The Bachelorette
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is on a reality show and has 5 men trying to win her heart, will she fall for the wrong man, the right man or will she forever be the bachelorette
1. Chapter 1

The Bachelorette-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was nervously pacing back and forth in the main living room, she looked down at her watch and saw that it was only a few minutes before time for her bebut and she was actually shaking she was so nervous. She looked up to see the host of the show David Rossi walking over to her, he said, "are you alright Penelope"?, she said, "a little nervous but other than that I'm good".

He grinned at her and said, "it's almost time to start bella", she took a few deep breaths and said, "I'm ready, I'm ready", he took her by the hands and said, "you will have 5 bachelors vying to be your soulmate". She smiled as her assistants Jeniffer Jareau and Emily Prentiss made their way over to her to make their final check before she headed out to join her bachelors.

Dave said, "I guess I will see you in a few minutes"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'll be there", he winked at her as he turned and headed out of the room so that she could have a few more minutes to calm down before time for the show to start". JJ did a final check on Penelopes hair as Emily did one last check on her outfit.

Penelope sighed and said, "I can't do this, I can't do this", JJ laughed and said, "yes you can Garcie, you've got this", Emily said, "and who knows your soulmate,  
the man you could spend the rest of your life with might be out there waiting for you". She laughed and said, "I highly doubt that but it should be fun to at least try, right"?, the nodded their heads and said, "right" in unison.

JJ heard the music start and she said, "we need to get you to the door", she quickly followed the girls and before they left JJ said, "just relax and have some fun Garcieeeeeee". Before the door opened she took a deep breath and said, "you can do this, you can do this", the doors then opened and she stepped down to stand beside the host as the first car pulled up".

Dave said, "america is going follow you as you weed out Mr. Wrong in the search for Mr. Right", the door opened and the first man stepped out and walked over to Penelope and said, "It's nice to meet you Penelope my name is Aaron, Aaron Hotchner". She held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Aaron", he said, "I can't wait to get to know you better and hopefully I'll be the man of your dreams".

Penelope smiled and said, "maybe", he then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it before Dave said, "head on inside and the others will be joining you soon". Aaron nodded his head as he walked by her and started walking up the staircase, Penelope took a deep breath before the second car pulled up and stopped in front of her.

When the door opened a younger man stepped out and walked over to her, he said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope my name is Reid, Spencer Reid", she smiled at him and said, "it's nice to meet you Spencer". He said, "I hope to prove that I am your mister right", she smiled as he said, "I think you are a very beautiful woman and I can't wait to get to know you better".

Dave said, "just head up this staircase and head into the living room with Aaron and Penelope and the others will join you soon", he smiled and nodded his head in agreement as he headed up the staircase. As the next limo pulled up she smiled and watched as the next man got out and headed over to her, he held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope my name is Sam, Sam Davis".

She said, "it's nice to meet you Sam" and she had to admit he seemed nice but then again so did the other two, he said, "I'm looking forward to spending a lot of time getting to know you". She said, "so am I Sam", Dave said, "just head up this staircase and join the other bachelors and Penelope will join you soon', he smiled before disappearing at the top of the staircase.

The fourth limo pulled up and another man stepped out, he walked over to her and pushed his glasses up on his nose and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope my name is Lynch, Kevin Lynch". She said, "it's nice to meet you Kevin", he said, "I am looking forward to getting to know you", she smiled when Dave said, "just head up this staircase and you can join the others and Penelope will be with you soon", he nodded his head as he started making his way up to join the others.

Dave looked at Penelope and said, "and here is the fifth and final bachelor", she took a deep breath as the limo stopped and the door opened and when she saw the man stepping out her heart started racing. The man was without a doubt the sexiest man she had ever seen, he walked over to her and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope, my name is Morgan, Derek Morgan". 


	2. Chapter 2

The Bachelorette-Ch 2

Penelope felt her heart racing as she watched him raise her hand to his lips and gently kiss it, he said, "I'm looking forward to getting to know you", she shook his hand and said, "so am I Derek". Dave smiled and said, "just head up the stairs Derek and join the rest of the bachelors and Penelope will be joining you very soon".

Derek grinned and said, "see ya soon gorgous" as he made his way up the stairs, once he was gone Dave said, "so Penelope you have met all 5 of your bachelors what do you think so far"?, she swallowed hard and said, "I think I'm going to have an interesting time getting to know all of them". Dave held out his arm and said,  
"shall we"?, she grinned and said, "yes please" and then they slowly made their way up the stairs heading toward the bachelors.

As Penelope and Dave walked into the room the men turned to face her, she smiled and said, "are you guys as nervous as I am"?, everybody laughed and nodded their heads and said, "yeah" in unison". Dave said, "alright this is what we call our meet and greet, we have snacks and drinks, everybody make thereselves at home and get to know the bachelorette and then we will show everybody to their rooms".

The men all smiled at the very nervous Penelope who said, "how about we grab something to eat and then we can all sit down and get to know each other and then I will take you away from the crowd one by one and get to know you on a more personal level". Dave said, "enjoy yourselves and we will see you all again later", she smiled and said, "thanks Dave", he smiled at her and said, "have fun" as he turned and headed out of the room.

Everybody filled their plate and grabbed something to drink and made their way over toward the huge table, once they sat down Penelope said, "so how did you all like the trip here today"?, and she listened as Kevin complained about being cooped up in close quarters with the people on the plane". She smiled as she listened to him talk but made a mental note that he whined and complained to much.

Sam smiled and said, "I love to travel, I do it for a living", Penelope said, "what do you do"?, he said, "I'm a drug rep so traveling isn't new to me", Reid said,  
"my trip was a lot of fun, I love meeting new people and experiencing new things". Hotch said, "I love the Nappa Valley everything is so beautiful here", Derek said, "I love to travel and look at beautiful people, places and things, it makes life more interesting, don't you think"?, she took a sip of wine and said, "ohh I totally agree with you Derek".

Their conversations continued on for several minutes before Penelope said, "alright, I would like to get to know each of you a little better, one on one, so I'm going to get my assistants Jeniffer and Emily to show 4 of you to your rooms while I talk to the 5th". They all waited anxiously to see who she was going to talk to first.

She smiled when JJ and Emily came into the room and said, "girls can you please show Spencer, Aaron, Kevin and Derek to their rooms"?, JJ smiled and said, "sure thing". The men happily followed the girls as Penelope and Sam headed out to the garden to get better acquaintd", before Derek walked away he looked over his shoulder and watched as Penelopes sexy body swayed as she walked away.

As they got to the top of the stairs JJ said, "Spencer you are in this room", he smiled and said, "thank you" as he opened the door and stepped inside, once he saw the room he said, "wow, this is amazing" JJ smiled and said, "the view from the patio is amazing, you can see all over the valley", Reid smiled as he walked outside and took in the amazing view.

Emily pointed to the next door and said, "right here is your room Aaron", he opened the door and stepped inside and said, "everything is so beautiful", Emily bit down on her lip and said, "it sure is". Hotch turned and said, "sorry, what was that"?, she said, "I said, "yes it sure is, everything is so amazingly beautiful here".

JJ then led Derek and Kevin up the hall and she said, "Kevin this is your room", he said, "thank you" as he stepped inside and closed the door, he walked around and said, "this place is huge". He walked through examining everything and the last view he looked at was the one from his patio, he stood there and sighed happily as he looked out over the amazing sight.

Emily said, "Derek you are right here in the room on the end", he said, "thank you", she smiled and said, "you are very welcome", he opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around and said, "this place is amazing", she said, "I'm glad that you like it", he said, "what is the view like from here"?, she walked by him and opened the patio doors and said, "see for yourself".

He walked outside and said, "ohhhhhh wowwwwww, everything is breathtaking", she smiled and nodded her head and said, "that it is", before she walked out she said,  
"we will come and get you when it's your time for a one on one with Penelope". He said, "thank you", she laughed and said, "you're very welcome and we hope that you enjoy your stay".

After she walked out Derek took a breath of fresh air and said, "ohhhh I'm sure I will, I'm sure I will" and then his thoughts fell to the beautiful woman that he had left a few minutes earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bachelorette-Ch 3

Penelope smiled and said, "tell me a little about yourself Sam", he sat down beside her and said, "I'm 35 years old, love to work, I am an only child and I spend as much time with my parents as I can, well that is when my work will allow". He looked up at her and said, "tell me a little about yourself", she said, "well I'm 32 years old and my parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was 18".

He put his hand on hers and said, "I'm so sorry", she said, "thank you", she took a breath and said, "I have 4 brothers Payton, Patrick, Paul and Peter", he said,  
"what's it like having siblings"?, she said, "I love my brothers, they are amazing people and I don't know what I would do without them". He said, "what do you do for a living"?, she said, "I own my own computer company, so I guess you could say that I'm my own boss", they both laughed.

Derek walked out onto his patio and sat there looking out over the valley, he smiled as he looked out at the beautiful trees and the smell of all of those wild flowers was amazing. As he sat there his mind kept wondering back to the beautiful blond, her body was something that he couldn't get out of his mind and he couldn't wait to get to know her better.

Reid was walking out his door when he saw Jeniffer walking by, he peeped around the corner and watched as she disappeard out of sight around the corner, he sighed and said to himself, "she's so beautiful, both her and Penelope are amazing and any man would be lucky to have them". He then walked back inside his huge room and plopped down on his bed.

Hotch was stepping off the bottom stair when he bumped into someone, he said, "ohhhh I'm so sorry", Emily looked up and said, "no harm no foul Aaron", he said,"I can't believe that you remember my name". She laughed and said, "are you alright"?, he said, "yeah I'm fine", she said, "and why wouldn't I remember your name you are a very nice man".

He said, "you really think I'm a nice man"?, she said, "of course, you are sweet, kind and definitley attractive", he cleared his throat and said, "you think that I'm attractive"?, she said, "of course you are". She said, "I I I better go", he grinned and said, "have a good day Emily", she said, "you to Aaron" as she walked away leaving Hotch with a smile on his face.

Kevin was laying on his bed wiping his eyes trying to forget about the trip to Napa Valley, he sighed and said, "the trip sucked but the view is amazing", he the got up and walked out onto his patio and sat down waiting for his turn for one on one with the beautiful bachelorette Penelope. Sam smiled as Penelope said, "so where do you see yourself in 5 years"?, he said, "hopefully married with children".

Penelope said, "do you like children'?, he said, "ohhhh I love children and I would like to have at least 2", she said, "why 2"?, he said, "so that one won't have to grow up alone". She smiled and said, "that's sweet Sam", he said, "what about you, do you like children"?, she said, "ohhhh yes, I love children", he reached over and took her by the hand and said, "it seems we have so much in common".

Penelope grinned and said, "that it does", Sam said, "where do you see yourself in 5 years"?, she said, "hopefully married, happily married", he rubbed his fingers over the top of her hand and said, "you are a very beautiful woman Penelope and any man would be lucky to have you in his life". She said, "thank you Sam and might I say that you are a very attractive man and I can't wait to get to know you better".

A few minutes later she said, "after I finish my one on ones I'm going to invite the 5 of you to join me in the hot tub, that is if you would want to join me", he stood up and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I would love to join you". She said, "I will see you soon then", he winked at her and said, "ohh count on it beautiful" before walking away.

She smiled happily and walked back toward the house to get her next bachelor, a few minutes later she stepped into the hall and said, "Spencer"?, he got up and walked out into the hall and said, "yes". She grinned and said, "would you like to join me in the garden so we can get to know each other a little better"?, he grinned and walked up to her and said, "I would be honored".

He held out his arm and she grinned as she looped her arm through his as they started down the stairs


	4. Chapter 4

The Bachelorette-Ch 4

Reid smiled as they walked through the garden, he said, "these flowers are so beautiful and their aroma is delightful", she said, "ohhh I would have to agree with you Spencer". When they got to their table he pulled out her chair and said, "here you go", she giggled and said, "why thank you kind sir", he laughed and said,  
"you are very welcome mam" causing them both to laugh.

Penelope smiled and said, "so Spencer tell me a little about yourself", he sat back in the chair and crossed his legs and said, "I'm almost 30 years old and I am an only child". She said, "what about your parents"?, he said, "my mom lives in Nevada and I don't know where my father is, I haven't seen him since I was like 6 or 7 years old".

She put her hand on his and said, "I'm so sorry Spencer", he said, "thanks", she said, "what do you do for a living"?, he said, "I am professor", she said, "really,  
you are rather young aren't you"?, he smiled and said, "I have an IQ of 167 and have 3 degrees and I am working on degree number 4". She said, "I have never met a man like you before".

He said, "is that a good thing or a bad thing"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhh good, definitley good", she said, "you are so driven and I like that", he said, "I just want to better myself so that when I find the woman of my dreams I will be able to support her financially, physically and emotionally". She said, "what do you think about kids"?, he said, "I love kids and I would like to have a few".

He looked at her and said, "what about you"?, she said, "I love kids and would love to have at least 3 or 4", he said, "I can see you with kids, I bet with your temperment you will make an amazing mother". She said, "thank you Spencer", he said, "you are very welcome" and they sat back and continued their conversation like they had known each other for years.

Sam walked proudly back into his room and started getting ready for his time in the hot tub with Penelope, he could tell that she really liked him and he could just feel himself being with her. He walked over to the dresser in his room and picked out a pair of trunks and headed into his bathroom to change, he sighed as he closed the door just knowing that he was going to be the winner.

Kevin was leaned back against his bedpost watching reading a book, he yawned as he turned the page and said, "she is going to love me and there is no doubt in my mind that she is going to pick me". Derek smiled as he looked out over the land, he saw horse stables and a huge pool and he couldn't wait to try out both of them with Penelope.

JJ and Emily were in the kitchen talking when JJ said, "don't you think Spencer is cute"?, she said, "he's definitley cute but I think Aaron is dreamy", JJ laughed and said, "that he is Em". Emily said, "how do you think things are going so far"?, she said, "well so far she's talked one on one with Sam and now Spencer so all in all things are going good", Emily nodded her head yes in agreement.

Penelope and Reid had talked for almost an hour and she said, "after I finish my one on ones would you like to join us in the hot tub"?, he said, "I would love that, thank you"?, she smiled and said, "I've really liked talking with you Spencer". He said, "and I have enjoyed talking to you to Penelope, you are an amazing woman", she blushed as they stood up and pushed their seats under the table.

As they started back toward the house he said, "so what activites are we going to be doing"?, she said, "well we have a huge pool and a stable filled with the most amazing horses". He said, "both sound great", she said, "we are also going to go on a tour of the vineyard", he laughed and said, "that sounds very nice, I've never done anything like that".

She said, "it is very fun, I went on one not long ago and it was very informative", he said, "well then I can't wait", they both laughed as they got closer and closer to the house. when they got inside Penelope said, "I'll be seeing you soon Spencer", he smiled and said, "that you will Penelope", she stood there for a couple of minutes and then said, "Kevin"


	5. Chapter 5

The Bachelorette-Ch 5

Kevin pulled out his chair and sat down, she smiled as she sat down and said, "tell me a little about yourself Kevin", he said, "well I have 3 brothers and 4 sisters all older than me". She said, "what's it like coming from a huge family"?, he said, "I don't like it, they are always picking on me", she said, "well then how do you feel about kids"?, he said, "I don't like them and I don't want any".

He said, "what about you"?, she said, "I love kids and I want at least 2", he said, "I I I", she said, "what do you do for a living"?, he said, "well right now I am working in an office in the data division". She said, "ohhhh so you work with computers, do you like that"?, he said, "ohhhhh I love computers", he said, "what do you do"?, she said, "I own my own computer company".

He leaned forward and said, "ahhhh a fellow geek", she said, "yeah I guess", he said, "do you like working with computers"?, she said, "I love it, that's one of the main reasons I started my company". She said, "so where do you see yourself in 5 years Kevin"?, he said, "well I see my self married and spending as much time with my wife as our schdeules will allow".

Derek walked down to the kitchen and said, "excuse me", JJ turned around and said, "yes", Derek said, "is it alright if I get something to drink"?, she said, "yes just make yourself at home, eat or drink anything you want, any time you want it". He said, "thank you" and held out his hand and she said, "Jeniffer", he gave her his famous smile and said, "thank you Jeniffer" before reaching into the fridge for a can of soda.

After he walked out Emily said, "he's cute to", JJ nodded her head and said, "they are all cute in their own way, well all but Kevin", Emily said, "I hear ya there Jayje, I hear ya there". Penelope said, "after I finish with the one on ones would you like to join us in the hot tub"?, he winked at her and said, "I sure would Penelope".

She stood up and said, "I guess I will see you soon"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhh you definitley will", he then got up and headed back toward the house, she rolled her eyes and said, "baby he's just having an off day" and got up and headed toward the house. She walked to the middle of the hallway and said, "Aaron", he smiled as he stepped to the door.

Penelope said, "are you ready"?, he held out his arm and said, "I am", she laughed as they started down the stairs, Derek was standing at the bottom of the stairs getting ready to head back up to his room when he saw Penelope and Aaron heading down the stairs. Penelope saw him and said, "hello Derek", he said, "well hello yourself beatiful".

She said, "I'll see you soon", he said, "sounds like a plan" as he watched them walk by, after she got out sight he said, "that definitley sounds like a plan baby girl". As they walked through the garden Hotch said, "everything is so beautiful here", she said, "I agree Aaron", the aroma of roses, lilacs and honeysuckle filled the air as they their destination at the table.

He pulled out her chair and said, "allow me"?, she smiled and said, "thank you", he said, "you are very welcome", he then pulled out his chair and sat down beside her and she said, "so Aaron tell me something about yourself". He smiled and said, "well I have a younger brother named Shawn and my parents both passed away a long time ago".

She said, "I'm sorry about your parents", he said, "thank you", she said, "what do you do for a living"?, he said, "I work for the FBI", she said, "that sounds very exciting, what do you do"?, he said, "I work with the BAU as a profiler". She said, "what does a profiler do"?, he said, "we are called in when someone like a serial killer is on the lose, we try to figure out why they do what they do when they do it".

She said, "I'm very impressed", he said, "what do you do"?, she said, "I own my own computer company", he said, "now that sounds interesting, how long have you owned it"?, she said, "around 6 years and I love it". He said, "so I take it that means that you are very good with computers"?, she said, "I'm very good not to toot my own horn" causing them both to laugh.

Penelope said, "how do you feel about kids"?, he said, "ohhhhh I love the idea of kids, I can't wait to get married and have a few", he said, "what about you"?, she said, "I feel the same way, I've always wanted to have a house filled with them". She smiled because the more they talked the more they seemed to have in common".

They talked for what seemed like forever just laughing and having a good time, she finally said, "after my final face to face would you like to meet us in the hot tub"?, he smiled and said, "that sounds great". They stood up and he held his arm out and she laughed as she looked her hand through his arm as they made their way back to the house.

He walked her to the middle of the hall and kissed her cheek and said, "I'll see you later", she smiled and said, "count on it" and then she watched as he walked into his room. She waited a few seconds and then said, "Derek", he stepped to the door and said, "yes mam", she giggled and said, "are you ready for me"?, he smiled and walked toward her and said, "yes mam, are you ready for me"?, he then held out his arm and as she looped her arm through his she thought to herself, "I guess I saved the best for last" as they made their way toward the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bachelorette-Ch 6

Derek smiled as they started up the path toward the garden, he had been patiently waiting his turn to get to spend some time alone with Penelope, he took a deep  
breath and said, "how are things going so far"?, she said, "they're going great so far, how are you doing"?, he reached over and took her by the hand and said,  
"better now".

She felt her heart racing as she felt their hands touch again, she didn't know what it was about this man but everytime they were together it was electric, she  
said, "how do you like the view up here"?, he said, "ohhhhh it's amazing, it's absolutely breathtaking". She said, "I agree it is, there is no other place like  
this".

As they walked through the garden he said, "what is your favorite flower"?, she said, "definitely the red rose, what about you"?, he said, "I'm gonna have to say  
that I have 2, I love roses and lilies". She said, "ohhhhhh very nice Derek", he laughed as they got to their table, he reached and pulled her chair out and said,  
"please allow me".

she smiled and said, "thank you kind sir", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "you are very welcome", she blushed as they sat down", she said, "so Derek tell  
me a little about yourself". He sat back and said, "well I'm 38 years old and I have 2 sisters, Desiree and Sarah and my mommas name is Fran", she said, "do you  
wish that you could have had brothers"?, he said, "nahhhhh my sisters kept my plenty busy" causing her to laugh.

She said, "I have 4 brothers, Payton, Patrick, Peter and Paul", he said, "all P's I like it", she said, "I lost my parents at the age of 18 when they were killed  
by a drunk driver". He said, "I'm so sorry", he said, "I lost my father when I was 9, he was a police officer and he was killed trying to stop a robbery on his way  
home from work".

She put her hand on his and said, "ohhhh Derek, I'm sorry", he said, "thank you", he said, "I'm a widower, my wife died about 6 years ago after childbirth", she  
said, "ohhhh so you have a child"?, he smiled and said, "yes a daughter and she is the light of my life". She said, "what's her name"?, he smiled and said, "her  
name is Tiffany Grace Morgan".

Penelope said, "how are you dealing with raising her alone", he said, "ohhh I don't, my momma and sisters help me", she said, "what kind of work do you do"?, he  
said, "I work for the bomb squad". She said, "that sounds very dangerous", he said, "it is a very dangerous job but I love the work", she said, "where do you see  
yourself in 5 years"?, he said, "hopefully happily married with a few more children so Tiff won't have to grow up an only child".

He looked at her and said, "what about you"?, she said, "I see myself happily married to a wonderful man with a couple of children running around", he said, "what  
do you do for a living"?, she said, "I own my own computer company". He said, "that sounds interesting but I bet you are busy all the time", she said, "my schedule  
is very hectic sometimes I don't get home until around 6 or 7 and then other days I get off early like 2 or 3 it just varies".

Derek said, "it sounds like if we got together our schedules wouldn't allow us much time together", she leaned forward and said, "ohhhh we would find a way to be  
together if we were married". He laughed and said, "I like that", she said, "you like what"?, he said, "the idea of us getting married", she opened her mouth to  
speak and he caressed her cheek and said, "you are an amazing woman Penelope and I think that we would be great together".

She said, "you are a wonderful man Derek and I definitley want to get to know you better", he said, "would it be okay if I kissed you"?, she said, "well I", he  
said, "please"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes". He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, the feel of their  
lips together was magical".

She felt her body tingling as he deepened the kiss, when she moaned against his mouth he smiled, they pulled apart and he said, "I know that we would be amazing  
together Penelope and I'm going to prove it to you". she smiled and said, "when we get back me and the others are going to the hot tub would you like to join us  
Derek"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhhh yeah count me in".

They stood up and laughed as she looped her arm through his as they made their way back up to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bachelorette-Ch 7

A few minutes later all of the men were standing down by the hot tub waiting on their bachelorette to arrive, she walked over to them and smiled and said, "alright what are we waiting on boys". She opened and dropped her robe and when she did Derek felt himself getting painfully hard, her outfit was a one piece but it hugged her in alllllll the right places.

Derek climbed in and sat down on one side of her and Hotch on the other, followed by Reid, Sam and finally Kevin, they were sitting there relaxing in the water and Penelope said, "who's up for a game"?, Derek said, "what kind of game are we talking about"?, she said, "how about a little truth or dare"?, the reactions were mostly for with Kevin being the one to say he didn't want to play.

Penelope said, "you don't have to play if you don't want to Kevin but this will help us get to know each other a little better, hopes, dreams, fears", he then reluctantly said, "alright I'll play" as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. Sam said, "who's going to start"?, Penelope said, "who's the youngest"?, Reid raised his hand and said, "that would be me".

She laughed and said, "alright you can be first", he looked around and said, "Kevin, truth or dare"?, he said, "truth", Reid said, "are you a virgin"?, he said, "th th that's none of your business". Derek and Hotch said, "that would be a yessssss" in unison as they high fived behind Penelopes back", she said, "awwww Kevin that's sweet, that means that you are saving yourself for the right woman".

Kevin said, "th thank you", she then said, "it's your turn", he said, "Sam, where is the strangest place you've ever made love"?, he thought for a minute and then finally said, "in a hot air balloon". Penelope said, "wow, that's adventerous", he said, "my girlfriend at the time wanted to do it so I figured why not", she said, "alright Sam it's your turn".

He licked his lips and said, "Penelope, truth or dare"?, she said, "hmmmmm truth", he said, "would you do body shots with us, not now but in general", she bit down on her lip and said, "sure, why not". She smiled and said, "Derek, truth or dare"?, he said, "truth momma, truth", she said, "if you could where is one place that you haven't made love but would like to"?, he said, "hmmmmm let me think about that".

He smiled at her and said, "in a police car", she laughed and said, "wow, really"?, he said, "yeah, it's daring isn't it"?, she said, "ohhhh yeah definitely", he said, "alright Aaron truth or dare"?, he said, "since everybody else is taking truth I say truth to, at least this round". He said, "okayyyyyy have you ever had a threesome"?, he smiled and said, "yes, in college".

Hotch said, "Penelope, truth or dare"?, she said, "dare", he said, "okayyyyyy let me think, let me think", he said, "alright I dare you to straddle Derek and then french kiss him for 30 seconds". she blushed and said, "okayyyyyy" and stood up, she looked at Derek and said, "are you okay with this"?, he said, "ohhhhh yeah I am".

She straddled his waist and said, "who's going to time this"?, Kevin said, "I'll do it", Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as Penelopes thrust her tongue inside his mouth, their tongues battled for control and the longer they kissed the harder Derek was getting and Penelope smiled against his lips as she felt his buldge pushing against her wet center.

Sam said, "how much longer"?, Kevin said, "10 seconds", Derek slid his hands down under the water and caressed her butt as Kevin said, "4, 3, 2, 1", she pulled away and said, "wow, that was, that was". He said, "I agree it was", she sat back down beside him and took a deep breath and said, "Aaron, truth or dare"?, he said, "truth".

She grinned and said, "have you ever made love to another man"?, he said, "no", he looked and said, "Sam, truth or dare"?, he said, "truth", he said, "alright would you do a threesome with one of the three being a man"?, he said, "no". He smiled and opened his mouth to say something and Emily walked outside and said,  
"sorry to interrupt your fun but dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Em", she said, "you're welcome", Hotch smiled and watched as she turned and headed back inside the house, he coudln't help but inwardly moan as he watched her walk away. Penelope said, "okay boys we need to go and get dried off and get dressed and I'll see everybody in the dining room in a few minutes".

Everybody got out of the hot tub and headed inside and all Derek and Penelope could think about was that amazing kiss and how they wanted to do it again and as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

The Bachelorette-Ch 8

Penelope was standing in front of her mirror when the memories of the kiss in the hot tub filled her mind, she could feel Dereks lips on hers and when he slid his hands under the water and caressed her butt. She shook her head and said, "calm down Garcie, calm down", she grinned when she remembered the huge buldge that popped up letting her know that he was definitley interested in her.

When Penelope made it downstairs to the dining room everybody was waiting on her, she sat down at the table and Kevin and Sam plopped down in the seats beside her before anybody else could. Derek, Reid and Hotch got into the other seats and watched as several people carried the plates in and sat them down in front of all of the guests.

After the lids were taken off the food everybody spent the next half hour to 45 minutes eating and talking, Penelope glanced over at Derek and smiled and he smiled back but the entire time he was balling his hands into fists. After their meal was over Penelope said, "would anybody like a night cap before we head up to bed for the night"?, Derek said, "I'd like one please" and then Hotch, Reid and Sam also spoke up.

Penelope poured them all a drink and joined them on the couch, she sat down between Derek and Reid and sighed happily they were taking a sip of their drinks when Dave walked into the room. He said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you but tomorrow Penelope and 3 of the bachelors are going to go on a horseback tour of the vineyard followed up by a wine tasting".

Dave pulled out a hat and said, "everybodys name is in the hat and to make it fair Penelope is going to pull 3 names out", Sam said, "what happens to the two that aren't chosen". Dave said, "they can stay here and do whatever they want but the ones not chosen for tomorrows event will be going on a hot air balloon ride over the valley for the next day".

After hearing that Sam seemed to be more at ease but Kevin still seemed nervous, Penelope stuck her hand into the hat and said, "the first name issssss" and she opened it and said, "Spencerrrrr". She put her hand back down into the hat and said, "and the second person on our date tomorrow issssss" and she said, "Aaronnn" and she put her hand in one final time and said, "and the final person going tomorrow isssss" and she pulled out a paper and said, "Derekkkkkk".

Dave said, "so Sam you and Kevin will be going on a hot air balloon ride with Penelope the day after tomorrow", Kevin said, "but I don't like heights", Sam blew out a deep breath and said, "you will be fine Kevin". He said, "that's easy for you to say you had sex in one", he looked at Kevin and said, "what's wrong are ya jealous virgin boy".

Dave said, "alright alright that's enough", they looked at him and said, "everybody will get the same chances with Penelope, nobody will have more time alone with her before the first elimination at the end of the week". Penelope inwardly smiled knowing that she was going to get to spend the day with Derek, she then watched as Dave said, "have a good night and I'll see everybody in the morning" before walking out of the room.

Penelope said, "well it's been a long day so I think I'll turn in", everybody else was going to stay and finish their drink before heading up for the night, Derek waited a few minutes before slipping out behind her. She smiled as she saw Derek coming up in front of her, he said, "today has been, well it's been eventful hasn't it"?, she said, "that it has Derek".

She leaned in and whispered, "we're being filmed so go to the bathroom at the end of the hall, they don't record what happens in the bathrooms", he grinned and said, "good night Penlope". She said, "good night Derek" and grinned as she headed toward her room, Derek headed toward the bathroom at the end of the hall, he waited for a few minutes and then heard the door opening.

He grinned as Penelope stepped inside, he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers


	9. Chapter 9

The Bachelorette-Ch 9

Penelope moaned into his mouth causing him to smile, when they pulled apart she whispered, "we can't do this, we have to stop", he said, "I know you feel it, don't you"?, she said, "I feel so connected to you Derek". He said, "I feel it to baby girl and all I want to do is hold you in my arms and" she silenced him by crashing her lips against his.

when they pulled apart she said, "I need to be fair to the others", he said, "no you don't", she laughed and said, "yes I do, don't worry we will get our time alone but I" he slid his hands down and rested them under her butt, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his erection pushing against her wet center.

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to her neck whispering, "you are so beautiful, so beautiful Penelope", she raked her nails up and down his back wanting so much more. Derek slid his hand up under her shirt touching her tummy, she gasped as she felt his hand getting closer and closer to her breasts, just as he was getting ready to she heard JJ calling her name.

She pulled away from Derek and said, "shhhhh that's JJ", he put her down and said, "what do we do now"?, she said, "I'll get her away and then you go back to your room and I'll see you tomorrow". He reluctantly nodded his head yes but before he put her down he rocked against her body one more time and crashed his lips back against hers.

When they pulled apart she said, "not fair, that was so not fair", he winked and said, "see you tomorrow sweetness", she nodded her head as he put her down, she then opened the door and said, "sorry about that Jayje". She said, "why didn't you use the bathroom in your room"?, she said, "this was closer since I was walking down the hall".

JJ said, "I need to talk to you about your plans for tomorrow", Penelope said, "sure" as she led JJ back to her room, Derek stuck his head out after hearing her door shut. He smiled as he headed back to his room, he hadn't felt like this in a long time, could it be, dare he say it, was Derek Morgan falling head over heels in love with Penelope Garcia, all signs were pointing to yes.

The next morning came to soon as both Penelope and Derek had sweet dreams of each other, when her alarm went off she got up and grabbed her clothes and headed for a quick shower. About half an hour later she was walking down the stairs when she heard, "good morning beautiful", she smiled and said, "well good morning to you to Aaron, how did you sleep"?, he said, "amazingly and yourself"?, she said, "my night was amazing as well".

He held out his arm and said, "I hope that you're ready to have some fun", she said, "ohhhh I am, I am" as they stepped into the living room to join Dave and the other bachelors. Dave said, "The horses and the guide are waiting so have a good time and we will see you all tonight", Penlope smiled and said, "Sam, I hope that you and Kevin have a good day".

Sam said, "I hope that you have a great day to Penelope and just think tomorrow Kevin and I get to spend the day alone with you", she smiled and said, "looking forward to it". Dave said, "after the tour of the winery and the grounds the 4 of you will have a beautiful meal served with the winery as your backdrop", Derek said, "that sounds very romantic".

Penelope said, "I hope so because I want to get to know my guys a little better", Hotch smiled as he kissed her temple and said, "a day of fun and romance is just what the doctor ordered" causing Penelope to laugh. Kevin took a deep breath and watched as Penelope, Derek, Hotch and Reid headed out the door and down the stairs heading down toward the stables.

As they climbed upto their horses Penelope sighed hoping that today was going to be filled with fun and with her getting to know Aaron and Reid better, she smiled at Derek as the tour leader said, "are you all ready to head out"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "we're definitley ready". As they started trotting away from the mansion Kevin looked at Sam and said, "I'm gonna go watch some movies, you wanna come"?, he said, "yeah sure" and he sighed as they headed inside to spend the day watching movies.


	10. Chapter 10

The Bachelorette-Ch 10

A few minutes into the tour Reid says, "it's so beautiful out here", the leader said, "this is one of the most beautiful places around and we get tourists all year long". Hotch said, "I can see why this view is breathtaking", Derek said, "I bet this is your busiest time of year"?, he said, "yes with working up the grapes and getting the nectar sealed they stay busy".

After they rode a few more minutes they got down off their horses and headed inside the wineary, Reid was taking in everything and he was so excited, he was asking question after question. Penelope wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love your sense of wisdom Spencer", he smiled and said, "th thank you", Derek felt himself feeling something that he hadn't felt in a long time and it was jealousy, he was actually jealous of Spencer.

As they toured through the winery they were offered several samples and half way through they were offered cheese, crackers and fruit to take the edge off of all of the wine they were drinking. Penelope giggled and said, "I love this place", she then leaned in and pressed her lips against Spencers, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with more intensity.

Hotch said, "alright you two I think we need to stop the samples for a while", Derek said, "I agree with Aaron", Penelope said, "you two are party poopers", Reid laughed and said, "ignore them Penelope" as he looped arms with her and led her up the hall. Derek said, "we better keep up or we might find them making out in a closet somewhere" as they ran to keep up with the slighty drunk couple.

It didn't take long before buzz had worn off and they were back to the tour, Reid said, "this place is huge", Derek said, "huge but beautiful", Penelope and Aaron nodded their heads in agreement. The tour leader said, "if you will follow me we will head down to see where they bottle the wine to put in storage", Reid and Aaron followed closely with Derek and Penelope bringing up the rear.

The tour lasted about 90 more minutes and then they climbed back on their horses and continued with their tour, Derek rode right behind Penelope with a huge smile on his face as he watched her bouncing up and down on her saddle. The afternoon was amazing and before they headed off for their dinner Penelope asked if they could get down and walk around and look at the scenery".

Aaron held out his arm and said, "mam", she looped her arm through his and said, "sir" and they laughed as they headed off leaving Derek and Reid talking to the tour guide. Aaron said, "are you having fun"?, she said, "today has been amazing", he stopped and cupped her face and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist, when he pulled away he said, "you are an amazing woman", she wiped the lipstick off of his lips and said, "you aren't so bad yourself". He sighed and said, "as much as I want to stay here just you and me we better get back", she nodded her head in agreement as they headed back to join the others.

Derek smiled and said, "we were getting worried about the two of you", Aaron said, "don't worry she was in good hands", she blushed and said, "definitely so", Derek said, "we better start back or we'll get behind schedule". Everybody climbed onto their horses and laughed as they stated trotting back down the trail, Penelopes lips were still tingling from Aarons kiss.

She sighed knowing that she was feeling attracted to all of them, well all but Kevin, he seemed to whiney and babified but they still had a while to go and she hoped that she would be able to hold it together long enough to keep from losing her heart to one of the amazing bachelors. When they got back to the stable they got off their horses and Reid said, "view from here is amazing, this is the perfect spot for dinner" as they all walked over toward the table.

Derek held out her chair and said, "allow me princess", she sat down and said, "thank you sugar shack", he laughed as he walked over and sat down beside Reid, it wasn't long before Aaron said, "while we're waiting on the food how about a dance"?, she said, "that sounds nice". He stood up and held out his hand and led her away from the table and pulled her into his arms

Reid and Derek watched as he slid his hand down to the swell of her butt and stopped, Derek watched as Aaron gently squeezed her bottom and whispered something into her ear. He picked up his beer and downed half of it and Reid said, "they look good together dancing don't they"?, he glanced up and said, "yeah they do" and he thought "she could do better and would with me" before downing the rest of his beer.


	11. Chapter 11

The Bachelorette-Ch 11

After the dance ended Hotch walked her back over to the table and pulled out her chair, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you for the dance,  
it was a lot of fun". He winked and said, "I'd do anything to get to hold you", Derek rolled his eyes as Aaron sat down at the table, Penelope smiled as the servers brought the food over.

When the plates were uncovered Derek said, "awesomeeeee, I've been wanting a big juicy steak", Penelope said, "ohhhh this chicken alfredo looks delicious", Reid said, "ohhhh my favorite, I love Lasagna". Hotch said, "this is the first time I've had Steak in a while", as he took the first bite, along with his steak was a garden salad, baked potato and salad.

Derek buttered his potato up and added a little salt and took a bite and said, "now this is a potato", Penelope got a salad and bread with her dinner and so did Reid. As the meal continued Penelope smiled as she listened to Derek talk about when he was little, as she listened she could just see a little Derek Morgan running around and she bet he was adorable.

The meal continued on for almost an hour before everybody pushed their plates back, Reid rubbed his stomach and said, "I haven't been this stuffed in a long long time". Derek said, "I hear ya Spencer", Hotch said, "the food was amazing and the company couldn't have been better" as he winked at Penelope, she smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

Aaron said, "if you will excuse me I need to use the restroom", Reid said, "wait up Aaron" and he got up and smiled at Penelope and said, "we won't be long" as the two wondered off toward the bathroom. Derek looked at her and said, "you look beautiful tonight", she said, "why thank you kind sir", he laughed and said, "I think it's only fair that I get a dance considering Aaron did".

She said, "I would love to dance with you" as she put her hand in his and walked away from the table, the sound of soft romantic music filled the air, he pulled her into his arms and sighed as she relaxed in his arms. The feeling of their bodies moving together was a feeling that he wanted to experience as often as humanly possible.

His hands slid down her back and rested on the curve of her butt and he said, "you feel so good in my arms baby girl", she looked at him and said, "baby girl"?, he said, "I'm sorry I", she said, "don't be, I liked it". He held her closer and closed his eyes as they danced, he smiled as he felt Penelope kissing on the side of his neck.

He slid his hands down a little lower and said, "you little vixen", she giggled and said, "why I don't know what you are tal" and then his lips met hers in a soft and sweet kiss. The kiss quickly deepened as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for a long while before they broke apart both gasping for air.

Penelope said, "I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away", he said, "never say your sorry for kissing me baby girl", she bit down on her bottom lip and this seems so strange". Derek said, "what, kissing me"?, she said, "no, well yeah, well kissing Aaron, Spencer and you but I feel so connected to all three of you", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I feel connected to you to sweetness".

When Aaron and Reid came back a few minutes later they were still dancing, Reid walked over and tapped Derek on the shoulder and said, "may I cut in", he smiled and said, "sure" before stepping away. Penelope laughed and said, "are you having fun Spencer"?, he said, "ohhhh definitley", she said, "that's good because so am I".

After their dance was over Penelope said, "sadly I guess it's time that we head back to the mansion", they all sighed as they walked toward their horses, the guide said, "are you folks ready to head back"?, Penelope said, "we are". After they got onto their horses they started making their way slowly back toward the huge mansion they left early this morning.

When they climbed off their horses when they got back to the stables Penelope said, "thank you for showing us around today, we all had a lovely time", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome Ms. Garcia". As they started walking back toward the house Penelope sighed happily knowing that she had a wonderful time with Aaron,  
Derek and Reid.

When they headed back into the house they saw the smiling faces of Sam and Kevin and Penelope said, "did you boys have fun today"?, Sam said, "as a matter of fact we did, we watched movies, ate popcorn, got into the pool and just got finished with dinner". Kevin said, "what about you four, did you all have fun today"?, they all nodded their heads yes in agreement and Penelope said, "we sure did and these 3 wore me out so I'm going to take a quick shower and get to bed".

Sam smiled and said, "have a good night and we will see you bright and early in the morning for our date", she smiled and said, "that you will" as she waved and said, "goodnight" as she headed up the stairs. A few minutes later Derek, Aaron and Spencer headed up the stairs and after taking showers of their own quickly called it a night.


	12. Chapter 12

The Bachelorette-Ch 12

Penelope woke up the next morning to a blarring alarm, she reached over and turned it off and threw back the covers, she was looking forward to the hot air balloon ride because she'd never taken one before and she just hoped that she had a good day like she did the day before. She walked over to her closet and pulled out an outfit and then headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

Derek was walking around drinking a cup of coffee when his baby girl made her way into the living room, she smiled and said, "good morning gentlemen", they all smiled at her and said, "good morning". Sam and Kevin walked toward her and Sam said, "are you ready for today'?, she said, "I am, I'm really excited about the balloon ride".

Kevin smiled and said, "eating breakfast before we leave doesn't sound like a good idea", Sam said, "I agree with ya that's why I packed a little picnic basket so that when we land we can have something". Penelope said, "that sounds great Sam, it looks like you've thought of everything", he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

As they stepped outside Dave walked forward and said, "good morning bachelorette and bachelors", they all smiled and said, "good morning Dave", he said, "I take it that you 4 had a wonderful date yesterday"?, she nodded her head and said, "we had a blast didn't we guys", they all smiled and nodded their heads yes in agreement with Penelope.

Dave said, "I just thought that I would let you know what's in store for the rest of the week", they listened as he said, "after the balloon ride today with Sam Kevin and Penelope tomorrow will start the one on one days with Penelope". He said, "the bachelor will have his bachelorette for the entire day, each theme or place has already been chosen for each day and at the end of the evening the couple will share a very romantic dinner".

When he was finished he said, "at breakfast in the morning we will announce which bachelor will be spending the day with Penelope and what the theme of the day will be" and then after the last one on one day out with dinner is over then Penelope will have to eliminate one of the bachelors and then the next week we will start with 4 bachelors inside of 5". Dave said, "have a great day everybody and I will see you all bright and early in the morning" and as he walked off he waved at everybody.

Penelope smiled as she saw the balloon at the end of the huge yard, she looked at Derek, Reid and Aaron and said, "so have you boys made any plans for today"?,  
Reid said, "I think I'll do some reading and maybe watch some Doctor Who later". Aaron said, "I think maybe do some time in the pool and maybe watch some movies later".

Derek said, "probably the sauna and then a dip in the pool maybe a walk around the grounds or maybe see if there is a good game on", she said, "well have a good day and I'll see you all later". Sam grabbed the picnic basket and said, "are you ready to go beautiful"?, she said, "lead the way Sam, lead the way" and as the three of them headed toward the balloon part of her wished that Derek was coming with her.

Derek, Aaron and Reid watched as the three got in the basket and waved as the basket lifted off, Derek couldn't help but feel a little jealous but he knew that this was a competition, a competition to win the heart of Penelope and this was a competition that he wasn't going to lose. He watched for a few minutes before walking inside and heading toward the sauna.

Aaron sighed and then headed toward the pool as Reid headed inside to grab a book from the library, it was going to be a long day without their bachelorette and what better way was there to spend than reading. Penelope looked over the basktet and said, "this view is amazing", Kevin looked over and said, "we're really high up aren't we"?, Sam said, "not to high Kevin".

Kevin backed up and grabbed on to the ropes and took a deep breath and looked around at the beautiful scenery", Sam leaned in and started placing butterfly kisses down the side of Penelopes neck and whispered, "it's romantic isn't it"?, she closed her eyes and said, "very" as she imagined the lips touching her neck belonged to Derek instead of Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

The Bachelorette-Ch 13

The view was amazing when Penelope opened her eyes and looked around, the mountains were beautiful as she snuggled closer to Sam, he smiled and said, "I could get use to this" as his lips once again found her neck. Kevin walked over and broke the moment when he said, "how much longer before we land"?, Penelope said,  
"around 45 minutes to an hour".

Kevin said, "so Penelope tell us about your brothers" she smiled as she started telling the two bachelors about her brothers, Sam smiled as he listened to how much she loved her brothers. Kevin said, "sounds like you have a great family, now mine on the other hand were nothing but mean to me", Penelope put her hand on his and said, "I'm sorry Kevin".

He smiled and said, "it's alright, I don't think I turned out to bad", Sam rolled his eyes but kept on smiling as Penelope and Kevin continued on with the talk that they were having. He stepped closer to her and slid his hand down and started massaging her butt, she took a breath and glanced over at Sam but kept on talking to Kevin.

The person that was handling the balloon spent a few minutes talking about the area and Penelope and Kevin listened and smiled as he pointed to the horizon and told them a few facts about the atmosphere. When they landed the handler said, "we'll be here for about an hour and then we will lift off and be in the air for several hours unless a bathroom break is needed".

When they got out of the basket Sam pulled the blanket out of the basket and spread it on the ground with the help of Kevin, he then got down on his knees and then helped Penelope down. Kevin got beside them and smiled when he saw the food that Sam had prepared, it was sandwiches, fruit, chips and drinks, nothing really to heavy which was a good thing considering the heights they would at today.

A few minutes into the meal Kevin spilled his sandwich all over his shirt and stood up whining like a 4 year old and stomped off toward the bathroom, Penelope said,  
"poor Kevin". Sam laughed and said, "I think he's hilarious", he then said, "that gives you and me some time alone" and leaned in and started sucking on the side of her neck.

Penelope said, "Sa Sa Sam we can't do this here"?, he said, "why not we're alone", she said, "no we aren't Kevins with us", he said, "he's not here now so I'm going to enjoy the company" and once again started kissing on her neck. She sighed and closed her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck just as she was about to give in and kiss him Kevin came back and said, "what did I miss"?, Penelope said, "nothing Kevin, are you feeling better now"?, he said, "yep, I managed to get all of that off my shirt so I'm good" as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

They spent the rest of the time laughing and talking until the handler of the balloon said, "we need to get back up soon so if anybody needs to use the restroom now would be a good time to do it". They all stood up and dusted themselves of and headed toward the bathrooms, Kevin came out first and was headed back over to the balloon when Sam came out.

He stepped to the side and waited on Penelope to come out, she came out and smiled and said, "hi Sam, is something wrong"?, he said, "no I just wanted to spend a little more time alone before we headed back to the balloon". She said, "we need to head back bec" and he crashed his lips against hers and pulled her back against the wall.

He slid his hands down her body and rested them under her butt where he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. He smiled as he carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the counter, he moved between her legs as he continued to devour her mouth with his.

she dug her nails into his back as he grinded his hips against her core, she then felt his hand sliding up under her shirt and just as he was getting ready to caress her breast she heard the handler saying, "Ms. Garcia". She pulled away from Sam like she was burned and said, "yes sir", he said, "we need to get started if we are going to keep on schedule".

She said, "I'll be right out", he said, "okay mam, I'll see you at the balloon" and they listened as he walked off, she said, "we've got to go", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I want you Penelope, I want you so much" as he crashed his mouth against hers again. She pulled away and said, "we have to go" as she pushed him away and headed out of the bathroom.

Sam readjusted himself and sighed as he headed outside and down toward the balloon to rejoin the others


	14. Chapter 14

The Bachelorette-Ch 14

Derek was swimming around the pool with one thing on his mind and that was Penelope, he was very attracted to her and that was obvious and the feeling that she felt the same attraction was pushing him that much harder. Reid ran into Aaron in the hall and said, "I'm going to watch a movie would you like to come"?, he said,  
"yeah sure but how about we go and get some snacks first?, he nodded his head in agreement as they headed toward the kitchen.

JJ and Emily were working on dinner plans when the boys walked into the kitchen, Reid said, "ohhh sorry, didn't know that you ladies were here", JJ said, "it's alright Spencer we were just making plans for your dinner". Aaron said, "we're getting some snacks and then we are going to go watch some movies would you girls like to watch"?, the girls looked at each other and then the boys and in unison said, "yeah".

Sam smiled as he saw Penelope and Kevin looking out over the beautiful valley below, Kevin said, "it's so beautiful up here", she nodded her head and said, "it really is, this view is breathtaking". The handler said, "the valley below is one of the biggest around", Penelope said, "wow, really"?, he said, "yes and usually around this time of year we almost double the number of tourists".

As the afternoon continued everybody was enjoying the sights, Penelope said, "do you do a lot of tours"?, he said, "oh yes, I stay busy year round", she said, "you would think that in the winter time you wouldn't be as busy". He said, "you would be surprised how many men come to me in the winter time and ask for me to take them and their girlfriends up so that he can propose".

Penelope said, "ohhhh that sounds so romantic", Kevin said, "it really does", Sam said, "I can see why, this view is hypotnizing", Penelope and Kevin both nodded their heads yes in agreement". The handler looked down at his watch and said, "I'm proud to say that we are sticking on schedule so in a few minutes we will be landing".

Sam slipped his arm around her waist and whispered, "maybe then we can continue where we left off in the bathroom", she blushed and ignored his question as they started their descent to the ground. Kevin said, "even looking at the view as you go down is amazing", Penelope pointed to the area where the mansion was and said,  
"it looks so small from here doesn't it"?, he said, "yeah it really does, from here you can't tell it's as big as it really is".

When they landed and everybody climbed down Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much that was amazing", he said, "you are very welcome and when you are ready to head back the limo will be here to take you back to the mansion". Sam said, "everything was so beautiful and we had a great time", Kevin said, "this was my first trip in a balloon and you made it so much fun", the handler smiled and said, "you're welcome and have a great day" as he watched the trio head off toward the table that was set up under a huge umbrella.

Kevin said, "that table looks amazing", Penelope said, "that's what I was thinking Kevin" as they sat down at the table, a few minutes later they were served some wine and then very soon after their dinner. Penelope sighed as she took a sip of her wine, even though the day had been eventful she couldn't help but wonder what was happening back at the mansion.

The trio was laughing and talking as they continued their meal, Penelope sighed as she pushed her plate away and said, "that was amazing, I'm stuffed", Kevin said,  
"I've never had swordfish before". Sam said, "today has been amazing and I'm sorry to see it coming to an end", Penelope said, "me to" as she reached and pulled out her cell to let the limo know that they were ready to head back to the mansion.

After swimming and a while in the sauna Derek headed to his patio to sit and watch for his baby girl to come back, he heard the limo coming back and he leaned forward in the chair so he could get a good view of her. When it stopped in front of the house Kevin said, "today was a lot of fun Penlope", she said, "yeah it was Kevin and I'm sorry that your day didn't start out good for you".

He said, "that's alright, I still had fun", he then leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek and said, "I'll see you in the morning" and then he headed inside to get a hot bath. Sam glanced up and saw Derek he smiled to himself as he said, "today was amazing Penelope and I'm just sorry that we got interrupted", she put her hand on his arm and opened her mouth to say that she had a great time when he backed her up against the car and crashed his lips against hers.

Derek watched as his hands slid down her back and wrapped around Penelope, he then watched as Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close, Sam watched as Derek got up and headed inside his room and closed the door. He then pulled away and said, "thank you for an amazing night", she said, "and thank you for an amazing day" as they walked up toward the mansion.

When they stepped inside the heard laughing coming from the theatre and they walked inside to see Reid, JJ, Aaron and Emily watching movies, they then turned around and walked on up toward their room. As Penelope climbed the stairs she hoped that she would see Derek and she was sad that she didn't, she walked into her room and got ready for bed.

Derek was watching as Sam walked into his room, he then shut the door and said, "game on Sam and this is a fight that you are going to lose" as he plopped down on the bed wondering what the next day was going to bring.


	15. Chapter 15

The Bachelorette-Ch 15

Penelope woke up and stretched before getting out of the bed and heading toward her closet, since she didn't know what the day was to entail she dressed in a peach sundress and slipped on comfortable shoes and made her way downstairs. When she stepped into the living room she saw all of her bachelors waiting, she smiled and said, "good morning, is everybody ready for today"?, she laughed when all 5 men said, "YESSSSS".

Dave walked into the room and said, "good morning bachelors and of course to you the beautiful bachelorette", she said, "good morning Dave", he said, "alright here is the faithful black hat again and all 5 names are in here and with each bachelors name is the activity that they will be participating in for the day". Penelope took a deep breath as she stuck her hand inside and pulled out a name.

The men all waited patiently to see who's name would be called, Penelope opened the paper and said, "Kevin and our activity for the day is to ride a train to the amazing Raymond vineyard". Dave stepped forward and said, "and said, "their will be a brunch served on the train and a wine tasting at the vineyard and just make sure that you are back for your reservations this evening".

Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds like a lot of fun", Kevin said, "I love to ride on the train and I've always wanted to go to a vineyard", Dave said, "have fun and I will see everybody in the morning to see who our next lucky bachelor will be". After he walked away Penelope said, "are you ready to head out Kevin because the train leaves at 10:30"?, he said, "I'm ready when you are".

He held out his arm and she looped her arm through his as they headed down the stairs toward the limo, Derek watched as she got into the car before turning around and heading to breakfast. Penelope smiled as she looked out the window, she was looking forward to another amazing day and she just hoped that things worked better for Kevin today.

The ride to the train station didn't take long and soon there were walking into their private room, they smiled when they were told that the train would be pulling away from the station in a few minutes". Kevin smiled but that smile soon fell when he saw a family with 5 children walking down the hall toward their room and when he heard them right nextdoor he inwardly sighed knowing that he would be stuck with the children all day.

Penelope said, "what's wrong Kevin"?, he said, "don't you hear them"?, she said, "what, the children"?, he said, "yes, I can just tell that they are going to be yelling all day". Penelope swallowed hard and said, "Kevin let's just enjoy our day together, okay"?, he smiled and said, "okay beautiful" as he sat down on the seat beside her and took her by the hand.

All in all he wasn't a bad guy, a little clumsey and didn't like children but his personality seemed to be pretty good, as the train pulled away from the station Penelope said, "are you excited about the tour"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I am but I'm looking more forward to getting to spend some time alone with you".

Penelope couldn't help but smile as she looked out the window, the scenery was so beautiful, she looked over at Kevin and he was smiling at her, she then felt his hands cupping her face and then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She allowed the kiss to happen and when he thrust his tongue inside her mouth she wanted to gag but held back not wanting to hurt his feelings.

When he pulled away he kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, she closed her eyes trying to imagine that it was anybody else kissing her neck,  
anybody but Kevin because he had no idea what he was doing. She saw his hand sliding down to her thigh and she said, "Kevin you're missing the amazing view out there".

He said, "I'd rather be doing this but okay beautiful" as they both started looking out the window, she inwardly sighed hoping that she would be able to keep the kissing down to a minimum". As their ride continued he wrapped his arm around her and said, "everything is so gorgeous here isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it really is".

About an hour later the announcement was made that they were now serving brunch in the dinner car", the left their room and slowly made their way toward the huge car at the end of the train. They sat down at a table for two and he reached over and took her by the hand and said, "you are looking so beautiful today", she said,  
"thank you Kevin".

Penelope noticed that everybody was getting in line and said, "we better get our plates and get in line", he nodded his head in agreement as he stood up and headed toward the long line. She got up and thought, "please let this day be over soon" as she made her way toward the line and her date for the day, when Kevin saw her coming up behind him he smiled and said, "everything looks so good I don't know what I want".

She grinned and said, "I know it's going to be hard to chose" and the smile fell from Kevins face when he heard the screaming children running toward them, she said, "aren't they adorable"?, he said, "whatever you think about it" as he turned and started filling his plate.


	16. Chapter 16

The Bachelorette-Ch 16

After getting their food they made it back to their table and started eating, Penelope smiled at the smallest girl she was about 3 years old and she giggled and waved back at Penelope. Kevin said, "what are you doing"?, she said, "just waving at the baby over there", he said, "ohhhh don't do that, don't encourage them like that".

She said, "what are you talking about, encourge them, I'm waving at the child for heavens sake Kevin", he said, "I didn't mean to upset you Penelope", she said, "no I'm sorry Kevin, you know wait a minute no I'm not, I waved at that beautiful child over there and I'm not saying I'm sorry because I'm not". He held up his hands and said, "I won't mention it again", she took a deep breath as she took a bite of her eggs.

The rest of their brunch was pretty much quiet because he was afraid that if he tried to say something that she would get mad again so he just ate and drank and kept his mouth shut. Penelope sighed happily and enjoyed the peace and quiet of not hearing Kevins whiney voice", they were getting ready to get up and he said, "I'll join you in a few minutes, I need to go to the restroom".

She smiled as she made her way back to their car, she plopped down and rubbed her temples and after looking down at her watch she knew that she still had several hours left with him before she got to go home. She heard Kevin coming so she put a smile on and was looking down at the book about the tour, Kevin sat down beside her and said, "I'm sorry about everything Penelope, can we start over"?, she closed the book and said, "I'd like that".

After they made up the rest of the train ride wasn't so bad, they sat and laughed and talked until the train pulled into the station, they got up and headed off the train. Once they stepped off the train they headed over to their waiting car, they climbed into the back seat and smiled as they headed off toward the huge winery at the top of the hill.

The tour of the winery was amazing, they got to learn the entire process from pulling the grapes until the wine is put into the bottles and of course he had tried several glasses of wine so he was feeling a little lighter and freer than when they arrived. Penelope smiled as they stood on the patio and looked out over the valley below.

The view was amazing and she looked down at her watch and said, "we better head back to the car because we have reservations soon", he held out his arm and smiled as she looped her arm through his. After they got to the car he slid his hand up her thigh and said, "you are so beautiful", she said, "why thank you", he slid the strap down on her shoulder and started placing butterfly kisses from her neck to her shoulder.  
The ride to their restuaraunt didn't take long and soon they were pulling up, she liked seeing this side of Kevin, he seemed so happy and carefree, nothing like he was yesterday. He got out of the car and held out his hand and helped her out, as they walked inside they were led to a table in the back, she smiled as he held out her chair and then sat down beside her.

After placing their order Penelope said, "would you like to dance while we wait on our food", he said, "I have to warn you I'm not a good dancer", she grinned and said, "we'll take it easy I promise" as they made their way to the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and smiled as he held her close as they made their way across the floor.

Penelope smiled as they danced, she was starting to think that he really wasn't that bad and that is when he stepped on her toes, he said, "I'm sorry Penelope",  
she said, "that's alright maybe we should head back to our table, I see our food coming". He led her back to their table and smiled as he pulled her chair out for her again.

They laughed and talked a little through dinner but it was mostly quiet as they ate, about half an hour later she pushed her plate back and said, "that was soooo good". He laughed and said, "the food is so amazing here isn't it"?, she said, "I think I've put on about 5 pounds this week", Kevin said, "if you have you're got it in allllllll the right places".

She laughed and said, "we better head back to the mansion, it's getting late", he grinned as he led her back toward the waiting limo, they climbed into the back and sighed happily as they pulled away from the curb. She knew that she had at least a 25 minute ride and she said, "Kevin I" and his lips were on hers, his hand was resting on her hip.

He kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, she felt her body tingling a little as his kisses trailed from her neck to her shoulder, he smiled and said, "your skin is so soft and you feel so good". He pulled her strap down and said, "so so soft" as he placed a few more kisses before kissing his way or trying to kiss his way back up to her lips.

She felt his hand sliding up under her dress and she put her hand on top of his and said, "Ke Kevin we can't do this", he said, "yes we can, yes we can" and as he tried to slid his hand back under her dress they pulled up in front of the house. She got out and said, "thank you Kevin, today was fun, well sometimes" and then she turned and headed inside.

As she made her way up the stairs she took a deep breath and said, "all I want is a hot bath", she then felt lips on her neck and she said, "Kevin I told you" and Derek whirled her around and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm not Kevin baby girl" and then kissed her lips again and said, "good night" and then headed into his room.

She smiled as she rubbed her lips and said, "no you are definitley not Kevin" as she made her way into her room


	17. Chapter 17

The Bachelorette-Ch 17

Penelope woke up the next morning and smiled as she threw the covers back and grabbed an outfit out of her closet, she sighed happily as she walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes dressed and ready to head downstairs. When she headed downstairs she smiled as she saw her 5 bachelors standing there waiting on her to come down.

Derek said, "good morning princess, how did you sleep"?, she said, "amazingly how about you"?, he said, "I had a great nights sleep", she grinned as Dave walked into the room and said, "alright everybody who's ready to see who's spending the day with the bachelorette and what you will be doing"?, he laughed as he heard a loud "yessssssss" from 4 of the 5 remaining bachelors.

Dave pulled out his black hat and said, "it's the same as yesterday the name and activity are on the paper", he held it down and Penelope closed her eyes and stuck her hand in and pulled out a name. She opened her eyes and opened the paper and smiled and said, "Spencer and we are to spend the day at the Castle", he said, "the castle what's that"?, Dave said, "ohhh you'll love it because It's an old castle. Looks a couple hundred years old, it has very high ceilings and lots of amazing antiques".

Reid grinned and said, "ohhhh that sounds amazing, I can hardly wait", Dave said, "you will also get to take the train to and from the castle and there is a light brunch and of course your romantic dinner at the end of the evening". She smiled and said, "we better get started Spencer we don't want to miss our train", he was all smiles as she took him by the hand and led him toward the waiting limo.

When they sat down she could tell he was really excited, he said, "I love old archiecture and that sounds perfect", she said, "they also have a lot of antiques for us to look at Dave said". He said, "I can hardly wait to get there", she giggled as she intertwined their fingers and said, "it does sounds like a fun day doesn't it"?, he eagerly nodded his head.

Derek watched as the limo pulled away again and without him inside it, he sighed as he headed inside the mansion, he really needed to hear his daughters voice right now. He climbed the stairs and went into his room and dialed his moms number and after a few rings he heard, "hi baby boy, how are things going"?, he said, "okay I guess momma".

She said, "Derek I can tell somethings wrong, what is it"?, he said, "I'm just waiting for some more alone time with Penelope that's all", she said, "would you like to talk to your daughter"?, he said, "yes please". About a minute later he was all smiles as he heard his daughter saying, "hi daddy", he said, "hi princess daddy misses you", the little girl giggled and said, "I miss you to daddy".

Reid grinned as the limo pulled up at the train station, he got out of the car and held his hand out and said, "allow me", she put her hand in his and said, "thank you". They intertwined their fingers as they headed onto the train, he said, "do you mind it I sit next to the window, I want to look out at everything", she laughed and said, that's more than fine Spencer".

He sat down and sighed happily as he waited for the train to pull out, Penelope reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "here's hoping that we have an amazing day". He said, "I'm all for that" and then he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, she smiled as they pulled apart, Spencer seemed like such a sweet person, she couldn't believe that some woman hadn't claimed him already.

As the train started moving he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "this is going to be fun, this is going to be fun", she laughed and said, "yes it is" as they made their way closer and closer to the castle. Penelope said, "I remember our conversation from that first night and how you said that you wanted children", he said, "oh I do, I want several".

She smiled and said, "I think that you will make an amazing daddy some day", he said, "really"?, she said, "yes definitley" as she gently squeezed his hand, he said, "thank you and you will be an amazing mommy". She said, "do you really think so"?, he said, "I know so", she leaned in and pressed a soft and loving kiss to his lips and when he deepened the kiss she reached up and cupped the side of his face.

Kissing Spencer was amazing, he was so sensitive and loving and she had no doubt that she could easily fall in love with him, no doubt what so ever, as a matter of fact she could see herself falling in love with several of the bachelors, especially Derek. Reid smiled and said, "you are quite a woman", she said, "is that a good thing or a bad thing"?, he brushed his lips against hers again and said, "a good thing, definitely a good thing" as he sat back in the seat and looked out the window.


	18. Chapter 18

The Bachelorette-Ch 18

About halfway to their destination their brunch was announced, he stood up and took her by the hand and led her toward the dinner car, once inside he said, "they have so much to chose from, I don't know what to pick". She said, "do what I do, get a little of everything" and laughed as she picked up a plate and started to put some food on.

After getting their plates filled they head back to their table, Reid says, "you look so beautiful, especially when the sunlight hits your face", she blushed and said, "thank you Spencer". He winked at her and said, "I call em like I see em and you are beautiful", she said, "you are quite the charmer yourself", he took a bite of sausage and after swallowing it said, "thank you".

About 35 minutes later she pushed her plate away and said, "I'm stuffed", he took one final sip of juice and said, "so am I", they got up and made their way back to their seats. As they sat there Reid said, "I'm having a wonderful time with you", he caressed her cheek and said, "I hope that I'm not boring you", she smiled and leaned in and kissed him gently and said, "I love spending time with you Spencer", he winked at her and said, "I'm glad" as they both relaxed into their seats to enjoy the rest of their ride.

The time passed by quickly and soon they were walking into the castle, Reid looked around like a kid in a candy store and said, "this place is awesome", Penelope giggled as he pulled her up toward a beautiful vase. Penelope loved watching Spencer as they went from place to place, he would tell her a little about everything that they came upon which made her understand just how special he truly was.

She said, "I love your attention to detail", he said, "I've always had it, I'm just lucky I guess", as they walked on she said, "how many words can you read in a minute"?, he said, "uhhhhh 20,000". She said, "wow, really"?, he said, "yeah and I love to read, I read alllll the time", she said, "I've said it several times but you are amazing".

Almost as fast as their trip to the castle began it was over, he said, "I had so much fun I hate to leave", she said, "me to but we have to get started soon or we will be late for our reservations". He held her hand as they walked to the car, he opened the door and said, "after you mam", she laughed and said, "thank you ever so much kind sir" as she sat into the car.

During their drive he turned the radio on in the back of the limo and made sure the privacy window was up and he leaned in kissed her lips, her hand caressed his cheek and held him close. His hand slid slowly up her thigh and then stopped, she smiled against his lips as she thrust her tongue inside his mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart.

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "wow, that was just wow", she grinned and said, "that it was" as she claimed his lips again, he brushed his hand up her side and caressed the side of her breast causing her to moan in appreciation. He smiled and said, "I love touching you", she said, "then touch me, touch me Spencer" as she started nipping at his lips.

Spencer pulled her into his lap and peppered the side of her neck with kisses and she moaned as she felt him gently sucking on the sensitive part of her creamy skin. She threw back her head and smiled and just as his hand was sliding the top of her dress down over her firm and perky breasts the limo stopped, they both straighted up and Reid rolled the middle glass down and the driver said, "we're here mam".

Reid smiled and said, "dinner it is", he got out of the car and said, "mam", she put her hand in his and blew out a breath and said, "sir" as she got out of the limo. She said, "sorry about that I guess I got carried away", he said, "don't be sorry I'm not", she said, "you are so easy to talk to Spencer", he smiled and said, "and you are so easy to kiss, your lips are so perfect and so so kissable"

She blushed as he pulled out her seat and she sat down, he said, "I didn't mean to embarras you" she said, "oh you didn't", he smiled and said, "would you like something to drink"?, she said, "a glass of wine". He smiled and said, "2 glasses of wine, white please" they then placed their order for dinner and he said, "may I have this dance"?, she smiled as she put her hand in his and said, "yes you may" as he led her to the center of the floor.

He pulled her into his arms and and smiled as he slid his hand down her back, as they danced their way across the floor she laughed and said, "tonight has been amazing Spencer". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "the night isn't over yet" and then he dipped her causing her to giggle, she said, "no it isn't" as their lips touched.


	19. Chapter 19

The Bachelorette-Ch 19

Spencer slid his hands up and down her back and smiled as they danced through several songs before they walked back over to their table, he sat down and took a deep breath and said, "you are an amazing dancer". She said, "so are you" as she picked up her wine and took a sip, she looked up and saw their food coming and when the put it down in front of her she said, "that looks delicious".

Reid smiled and said, "thank you mam" as the waitress walked away from the table, he took a bite and said, "this is the best chicken alfredo I have ever had in my life". She said, "I agree with you Spencer, this is mouth watering", he said, "of course looking at you in that dress is making my mouth water to", she felt a smlie gracing her lips as she said, "thank you".

They sat there eating, laughing and talking as they continued their food, the meal was amazing, their surroundings was ohhhhhh so romantic and the way Spencer held her when they danced was without a doubt made her feel special. As she glanced at Spencer she saw a man that she could honestly fall head over heels in love with totally in love with.

Derek smiled and said, "now princess you be good and daddy will call you again soon", she said, "you pwomise"?, he said, "yes I promise, now be good for nana okay"?, she laughed and said, "otay daddy" as the call ended. He laid there for a few seconds and smiled before heading downstairs to see what everybody else was doing.

Aaron, Kevin and Sam were playing poker in the game room when Derek walked into the room he said, "deal me in", a few minutes into the game JJ and Emily walked into the room. Emily walked over and sat down beside Aaron and said, "having any luck tonight"?, he grinned at her and said, "I am now", JJ sat down beside Derek and said, "Spencer must be out with Garcie tonight"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yep it's his night the lucky bastard", JJ felt her heart skip a beat but smiled so that nobody could see how hurt she was but Derek saw and he understood that hurt because he was feeling it to.

As the happy couple walked back to the car Reid intertwined their fingers and said, "it's so beautiful tonight, the sky is filled with stars", she looked up and said, "the sky is so clear". He opened her door and smiled as she slid in the car, he slid in beside her and as soon as the car started he raised the middle window and turned the music on again.

She rested her head against his and smiled, tonight had been perfect, Spencer was amazing, he never complained once, about anything, he was always there with a huge smile on his face. He sighed happily as he massaged her shoulder, she looked up at him and he smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, as he kissed her this time he saw flashes of another woman in front of his eyes.

He pulled back and she said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "nothing, nothing" and leaned in and kissed her lips again, they kissed and held each other until the limo pulled up at the mansion. He got out and held out his hand and said, "mam", she laughed and said, "sir" and they were both giggling as they headed up the steps and into the house.

They walked into the kitchen and heard laughing coming from the game room so they walked inside and she grinned when she saw the boys sitting there playing a game of cards. Derek looked up and said, "how was your date princess"?, she said, "amazing, how was your night"?, he said, "good, very good", JJ smiled and said, "you look beautiful Garcie".

She smiled and said, "thanks Jayje", she yawned and said, "well boys this exhausted girl is heading up to take a hot bath and then to bed, have a good night and I will see you all in the morning". Derek said, "good night sweetness", she grinned as she disappeared out of the room, JJ sat there for just another minute and then she got up and headed toward her room.

Derek could tell by the smile on Reids face that a good time was had by both of them but the only thing he didn't know was how far they actually went on their date and it was driving him crazy. After winning a few more hands he said, "we boys I'm calling it a night, see you in the morning", he got up and headed out of the room.

After he topped the stairs he smiled as he walked to his room, he knew his dreams would consist of Penelope and in his dreams clothes were optional


	20. Chapter 20

The Bachelorette-Ch 20

The next morning came and she smiled as she threw the cover back and jumped out of bed, she had 2 dates down and 3 to go and she couldn't wait to see who she would  
get to spend the day with and what they would be doing. She got dressed and headed downstairs to see what the day held in store for her and her bachelor of the  
day.

When she walked into the dining room Sam walked up behind her and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "you smell so good" before peppering the side of her  
neck with kisses. Derek walks into the room and says, "morning baby girl, how are you"?, she pulls away from Sam and says, "good, how are you"?, he said, "I'm good  
actually".

It wasn't long before the rest of the bachelors walked into the room and they were closely followed by Dave who said, "good morning everybodyyyyy", they all laughed  
and said, "morning" in unison as he made his way beside Penelope. Dave said, "are we ready to see who gets date number 3"?, the remaining 3 nodded their heads and  
waited anxiously to see who would be getting to spend the day with the bachelorette.

Dave held out the ohhhh so famaliar black hat and said, "the remaining 3 names and activities are in here", he looked down at Penelope and said, "are you ready  
Penelope"?, she said, "I'm soooo ready" as she stuck her hand down in the hat. She pulled out a piece of paper and slowly opened it and smiled as she looked up  
and said, "Derek".

He smiled and said, "excellent, where are we going baby girl"?, she said, "we will be spending the day on the boardwalk/beach where the amusement park is", he said,  
"that sounds like a lot of fun, I haven't been to the park in a long time". Dave said, "well you two have a good day and don't forget your reservation, your driver  
will be back to pick you up at 7:00 to take you for your dinner reservation", they nodded their heads in agreement as Derek held out his arm for his baby girl.

They headed down to the limo and he opened the door and said, "after you sweetness", she smiled as she climbed inside and when Derek sat down beside her he said,  
"this is going to be fun don't you think baby girl"?, she intertwined their fingers and said, "I do handsome, I really do". As the limo pulled away from the mansion  
Sam and Kevin were heading in for breakfast and Spencer and Hotch were going to go catch up on the newest episodes of Doctor Who".

Derek leaned down and whispered, "you look amazing today", he then kissed his way from her shoulder up to the curve of her neck, she bit down on her bottom lip  
and said, "th thank you" as she enjoyed the sensations corsing through her body as she felt his lips on her skin again. Derek stopped kissing her neck and said,  
"you are so sexy Penelope, so so sexy" as he started sucking on the side of her neck.

Penelope inwardly moaned as she felt Dereks hand sliding up her side toward her ample bosom, she cupped his face and pressed her lips against his, he responded  
instantly and as their tongues battled for control his hand brushed against her breast causing her to moan against his mouth. He pulled Penelope into his lap as  
his hand slid down her back.

Derek pulled away and said, "are you ready for a day of fun"?, she nodded her head and said, "so ready Derek, so so ready", he smiled as she rested her head on  
his chest for the rest of the ride to the boardwalk. When the limo stopped he opened the door and held his hand down and said, "our fun awaits beautiful", she  
slid her hand in his as they made their up toward the crowd.

Derek stopped and said, "where to first sweetness, the beach or the park"?, she said, "ohhhhh how about try the park first"?, he winked and said, "sounds good to  
me sweetness, very very good". They then intertwined fingers as they made their way toward the park, she said, "which ride Derek"?, he said, "which ever ride will  
let me put my arms around you", she giggled as they headed toward their first ride.

They laughed and talked as they rode ride after ride, Derek held her close and when the chance appeared he was kissing her neck or those beautiful lips of hers  
as they enjoyed theirselves. They were walking and Derek came upon the football toss and said, "how woud you like me to win you a stuffed animal"?, she clapped  
her hands and said "ohhhhh can you handsome, can you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "just be deciding what you want beautiful" as he laid money down on the counter  
for the tosses.

A few minutes later they were walking around carrying 2 large teddybears, she smiled and said, "ohhhh I love them Derek, thank you, thank you, thank you" as she  
kissed his lips. He laughed and said, "you are very welcome sweetness", he looked down at his watch and said, "how about we grab some lunch and head to the beach  
and eat"?, she said, "sounds like a plan" as they joined hands as they headed toward the food court.

Penelope smiled as they walked toward the beach, they had a dual chair with a cover so that they could have privacy, he said, "how about we eat inside that way  
we can spend some time alone before we lay out". She ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "sounds good and I wouldn't want all of this chocolately goodness  
to melt" and he smiled as they sat down on the chair and pulled the cover over them.

They laughed and talked as they ate their meal, they had hotdogs, chili fries and soda and Derek bought some cotton candy for his baby girl, she smiled as the  
candy started melting on her tongue. Derek licked his lips and said, "you look delicious", she said, "wanna taste"?, he leaned in and said, "ohhh you know I do  
sweetness" as he claimed her lips with his.


	21. Chapter 21

The Bachelorette-Ch 21

Penelope moaned against Dereks lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for quite a while before they pulled apart gasping for air. Derek said, "you taste delicious Penelope", she winked at him and said, "so do you handsome, so do you" he laid on his side and propped up on his elbow and said, "how about we go swimming"?, she said, "I didn't bring a suit".

He took her by the hand and said, "we can take care of that, we can go buy you one", she said, "handsome I" and then he pulled her up and said, "come on sweetness times a wasting" as he led her across the sand. She bit down on her lips as they walked inside the store, the saleslady said, "may I help you sir"?, he said, "yes mam we are looking for your swimsuits please".

She said, "follow me sir" and Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and led her across the room, he thanked the sales lady as they started looking through all of the suits on the rack. Penelope said, "how about this one"?, he said, "grab a few and that way we can see what you look like wearing them"?, she looked at him and said, "we"?, he said, "that's right baby girl, we" as he grabbed several off the rack and headed back toward the changing rooms.

He stood outside the door patiently waiting for her to come out to model them for him, he smiled when she walked out wearing the first one, he said, "nice, very nice". She smiled as she turned around and walked back in to try on another suit, 5 suits later she had finally decided on the black and red 2 piece and Derek was all smiles as she said, "can I wear it out of the store"?, she said, "you sure can honey".

She put her dress on over her suit and said, "this way I can lay my dress down on the chair because we have reservations tonight", he winked at her and nodded his head in agreement. As they headed back toward the beach she said, "are you sure about this suit Derek, I mean I'm a big girl and", he stopped and pulled her into his arms and said, "you are a beautiful woman, my woman and I love the way you look and this suit shows of all of your curves".

They walked over to their chair and she slid out of her dress and laid it down and said, "I don't know about this Derek, I mean you're gorgeous and I'm", he kissed her lips and said, "you're amazing Penelope" as they headed toward the water. They waded out into the water holding hands, she laughed and said, "maybe I was wrong about this"?, he swatted her on the butt and said, "ohhhh you were definitley wrong, you are having a blast and you look good doing it".

They played in the water for a long time before she wrapped her arms around his neck, he crashed his lips against hers and picked her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned against his neck as he started peppering her neck with kisses. She raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from Derek.

He smiled as he caressed her breast, he said, "perfect, you are perfect", she laughed and said, "hardly", he took her by the hand and slipped it under the water and said, "see what you do to me baby girl, I'm hard as a rock for you". She swallowed hard and said "Derek I" and he claimed her lips in another passionate kiss as the waves knocked them closer together.

Penelope moaned as Derek brushed against her core, she bit down on her lips as he gyrated his hips against her, she said, "the things you do to me Derek", he gave her his smile and said, "are no different that what you do to me Penelope, I assure you". She smiled as she brushed her lips against his, she was having an amazing time with Derek and she hated to see it end.

Derek said, "baby girl we need to get going, we have reservations in less than an hour", she fake pouted as they started walking out of the water, he smiled and said, "have I told you how beautiful you are"?, she laughed and said, "I believe you have". He pulled her into his arms as they walked over to their chair and said,  
"you are so beautiful, so very beautiful".

She said, "we need to head to the bathrooms and get dressed because the limo will be here soon", he nodded his head in agreeement as they started walking toward the bathrooms. A few minutes later they were walking hand in hand holding the stuffed teddybears and laughing, he opened the door for her and said, "here you go sweetness".

She kissed his lips and said, "thank you" as she slid into the limo, they spent the ride to the restuaraunt kissing and holding each other and all to soon they arrived at their destination and the limo stopped. She said, "I must look just" and he said, "perfect baby girl, you look perfect" as he climbed out of the car and held his hand down to her.

She got out of the limo and they walked hand in hand into the restuaraunt and were quickly led over to their table, he pulled out her chair and said, "allow me gorgeous". She winked and said, "thank you sugar shack" causing him to laugh and shake his head as he sat down, the day had been amazing and he hoped that he got the point across to Penelope that he was crazy for her".


	22. Chapter 22

The Bachelorette-Ch 22

After ordering their food and drink Derek said, "may I have this dance"?, she put her hand in his and said, "yes you may", as he helped her up and out into the middle of the floor. He pulled her into his arms and slid his hands down her back and rested them on the curve of her butt, he kissed the end of her nose and said,  
"are you having a good time"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, I definitley am" as he held her body close to his.

He smiled and said, "you are an amazing woman and I hope that you get to meet my daughter, I know that she would love you", she grinned and said, "do you really think that"?, he said, "I know that she would". As they danced she said, "tell me about her, about your daughter", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile as he spent the next couple of dances filling her in on his amazing little girl.

Penelope said, "she seems like an amazing little girl", he said, "ohhh she is and she never let's me forget it either", she laughed and said, "she sounds a lot like her daddy". He said, "why thank you", she said, "I only call em like I see em", he kissed her lips and said, "is that so"?, she said, "ohhhh yes Mr. Morgan that is definitely so".

He looked up when the song ended and said, "maybe we should head back to the table, I see our waitress coming", she winked at him as they slowly made their way over to their table. When they sat down the waitress smiled as she placed their plates in front of them, Penelope said, "I haven't had this in forever", Derek said,  
"me either baby girl".

A few minutes later they were laughing and talking again as they pushed their plates back, she said, "ohhhh surely you didn't do that", he said, "ohhhh but I did and I got in so much trouble, my butt was sore for a week". Penelope threw her head back and laughed and said, "your mom and sisters sound amazing", he said, "they are and I hope that you get to meet them".

She swallowed hard and said, "I I I would like that", he reached over and took her hand in his and said, "so would I", they sat there just looking into each others eyes for a few minutes before Penelope said, "it's getting late, maybe it's time for us to head out"?, he nodded his head yes in agreement as they both stood up and started making their way toward the door.

When they got into the limo he made sure that the middle glass was up and that soft romantic music was playing, Penelope grinned and said, "why Mr. Morgan are you trying to seduce me"?, he smiled at her and then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "if I am is it working"?, she felt her heart racing as she straddled his waist and said, "ohhhh yeah it's working".

He slowly slid his hand down her thigh and he felt himself getting harder and harder as she opened her legs a little wider, she was devouring his mouth so he slid the dress up higher and ran his finger across the crotch of her panties. He smiled as he ripped the crotch and slowly inserted a finger inside her, she rode his hand hard and fast.

Oh how he wanted her, he wanted to claim her as his but this would do for now as he added a second finger inside her, she moaned against his mouth as he increased the speed of his fingers. He felt her tightening up around his fingers so he added a third finger and she screamed his name against his shoulder as she exploded all over his fingers.

He kissed her lips and smiled before she collapsed limp on his lap, he said, "that was hot, I mean that was the hottest thing I have ever seen", she blushed and said, "I'm I'm sorry I got carried away". He smiled and said, "I don't ever want you to say your sorry for being with me, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen".

She said, "I've never let go like that before", he kissed her lips and said, "today has been so amazing", she said, "I would definitely have to agree with you there hotstuff". He kissed her lips and held her in his arms until they pulled up in front of the mansion, he got out and said, "I hate to see tonight end", she grabbed her panties and put them in his hand and winked and said, "so do I handsome, so do I", he tucked the panties into his pocket and was all smiles as they headed inside.

Sam walked into room and said, "wow Derek did you leave any stuffed animals at the park"?, he said, "I won them for my girl", he grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms and crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "good night baby girl, sweet dreams", she smiled and said, "you to handsome and I'll see you in the morning".

Derek grinned and said, "that you will gorgeous, that you will as he turned and walked toward the stairs, Penelope smiled and said, "how was everybodys night"?,  
the next few minutes was spent with the men filling her in on what they had been doing. She yawned and said, "I'm exhausted so I'm going to turn in, have a good night and I'll see you in the morning".

She then turned and walked out of the room and toward the stairs, Sam watched as she walked up the stairs and he could tell that she wasn't wearing any panties so he imagined that Derek Morgan had been able to do something that he wasn't and that was nail the bachelorette. He sighed frustratedly as he headed up the stairs he just hoped the he got to spend the day with her tomorrow and he would see if he could get as far as Derek did.

As Derek plopped down on the bed he looked at her panties in his hand and smiled and as the memories of their experience in the back of the limo came back to his mind he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a huge smile on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

The Bachelorette-Ch 23

Derek and Penelope both had amazing dreams the night before and woke up with smiles on their faces, he rolled over onto his side and sighed happily as memories of the day before at the park and beach filled his mind. He got up and got dressed and made his way toward the stairs, he smiled when he saw Penelope coming out of her room.

He said, "morning baby girl", she said, "morning yourself handsome", she said, "how did you sleep"?, he said, "amazinggggggly, how about you"?, she said, "ohhhh yeah I slept great to, I guess you wore me out". He laughed and said, "and you wore me out but lastnight was out of this world, I enjoyed every single minute of it".

Derek walked over to her and ran his hand up her arm and said, "you are so beautiful", she bit down on her lip and said, "you look mighty fine yourself there",  
he laughed and said, "why thank ya mam, it's always good when a woman notices her man". She lenaed forward and said, "is that what you are, are you my man"?, he said, "every inch of me baby girl, every inch".

She licked her lips and said, "ohhhh I like the sound of that", they both laughed as they headed down the stairs, when they walked into the kitchen Kevin smiled and said, "good morning Penelope". She said, "good morning Kevin, how are you today"?, he said, "fine, how are you"?, she said, "I'm great", Reid said, "you are looking beautiful this morning", she said, "why thank you kind sir".

Aaron said, "looks like you got some sun yesterday, your shoulders are a little pink", she said, "yeah Derek and I went swimming and stayed in the water a little to long I guess". Dave walked into the room and said, "well good morning bachelors and bachelorette", they all laughed and said, "good morning Dave" in unison as he walked closer.

Dave said, "alright we are down to our final 2 one on one all day dates, the final 2 are Aaron and Sam", he looked at Penelope as he handed her the black hat and said, "it's time to pick your bachelor for the day".She took a deep breath and reached into the hat and pulled out a name, she opened the paper and said, "I have Sam".

Sam smiled and said, "and what are we doing today beautiful"?, she said, "we will be spending the day on a prospecting tour in the mountains", Dave said, "they will serve a brunch and then of course your dinner later this evening". She looked at Sam and said, "are you ready to get started"?, he looked her up and down and said, "I'm more than ready" as he took her by the hand and led her toward the limo.

Reid said, "anybody up for some breakfast and then some tv"?, Derek and Aaron said, "yeah that sounds good", Kevin said, "breakfast sounds good then I think I'll finish my book" as they all headed inside to the dining room. As soon as the car pulled away from the mansion Sam had Penelopes hand in his, he slowly brought it to his lips and kissed it and said, "you look amazing this morning", she said, "you are very kind sir".

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, as their lips touched memories of the kisses the night before with Derek filled her mind, when Sam pulled apart he said, "I can't wait to spend the day with you". She squeezed his hand and said, "I can't wait to see what this day holds", he winked at her and said, "neither can I" as his hand slid up and down her thigh.

Sam smiled against her mouth as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control as he slid his hand higher up her leg, she put her hand on top of his and pulled away. He stopped pushing and decided that he would wait a little while before trying to make his move, as he looked down he had to admit that she looked amazing and he couldn't wait to see what was under that dress.

Penelope sighed as she looked out the windows, the view was amazing and she had to admit it she wished that Derek was there with her but she decided that she needed to make the most of her day with Sam. The ride to the site didn't take long and soon they were climbing upon their horses and heading out following their team and their guides.

Sam looked around and said, "it's really beautiful out here", Penelope said, "it is, everything seems so realistic doesn't it"?, he said, "that it does beautiful,  
that it does" as they continued up the path toward their first stop.


	24. Chapter 24

The Bachelorette-Ch 24

They climbed down off their horses and headed over to the first station, they were handed a pan and directed to head right up the stream to start their search for gold. Penelope grinned as they walked toward the men that were working, one raised up and said, "welcome, did you come to stake your claim"?, she said, "yeah we did, havin any luck"?, the man scratched his face and said, "not much but yer welkom to try yer luck".

Sam smiled and said, "thank ya", the man laughed as he went back to looking for gold, Penelope said, "this is fun isn't it Sam"?, he said, "definitely" but the entire time he imagined what was under that outfit she was wearing and he couldn't wait to see for himself. As he watched Penelope lean over he inwardly growled and said, "need any help beautiful"?, she said, "nope, I'm good".

Penelope laughed and had a great time as they spent the next couple of hours looking for gold, just when they were getting ready to stop looking Sam heard Penelope squeal, "I found some, I found some". Sam helped her out of the creek as they headed over to the sifter, as they poured what she had found in the sifter the old man looked up and said, "looks like you struck gold missy" and cackled as she reached into the water to touch the shimmering bounty on the bottom of the pan.

When they put her gold dust in a little sack and handed it to her Sam said, "you did great baby" and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart the old prospector said, "be careful headin out cause these varments will take anythin not weighted down", Penelope said, "thank you for everything".

The old man stood scratching his head as he watched the younger couple heading back toward their horses, Penelope looped her gold over the saddle before climbing onto her horse. Sam said, "are you ready to rustle up some grub"?, she laughed and said, "I sure am partner" as they trotted up the path following the signs toward the resturaunt.

When they rode up to town they headed up the street and climbed off their horses and tied them up to the post out front, he held out his arm and said, "mam", she smiled and said, "sir" as they stepped inside. An older woman looked up and said, "howdy, what can I do for ya"?, Sam said, "we've been prospecting all day and are much in need of some lunch".

She said, "have a seat", they walked over to a table and he pulled out her chair and smiled as the woman came over and said, "what can I get ya"?, Sam looked at the menu and said, "I think I want the chiken and dumplins". Penelope said, "that sounds good I'll have the same please", she said, "I'll be back in a minute with yer grub" as she walked off toward the kitchen.

Penelope said, "I love this, everything is so authentic", Sam leaned in and said, "it really lets you see how they really lived back then", she nodded her head in agreement. Sam reached across the table and took her hand in his and smiled and said, "you look so beautiful", she said, "thank you and you clean up pretty good yourself" causing them both to laugh.

Aaron and Reid were watching doctor who when Derek walked into the room and said, "what episode is this"? and Reid said, "it's the one where" and he spent about a minute filling Derek in. He sat down and said, "ohhhhh I've been waiting to watch this one", Aaron laughed and said, "you like doctor who"?, he said, "at first I didn't like it but my daughter has got me hooked".

Sam and Penelope sighed happily as they pushed their plates back and looked at each other, the older woman said, "how was it"?, Sam said, "it was delicious", she said, "thank ya". Sam said, "how much do we owe ya"?, she said, "that'll be $2.50 please", Sam smiled as he handed her a $50 and said, "keep the change mam", she said, "thank ya" as she put the money in the register and waved as the happy couple walked out.

When they walked outside they caught up with the rest of their tour group and the leader said, "head em up and move em out" and they quickly climbed upon their horses and headed out of town. The rest of the afternoon passed by rather quickly as they went all over the mountain side, Penelope smiled when she snapped a picture of a deer and her baby grazing in a field.

Sam looked up when the tour guide said, "alright ladies and gents it's time for us to mosey back down to the main camp", as they started trotting back down the path they came up earlier that morning. About half an hour later they rode into camp and climbed off their horses and thanked everybody for an awesome day before heading toward their waiting car.

When they climbed into the limo and it pulled away Penelope looked at Sam and said, "that was so much fun", he cupped her face and said, "that it was beautiful"  
before he captured her lips with his.


	25. Chapter 25

The Bachelorette-Ch 25

Sam smiled against her mouth before he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, she moaned against his lips but they pulled apart when the middle partition started to come down. The driver said, "sorry to interrupt but we are heading to a place where the two of you can get bathed and changed before dinner". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you".

He said, "you're welcome mam" and then the partition went back up, Sam caressed her cheek and said, "now where were we" and crashed his lips against hers, she then reached up and touched his face as their tongues battled again for control. When they pulled apart Sam said, "that was amazing", she took a deep breath and said,  
"yes it was" as she laid her head on his chest.

It wasn't long before the limo stopped and the door opened, Sam stepped out first closely followed by Penelope, the driver said, "Ms. Garcia you are to go right through there and someone is waiting to help you". He watched as she headed up the path turning to wave before disappearing around the corner, the driver then looked at Sam and said, "sir you are to head right around that corner and someone is waiting to help you and then when you and Ms. Garcia are ready we can head out for your dinner", he nodded his head and said, "thank you" before walking away.

Penelope smiled as she slid into the black strapeless dress, the lady that was helping her said, "you look beautiful", she said, "thank you but I think a lot of it is this dress". The lady said, "no trust me it's you", Penelope said, "I'm nervous, I don't know why but I am", she said, "could it be that you are having feelings for your gentleman friend"?, she said, "that's just it I'm having feelings for several of my gentlemen friends".

She sat down in front of Penelope and said, "don't worry when the right man is in your life you will know who to pick because the heart wants what the heart wants mam". Penelope said, "do you really think so"?, she put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "I know so", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I think I'm ready for my date tonight, what do you think"?, she said, "I agree, you're definitely ready" and gave her 2 thumbs up.

Sam pulled his dress jacket up and stood there looking and said, "what do you think"?, the man said, "nice, very nice and your lady friend is definitely going to like you in this". He said, "I hope so because I have a lot riding on tonight", he thanked the man and headed out the door, once he stepped outside he said, "I defintely have a lot riding on it" as he made his way toward the limo.

He saw Penelope walking up the path toward the limo, he said, "Penelope, you look amazing", she said, "thank you, so do you" as they both climed into the back of the limo. Sam slid beside her and said, "you look ravishing Penelope, simply ravishing", she said, "thank you Sam and you look might handsome yourself there" as she adjusted his tie.

They sat holding hands until they pulled up in front of the restuaraunt, the door opened and they climbed out and made their way inside and over to their waiting table. After sitting down she looked around and said, "this place is amazing", he looked around and said, "it is, it's very romantic", she nodded her head yes in agreement.

They ordered their food and sat there laughing and talking while they waited for their food, he reached over and took her by the hand and said, "today has been so much fun". She said, "it has, I've had a lot of fun that's for sure", he said, "Penelope I want you to know that I am in this for the long haul, I can see us getting together and falling in love so easily".

He was pulled from his conversation by the waitress bringing the food over, they ate their dinner mostly in silence as what he had said started to sink in, she felt her heart racing, she cared for Sam, she cared a lot but she didn't know if she could love him the way he was talking about. She wasd deep in thought and he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "oh yes, sorry I'm just exhausted from all of the riding that's all".

He said, "it's getting late, how about we head back to the mansion"?, she said, "how about a dance first"?, he smiled and said, "I'd like that" as he led her to the center of the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and said, "you are an amazing man Sam and I care about you" and that's all he needed to hear as he leaned in and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss.

They danced holding each other close, exchanging kisses and smiling at each other but at the end of the song they made their way back to the limo, once they slid inside he wrapped his arms around her and held her close kissing on the side of her neck and sliding his hand farther and farther up her thigh. She looked up and smiled giving him the impression that she wanted him so he made his move.

He crashed his lips against hers as he started sliding the top of her dress down, she put her hand on his and moved it down to her lap and kept him occupied by kissing him until they pulled up in front of the mansion. When the limo stopped she said, "thank you for an amazing day", he stepped out and said, "no, thank you Penelope, you were amazing".

Derek was standing out on his patio and heard Sam say, "you were amazing" and his heart dropped, he stood up and walked into his room and collapsed on the bed wondering if he had lost her to Sam. He shook that thought off and said, "I've got time, I will make her see that we could be happy together, that we are the couple that is destined to be together" causing a smile to grace his handsome face.


	26. Chapter 26

The Bachelorette-Ch 26

Penelope woke up and smiled as she threw back the covers knowing that she was going to get to spend the day with Aaron, he was a very nice man and she was definitely attracted to him and she couldn't wait to spend more time alone with him. She decided to dress casual again today so after getting dressed she quickly headed out of the room to see what the day would hold in store for her.

Derek looked up and smiled when he saw her walking into the kitchen and said, "good morning beautiful", she smiled and said, "good morning to you to hotstuff, how are you today"?, he wraped his arms around her and said, "better now that you're here" and gently pressed his lips against hers. Sam walked into the room and he cleared his throat and said, "good morning Penelope, how are you doing today"?, she said, "I'm great, how are you"?, he said, "I'm fine and he headed over to get himself a cup of coffee.

Aaron walked into the room and kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you ready for our day together"?, she grinned and said, "I am, I definitley am" as she turned around to kiss his lips gently. Spencer said, "so do you have any idea what your activity will be today"?, they shook their heads and said, "no" in unison as Dave walked into the room.

He said, "alright alright alright who's ready to find out what Penelope and Aarons activity is"?, everybody said, "meeeeeeee" and Dave said, "okay Penelope inside is Aarons name and the activity of the day on it". She took a deep breath and reached in and pulled it out and smiled saying, "Aaron we are heading to the beach for a day of swimming and surfing".

Aaron said, "do you know how to surf"?, she said, "no not really, do you"?, he said, "yeah so don't worry I'll teach you" as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Penelope said, "so I'm gonna need another bathing suit and we are both going to need swim suits to surf in soooooo we need to go shopping", Dave grinned and said, "just have fun and ohhhhhh tomorrow will be a day of fun so we will be having a big barbecue so that way all of the bachelors will get to spend time with their bachelorette".

Dave said, "and then the next day is elimination day but we will talk more about that on the day of eliminations, just have fun and enjoy your day everybody" as he turned and headed out of the room. Penelope smiled and said, "have a good day boys and I'll see you later" as Aaron intertwined their fingers and led them from the room.

Spencer looked at Derek and said, "so what are you going to do today"?, he said, "thinking about lifting some weights and then the sauna and then maybe a walk on the grounds, maybe walk down by the point and see what's going on, you wanna go"?, he said, "sure that sounds like fun but are you sure that you don't mind it if I tag along"?, he laughed and said, "I don't mind at all".

Kevin said, "what are your plans Sam"?, he said, "I don't know, what are you going to do"?, he said, "I was actually thinking about doing a little cooking", he looked at Kevin and said, "you can cook"?, he said, "ohhhhhhh yeah". He smiled and said, "sure I'll be there but how about we get some breakfast first"?, Kevin rubbed his stomach and said, "that sounds good to me" as they headed toward the dining room.

Aaron sighed happily as he snuggled closer to Penelope and whispered, "I'm glad that I'm finally getting my day with you", he then kissed the side of her neck and she moaned as she felt him gently sucking and biting on her neck. He grinned against her neck and said, "do you like that"?, she said, "don't stop, don't stop",  
he kissed her sensitive skin and said, "your wish is my command as she once again felt his lips on her skin.

Penelope was really enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin and as she felt his hand sliding up her thigh the limo stopped and they reluctanly pulled apart right before the door opened. He got out and said, "let's get this show on the road" as they headed inside to get what they would need for their day of swimming and surfing.

About half an hour and a lot of kissing later they were walking toward the bathrooms on the beach to get ready, Penelope pulled her dress off and put it in bag and then slid her two piece bathing suit on and said, "not bad Garcie, not bad at all". Aaron was sliding his trunks on and a smile graced his lips as he grabbed his things and headed out to join Penelope so they could hit the beach.


	27. Chapter 27

The Bachelorette-Ch 27

Aaron licked his lips as he looked at Penelopes beautiful body in that bathing suit, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and said, "you are so beautiful". She said, "why thank you", Aaron said, "are you ready to do some swimming"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhh yeah" as he took her by the hand and they started running into the water.

Once they got out into the water he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, she instantly wrapped her legs around him as he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She instantly deepened the kiss much to Aarons delight as ne moaned against her lips, Penelope loved the feeling of Aarons lips against hers it felt magical the way they were totally in sync.

As she grinded against him she could feel his erection between her legs, Aaron held her closer as he did some grinding of his own causing her to gasp out as she felt the friction between her legs. A big wave came out of nowhere and pushed them both under the water, when they came up Aaron smiled as he saw Penelopes bathing suit top floating beside him.

He grabbed it and said, "Penelopeeeeeee look what I have", she said, "Aaron give that back", he said, "what will you give me if I do"?, she said, "that depends what do you want"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I want another kiss", she said, "that's it, just another kiss"?, he said, "yep, just another kiss", she swam over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

He picked her up again and wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against her over and over as their tongues battled for control, a few long minutes later they pulled apart and she said, "that was some kiss". He smiled and said, "I would have to agree", he smiled as he helped her put her top back on and said, "how about we head out and grab our suits and I teach you how to surf"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good buttttt I've never done this before so you're going to have to teach me".

He kissed her lips and said, "ohhhh I will baby, I will" as they ran over to put their suits on, when they were ready to head into the water again he said, "damn woman how am I gonna have my mind on teaching you how to surf when you look like that"?, she said, "well you are looking pretty sexy yourself". He grabbed their board and led her out into the water.

They laughed and talked while he was trying to show her what to do, it took almost 30 tries before she did it, she said, "look at me Aaronnnnn, I'm doing it, I'm doing it". He said, "way to gooooooooo, you're looking good" and then she fell off into the water and he swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "now comes some us time" as he crashed his lips against hers again.

About an hour later Penelope said, "this day has flown by, can you believe it's time for us to get out of the water already"?, he said, "ohhhhh do we have to do that, can't we stay here and playyyyy"?, she said, "unfortunately not, we have to get a shower and get dressed for our romantic dinner". He said, "ohhhh I like the sound of that".

They walked out of the water and took off the suits they used to surf in and wrapped towels around their waists as they headed back toward the limo, the driver smiled and said, "we need to get you two showered and dressed for your dinner" as they slid into the back of the limo". Once the door was shut her lips were on his again instantly.

They remained in each others arms enjoying each others kisses until the limo stopped again, the door opened and he said, "see you soon beautiful" as he was led up one path and her the other. About 45 minutes later they were both walking back toward the limo looking amazing, Penelope was in a beautiful red dress and Aaron was in a black suit.

She kissed his lips gently and said, "you are looking sexy Mr. Hotchner", he said, "and you are looking sexy yourself Ms. Garcia" as they climbed into the back of the limo and pulled away heading for their romantic dinner.


	28. Chapter 28

The Bachelorette-Ch 28

Aaron smiled as he leaned down and kissed the side of Penelopes neck and whispered, "you look so beautiful", she giggled and said, "you're already said that", he winked and said, "you're so beautiful that it needs to be said a lot more than once" causing them both to laugh. She intertwined their fingers and said, "today was a lot of fun and I can't believe that I learned to surf".

He took a deep breath and said, "you are my best student", she said, "I'm your only student", he said, "exactly" as he claimed her lips again, she reached up and cupped his face and deepened the kiss as his hand slid up to caress her breast. She moaned against his lips as his fingers lightly massaged her breast, the feeling of his fingers on her breast made her nipple react instantly.

Aaron started tweaking her nipple through her dress causing her to gasp out in pleasure, he pulled away and said, "do you like that"?, she grabbed him by the head and said, "you know I do" as she crashed his lips against hers. She couldn't believe what she was doing, so far she had made out with Sam, Spencer, Derek and now with Aaron.

She felt bad about what was happening but it felt so good to know that they felt her attractive, she pulled away and said, "we have to st" and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth again ending that conversation. As he was sliding his hand under her dress the limo pulled to a stop, they reluctantly pulled apart and he said,  
"that was", she winked at him and said, "it sure was" as the door opened and they stepped outside.

She blew out a breath and sighed as she looped her arm through his as they made their way inside and over to their table, after sitting down she reached over and wiped the lipstick off of his lips and said, "sorry about that". Aaron leaned in and said, "don't be", they looked up to see the waitress standing there, they then looked at the menu and after placing their order for food and drink they decided to head to the dancefloor.

When he pulled her into his arms he said, "you are an amazing woman", she said, "thank you", he said, "I know that being the bachelorette can't be easy", she shook her head and said, "no it isn't". He caressed her cheek and said, "I know that it is rough on you and your feelings must be going up and down"?, she nodded her head and said, "they definitley are".

As he held her in his arms she said, "I feel so cheap sometimes, I mean here I've made out with 4 of you and", he put his finger over her lips and said, "you are trying to see who you think that you might be able to spend the rest of your life with". She smiled and said, "sometimes I feel like such a" and he said, "I think that you are brave".

She said, "how's that"?, he said, "your heart is on the line here and you are trying to protect it and in doing that you have to see who it best connects with",  
she smiled and said, "you are quite a special man". He winked and said, "I know that when this is over that you are going to be with the man that is best suited for you".

She said, "I just feel like I'm betraying all of you", he said, "don't feel like that, don't ever feel like that", he glanced over his shoulder and saw them putting their food on the table. They walked over and sat down and he said, "here's to a great night" as they raised their glasses and clinked them together and took a sip.

They laughed and talked while they enjoyed a delicious meal, they finished their bottle of wine and had several dances before they climbed into the back seat of the limo to head home. They sat wrapped in each others arms and exchanged kisses and gentle touches, soon they were pulling up in front of the mansion, he cupped her face and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and said, "today was amazing, thank you for a very enjoyable day".

Penelope smiled and said, "no, thank you", he brushed his lips against hers one final time before pushing the door open and stepping outside, he held down his hand to her and said, "allow me mam". She put her hand in his and said, "sure thing kind sir", they both laughed as they headed inside the house, once they walked into the main room they saw the smiling faces of the reamaining bachelors.

Spencer said, "did you have fun today"?, they looked at each other and then the bachelors and said in unison, "definitley" causing them to laugh, Derek watched as Aaron kissed her on the cheek and said, "good night" he then looked at the bachelors and said, "good night everybody, I'll see you all in the morning", she watched as he walked out of the room.

Derek said, "I think I'll head up to", he kissed her on the top of the head and said, "sleep tight baby girl", he then leaned down and whispered, "sweet dream goddess" and lightly kissed the side of her neck causing her entire body to tingle before heading up the stairs leaving her with a smile on her face.


	29. Chapter 29

The Bachelorette-Ch 29

When Penelope woke up the next morning she smiled happily as she rolled and stretched all over the top of her bed, she threw the covers back and sighed as she got up out of bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a comfortable top and a pair of shorts, she slid her sandals on and put her hair up a ponytail as she made her way out of the room.

She walked into the kichen to get a cup of coffee and as she was pouring the coffee into her cup she felt two lips on her neck, she grinned when she heard Dereks voice whispering, "good morning sweetness, miss me"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than you know sweet cheeks, more than you know". Derek smiled against her skin as he gently sucked just enough to leave a slight pink spot.

Penelope said, "did you just"?, he said, "yepppppppp, sure did", she said, "ohhhh that's sneaky Mr Morgan", he said, "I would mark your entire body if I could baby girl". She laughed and said, "I don't doubt it handsome", Derek said, "sooooooo are you ready for some fun today"?, she turned in his arms and kissed his lips ever so gently and said, "I sure am".

He slid his hand up under the front of her shirt and gently rubbed her stomach and said, "such soft skin and I would love to kiss every single inch of this sexy body of yours". Penelope said, "Der" and then they smiled as Dave walked into the room and said, "good morning you two"?, Derek said, "morning Dave", Penelope said,  
"good morning".

Dave said, "I need for you two to join us in the other room, there are a few things that I need to fill everybody in on what's going to happen tomorrow", they both nodded their heads yes as they followed Dave into the living room. When they walked into the room they sat down on the couch beside Reid and waited to see what Dave had to tell them.

He said, "today is all about fun, so laugh, swim, play some ball or whatever you want to do because tomorrow is going to be the elimination", Penelope looked around the room and smiled. Dave said, "tomorrow is our first live showing and on the show we will show our bachelorettes first date with each of you and we will show how things have progressed with all of you".

Derek said, "you said live"?, he said, "that's right, everybody will get to see the footage the cameras have been filming all week", he smiled and nodded his head yes as they waited to see what else Dave had to say. Dave said, "and then the fans will call in and vote on which 4 out of the 5 they think that Penelope should keep".

Sam said, "so tomorrow will about getting ready for the live show"?, Dave said, "yes that and Penelope will have a huge decision to make, today she has the 5 of you but tomorrow she will have to eliminate 1 leaving 4". Derek rubbed his leg against Penelopes earning a smile from her as Dave said, "we will try to have the barbecue ready to start around noon so until then JJ and Emily had put together a little hot bar filled with snacks to hold you over until the food is served in a few hours".

Penelope smiled when Dave walked over and sat down beside the pool and put his shades on and said, "go, have fun" and he watched through the glasses as they all headed inside to grab something to eat. Derek walked behind Penelope and inwardly moaned as he watched her butt sway back and forth, she was so sexy and he knew that he only had today to show her how much he wanted to stay here with her.

After eating some fruit and drinking some juice Penelope sat at the table laughing and talking with the bachelors for a while and then Derek reached down and picked her up and she squealed and said, "WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGGGG"?, he said, "we're going swimming". She said, "I'm not in my suit", he said, "that's alright", he stopped in front of the water and said, "in you goooooo" and she grabbed on to his neck and said, "pleaseeee don't throw me in, pleaseeeeee".

He said, "give me a reason not to toss you", she leaned in and kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "how was that for a reason"?, he said, "pretty good actually so I won't toss you" and when she thought he was going to put her down he jumped into the water saying, "cowabungaaaaaaa baby girllll"  
causing her to scream, "YOU'RE A DEAD MANNNNNNNN" as they hit the water.


	30. Chapter 30

The Bachelorette-Ch 30

When they resurfaced she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back under the water, he came back up laughing and said, "now now baby girl", she said, "that was a mean thing to do to me". She leaned in and winked and said, "you need to be spanked", he said, "promises promises", she laughed as she swam over to the ladder and climbed out.

Derek said, "heyyyyyy, where are you going"?, she said, "to dry off and put my suit on, I'll be back in a few" as she wrapped a towel around herself and then made her way inside. Reid and Kevin sat down beside the pool and put their feet in the water while Aaron laughed and said, "I loved it", Derek said, "and I soooo loved doing it".

Penelope ran up the stairs and headed toward her door and she gasped in surprise when she was pulled into the bathroom, she said, "Sam wh" and he backed her up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers. He slid his hands down her body and rested them under her butt and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed his way from her lips to her neck.

She said, "Sa Sam we need to get back downst" and he kissed his way back to her perfect lips, Sam braced her against his legs as he slid his hand up under her wet shirt and started massaging her breast. She closed her eyes and raked her nails up and down his back as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, he smiled against her lips as he started gently tugging on her erect nipple.

Penelope was enjoying the kissing and moaned in appreciation as she felt Sams hand sliding down toward the top of her pants, she was getting ready to tell him that they needed to stop when she heard JJ and Emily calling her name. Sam pulled away and said, "ignore them" as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his again.

Emily said, "I thought she was coming up here", JJ said, "yeah me to, I wonder where she is"?, Emily shrugged and said, "me to", Sam palmed her breast as he heard a low moan coming from her lips. JJ said, "did you hear that"?, Penelope pulled away and put her finger to her lips and said, "be quiet", he said, "I'm not the one moaning, that's you" as he started kissing his way to her neck.

Emily said, "what did you hear"?, she said, "I'm not sure but I think it came from the bathroom", they headed over toward the bathroom and when JJ put her hand on the knob Penelope opened the door and said, "sorry girlies, were you needing me"?, Emily said, "what were you doing"?, she said, "I I I" and JJ smiled as she looked at her blushing friend and said, "I think she was in there with one of the bachelors".

Emily said, "okay let's eliminate the ones we know is outside, I saw Derek and Spencer", JJ said, "and I saw Kevin and Aaron soooooo that means that she was in there making out with Sam"?, she covered her eyes with her hands and said, "shhhhh, please don't tell any of the others". JJ said, "Garcie you're not doing anythingl wrong, you have 5 men that want to get to know you and who knows maybe one of them is your soulmate".

Penelope said, "I need to get changed and get back downstairs, what were you needing to talk to me about"? as they walked toward her room so that she could get out of her wet clothes. When he heard the door close he smiled and stepped out of the bathroom, he was grinning from hear to ear as he headed back down the stairs to rejoin the others.

He looked outside and saw Derek on one end of the pool alone and he smiled as a plan came to his mind, he lowered his zipper and headed outside, Derek looked up when Sam said, "how's the water"?, Derek noticed immediately that Sams zipper was down and said, "uhhhh Sam you better" and he looked down and said, "sorry about that, we forgot to zip it up when were were finished" and then he walked off leaving a surprised Derek Morgan behind him.

After she came out of the bathroom JJ said, "soooooo what were you doing with Sam"?, she said, "I thought he was outside with the others so I came in to change out of my wet clothes and he grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom". Emily said, "ohhhhhhhh really"?, she nodded her head and said, "he pinned me against the wall and picked me up and one thing led to another and he had his hand up my shirt and was trying to get them down in my pants when you girls started calling out to me".

JJ said, "sounds like the men are making it hard for ya"?, she said, "on the contrary they are all being so good to me, they are making it hard for me to chose who goes home tomorrow". Emily put her hand on her friends shoulder and said, "just enjoy today and see what happens", she sighed and said, "sounds good to me girlie" as the three friends headed back down to join the fun.


	31. Chapter 31

The Bachelorette-Ch 31

When the girls walked outside the men were all laughing and talking as they swam around the pool, Aaron looked up and said, "why don't you ladies join us"?, Emily said, "I don't know if we should". Aaron said, "ohhhh come on we'll protect you", JJ said, "that isn't the problem, the problem is who's going to protect you from us"?, Reid said, "ohhhhhhh is that a threat or a promise"?, JJ said, "take it anyway you want to Spencer" before diving into the water and resurfacing right in front of him.

Emily laughed as Aaron swam over to her and said, "come on in, come in and have some fun", she bit down on her lip as she started walking down into the amazing water. Penelope looked down and said, "Kevin you're starting to burn a little, you might want to put some sunscreen on", he said, "ohhhh thanks", she said, "come over here and I'll put it on for ya".

She sat down on the side of the pool and he swan over and turned his back to her and smiled as she rubbed the lotion all over his back, when she was finished she said, "alllllll done". He kissed her cheek and said, "thank you Penelope", she said, "anytime", she looked at Dave and said, "don't you want to swim"?, he said, "nahhhhhh not right now, maybe later" as he took a sip of tea.

Derek swam over and said, "come on in goddess", she held out her hand and slid into his arms and said, "thank you", he said, "anytime" and she then leaned in and pressed a kiss against his lips. Sam swam over and said, "you look beautiful Penelope", she said, "thank you Sam" and looked at Derek and said, "are you having fun handsome"?, he said, "I sure am sweetness, well now that you're here".

Emily threw her head back and laughed as Aaron said, "I swear that's how it happened", JJ said, "did you get into any trouble"?, he shook his head and said, "nope not a bit". Dave looked over and saw Penelope between Derek and Sam and wondered which of the 5 men in the pool with her would be going home, he then got up and headed over to the grill to put the food on.

Kevin said, "I think I'll go over and help Dave", Sam smiled and said, "yeah me to, I've worked up quite the apetite today", and after he swam away Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She said, "handsome I" and he cupped her face and kissed her lips gently at first but then it turned passionate very quickly as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

when they pulled apart she said, "Derek I", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I know baby girl, I feel it to" as she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Dave said, "alright the meat is on sooooooo how about a game of twisterrrrrrr"?, everybody said, "yeahhhhhhhhhh" as they climed out of the pool to dry off.

A few minutes later Dave spun the wheel and said, "Penelope left foot blue and let hand red", she reached over Aaron and put her hand on red and then slid her leg over him and put as she put it down she slipped and fell on top of Aaron. She said, "I'm sorry", he smiled and said, "don't be" and he cupped her face and gently kissed her on the lips.

Dave said, "alright Penelope and Aaron are out", he said, "Spencer right foot yellow and left hand blue", he looked and estimated that it would be easier to reach over JJ and put his hand down and then put his foot beside hers. After he did he said, "yesssssss" causing everybody to laugh, Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Penelope and Hotch kissing and holding each other and said, "I think somethings burning".

Dave said, "alright everybody it's time to get the rest of the food out of the fridge because we are almost ready to eat", Penelope said, "I'll go" and Aaron stood up and said, "I'll go to" and they were both giggling as they headed inside. when they got to the kitchen Aaron backed her up against the counter and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope, so so beautiful" as he caressed her cheek.

She swallowed hard and said, "thanks", he put her up on the countertop and started placing butterfly kisses on the side of her neck, she wrapped her legs around him and turned her head to the side giving him more access to her neck. Sam and Kevin walked into the house to get washed up and when he heard moans coming from the kitchen Sam said, "I'll be right up" and after Kevin walked away Sam walked over and peeped around the corner and saw Penelope with her legs wrapped around Aaron and he was kissing his way down between her perfect breasts.

He licked his lips and whispered, "slut" and then took a few steps back and said, "Aaron, Penelopeeeeeeee do you guys need any help"?, they pulled apart and after he helped her down off the counter she said, "nooooooo we're coming, we're coming". They grabbed the stuff out of the fridge and headed outside to take the food out to the others.


	32. Chapter 32

The Bachelorette-Ch 32

As the party continued the air was filled with music, laughter and stories about when the bachelors were younger, Penelope smiled as she slipped off to go to the laides room. She didn't want to go all the way inside so she went around to the side of the house to use that one, Reid glanced up and saw her leaving so he got up and headed around the side of the house to get a few minutes alone with Penelope.

Reid was standing where he could see JJ but she couldn't see him, he heard the door opening and walked over and stood leaning against the wall, she came out drying her hands and said, "hey Spencer, you having fun"?, he said, "yeah, tonight has been amazing". He walked toward her and she grinned as he pinned her against the wall and kissed her lips, gently at first but that changed quickly.

He gently pulled her toward some trees at the side of the house that was hidden from the rest of the bachelors, he smiled and said, "I want some time alone with you to" as they slowly slid against a huge tree. Penelope smiled as she felt Spencers lips latching on to her neck, she closed her eyes and hissed in pleasure as he stated sucking on her creamy skin.

Reid slowly slid his hand up under her shirt and when he gently caressed the side of her breast, she bit down on her lip as she felt his thumb rubbing across her erect nipple. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth but they pulled apart when they heard Kevins nasally voice saying, "so this is where you to went", and he left angrily heading back to rejoin the party.

Reid said, "w w we better head back", she kissed his lips and said, "that might be a good idea", he said, "you go first and then I'll be there in a few minutes okay"?, she smiled and said, "okay Spencer". He watched as she headed back around the house, he said, "way to go Spencer, way to go you idiot" as he counted to 50 and then started making his way back to the others.

When Spencer got back to the party Penelope was sitting and talking with JJ and Emily, he walked over and started talking to Derek and when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder he turned around and saw Kevin standing there. Derek said, "what's wrong with you Lynch"?, he said, "nothing, nothings wrong", Reid held his breath afraid that Kevin was going to spill the beans on what he saw them doing but when he walked off he just shrugged and started talking to Derek again.

JJ said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she said, "huh, what"?, she said, "you seem distracted", she said, "well I just got caught making out in", Emily said, "ohhh who did you get caught with and who caught you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I got caught making out with Spencer by none other than Kevin", she said, "can you believe that"?, JJ did her best to hide the hurt she was feeling by saying, "ohhhhh Garcie, do you think he'll tell the others"?, she shrugged and said, "I don't know".

She leaned in and said, "I'm thinking about going to see Spencer after lights out tonight and see where things might go", Emily said, "you care about him don't you PG"?, she nodded her head and said, "he's something special and he always makes me feel special". JJ smiled and said, "that's great Garcie, it seems that all of the bachelors really like you" before she jumped into the pool to try to cover the tears that were threatening to slid down her cheek.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "can I ask you something"?, he said, "yeah sure", he said, "how do you feel, really feel about Penelope"?, he glanced over at her when she giggled and said, "that's easy Spencer, I'm falling in love with her". He smiled and said, "have you ever been torn between your feelings for two women at once"?, he said, "yeah bu" and he said, "ohhhhh Spencer are you telling me", Reid said, "shhhhhhh I don't want everybody to hear me".

Derek said, "how about we go somewhere and talk"?, Reid nodded his head and walked off with Derek, JJ climbed out of the water just in time to see Spencer and Derek disappear inside. Penelope felt lips on her neck and she heard, "hello beautiful, miss me"?, she turned around and said, "hi Sam", he said, "have you had a good day sweetie"?, she said, "actually I have, I truly have".

Sam kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I'll go and let you have some girl talk", she smiled as she watched him walk away, Emily said, "is he pushy like that all the time"?, she sighed and said, "I don't want to talk about him right now", Emily leaned in and said, "Derek really likes you", she smiled and said, "do you really think so"?, she said, "girlie I know so".

Later that night Penelope crawled out of her bed and headed up the hall toward Spencers room, she crawled in bed behind him and started kissing the side of his neck. He rolled over and kissed her lips passionately and when he started kissing his way down to the curve of her neck she said, "ohhhh yessss" and the voice said, "do you like that baby girl".

I NEED YOUR OPINION, SHOULD I STOP THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	33. Chapter 33

I want to thank everybody for their opinions and reivews and for the guest reviewer that said this story was draggingggggggg onnnnnnnnnnnn if you don't like the story  
then don't read it I'm not making you. This is fiction and not meant to be in any way a reflection of how the characters are on the show, once again I want to thank  
everybody for their reviews, you are amazing

This chapter contains sexual based content

The Bachelorette-Ch 33

Penelope said, "D D Derek"?, he said, "yeahhhhhhhh it's me sweetness", she said, "what are you doing here"?, he laughed as he turned the lamp on and gently caressed  
her arm and said, "this is my room, where else would I be"?, she said, "I I I'm sorry I'll go". He pulled her closer and said, "stay", she said, "but", he said,  
"we don't have to make love baby girl, I just want to hold you and feel you next to me".

He smiled as she ran her hand up and down his chest, she licked her lips and said, "well momma has been craving chocolate", he leaned in and kissed her lips ever  
so gently and said, "well let me help you with your chocolate fix momma" as he turned the lamp off and rolled her under him and started kissing his way down to  
her neck where he instantly worked at marking her as his.

She wrapped her arms around him and arched her back to get closer to him, she needed to feel him as close to her as possible, he slid the strap of her nightie  
down and started placing butterfly kisses all over her shoulder. She pulled him back to her and crashed her lips against his, he slid his hand up under her gown  
and said, "you feel so good baby girl, so so good".

She started kissing the side of his neck and said, "so do you handsome, so do you", he smiled as she said, "touch me Derek, touch me", he kissed her lips and then  
slid his hand up under her gown and gently tugged her panties and then said, "I'm sorry, I'll buy you 2 pair to make up fo" and then the only sounds in the room  
was the sounds of their moans as their hands roamed all over each others bodies.

Penelope opened her legs wider and gasped in pleasure as she felt his fingers slowly making their way up her thigh, Derek said, "you are so perfect sweetness and  
alllllll mine" as he claimed her mouth with his. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth and as their tongues battled for control he slowly slid a finger inside  
her hot wet center.

She threw her head back and said, "yessss" he gave her his Derek Morgan smile as he added another finger, she was now riding his hand as hard as she could, she  
needed more, she needed him right now, she needed him more than she needed the next air of breath. He kissed his way down to her perfect breast and then kissed  
it back up to her lips before adding a third finger inside her.

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but Derek muffled her cries of passion as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, as their tongues did the tango of  
love he felt her starting to tighen up around his fingers. He kissed his way down to her ear and whispered, "come for me baby girl, come for your hotstuff" and a  
few seconds later she muffled her moans against his shoulder as she felt herself explode.

She collapsed limp against his body and looked up at him completely spent and said, "that was", he kissed her lips and said, "you are so beautiful when you get  
ready to explode princess". She felt her heart racing as she looked up at her adonis, she had never felt this way about another man before and her feelings were  
scaring her.

As she looked up at him she said, "that was amazing" he gently massaged her lower back and said, "that it was", they laid there just holding each other for a few  
minutes and she said, "I better head back to my room". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "you don't have to leave ya know"?, she smiled and said, "I know I  
don't but tomorrow is a big day for me and I have a lot of thinking to do".

He said, "please don't tell me that you regret what just happened"?, she shook her head and said, "I don't regret one second that we've spent together Derek, not  
one second". She caressed his cheek and said, "you have a good night and I will see you in the morning for breakfast", he winked at her and said, "sounds like a  
plan sweetness".

She got up and grinned as she handed her panties to him, he grinned and said, "I promise that I'll buy you more", she laughed and said, "I'll hold you to that  
handsome". She got up and looked over her shoulder at the sexy specimen of manhood laying in front of her and said, "sleep tight handsome", he said, "sweet dreams  
baby girl, sweet dreams".

She said, "I would say that's a given" as she turned and snuck out of the door, he plopped down on the bed and said, "I've fallen for you baby girl, hook line and  
sinker". He sighed happily and grinned as he pulled the sheet up around his half naked form and closed his eyes knowing that tonight he was only going to have good  
dreams.


	34. Chapter 34

The Bachelorette-Ch 34

When Penelope woke up the next morning she couldn't help but smile as memories of the night before with Derek came to her mind, she threw back her cover and got up and walked over to the closet and pulled out a comfortable outfit for the day. As she opened her door and headed out into the hall she saw Derek getting ready to head down the stairs.

He said, "good morning baby girl, how did you sleep"?, she grinned and blushed and said, "great, I had sweettttttttt dreams allllllll night", he laughed and said,  
"me to sweetness, me to". He held out his arm and said, "how about we grab some breakfast because I know that you have a big day ahead of you"?, she nodded her head and said, "breakfast sounds good" as they made their way toward the dining room.

When she stepped inside she saw everybody sitting at the table waiting for her, Sam said, "how are you today beautiful"?, she said, "I'm great, how are all of you this morning"?, she laughed the room was filled with the sound of, "greatttttt". She said, "how about we get some breakfast and then I'm going to spend some time with my girls while I think about what I'm going to do".

They all looked up when breakfast was carried into the room and when the lid was removed Penelope said, "this looks delicious", she picked up a strawberry and then popped it into her mouth. About half an hour later she pushed her plate away and said, "well if you boys will excuse me I'm going to go find JJ and Em and then retire to my room to do some thinking

They all watched as she got up and headed through to the kitchen to find the girls, she grinned and said, "heyyyyyyy girlies are you ready to head upstairs"?,  
they nodded their heads and grabbed their things and followed her up the stairs. Once she was in her room she sighed and said, "girlies I don't know what I'm going to do".

Emily said, "we brought paper and pens so that we can help you with your decision", she said, "ohhhhh you girls are lifesavers", they sat down and listed all 5 bachelors and then she started listing the good and bad points of each man. When they got to Spencer JJ said, "sooooooo about Spencer did you go and meet with him lastnight"?, Penelope said, "wellllll".

Emily said, "ohhhhhh you know that we aren't going to stop with that", she said, "well I went into the room and crawled in bed and", Emily said, "anddddd"?, she said, "well let's just say that Derek did this to me" and pointed to the hickies on her neck". JJ said, "since we're talking about kissing, who is the best and who is the worst"?, she grinned and opened her mouth to speak.

Penelope said, "the best by far is Derek and the worst is Kevin", Emily said, "how bad is he"?, she said, "ohhh it felt like I was drowning", JJ said, "ewwwwww Garcie". She said, "well you asked" and they all sat there and laughed for a few minutes before Emily said, "if you had to rate the remaining 3 on a scale of 1 to 10 how high would you rate Aaron"?, she said, "ohhhhh he's a 9 1/2 easily".

JJ said, "what about Spencer and Sam"?, she said, "Spencer is I would say about a 9 1/2 and Sam is a 9, JJ said, "okay sooooo just think of a name off the top of your head, who do you want to send home"?, she smiled and said, "I know who it is". Emily said, "see that wasn't so hard", she smiled and said, "thank you girlies so much, that wasn't a hard decision to make at all".

JJ hugged her and said, "how about we see if the boys want to watch a movie"?, she said, "that sounds good to me", they all got up off the bed and headed toward the door. A few minutes later Derek looked up and said, "hello ladies, what's up"?, Penelope said, "the girls and I are going to watch a movie and wanted to know if you boys wanted to join us"?, it wasn't long before all 5 men were right beside her.

JJ giggled and said, "I take that as a yes", Penelope said, "yeahhhhhh" as they all headed into the theatre to spend a while relaxing before time for them to all get ready for the big day.


	35. Chapter 35

For the remainder of the story I will be updating this one 2 times a day when possible

The Bachelorette-Ch 35

Penelope spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon laughing and having a good time with the bachelors and JJ and Emily, they were laughing about a joke that Reid had told when Dave walked into the room. Dave said, "alright eveybody we go live in 90 minutes so I'm going to give you all a little rundown on how the night is going to go down".

Dave said, "first we will introduce america to the bachelorette and her bachelors and then we will show clips of their first night together and then we will show clips of your time together couple by couple". Penelope nodded her head and listened as he said, "after the last of the couple clips is over then america will get to call in and say who they think should be sent home".

Sam said, "do their votes count against us"?, Dave said, "no, this decision is all Penelopes, this will show who the fans believe that Penelope should be with", Dave said, "and Penelope will be given 4 roses and she will give one to each of the 4 bachelors that she wants to keep". He looked around at the men and said, "she will call you up one by one and if you get a rose you are safe this round but if she doesn't then you will head up to your room and grab your things and the limo will be waiting out in front of the mansion".

Penelope stood up and JJ and Emily walked over to her and she said, "I will see you boys later", she waved as they turned and headed inside to get ready for the first elimiation. One by one the men excused themselves to go up and get ready, Dave sighed as he headed into one of the guest rooms to get ready for the nights first round elimination.

When JJ, Emily and Penelope stepped into her room Emily said, "soooooo any idea what you are going to wear tonight"?, she said, "no not really, do either of you have any ideas"?, JJ opened her closet and said, "ohhhhh what about this dress"?, Penelope said, "niceeeeeee choice Jayje", Emily said, "ohhhh and you can wear the white pumps with it".

Her dress was a white strappless gown, the girls spent the next hour getting Penelope and themselves ready for the evening, as she was sitting in the chair getting her hair fixed she took a deep breath and said, "ohhhhhh this is going to be stressful". Emily said, "just relax and take a deep breath and remember all of the amazing times you had with the bachelors".

Memories came flooding back to her and she couldn't help but smile, she remembered everything from the first time she saw each of them until she left them earlier out by the pool. JJ giggled and said, "looks like you were having some great memories", she said, "well I have to admit it most of my dates were amazing, the men were all so romantic and in most cases I hated for the night to end.

JJ said, "are you ready to head down to join the others"?, she turned around and said, "I'm ready girlies, I'm ready" as they all headed out the door and toward the stairs. Derek was pacing back and forth across the room nervously talking to himself, Penelope cleared her throat and said, "well don't you look nice"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "well don't you look beautiful baby girl".

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips and said, "lastnight was amazing", she winked at him and said, "I would have to agree with you there hotstuff". He ran his hand down her back and said, "you feel so good, so very good in my arms", she opened her mouth and the rest of the men walked into the room and started talking.

Dave walked into the room and said, "alright now for the part where they are showing the clips we will all be sitting here together and then the fans will get to vote and then when we come back from the commercial break that is where Penelope will give her 4 roses away". Dave said, "we'll be going live in about 10 minutes so everybody should get into their seats and get ready".

Penelope sat in the first seat, Derek the second, Hotch the third, Reid the fourth, Sam the fifth and finally Kevin was in the last seat, Dave smiled and said, "alright guys just try to relax and have fun tonight". They all nodded their heads in agreement and a few minutes later the theme music started, Derek looked over at Penelope and smiled one final time before Dave started the show.

Dave said, "hello everybody, I'm David Rossi and I want to welcome you to the first episode of Love California Style" and as the bachelors looked on a very nervous Penelope Garcia swallowed hard and got settled in for an exciting evening.


	36. Chapter 36

The Bachelorette-Ch 36

Dave smiled and said, "let me introduce to you for the first time our bachelorette and her bachelors", first he pointed to Penelope and said, "this is the beautiful Penelope Garcia". He said, "and the men vying to win her heart are Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Sam Davis and Kevin Lynch", he smiled and said, "first we are going to show a few clips on how our bachelors met our bachelorette".

As the clips were being shown on the screen Derek glanced over at Penelope, she was so beautiful and the way that dress hugged her perfectly was ready to take his breath away. As the last of the clips flashed up Dave said, "after we come back we will get to some one on one time with our bachelors and bachelorette" and everybody was all smiles as the screen turned black.

When the commercial break was over Dave said, "alrightttt now it's time to see some one on one time with Penelope and Derek" and the screen then went to clips of the first time they met. Penelope smiled as she watched everything happening again, she had to admit it Derek was an amazing man and he definitely knew how to please a woman.

Derek grinned as he saw all of the times he was able to wrap his arms around Penelope, he loved holding her in his arms, she was so beautiful and he hoped that he got to spend more time alone with her. As the clips of them together on the beach started showing he grinned as the memories came back to his mind, he sighed as he could once again imagine himself sliding his hands all over her body.

Dave then said, "next we'll see clips of Penelope and Aaron", Hotch smiled as memory after memory of his time with Penelope came back to him, he smiled as he was once again reminded of touch after touch. He could see her beautiful body as it rubbed up against his and he couldn't help but smile, she was a beautiful woman and he hoped that he got to spend more time with her.

Hotch inwardly groaned as the part where the couple were on the beach, he loved touching her and feeling her body and when she was learning to surf he got to know most of that beautiful body. The last thing that he got to see was him kissing her at the end of their date, he took a deep breath and smiled as he watched her wrap her arms around him one final time.

Dave said, "next we are going to get to see clips of Penelopes time with Spencer", Spencer watched as memory after memory appeared on the screen in front of him, he watched as they shared their first touch, their first kiss and he smiled. In the middle of his clips he saw JJ turn and walk out, he felt his heart racing, she was so beautiful but right now he needed to focus on Penelope and the feelings he had for her.

Penelope grinned as memories of their day together at the castle came up in the clips, they had a wonderful time that day and then she remembered the make out session that they had on the ride back home. As the last of his clips disappeared Dave said, "and after the commercial break we are going to see the clips with the last two bachelors" as the screen went black.

When the break was over Dave said, "how it's time to look at the clips of bachelor number 4 Sam and his bachelorette Penelope" and as the clips appeared in front of everybody Derek felt very angry after watching Sams hand slid down to her butt in the balloon. He saw how she was hesitant to kiss him on the balloon and then how he kept getting hold of her neck.

Sam could feel Dereks eyes on him while his clips with Penelope were going, he saw how many chances he could have had her but she pulled away, he bit down on his lip and said to himself, "if I'm left on here I will get you in the bed Penelope, I won't be outdone by Derek Morgan". As the last of their clips disappeared from the screen Penelope smiled.

Dave said, "and now the clips of Kevin and Penelopes dates", Kevin was all smiles as their clips started playing, he saw how he had his arms around her and how they were deep in conversation. As the rest of their clips played Penelope glanced over at Derek and smiled, she felt her heart racing as she thought about how sexy he was sitting there.

As the last of the clips played Dave said, "now ladies and gentlemen we will show you each bachelors picture and you can tell our bachelorette who you think should be sent home tonight". Each bachelors picture was posted and Dave said, "now remember only vote for the man you think she will send home", after they flashed up Kevins face Dave said, "we'll be right back after this commercial break"

When the break was over Penelope and Dave were standing in the garden, Dave looked at Penelope and said, "are you ready"?, she took a deep breath and nodded her head as the men all walked down the steps toward her. They stopped across from her and she smiled and took a deep breath before picking up the first rose, she looked at Dave as she opened her mouth to say the name of the first bachelor that would be staying.

Who do you think is going to go home first?


	37. Chapter 37

The Bachelorette-Ch 37

Penelope smiled and said, "my first rose will go to Derek", he grinned as he walked over to her, she said, "will you accept this rose"?, he said, "definitley" as she happily handed it over. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then turned around and walked over and joined the others, Dave smiled as he watched her pick up the next rose.

She blew out a breath and said, "my second rose goes to Spencer", he smiled as he walked over to her, she said, "will you accept this rose"?, he said, "yes mam" she giggled as she handed the rose to him. He walked over and stood beside Derek to see who the other two bachelors would be, she picked up the third rose and then said,  
"Aaron".

Hotch walked over to her and she said, "will you accept this rose"?, he said, "definitley", she handed him the rose and he made his way over and stood beside Reid as they waited to hear the name of the final bachelor. She picked up her final rose and said, "Sam", he took a deep breath as he made his way over toward Penelope, he stood in front of her and she said, "will you accept this rose"?, he said, "yes".

She handed him the final rose and watched as he walked over to stand beside Aaron, Dave looked at Kevin and said, "well Kevin unfortunately you weren't chosen so that means that you have been eliminated". Kevin walked over and pulled her into his arms and sloppily kissed her and then said, "it's your loss" and as she wiped away the kiss she couldn't help but smile knowing that he was gone.

Dave said, "now let's see who the fans thought she have gone home", they watched as 89% agreed with Penelope and the other 11% thought that Sam should have been the one to leave. Dave said, "well this concludes the first episode and we hope that you join us again next week to see who is the next bachelor eliminated" as the ending credits started rolling she walked over and stood between Derek and Aaron and smiled happily.

After the director said, "and that's a wrap" Dave said, "alright that was a great first show and now that we have one bachelor down we can focus on the other 4 to see who will the be next eliminated". He said, "we have a little celebration set up for everybody in the dining room so go and have some fun and I will see you all in the morning" and they grinned as they watched him walk away.

Penelope looked at the remaining 4 bachelors and said, "I don't know about you but I'm starving", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they made their way up the stairs and headed inside. When they stepped into the dining room JJ and Emily walked over to Penelope and said, "congratulations, 1 down Garcie", she took a deep breath and said, "that was fun but scarey at the same time" causing the girls to giggle with her.

They laughed, talked and ate for the longest time before Penelope excused herself and walked out of the room, Derek noticed the others were talking to JJ and Emily so he snuck out and followed her upstairs. She heard someone following her so she stepped into the bathroom, she watched as Derek stopped outside the door, she bit down on her lip and then opened the door and pulled him inside.

He grinned and said, "well hello yourself baby girl" as she crashed her lips against his, he turned them around so that she was against the door and when they pulled apart he said, "you look so beautiful in that dress, good enough to eat" and he leaned down and started kissing the pulse point on her neck. She said, "Der, Der" and he kissed his way back up to her lips.

His hand slid down her body and she moaned when she felt his fingers touching the skin on her thigh, Derek was now peppering the side of her neck and shoulder with soft and gentle kisses. Penelope knew that if she didn't stop things now she wouldn't be able to. she said, "Derek we can" he said, "we can't do this, I know baby, I know".

He kissed her lips one final time and said, "I'm going to head back downstairs but I wanted to tell you that I am so thankful that I am getting another chance to show you how I feel about you". She smiled and said, "you are a very special man Derek Morgan and I can't wait to spend more time with you", his lips brushed against hers one final time before he opened the door and reluctantly left her standing there.

She took a few deep breaths before heading out of the bathroom and going to her room, she closed the door and grabbed her cell and dialed a famaliar number and after a few rings she heard a little voice saying, "MOMMYYYYYYY".


	38. Chapter 38

The Bachelorette-Ch 38

Penelope smiled and said, "hi baby, mommy misses you", the voice belonged to her 4 year old daughter Charlotte Renee Garcia, she said, "I misses you to mommy", Penelope said, "are you being good for uncle Payton and aunt Shelly"?, she said, "uh huhhhhhh". She grinned and said, "did you see mommy on tv"?, she giggled and said, "yepp mommy and you were so prettyful".

Penelope laughed and said, "thank you baby", she then continued to talk to her daughter for a few more minutes before telling her that she loved her and ending the call. She put her cell back up and sighed happily before heading back downstairs to rejoin the remaining bachelors, JJ and Emily for more fun, they all stayed up until after 1 before heading to bed.

As Penelope laid there in bed she smiled not knowing what the next morning was going to bring, she couldn't help but wonder what their next activity would be, would she be heading out with all 4 or 1, 2 or 3 of her bachelors tomorrow. She blew out a breath and rolled over onto her side and humped up to her pillow and said, "goodnight baby, mommy loves you so much" before closing her eyes and soon drifting off to sleep.

She got up the next morning and grabbed a quick shower and put on comfortable clothes before heading downstairs, she sat down at the dining room table and smiled as she heard Spencer say, "good morning". She looked up and said, "good morning to you to", he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and said, "how did you sleep"?,  
she sighed and said, "great, how about you"?, he said, "I slept like a baby".

Her and Reid were laughing when the others walked into the room and sat down at the table, it wasn't long before breakfast was served, they were just about finished when Dave walked into the room. He said, "gooddddddddddd morning", they laughed and Penelope said, "good morning Dave", he said, "I hope that everybody got some sleep lastnight because we are definitley going to be busy today, well this week".

Penelope said, "so what's on the schedule for today"?, he said, "well for Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday we will be in Mexico, we are going to tour ruins, you can watch some cliff diving if you want, swimming". Sam said, "what about Thursday"?, he said, "we will be going on a tour of the Gallapagos islands, after the tour we will be having lunch on one of the islands before doing some scuba diving before heading home".

Penelope smiled when he said, "we will then be heading home but we will be heading out camping Friday and Saturday and then back home early Sunday to get ready for the second elimination Sunday night". Derek said, "sounds like a busy week", Dave said, "that it does Derek, that it does but don't worry you will all get to spend time alone with the bachelorette and Friday night 2 bachelors will get to stay with Penelope in her tent and then on Saturday night the remaining 2 bachelors will get to spend some time alone with her before we head back".

Penelope said, "how long before we leave"?, Dave looked down at his watch and said, "we are to be on the plane within the hour", Penelope said, "I better go up and get packed". Dave said, "that's a good idea, you all have half an hour to be packed and ready to go", they all jumped up and headed upstairs to get ready to head out for their 3 day trip to Mexico and the Callapagos Islands.

JJ and Emily helped her pack for her 3 day trip, as they packed they were all laughing and talking, they grabbed her bags and helped her carry them downstairs where the men were all waiting. She smiled as Dave said, "alright, let's get the luggage into the limo and head to the airstrip", the men carried their luggage and Derek carried Penelopes and put them in the car.

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you handsome", he winked at her and said, "anything for you baby girl", she laughed as they walked around the limo and climbed inside. The ride to the airstrip she was between Derek and Sam in the seat, she felt her body tingling as Dereks leg brushed against hers, the ride was to short for her liking and soon they were getting out of the car and walking toward the plane.

They walked over and sat down and strapped themselves in, Dave smiled and said, "okay the flight won't take long and then we will be on the beautiful beaches touring for a few hours before breaking for lunch and then more touring, swimming and scuba diving before retiring to our hotel for the night". Penelope smiled and said, "I like that plan".

Sam sighed as he looked over at Penelope, he had survived the first elimination now all he had to do was hang on and be the final bachelor, he knew that all of that time in the limelight would bring him the one thing he truly wanted and that was publicity.


	39. Chapter 39

The Bachelorette-Ch 39

The flight didn't take to long and soon they were walking off the plane and heading toward the waiting limo, their things were put into the trunk of the limo while they climbed inside. Sam slid in first and smiled as his hand found it's way up her thigh, she put her hand on his and smiled, he gripped her leg and winked at her letting it be known that he wasn't giving up.

Reid slid past them and pumped his arm causing it to land in his own lap, Penelope sighed and wanted to say thank you but the smile on Spencers face said all she was thinking. As they headed toward the beach they were all looking out the window, Penelope said, "this is beautiful", Derek said, "that it is baby girl", she pointed out at the water and said, "it looks amazing and I can't wait to get out there".

Dave said, "our boat is ready and waiting and the first part of the tour will take about 90 minutes so once we stop if anybody needs to go to the bathroom that will be a good time to go". Penelope nodded her head knowing that she definitley need to make that stop and soon because she felt like she was ready to explode, when the limo stopped the door flew open and she said, "I'll be right back".

Derek bit down on his bottom lip as he watched her heading up the path, she had a sexy body and he knew that he wanted to take his time and explore each and every inch of it. Sam said, "I think I'll take this time to use the restroom to", Derek said, "yeah me to" as the two men made their way toward the bathroom, Reid looked at Aaron and said, "maybe we better take that trip to"?, Aaron laughed and said, "good point Spencer, good point" as they made their way toward the bathroom.

Dave grinned as he saw Penelope coming out of the bathroom, she sighed and said, "it's so beautiful here Dave", he said, "this is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen". She leaned against the limo and said, "I don't doubt it", Sam balled his hands up into fists knowing that with the others with him he couldn't get any time alone with Penelope.

As they walked down toward the limo he smiled knowing that sometime during the next 3 days he would get to spend some time alone with her and he knew that when he did he needed to make the most of it. When Reid and Aaron walked back toward the limo there were laughing and talking and Penelope couldn't help but smile at seeing how good everybody was getting along.

As they stepped onto the boat Derek looked at Dave and said, "I can't wait to watch the cliff diving, I've watched it on television for years but the thoughts of me getting to watch it live is thrilling". Dave said, "ohhhhh people come from miles and miles around to watch it", Reid said, "it is a very dangerous sport but it looks very interesting".

As the boat pulled away from shore the tour guide started immediately talking about the old folk lore and instantly Penelope was mesomorized by the romance and said,  
"awwww how romantic". The woman smiled and said, "this place can be quite romantic, quite romantic in deed", the water was so blue, the weather was cooperating and with the wind blowing in their faces the heat didn't seem to be bad.

Reid looked at everybody and said, "we should put some sunscreen on just in case because it will be very easy to burn", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they started putting the sunscreen on. As they looked over the side of the boat the tour guide said, "those ruins right there is where we will be exploring tomorrow and they are beautiful".

Penelope said, "this entire place is beautiful", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "that it is Penelope", Derek scooted closer and intertwined fingers with his baby girl. She gently squeezed it as they looked out at the amazing scenery, Sam noticed that she was holding hands with Derek and inwardly cringed, it was very obvious that Derek was going to give him competition, a lot of competition but he smiled thinking that he would be able to overcome any competition that Derek could throw his way.

The guide smiled and said, "right up here on the right is where they do the cliff diving and you will be in a good place to watch as you enjoy your lunch", Penelope said, "I can hardly wait to watch". The boat stopped and was right against the dock as the group made their way from the boat to the place where they were going to be having lunch.

After placing their orders for food they picked up their drinks and took a sip as the first diver dove into the water, Penelope said, "that was awesomeee", Derek smiled and said, "I agree with you sweetness". Everybody watched the divers as they ate their lunch, the view from where they were sitting gave them an excellent glimpse of things as they happened.

The only person that wasn't having fun watching the divers was Sam and that was because he was to busy watching Penelope holding hands with the other bachelors, he blew out a deep breath and said to himself, "I'll get my time alone with you Penelope and it will be soon and as far as I'm concerned the sooner the better". He then took another sip of wine as another diver hit the water.


	40. Chapter 40

The Bachelorette-Ch 40

After their lunch was over Penelope and the others watched the cliff diving for as long as they could, as the boat pulled away from the dock the guide said, "so what did you think of watching the cliff divers"?, Penelope said, "it was awesome", Derek said, "it was very exciting, watching it on tv doesn't compare to getting to watch it in person".

Reid and Hotch agreed with Derek while Sam said, "it was great, they have a lot of nerve jumping off the cliff like that", the guide said, "yes they do because one wrong move and they could be hurt or worse". As the boat got farther and farther from shore the guide smiled as she continued to tell the bachelors and bachelorette about the Mexico.

Sam walked over to Penelope and said, "you are looking beautiful today", she grinned and said, "thank you", he said, "how about later after we get settled in at the villa you and I take a dip in the pool"?, she said, "sure, sounds good". He smirked at Derek as he made his way back over to his seat, Derek inwardly laughed and shook his head at Sam as he turned his attention back to the tour guide.

As the tour was coming to an end Derek kissed Penelope on the shoulder and whispered something into her ear, she blushed and nodded her head yes, he laughed and kissed her cheek before sitting back down in his seat. The longer Sam was watching Derek with Penelope the madder he was getting, he knew one thing he had to get closer to Penlope and his first attempt would happen later tonight.

As they stepped off the boat Dave said, "we'll head to the villa and let everybody get situated in their rooms and then we can have a late dinner as we talk about what we're going to do tomorrow". Everybody headed toward the limo and Dave turned his head just in time to see Derek slid his hand down and pat Penelope on the butt he grinned and shook his head as he climbed in the car behind them.

When they got to the villa everybody headed inside and Dave said, "make yourself at home because for the next 3 days this is home", he grabbed his bags and said, "if you get bored there is a pool, hot tub, sauna, game room so have fun and I'll catch up with you all later at dinner" before heading down the hall. Penelope said, "well the first thing I'm going to do is find my room and then change into my suit".

She then looked at Sam and said, "how about I meet you at the pool in 20 minutes"?, he said, "I'll be looking forward to it", she grabbed her bags and then headed to find her room. The others grabbed their bags and headed to unwind in their rooms until dinner, Sam grinned as he tossed his suitcase on the bed and pulled out a pair of trunks and headed to the bathroom.

Penelope was getting ready to head into her bathroom to get changed when she heard a knock at the door, she walked over and smiled when she saw Aaron standing there,  
she stepped aside and said, "come in, come in". He walked inside and said, "I will only keep you a minute", she said, "you're fine", he pulled her into his arms and said, "I was hoping that you and I could spend some time alone later".

Penelope said, "sounds good, how about after dinner you and I try the hot tub"?, he licked his lips and said, "sounds good to me beautiful", he then cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips sweetly against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "catch ya later", she grinned and said, "count on it Aaron" as she watched him walk out of her room.

She giggled as she headed into the bathroom, a few minutes later she made her way toward the pool, she saw Sam already in the water so she took off her robe and then made her way into the water. He swam over to her and said, "alone at last", she smiled and said, "so what did you think of our first day here"?, he said, "everything was amazing, the scenery, the cliff diving, the food, everything".

She nodded her head and said, "I agree Sam", he pulled her into his arms and said, "but this is my favorite part right here", he leaned down and started peppering her neck with kisses. She closed her eyes and inwardly moaned as he gently bit down on her pale skin, she wrapped her arms around his waist when he pulled her closer and she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt his breath on her skin.

He slid his hand up and down her back and whispered, "you are so sexy, so so sexy" before claiming her lips with his, they spent the next hour in the water kissing and touching and swimming. She had to admit it she was having fun with Sam but she knew that from here on out she was going to have to take things slow to see just who she had the most chemistry with and as he crashed his lips against hers her mind instantly went to Derek.


	41. Chapter 41

The Bachelorette-Ch 41

When Sam pulled away Penelope said, "I think I'll go take a hot bubble bath before dinner", he kissed her lips one final time and said, "thank you for spending some time with me tonight". She grinned and said, "I had fun, you are an amazing person", she swam over to the stairs and walked out of the pool and said, "I'll see you at dinner".

He winked at her and said, "that you will gorgeous" as he watched her walk away, he blew out a deep breath and decided that the best way to get closer to Penelope was to take things slow. He climbed out of the water and started drying off and said to himself, "if slow and steady is what it takes then slow and steady it will be" he then headed inside to take a shower and get ready for dinner.

Derek was talking to Aaron when they noticed Penelope heading toward her bedroom, Aaron said, "she's amazing isn't she"?, Derek said, "she is definitley one of a kind that's for sure". Aaron said, "what do you think of it here"?, Derek said, "it's beautiful and very romantic and I'm sure that we are all going to get our chances for some alone time with Penelope".

Aaron smiled and said, "mine comes after dinner, we are going to spend some time alone in the hot tub", Derek said, "that sounds like a lot of fun", Aaron said, "I just want to spend some time alone with her so that we can unwind". Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "unwinding sounds good, I think I'll head to the kitchen and get me something to drink".

Aaron smiled as he watched Derek walking toward the kitchen, as he sat there his thoughts kept drifting back to Emily, she was so beautiful, sweet, kind and then he said, "focus Aaron, you are here for Penelope not Emily". He laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, Derek pulled a beer out of the fridge and opened it and took a drink and then headed out to the patio.

Reid was sitting on the patio reading a book and he looked up and said, "hi Derek", Derek grinned and said, "how are you Spencer"?, he said, "doing good, thought that I would unwind by reading the rest of my book". Derek said, "how many books can you read in a day Spencer"?, he said, "somedays 4 or 5 depending on how busy I am", Derek said, "wow, that's impressive".

Reid smiled and said, "thank you", Derek said, "so what did you think of today"?, he marked his place and closed his book and said, "it was amazing, everything was so beautiful and watching those cliff divers was mindblowing". Derek nodded his head and said, "I agree with you Spencer", he took a drink of his beer and said, "so when are you going to try to get some alone time with Penelope"?, he sighed and said, "probably tomorrow night, I know that she is suppose to spend time with Sam and Aaron tonight so I'll probably approach her about us spending some time alone tomorrow".

Derek said, "I was thinking of waiting for the last night here before I approach her about some alone time", he said, "sounds good and then we go back home for one night and then will be gone camping for two days before one of us goes home". Derek said, "have you ever been camping"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, I don't have a lot of fond memories growing up, I always got picked on because I was smart", Derek then spent some time listening to some of the things people did to him in school.

Penelope was soaking in her bubbles when memories of her time together with Derek filled her memories, she could feel his lips on hers, then feel them kissing their way down to her neck. She felt her body tingling as memories of the amazing things he was doing to her filled her senses, she opened her eyes and said, "he is quite a man".

She smiled as she got up and dried off, she said, "well you had fun with Sam earlier and then after dinner you will have some alone time with Aaron, just take your time Garcie and enjoy every moment because soon you will be sending another bachelor home". She put her clothes on and sighed happily as she made her way from the bathroom out to join the others in the dining room.

When she walked out into the living room she smiled as she saw the bachelors and Dave standing there waiting on her, Dave walked over and held out his arm and said,  
"mam". Penelope smiled as she looped her arm through his as they headed toward the table, once everybody was sitting down Dave said, "tonight we are feast and rest and then tomorrow we will be going on another tour and this time we will be seeing the ruins".

Everybody smiled as they raised their glasses and Dave said, "here's to an amazing trip", all of them in unison said, "to an amazing trip" they the took a sip of their wine before everybody started digging in to their food.


	42. Chapter 42

The Bachelorette-Ch 42

After an amazing meal Dave said, "I think I'm going to watch a little tv before turning in", Derek said, "I think that I might see if there is a game on", Reid said,  
"I'm going to finish my bood". Penelope said, "Aaron and I are going to spend some time in the hot tub", Derek smiled and said, "have a good time baby girl", she winked at him and said, "thank you handsome, you to".

Penelope smiled at Aaron and said, "I'll meet you in about 15 okay"?, he said, "sounds good, sounds good" as he got up and pushed his chair under the table, everybody watched as he headed toward his room to get ready for his alone time with Penelope. Derek got up and headed toward one of the tvs to see if he could find a game on to watch while Reid headed back outside to finish his book.

Sam smiled as he walked toward his room, he was going to watch tv in his room because he knew after his make out session in the pool that he was on firm ground, well at least for now". Aaron came out of his room in a pair of trunks with a towel wrapped around his neck as he made his way toward the hot tub, after laying his towel down he stepped down into the water.

He turned around when he heard Penelope walk into the room, he said, "hello beautiful", she laughed and said, "well hello yourself handsome", she walked over to him and took off her robe and laid it in the chair and slowly made her way over beside the tub. He held up his hand and grinned as he helped her down into the water with him.

They sat down and he said, "have you had fun today"?, she said, "ohhhh yes, what about you"?, he said, "I've had a great time today but spending time alone with you is by far the best part of my day". He slid his hand up and down her thigh and smiled at her as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she touched the side of his face and moaned as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

His hand slowly slid up over her stomach and she soon felt his hand caressing the side of her breast, she moaned against his lips as they pulled apart, he pulled his hand away and pulled her straddling his waist. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as best she could as his mouth attacked hers again, she pulled away and started kissing the side of his neck.

Aaron grinded against her earning another moan of pleasure, the friction building up between their bodies was making Aaron not want to stop but he pulled away and she said, "I guess we got carried away didn't we"?, he caressed her face and said, "it's easy to get carried away with you". She said, "you are such a special man Aaron".

He wrapped his arms around her tighter bringing her closer and he said, "really, how's so"?, she said, "you are here with me, fighting to win my heart against 4 well 3 other men and you are so calm about it". He laughed and said, "I know that this isn't easy for you either, you have feelings for all of us that's obvious and you have to try to see where or with who your heart will be safe".

Penelope nodded her head yes and said, "most people would think that I'm a tramp", he brushed hair out of her face and said, "well not me, I know what you are going through and I think that you are a brave woman for doing this". She smiled and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really and I hope that you find the soulmate that you deserve".

She kissed his lips and said, "and I wish you the same thing Aaron", she said, "well it's been a long day so I think I will turn in", he said, "have a good night and I will see you in the morning". She smiled and said, "good night Aaron and thank you for an amazing evening", he climed out of the water behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "no no thank you" as they dried off and she put her robe back on while he wrapped a towel around his waist before they headed back toward their rooms.

Derek looked up from the tv in time to see Aaron and Penelope walking back inside and said, "soon sweetness, soon"


	43. Chapter 43

The Bachelorette-Ch 43

The next morning Penelope was the first to wake up, she headed to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, she put the cup to her lips and took a sip and said,  
"ahhhhh that's good". She opened the fridge to see what she wanted and she felt two hands reaching around her waist, she felt a body pulling her close and then she felt two lips on her neck.

She smiled when she heard Derek whisper, "good morning", she said, "good morning to you to handsome", she turned around in his arms and kissed his lips gently and he said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "like a baby, what about you"?, he said, "ohhhh yeah I slept great and had sweet, sweet dreams of you". She ran her hand up his chiseled chest and said, "you're up early aren't you"?, he said, "yeah I wanted to spend some time with my girl before we left today".

Derek then pressed his lips against hers and she moaned against his lips as she felt him thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for what seemed hours before they pulled apart gasping for air. She said, "ohhhh the things you do to me", he said, "are nothing compared to the things you do to me", as he claimed her lips again.

His hands slid down her body and rested under her butt and picked her up, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and then she felt herself being carried over to the counter. He sat her down and then continued to devour her lips with his, it felt heavenly to be wrapped in his arms with his lips against hers, a few seconds later she felt his buldge against her hot wet center.

Dereks hand slid down her side and caressed her breast, they pulled apart and he said, "you are so beautiful", she said, "Derek I" and they heard a door shut, they quickly pulled apart and she jumped down off the counter and Derek pulled himself a cup of coffee as Reid walked into the kitchen and said, "morning" as he walked over and got a cup out of the cabinet.

Penelope smiled and said, "good morning Spencer, how are you"?, he said, "I feel great, what about you two"?, the grinned and said, "we're great", he then poured a cup of coffee and carried it over to the table. Dave was the next person to walk into the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over and sat down at the table.

Sam was next and he was quickly followed by Hotch who walked into the kitchen, Dave said, "today we are going to tour some ruins and then we are going to have a light lunch and then finish our tour before heading out on the town for a night of food and fun". Penelope said, "what are we going to do tomorrow"?, he said, "since it will be our last day here I was thinking you would want to go shopping soooooo it will be a free day to do whatever you want".

Reid walked over to Penelope and said, "later can you and I spend some time alone"?, she touched his cheek and said, "we sure can, how about we hit the sauna when we get back"?, he grinned and said, "the sauna it is" as he took another sip of coffee. Dave said, "alright we need to get dressed because the tour guide will be here in less than an hour".

Penelope finished her coffee and said, "I'll see you boys later" before she turned and headed out of the room, Derek said, "yeah I need a shower" and he was the next person to head out of the room. The rest of the men sat at the table as they continued to drink their coffee, Derek caught up with Penelope and pinned her against the wall and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "tomorrow night can I have some alone time with you"?, she winked at him and said, "that sounds great", he then gently brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "see ya soon goddess" and then turned and headed to his room. She stepped into her room and collapsed against the door and said, "you will be the death of me Derek Morgan".

She giggled as she grabbed her clothes and headed toward her bathroom, when she stepped under the water she said, "ohhhh but what a way to go" before letting the water cascade all over her body. About half an hour later the group were all smiles as they headed out to meet the tour guide, Derek inwardly moaned as he watched his baby girl walking in front of him.

As they met the guide she said, "are we ready to get started"?, Penelope grinned and said, "yep, lead the way" and as they started up the path toward the ruins Derek grinned and shook his head as memories of their time in the kitchen filled his mind.


	44. Chapter 44

The Bachelorette-Ch 44

The ruins were beautiful, as they headed toward their first stop, they stepped inside and Penelope grinned as the guide explained that it was once the home of one of the richest men in Mexico. She said, "as myths go he lost his true love and then nothing mattered but getting her back", Reid said, "did he ever get her back"?, the guide smiled and said, "yes and they lived many happy years together before they died in each others arms".

Penelope said, "ohhhhh how romantic", the guide said, "that is one of our great lovestories here", Derek said, "love is the greatest thing in life and I believe that when you find the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with that you should stop at nothing to show him or her how you truly feel". Penelope smiled as she looked at him and said, "I totally agree with ya handsome".

They toured around the ruins for almost another hour before she said, "does anybody need a bathroom break"? they all raised their hands and she said, "alright Ms. Garcia you can come with me and you gentlemen can go up the path and to the left, you can't miss it". Penelope followed the guide to the bathroom and she said, "it seems that all 4 men seem very attracted to you".

Penelope finished her business and she said, "I have feelings for all of them to, they are all amazing men", she smiled and said, "I'll head on back down, take your time and when you get back we will continue on with our tour". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you" and then she heard footsteps heading out of the bathroom, she blew out a deep breath as she got up and headed out to wash her hands.

She turned around and saw Sam standing there, she said, "hello Sam", he stalked toward her and said, "hello yourself beautiful", he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and said, "I missed you". She said, "I mis" and his lips were on hers, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, she had to admit that he felt amazing and the way he was kissing her was making putty in his hands.

He picked her up and propped her against the wall as their tongues battled for control, his hands roamed all over her body, her perfect body, she dug her nails into his back as she felt his hand sliding up her thigh. Dave looked at his watch and said, "where is our bachelorette"?, Derek said, "I'll go check on her" and made his way up the path toward the ladies restroom.

Sam was kissing his way from her lips to her neck as his hand cupped her breast, he gently bit down and whispered, "you are so beautiful Penelope", she threw her head back and moaned out as he smiled against her skin. Derek was making his way closer and closer and just as he reached the top of the hill he stopped after hearing some soft moaning coming from inside.

He stepped up to the doorway and heard Sam say, "say you're mine Penelope, mine and nobody elses", he didn't hear anything so he slid his hand closer and closer to the crotch of her panties. Penelope put her hand down and stopped him from getting any further up her leg, Derek said, "baby girl we're running late", she pushed Sam back and said, "I'll be right out handsome".

Sam smirked as he gently squeezed her breast and said, "perfect, simply perfect", she put her finger to his lips and said, "shhhh" Sam smiled as he watched Penelope straighten up her clothes and make her way out of the bathroom. She smiled and said, "hiya handsome", he said, "are you alright goddess, you were in there for a long time"?, she said, "I'm fine, I got ahhhh distracted".

He held out his arm and smiled as she looped her arm through his as they headed back to join the others, Sam walked out and made his way around the hill and was walking up the path from the mens restroom when Penelope and Derek walked up. The guide said, "alright we have a few more things to see and then we will break for lunch, how does that sound"?, Penelope said, "great cause this girl is starving".

They looked at a few more ruins and they all listened as she told of the local legends, Penelope was totally into what she was saying becuase she was such a romantic at heart. After the tour was over she said, "alright it's lunch time and since we finished a little early after lunch is there anything that you would like to do or to see"?, Penelope said, "what about if we headed to the beach"?, she looked around at the boys and they said, "yeahhhhh the beach".

They were all laughing as they walked into the restuaraunt, they were all smiles knowing that they were going to get to spend more quality time alone with their girl,  
their bachelorette.


	45. Chapter 45

The Bachelorette-Ch 45

About an hour later they were all walking toward the beach, Penelope was of course leading the pack closely followed by Aaron, Derek and Reid, Sam was walking behind talking to Dave. Penelope laughed as she slid her sundress down over her body and let it puddle on the sand, "Derek said, "damn baby girl you are looking fineeee in that suit".

She smiled as she said, "why thank you hot chocolate", he along with Aaron and Spencer slid their pants down over their legs revealing swim trunks, Penelope whistled and said, "looking good boys, looking reallllllll good" as she ran toward the water. After they had finished with their lunch they walked up the street where they all bought something to swim in before heading to the beach.

Aaron ran into the water and pulled her into his arms, she giggled and threw her head back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he kissed her shoulder and said,  
"having fun"?, she said, "ohhhhhhh yes". She swam away and Derek and Reid followed her out farther, Sam finally got into the water and swam out to where he could join the others.

Dave was sitting on the beach talking to the tour guide, they were laughing and talking as the gang swam and played in the water, Derek swam up behind her and started kissing the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and said, "ohhhhh that feels nice", he leaned in and whispered, "you feel so good baby girl, so good" as he slid his hands under the water and patted her on the butt.

Reid waited for Derek to swim away before he swam over and said, "how are ya beautiful"?, she laughed and said, "good Spencer, how are you"?, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Penelope smiled against his lips as he deepened it by thrusting his tongue inside her waiting mouth, their tongues then battled for control for a while before they pulled apart.

She said, "wow that was amazing", he grinned and said, "I'm glad that you liked it", she said, "trust me Spencer kissing you is amazing", he blushed and said, "I feel the same way about you". As the day continued on all of the bachelors got to spend time alone with Penelope while the others floated or swam around in the beautiful water.

Several hours later they looked up when Dave said, "alright children it's time to come out and get dressed, we have a reservation in half an hour", they all laughed as they swam toward the shore. They all got out and grabbed their clothes and headed toward the restrooms and when they came out a few minutes later they were all ready for some dinner.

Dave smiled and said, "welllllll don't my babies clean up nice"?, causing them all to laugh as they climbed into the back of the limo, once they were all inside they pulled away from the curb heading the few miles to their restuaraunt. When the car stopped Dave got out first followed by Derek who held his hand out and said, "allow me baby girl".

She put her hand in his and said, "thank you kind sir" as she stepped out of the car, Derek then moved beside her and whispered, "you are looking mighty sexy in that dress". She said, "oh really now"?, he said, "ohhhhh yeah", when everybody was out of the car Dave led them all toward the door, they all walked inside and then they followed the waitress to their table.

After their food and drinks were ordered Sam said, "may I have this dance"?, she said, "I'd love to" as she slid out of her seat and walked hand in hand with Sam to the center of the dance floor. Derek watched as her body moved effortlessly as they danced across the floor, watching her body move was taking his breath away, he was pulled out of his thoughts by Reid saying, "why don't you just go cut in"?, he said, "thanks pretty boy I think I might" and grinned as he made his way across the floor to Penelope and Sam.

Sam felt someone tapping on his shoulder and he looked up and said, "may I cut in"?, Sam looked at Penelope and said, "it's up to you gorgeous", she said, "I'd love to dance with you Derek". Sam kissed her lips gently and said, "thanks for the dance" before heading back over to the table to join the rest of the bachelors and Dave to wait for dinner.

Derek closed his eyes and said, "Penelope I had a great time today", she said, "me to Derek", he said, "I love getting to spend time with you", she said, "I love to spend time with you to Derek". He slid his hand down and rested it on the curve of her butt and said, "so where' going shopping tomorrow huh"?, she laughed and said, "yeah I guess so, you don't mind do you"?, he winked at her and said, "I don't mind at all, I'll do anything as long as it means I get to spend time with you".

She kissed his lips and said, "that was so sweet" as they swayed across the floor, they danced through an entire song before Derek felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He looked around and saw Aaron standing there, he said, "may I cut in"?, he looked at Penelope and said, "sure Aaron", Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks for the dance" before making his way across the room back to the table.

Aaron said, "alone again aren't we"?, she grinned and said, "that we are", he said, "today was a lot of fun", she said, "that it was", he said, "I just wish that I could have gotten more time alone with you today". She said, "don't worry there will be plenty of alone time Aaron", he said, "oh there will be hun"?, she said, "yeah after we go home for one night we are going camping and I will be able to spend alone time with all four of you".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I can hardly wait", Spencer got up and made his way across the floor, Hotch grinned as he felt a finger tapping on his shoulder,  
he looked up and Reid said, "may I have this dance"?, Penelope said, "of course you can" as she watched him walk away. Reid pullled her into his arms and said, "ahhhh alone at last" causing Penelope to laugh as they danced their way across the floor.


	46. Chapter 46

The Bachelorette-Ch 46

After finishing their dinner they all sat and talked for a few minutes before Dave asked, "are you all ready to head back to the villa"?, they all looked at each other and then back at Dave and nodded their heads yes as they stood up and made their way toward the limo. When they slid inside the car Reid slid his hand in hers as they pulled away from the curb.

She winked at him and squeezed his hand, Derek sighed as he looked down and saw them holding hands, he knew that he had competition, a lot of it and he knew that if h he was going to win her heart that he was going to have to step up his game and step it up he would. The ride in the limo was kinda quiet so Dave cleared his throat and said, "when we head home don't forget we are only staying home overnight and then we head out camping Friday night and Saturday night to go home early on Sunday Morniing".

They all nodded their heads in agreement as they pulled up in front of the villa, the door opened and Sam got out first, followed by Dave, Hotch, Reid, Penelope and then finally Derek. Penelope leaned in and whispered into Reids ear, he nodded his head and smiled as he watched her walk away, as she walked away Derek took a deep breath and inwardly moaned.

Derek walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer and downed half of it before walking out onto the patio, Sam walked over and plopped down on the couch while Hotch picked up a book and started reading. Dave said, "well have a good night boys and I'll see you in the morning", they both grinned and nodded their heads and Hotch said, "night Dave" as he disappeared down the hall.

Penelope was standing in front of the mirror and said, "not bad Garcie, not bad at all" as she straightened out her suit, she then put her robe on before making her way out into the hall and closing her door behind her. Reid threw a towel around his neck as he made his way toward the sauna room, he opened the door and took a deep breath before stepping inside.

He sat down to wait on Penelope, it wasn't long before she walked over to him and said, "sorry it took me so long" as she opened her robe and dropped it on the floor at her feet. He swallowed hard as his eyes took in her beautiful body and said, "n n no problem", she grinned as he held out his hand to her, he pulled her closer to him and said, "you look beautiful".

She bit down on her lip and said, "why thank you kind sir", he cupped the side of her face and then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she touched his cheek as he deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "is it me or is it hot in here"?, he grinned and said, "both beautiful" as he leaned in and pressed his lips against her neck.

When she felt his lips on her neck she closed her eyes and slid her hand down his body, Reid started gently nipping at her soft skin, first he would kiss her neck and then nip and finally lightly suck earning moans of pleasure from his bachelorette. She raked her nails up and down his back and moaned his name as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

Derek sighed as he took another drink of his beer, he crossed his feet on the railing of the patio and said, "she's so beautiful and I am falling for her so hard and so fast". He laid his head back and said, "I've got to do everything I can to make sure that she realizes just how much she means to me", he pulled out his wallet and smiled down at a picture of him and his daughter.

He rubbed his finger over her face and said, "daddy loves you, he loves you so much", he then smiled before closing his wallet and putting it back into his pocket before finishing the beer. As he sat there he couldn't help but wonder what his baby girl was doing, how far was Spencer getting, he couldn't help but feel jealous that Reid was getting to touch his woman, his baby girl instead of him.

Reid and Penelope were kissing and touching and touching and kissing as the evening continued, she pulled away and said, "wow Spencer that was, that was", he laughed and said, "it sure was". They sat there holding each other for a few minutes before they got up and headed back to their rooms, no matter how attracted Reid was to her he was fighting his attraction to another, to JJ.

Reid walked her to her door and said, "thanks for an amazing night", she kissed his lips and said, "no thank you Spencer", she then turned and headed into her room and said, "good night". He said, "good night, sleep tight" before turning around and headed back toward his room to get ready for bed, it had been a long day and he was exhausted.

A few minutes later Penelope was laying in her bed smiling as memories of the days events filled her memory, she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would hold in store for her and her bachelors.


	47. Chapter 47

The Bachelorette-Ch 47

The next morning Penelope got up and got dressed in comfortable clothes and shoes because she knew they were in for a lot of walking, she headed into the kitchen and when she stepped into the room she saw 5 smiling faces. She said, "morning"?, everybody said, "morning" in unison as Derek poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

She took a couple of sips and said, "alright who's ready for a day of shoppinggggg"?, they all laughed as they put their cups down and stood up, she said, "ohhhh come on it won't be that bad". Derek walked over and kissed her cheek and said, "whatever you say baby girl", she winked at him and said, "ohhhh and about our plans for tonight, what are we doing"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "that is a surprise sweetness".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhh I like surprises", he said, "then you are gonna love this" as they made their way toward the door, they stepped outside and Spencer said, "where to first"?, she said, "well there is a little shop right up the street that I would loveeee to check out". Everybody was laughing as they started making their way toward the first shop.

Dave laughed as he held the door open, Penelope said, "thank you kind sir", he bowed his head and said. "anytime my fair lady", Derek grinned as he walked in right behind her followed closely by the other three bachelors. It didn't take long before Penelope found several things she wanted, she said, "ohhhhh I want this and ohhh this".

Derek leaned down and whispered, "and I want you", she smiled and practically purred, "later hotstuff, later", he said, "sounds good to me sweetness" as they headed to another part of the store. As Sam watched Penelope walk away all he wanted to do was take her into the changing rooms and have his way with her but he knew that wasn't possible, at least not now anyway.

Several hours and several stores later everybody was exhausted as they stepped into the little restuaraunt at the corner, Penelope put her things down and sat down between Derek and Reid as they waited for their waitress. After their oders were placed Dave smiled and said, "so how was your day of shopping"?, Penelope said, "ohhh I had a great time Dave, a great time".

Hotch said, "are you gonna model any of that stuff for us"?, she winked and said, "I might Aaron, I might" as she picked up her glass and took a sip of tea and the men all took a drink of their beers. Penelope smiled when she felt Dereks hand sliding up and down her thigh, she winked at him causing him to smile, Dave took a deep breath and said, "now we will be heading back to the mansion early in the morning so that we can get back and get everything ready for the camping trip".

Penelope said, "are all 5 of us going at the same time"?, he said, "I'm glad that you brought this up Penelope, as a matter of fact no, you will go with 2 of the 4 bachelors Friday morning and then they will leave Saturday morning and the other two will be staying with you and then the 3 of you will be coming home early Sunday morning", they all nodded their heads in agreement as the waitress put the food down in front of them.

As they sat laughing and talking the next couple of hours passed by fast and soon they were grabbing their things so that they could head back to the villa, Derek took some of the bags out of Penelopes hand and said, "here gorgeous, let me help". She kissed him on the cheek and said, "sure thing sugar shack", he threw back his head and laughed.

When they got back to the villa Derek helped Penelope carry her things to her room, when he put the bags down she closed the door and said, "thank you", he wrapped his arms around her and said "you are very welcome". She leaned in and crashed her lips against his, when they pulled apart she said, "so what do you have in store for me tonight"?, he winked at her and said, "you will find that out shortly" and opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

She said, "any hints"?, he thought for a minute and said, "well I will tell you this much, we will be on the beach", she said, "is that all I get"?, he said, "wellll how about I'll meet you in the back in half an hour". She smiled and said, "half hour it is handsome", he laughed as he turned and headed back up the hall toward his room.

Half an hour later Penelope walks into the living room and sees Derek standing there, he says, "are you ready for some fun"?, she said, "I sure am" as she looped her arm through his as they stepped out onto the sand. They walked arm in arm up the beach a little piece and then they stopped and she said, "ohhhhh Derek it's amazing thank you" as she crashed her lips against his.


	48. Chapter 48

The Bachelorette-Ch 48

In front of the couple was a blanket spread out on the sand and in the middle of the blanket was a bucket with a bottle of wine that was chilling and the air was also filled with the sounds of Penelopes favorite music and with her favorite flowers. When they pulled apart she said, "this is so romantic, thank you", he then rested his forehead against hers and said, "nothing is to good for my baby girl".

She said, "what would you like to do first"?, he said, "how about we go for a walk up the beach and then we can come back and dance and drink some wine and cuddle for a litle while". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I'd love to" as they intertwined their fingers and started making their way up the beach, he glanced down at her and said, "you look so beautiful in that dress".

Penelope grinned and said, "thank you, I picked this one out today", he said, "and might I say you fill it out nicely", she giggled as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. He said, "I'm serious baby, you are without a doubt amazingly beautiful", they stopped walking and he cupped her face in his hands and then he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

As they pulled apart he caressed her cheek and she smiled and said, "you didn't have to go all out like this", he said, "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to show my girl how much she means to me". They started walking on up the beach and everything was so beautiful, the waves were slamming into the shore and the moonlight and stars were so amazing.

They turned and headed back to their blanket, Derek said, "I can't believe that we have to head home in the morning", she sighed and said, "yeah me either but hey we are going camping". Derek said, "have you ever been camping"?, she said, "I sure have, I grew up with 4 brothers so we went camping a lottttttt", he laughed and said,  
"yeah we use to go camping every chance we got to, which unfortuantely wasn't often because mom and dad both worked but when we did get to go we definitely had the best time.

She squeezed his hand and said, "so did we and some of my favorite memories came from us camping", he said, "well I hope that we can make some good memories when we go". She bit down on her lip and said, "I hope so handsome", it wasn't long before they were back to their spot and then he said, "may I have this dance"?, she giggled and nodded her head yes as he pulled her into his arms.

As they swayed everthing seemed perfect, it was like they were the only two people in the world, there was nothing else around but them and it was an amazing feeling and they were both enjoying every second of it. His hands slid down her body and rested on the curve of her butt, she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered,  
"you are a very good dancer".

He grinned and said, "thank ya, my mom taught me when I was little", Penelope said, "she did a great job", he said, "thank you, I'm sure that she would love to know that". They danced through several songs before they headed over to the blanket, he got down on his knee and held his hand up and she happily put her hand in his as he helped her down on the sand with him.

He opened the wine and poured them both a glass and they sat there laughing and talking as they continued to drink their wine, Penelope said, "I bet you are an amazing daddy". He said, "I try and let me tell you my little angel definitely keeps me on my toes", she grinned and said, "do you get to spend a lot of time with her or are you working a lot"?, he said, "I've not got to spend as much time with her as I'd like but I'm hoping to change that and very soon".

While they were talking Penelope sat with her back against his chest and sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around her, she looked up at him and said, "tonight has been perfect hasn't it"?, he said, "it sure has but then any time I get to spend with my girl is amazing". She smiled as he lowered his head and then brushed his lips against hers.

They sat there kissing and holding each other as the sound of the music and the crashing of the waves set the mood, when they pulled apart Derek said, "I'm falling for you baby girl and I'm falling hard". She smiled as she caressed the side of his face and said, "and I'm falling for you hotstuff" as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

When they pulled apart Derek glanced down at his watch and said, "ohhhhh baby we better head back it's almost midnight", she said, "what, already, it feels like we just got here". He said, "I know but we need to head back and get some sleep because Dave is wanting to head back early in the morning", she kissed his lips again and nodded her head yes as they stood up and gathered their things before heading back toward the villa.

Derek opened the door and said, "after you sweetness", she laughed as she walked in the door, they put their things down on the table and then he walked her down to her room. She opened her door and said, "thank you for an amazing night, I had a great time", he said, "no no thank you for the amazing night" as he caressed her pink cheek.

She leaned in and kissed him gently at first but that changed when she almost instantly deepened the kiss, their tongues battled for control for several minutes as they practically made out in the hall. When they pulled apart Derek said, "good night baby, sleep tight", she said, "same to you handsome", he then turned and headed up the hall toward his room.

Sam was peeping out his door and the more he watched the madder he was getting, after their doors closed he said, "the best man will win Derek and that's me" he then smirked as he closed his door and headed to bed.


	49. Chapter 49

The Bachelorette-Ch 49

Penelope woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on her door, she said, "come innnnnn", the door opened and Dave stepped inside and said, "I need you to get dressed and come into the living room". She said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "we've had a complication and I need to tell everybody about it and what we are going to do to remedy it".

She said, "I'll be out in a few minutes", he nodded his head and headed out of the room, she threw the covers back and quickly put some clothes on and hurried out to join the others in the living room. She walked over and sat down on the couch beside Sam and Dave said, "we've had a slight setback", Derek said, "setback, what kind of setback"?, he said, "the camp grounds have been flooded and we can't use them".

Penelope said, "what are we going to do"?, Dave said, "this is how things are going to go", everybody listened closely as he said, "we are still going camping it's just that the location has changed". Reid said, "well where are we going to go"?, he said, "Penelope and 2 bachelors will be camping in the living room and they can use the fireplace and the pit in the back ya Aaron said, "how is that going to work"?, he said, "right now JJ and Emily along with the hands are working to get everything set up and ready, we will have 3 tents set up in the living room and there is more than enough room for this to work". Penelope said, "that sounds like fun and we can always say the pool is the pond and go for a swim".

Dave said, "that you can Penelope", Derek said, "so where are the other 2 going to go while Penelope is camping"?, he said, "they will have the entire west wing for their use and that includes the kitchen". Aaron said, "this could be fun", Penelope said, "we can tell ghost stories and roast marshmellows outside in the pit if it isn't raining".

Reid said, "what if we want to spend some time alone with our bachelorette"?, Dave said, "well she can invite you into her tent if she wants to spend time alone with you". He then looked at Penelope and said, "are you okay with that"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep", he looked down at his watch and said, "alright let's get packed and head back to the mansion then".

Penelope said, "so what are we going to do for tonight"?, he said, "well you will all be sleeping in the west wing tonight and then the camping trip will start bright and early in the morning". Penelope jumped up and said, "I can't wait for this, it's going to be so much fun", Dave said, "I'm glad that you all approve and I'm so sorry that things happened this way".

Derek said, "you can't help the weather Dave, nobody blames you for this", he smiled and said, "well thank you I appreciate that", everybody then got up and headed to their rooms to get their things packed and loaded so they could get back to the mansion. About 45 minutes later everybody was packed and ready to go, Derek smiled when he saw Penelope walking toward him and said, "looking goodddddd baby girl, looking reallllll good" causing her to laugh as she handed her bags to him.

Once everybody was in the limo Sam said, "how are you going to decide who gets to spend the first night camping with Penelope and who gets the second night"?, Dave said, "well we are going to pull out the black hat again and she is going to draw 2 names out of it". Reid said, "and the first 2 chosen will get Friday night and the other 2 will get Saturday night"?, he said, "that's correct".

Penelope smiled and said, "I can hardly wait for this, I haven't been camping in years", Dave said, "you are still going to get to cook your food over an open fire it will just be in the pit in the back yard that's all". She giggled and said, "this is going to be funnnnnnn", Derek winked at her as the limo came to a stop at the landing strip.

Everybody got out of the car and made their way toward the plane, once everybody got on board and the luggage was loaded they smiled as the plane started making it's way down the runway. It wasn't long before they were on their way back home and as they settled in they all sighed happily wondering what the 2 day camping trip was going to bring.

Penelope bit down on her lip knowing that Sunday night she was going to have to send one of the bachelors home and right now she had no idea who that bachelor was going to be.


	50. Chapter 50

The Bachelorette-Ch 50

When the walked off the plane Penelope grinned and said, "I can't believe that we're here already" as she opened the door and slid into the waiting limo, Sam slid in beside her closely followed by the other bachelors. The ride back to the mansion was a short one and soon they were getting out of the car and heading up the stairs and walking inside.

They were met by JJ and Emily who were all smiles as they hugged Penelope, JJ said, "how are ya Garcie"?, she said, great, tired but great, how are you girls"?, Emily said, "we just finished with camp ground". Dave smiled and said, "alright everybody lets head to the living room and see how everything looks", they all followed him and they couldn't believe what they saw when they stepped inside.

Penelope said, "wow, this looks great, you girls did a wonderful job", JJ said, "we figured that if you guys couldn't go camping that we would bring camping right here to you". As they looked around they saw three tents spread out around the room and they saw how everything looked like the outdoors, Dave said, "you girls really did a great job".

Reid said, "this is awesome", JJ said, "we're glad you like it Spence", he smiled and said, "oh I do, I do", Hotch looked around and said, "I can't wait to camp out in here". Sam said, "I still can't believe that you got this done so fast", Emily said, "well with the two of us and the 5 hands that work the grounds and a few of the security guards we had it done pretty fast".

Dave said, "alright now since the camping starts in the morning tonight we are going to have a cookout and spend some time playing in the pool", Penelope said, "that sounds like fun I can hardly wait". She grabbed her bags and said, "I'm gonna head up and get unpacked", she looked at the girls and said, "could you two come up with me please"?, they grinned and quickly walked out of the room behind her.

Reid and Aaron were watching the girls a little closely and Derek couldn't help but notice, he inwardly grinned and thought that getting to the final 2 might not be as hard as he once thought. He grabbed his bags and headed toward the door and said, "unpacking sounds good" and after climbing the stairs he laid his bags down on his bed and pulled his cell phone out his cell phone and dialed a famaliar number.

After a few rings he heard, "hiiiiii daddy", he smiled and said, "hi baby girl, how are you"?, she said, "fine, missing you daddy", he said, "awwww baby daddy misses you to". She giggled and said, "did you have fun"?, he said, "I did sweetie, I really did", she said, "how is Penneylope"?, he laughed and said, "Penelope is fine baby".

Their call continued for a few minutes before he ended the call and headed out onto his patio, he sat there looking out over the grounds and sighed happily and said,  
"this place is huge, beautiful and huge". JJ looked at Penelope and said, "sooooooooo", she said, "so what"?, Emily said, "ohhhhhh don't so what us, dish it girl, how far did you get"?, she took a deep breath and said, "a lady doesn't kiss and tell".

JJ laughed and said, "well you Penelope Garcia are no lady", she threw a pillow at JJ and said "thanks Jayje", she said, "come on Garcieeeeeeee, tell ussssss", she said, "girls I think I'm falling in love, no I know that I'm falling in love". Emily said, "that's great, with who"?, both JJ and Emily nervously waited hoping that the name coming off her lips wasn't Spencer or Aaron.

She said, "they are all amazing men and I feel connected to them all but my feelings for" and then her cell rang, she looked at her ID and said, "I have to take this it's Payton". She said, "Payton what's wrong"?, he said, "nothings wrong sis we were just calling to see how things are going"?, she said, "we just got home from 3 days in Mexico".

Payton said, "welllllll did you have fun"?, she said, "I did Pay, I really did", JJ and Emily got up and headed toward the door, Penelope smiled and said, "I'll talk to you girlies later". They nodded their heads in agreement as they turned and headed out of the room, she then said, "so how has my baby been"?, Payton said, "she's been great, she's gone with Shelly shopping right now".

Penelope said, "I'll call back later tonight because we start our 2 days of camping in the morning and then Sunday is the elimination soooooo I definitely want to hear my babies voice". Payton laughed and said, "I'll tell her that you're going to call later", she said, "thanks again Payton for keeping her and taking such good care of her".

He said, "we love to have her", Payton said, "soooooo have you told any of the bachelors about her yet"?, she said, "no not yet, I want to make sure that they are they type of person that I want to meet her before I tell them". Payton said, "that makes sense, well I won't keep ya sis, have a good day and I'll tell munchkin that you will call her later tonight".

She laughed and said, "thanks Pay and I'll be seeing you guys soon", he said, "what happens next week"?, she said, "I go home with the bachelors to spend 2 days with them and their famalies". He said, "and then another elimination, right"?, she said, "right and then when it is down to the final 2 that is when you all get to meet both of them".

Payton said, "I can't wait to see you and I know that your princess can't wait to see you", she said, "ohhhh I've missed her so much but soon this will be over and then I can spend more time with her". Payton laughed and said, "have fun and we'll talk to you tonight", he said, "alright, later Pay" and after the call ended she jumped up off the bed and finished with unpacking her bags so she could go downstairs to join everybody.


	51. Chapter 51

The Bachelorette-Ch 51

When Penelope stepped out of her room she felt arms wrapping around her waist, she glanced up to see Sam standing there, she said, "what are you doing"?, he started kissing the side of her neck and whispering, "I missed you". She said, "I was only gone for a few minutes", he said, "it doesn't matter, I missed you", she giggled as she started walking toward the stairs.

Sam caught up to her and said, "so when do we get to find out which 2 bachelors will be going with you tomorrow"?, she said, "I guess we will find out in the morning before time for us to leave, well so to speak". Sam laughed as they headed outside to join the others, JJ, Emily, Reid and Aaron were sitting on the side of the pool with their feet in the water and Derek was swimming around splashing watr everywhere.

When he saw Penelope standing beside the pool he said, "come in babyyyyyyyygirllllllllllll the water's great", she smiled and said, "I'm coming handsome", she then took her robe off and started walking down the steps into the water. Derek swam over to her and helped her into the water, Sam toed off his shoes and followed her out into the water.

He swam over to where the others were and started talking to Aaron but all the time he kept glancing over at Penelope and Derek, he couldnt' help but notice how the two of them acted together. It was like they were so comfortable together, comfortable the way lovers were and he couldn't help but wonder if she was putting out for any of the other bachelors and not him.

He watched as Derek leaned in and whispered something into her ear, she threw her head back and laughed and then wrapped her arms around his neck as they floated in the water. Reid said, "how about we go in the water, it's really hot and it will be a fast cool down"?, they all slid off the side of the pool and swam over to join Derek and Penelope.

The friends played in the pool for a while before Dave said, "alright everybody foods readyyyyy", they climed out and dried off before making their way over to join him at the table. The top of the tabe was covered with food and everything looked so good that nobody knew where to start, JJ said, "everything looks so good Dave",  
he said, "thank you JJ" as everybody started digging in.

They had a great time, laughing, talking and swimming for the next several hours before everybody started heading in to get some sleep, the flight back from Mexico had worn them all out and they were ready for bed. Penelope smiled as Derek walked her to her door, he leaned in and kissed her cheek and said, "goodnight baby girl,  
and sweet dreams".

she caressed his cheek and leaned in and pressed her lips againt his and when they pulled apart she said, "goodnight handsome and sweet dreams to you", he winked at her before heading on up the hall toward his room. She stepped into her room and closed the door, she looked down at her watch and saw that he daughter would still be up so she dialed Paytons number and after a few rings she heard, "mommaaaaaa".

Penelope smiled and said, "how are you princess"?, she said, "me fine", Penelope laughed and said, "mommy misses you Charlotte", she said, "me misseses you to momma,  
when you tomin home"?, she said, "soon baby, I promise". Penelope said, "are you being good for uncle Payton and aunt Shelly"?, she said, "uh huh", she said, "that's my good girl".

The two talked for almot half an hour before the little girl started yawning, Penelope said, "mommy is gonna hang up so you can go to bed and get some sleep", she said,  
"otay momma". Penelope grinned and said, "mommy loves you baby", the little girl giggled and said, "me lubs you to momma", she said, "sweet dreams", he laughed and said, "same to you Charlotte".

After the call ended she laid there on the bed and smiled while she thought of her daughter, she was in this to find a father for her daughter because she deserved that, she deserved the best father possible. She laid there for a few minutes and after she couldn't sleep she headed downstairs to get something to drink, as she stepped off the bottom of the stairs she heard something so she stopped and then recognized JJ's voice.

Reid was standing in the kitchen and JJ was reaching up into the cabinet to get a glass and she lost her footing and fell into Spencers arms, when Penenlope looked around the corner she saw JJ and Rein in each others arms. She turned around and headed back upstairs before anybody saw her, JJ said, "I I I'm sorry Spencer", he smiled and said, "don't be, I'm not" and as they stood there for a minute before he said, "have a good night JJ", she said, "you to Spencer" and she felt her heart racing as she watched him walk out of the room.

She collapsed against the cabinet and said, "he is so cute" as she poured herself a glass of juice and headed up to bed


	52. Chapter 52

The Bachelorette-Ch 52

Penelope woke up the next morning and felt confused, hurt and happy all at once, confused and hurt because she saw JJ with Reid but happy because it looked like they were getting close. She ran her hand over her head before jumping up and getting dressed, when she got downstairs she noticed that JJ wasn't getting around Reid and he wasn't even looking in her direction.

JJ walked over and handed Penelope a cup of coffee and Penelope said, "Jayje why are you limping"?, she said, "I came down lastnight for some juice and I was reaching up into the cabinet for a glass and I lost my footing and slipped". She said, "ohhhhh are you alright, maybe you need to go to the doctor"?, she said, "no I'm alright it's just a little sore, it would have been a lot worse if Spencer hadn't caught me".

Penelope smiled and said, "maybe you should take something for pain", she said, "after the camping starts I might just do that", Derek said, "I wonder where Dave is this morning"?, Penelope said, "I don't know" and then as she lifted her cup to her lips he came into the room and said, "goodddddddd morning". Reid grinned and said, "good morning to you to".

He grabbed a cup of coffee and said, "alright are we ready to see who the 2 lucky bachelors are"?, they were all smiles as he put the black hat on the table, he said,  
"are 4 names are in here and you need to pick out 2 names and they will be your dates for tonight". She took a deep breath and smiled as she stuck her hand into the hat and pulled out the first name.

She opened the paper and said, "Aaron", he smiled and watched as she pulled out another name, she then opened the name and said, "Spencer", Derek then looked at Sam knowing that it would be the two of them with Penelope tomorrow night. Dave said, "alright, everything is set up in the living room and outside and if you need anything just let either JJ, Emily or myself know", they nodded their heads and said, "no problem".

Penelope looked at him and said, "how do we pack for tonight"?, Dave said, "just pack something to swim in just in case you go swimming and something to sleep in and with the clothes you have on that will make 3 outfits". They grinned and Penelope said, "well I guess I better go and grab a few things", Spencer and Aaron headed out of the room right behind her.

Dave looked at Derek and Sam and said, "and it will be you two tomorrow so it might make it easier if you had your things packed and ready in the morning", Derek looked up and smiled and said, "I'll pack later today", Sam said, "yeah me to". Dave stood up and grabbed his cup of coffee and said, "if you need anything, I'll be around the house".

Derek said, "alright Dave" as they watched him head out of the room, Derek looked up at JJ and said, "you might want to soak that foot or put some ice on it for the swelling". She smiled and said, "thanks Derek, that sounds like a great idea", Emily took a deep breath as she watched the happy trio walk back into the room with their bags packed and in their hands.

Derek smiled and said, "have fun sweetness and I'll see you in the morning", she winked at him and said, "same to you handsome" as Penelope, Reid and Aaron headed out of the room. Sam said, "I think that I will have breakfast and then maybe go watch some movies or see if there is anything on the tv", Derek said, "yeah breakfast sounds good and then maybe I'll do some exercises or see if there is a game on".

The duo got up and headed into the kitchen for some breakfast and as they walked by the door Derek caught a glimpse of Penelope laughing at something that Aaron had just said. Penelope said, "I never thought of it that way", Aaron said, "but doesn't that make sense"?, Reid said, "ya know it kinda does" making Penelope laugh again only this time harder.

Hotch said, "so what do you want to do first"?, she said, "how about some breakfast", Reid said, "breakfast sounds good, I'm starving", Aaron grinned and said, "I could definitely eat. She said, "alright food it is" and they then headed over and started fixing their breakfast from the provisions that JJ and Emily had brought into the room earlier.

Derek couldn't help but stare at Sam, he knew that Sam was going all out to win Penelopes heart and now all he had to do was figure out if he was really after her heart or the fame for being with her. Sam looked up and smiled as he took a sip of coffee, Derek smiled back and then continued eating his breakfast, as he glanced up he said to himself, "there is something about you that I don't like, I can't put my finger on it right now but I will, I will".


	53. Chapter 53

The Bachelorette-Ch 53

AS the day went on Penelope, Reid and Hotch were having a great day, after breakfast they went outside to swim for a while and then they laid out in the sun and then they headed back inside to prepare their lunch. Penelope looked up and said, "this is fun, this reminds me of spending time with my brothers", Hotch grinned and said,  
"this has really been a lot of fun".

Reid said, "that smells delicious", Penelope stirred the stew and said, "smelling this is starving me to death", he looked at the boys and said, "how about after it gets dark we have some smores outside at the pit"?, Reid said, "ohhhhh I haven't had smores since I was little, that sounds like so much fun". Aaron said, "smores it is then".

Derek wiped the sweat from his face as he headed toward his room to take a shower, he had been exercising for the past hour and he still couldn't shake that Sam was up to something. Sam was all smiles as he sat on the couch watching tv, he couldn't tell you what was on but he had it on and was looking at it, the only thing he could think of was getting Penelope to fall for him.

After finishing with their dinner Penelope said, "that was delicious", Hotch and Reid nodded their heads in agreement, they sat there talking for a little while before Reid looked out and said, "why don't we just sit here and tell ghost stories"?, Penelope clapped her hands and said, "ohhhh I love that idea", Aaron said, "well Spencer since you thought of it why don't you tell the first story".

After his shower Derek dried off and put some shorts and a t shirt on and headed into the theatre to watch a movie, he looked through them and finally found one of his favorite and smiled as he put it in the DVR and sat down. He picked up the remote and pushed play and as the opening credits started rolling up the screen he was all smiles.

Sam was staring at the tv when his cell started ringing, he looked around to make sure that nobody was there and he said, "you can't call me here", the voice on the other end said, "you had better come through on this". He said, "calm down and don't worry, everything is under control", the voice on the other end said, "it had better be" and ended the call", Sam blew out a deep breath and said to himself, "now all I have to do is make Penelope fall in love with me", he then blew out a deep breath as he started staring at the tv again.

It wasn't to long before it was dark and Penelope grabbed the ingredients for smores and said, "okayyyyy let's continue the ghost stories outside while we have some smoressssss". Aaron and Reid laughed as they followed her outside to the pit, they all pulled their chairs up and they watched as Penelope put the marshmallows on the sticks and then handed them one before putting hers over the fire.

As they fixed their smores she continued on with her ghost story, Reid and Hotch watched her attentively as she made the cutest facial expressions, when she finished her story Reid said, "that wasn't a true story was it"?, she giggled and said, "no Spencer it was just a story". Aaron grinned and said, "sooooooo what do you want to do now"?, Penelope said, "what do you guys want to do"?, Reid said, "I'm drawing a blank, the last time I went camping having smores and telling stories was the last things we did before going to bed".

Aaron looked at his watch and said, "well it's almost 11 so we can head inside and get ready for bed if you want"?, he said, "yeah that sounds good, I mean we can still talk to each other, right". Aaron laughed and said, "right", Reid said, "of course", they stood up and cleaned up their messes before getting up and going inside and washing their hands to get the marshmellows off of their hands.

Aaron looked at her face and said, "you have a little something right here on your face", he leaned in and instead of wiping it away he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, their tongues battled for control for a few minutes until they heard Reid in the other room saying, "are you guys alright in there"?, Penelope pulled away and said, "yeah, we're fine".

They walked back into the living room to rejoin Spencer who was in his night clothes and sitting indian style in his tent, Penelope turned off the light and said, "I like this, I like having the only light be the fireplace". For a few minutes everybody was quiet and then she heard a light snoring coming from Aaron, she then rolled over onto her side and laid for a few minutes.

Just when she was getting ready to doze off she heard someone walking by her tent, she opened her eyes and saw Reid sneaking out of the room, she got up and quietly followed him. JJ was in the kitchen getting her a sandwich and she jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her, he turned to see Reid standing there, she said, "I I'm sorry I just came for a san" and he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Penelope walked to the door and saw Reid and JJ kissing and when she saw JJ wrapping her arms around his waist she turned around and headed back into the living room and climbed into her tent. She laid there for a few minutes and then she felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier and before she knew it she felt herself drifting off to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

The Bachelorette-Ch 54

Penelope woke up the next morning and crawled out of her tent and stood up and stretched, she jumped when she felt Aaron wrapping his arms around her, he said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you". She kissed his lips and said, "good morning, it's fine", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "pretty good actually, you"?, he said, "great, I definitley had sweet dreams" as he leaned in and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Spencer cleared his throat and said, "good morning you two", Aaron said, "good morning Spencer, how did you sleep"?, he said, "great", Penelope said, "I'm glad to hear that Spencer". He stretched and said, "something smells wonderful doesn't it"?, Aaron said, "ohhhhhh it does, I wonder what we are having for breakfast"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh it smells like french toast" as they made their way toward the dining room.

Derek looked up and said, "good morning baby girl", she grinned and said, "good morning handsome, how did you sleep"?, he said, "great, how about you"?, she said, "I slept great to handsome" as she made her way over to the table. Sam said, "something smells great", Penelope said, "I think it's french toast", Dave walked into the room carrying a tray of french toast, waffles and pancakes and JJ was carrying the syrup and Emily the fruit and whipped cream.

Penelope said, "ohhhhhh everything looks sooooo amazing", Emily said, "trust me PG they are delicious", Penelope giggled as she started putting a little of each of the three onto her plate and then doing the same with the syrup, fruit and whipped cream. She took a bite of waffle with fruit and whipped cream and said, "ohhhhh my compliments to the chef or chefs this is amazing".

The bachelors smiled and Derek said, "ohhhhh it is, this much have taken you three quite a while to get everything ready"?, Dave said, "if we hadn't triple teamed it from the start it might have but actually it only took about half an hour". Everybody laughed and smiled as they continued eating their delicious breakfast, Derek reached over and ran his hand up Penelopes thigh.

A few minutes later after everybody was finished with their breakfast Dave said, "alright now that we have one camping night over we have one left sooooo you three will have about half an hour before the next day of camping starts". Penelope said, "good, I have time to grab a quick shower and wash this syrup off", Dave grinned and said, "and you might want to grab more clothes", she nodded her head and said, "will do, will do" as she headed out of the room.

Penelope was heading toward her door when she felt a hand on her wrist, she looked up to see Aaron pulling her into the bathroom, she grinned and said, "what are you doi" and he crashed his lips against hers. He backed her up against the door and ran his hand through her hair and when they pulled apart he said, "I just wanted a little more time with you before you spend the day with Derek and Sam".

He slid his hands down and rested them under her butt and when he lifted her up she gasped in surprise, he then crashed his lips to hers, Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his mouth as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control as his buldge rubbed against her hot and now wet center.

Hotch pulled away and said, "I know that we can't stay much longer but I just had to have a little more time with you", she caressed his cheek and said, "n n not a problem". She cupped his face in her hands and leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "I better get going", he winked at her and said, "have fun", she smiled and blew out a deep breath as her feet hit the floor, seconds later she opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

Penelope walked into her room and shut the door and walked over to her closet and grabbed another swim suit and something else to sleep in before grabbing some clothes to put on after her shower. She turned the water on and quickly stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the water, as it cascaded all over her body she couldn't get the picture of JJ and Reid kissing out of her mind.

Reid looked up at JJ and smiled but quickly looked down when Derek noticed what he was doing, Sam said, "well I need to go grab a few more things before we head to camp". Derek watched as he got up and headed out of the room, he waited a few minutes and then followed him, he heard Sam whispering and snuck up and hid where there were no cameras and started listening to Sams side of the conversation.

Derek heard Sam say, "don't worry everything is working just as I had planned", he then heard, "I have to go but don't worry eveyrthing is under control", Derek then stood there and watched as Sam walked into his room and grabbed a few things before heading back downstairs to rejoin the other bachelors. Penelope got out of the water and started drying off, she knew that she would need to talk to both JJ and Reid but she wouldn't do that today, she would wait till tomorrow because today all she wanted to do was have a great time with Derek and Sam.

She put her clothes on and sighed happily and said, "forget about what you saw for now and focus on having fun with Derek and Sam", she blew out a breath and the she opened her door and walked out into the hall closing her door behind her. She headed downstairs and grinned when she saw Derek standing there waiting on her, she said,  
"hello there handsome".

He pulled her into his arms and said, "hello yourself gorgeous" and then his lips gently brushed over hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and when she moaned against his mouth he smiled. They pulled apart smiling and Derek held out his arm and said, "shall we baby girl", she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall handsome, we shall" as they headed into the living room laughing.


	55. Chapter 55

The Bachelorette-Ch 55

Derek walked into the living room and said, "wow it's just like being outside camping, this is amazing", Penelope laughed and said, "everybody went all out to make sure that we get the full camping experience". Sam put his things into his tent and rubbed his hands together and said, "so what do you guys want to do first"?, she took a deep breath and said, "what would you two like to do"?, they shrugged their shoulders and Derek said, "it doesn't matter to me just as long as I get to spend time with you baby girl".

She kissed his cheek and said, "good answer hotstuff", he said, "well I've always had a way with the ladies", Sam said, "since it's hot how about a swim"?, they both nodded their heads in agreement and she said, "a swim sounds nice". Derek and Sam watched as she slid out of her clothes revealing her swimsuit underneath, Derek said,  
"looking good sweetness".

Sam said, "I have to agree with Derek, you look amazing", she said, "thank you boys, now don't keep momma waiting to long" as she headed out the door, by the time they got outside she was already in the pool splashing around. Derek jumped right in and pulled her into his arms and whispered, "you are looking goodddddd momma",  
she threw her head back and laughed as Sam watched on.

Derek and Penelope were laughing and having a great time for a few minutes before Sam swam over and kissed the side of her neck, she said, "hiya Sam", he smiled and said, "hi yourself beautiful". The trio swam and played in the water for most of the afternoon, they would get out of the pool for a few minutes at a time and that was to lay beside the pool and get some sun.

JJ was in the kitchen working on lunch for Reid and Hotch when she heard someone walk into the kitchen, she glanced up and saw Reid standing there, she said, "h h hi Spencer". He smiled as he walked closer to her and said, "are you avoiding me Jennifer"?, she said, "no, why would I be"?, he said, "well after what happened between us last night it seems like you are".

She smiled as she pulled the roast out of the oven and said, "no, I'm not avoiding you I've just been busy that's all", he touched her cheek with his hand and she said,  
"we can't do this". He said, "why not"?, she said, "because you are one of the bachelors that" and he leaned in and gently kissed her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck for a few seconds before she came to herself and pushed him away.

He looked at her and said, "somebody will see us", he said, "we aren't doing anything wrong JJ", she said, "we need to cool things down until", he said, "until after eliminations tomorrow night"?, she nodded her head and said, "exactly". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "your wish is my command" before walking out of the kitchen leaving a love struck JJ behind.

Penelope said, "I don't know about you two but this girl is starving", Sam said, "I could definitely eat, what about you Derek"?, he said, "ohhhh yeah", she said, "why don't we head inside and see what we want to fix"?, they both nodded their heads in agreement as they headed inside. They walked over to the groceries and Derek said,  
"ohhhh I can fix a mean hash with this" as he held up several items.

Penelope said, "ohhhh I haven't had hash in years, that sounds yummy", Sam said, "I don't think I've ever had it", Penelope looked at him and said, "ohhhh you are in for a treat". Derek said, "you sure are" as he started putting everything he would need into the pot, Sam and Penelope watched as he soon had the hash cooking over the grate on the fireplace.

It didn't take long before the trio was sitting indian style in front of the fireplace eating their hash and Sam said, "this is delicious", Derek said, "thanks, I'm glad that you like it". He said, "like it I love it, how did you learn to fix this"?, he said, "my momma taught me how to cook when I was little, I mean after dad died it gave us something that we could do together".

Sam said, "I'm sorry Derek I didn't mean to bring up bad memories", he said, "ohhhh you didn't, I love thinking about my dad, I love and miss him everyday and I know that he would want me to be happy". Penelope reached over and put her hand on Dereks shoulder, he winked and said, "it's all good baby girl" before taking another bite of the hash.

As the day continued they sat and laughed and talked about how things were when they grew up and Penelope listened to both Derek and Sams stories before she spent a little time telling them about her childhood and some of her favorite memories of her parents and brothers. It was getting dark and Derek said, "I was wondering about something"?, Penelope and Sam looked at her and Penelope said, "what were you wondering about"?, he said, "if we can use the pool like a hot spring, can we use the hot tub for the same thing"?, she grinned and said, "I don't see why not".

Sam said, "how about we spend a little time in the hot tub and then since Derek fixed lunch I'll fix dinner", Penelope said, "I like that idea" as they all got up and headed toward the hot tub.


	56. Chapter 56

The Bachelorette-Ch 56

Derek headed outside first while Penelope was sliding out of her clothes, she left her suit on under her clothes again because she figured that it would be faster and easier if they wanted to go swimming again. Sam walked up behind her and kissed the side of her neck and ran his hand up her body and caressed the side of her full and perky breast.

She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip and lowly moaned, he smiled against her neck as he wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Derek sat down in the water and relaxed against the tub, the water felt amazing and then only thing better than being in the water was being in it with his baby girl and he couldn't wait to feel her body against his again.

Sam was getting ready to slide her swimsuit over her breast when they heard Derek saying, "what's keeping you two"?, she opened her eyes and said, "we we're coming hotstuff" as she readjuted her clothes and headed out the door. Sam smiled and said, "soon Penelope, soon you will be mine, heart, soul and especially that sexy sexy body of yours" as he headed outside to join Penelope and Derek in the tub.

Derek stood up and held his hand out and said, "here sweetness let me help you", her skin felt hot to the touch, and he said, "are you alright"?, she smiled and said,  
"fine hotstuff, just fine" as she sat down beside him. Sam stepped into the water and said, "ohhhhh this feels amazing" as he sat down beside Derek in the hot water as it cascaded alll over his body.

Derek moved his hand underwater and started sliding it up her thigh, she put her hand on top of his and smiled as it slid higher and higher, he licked his lips and smiled. Sam said, "everything is so amazing out here tonight", they looked up at the stars and Derek said, "the stars are so beautiful", Penelope said, "ohhhh the sky is filled with stars isn't it" as they all looked around.

Penelope sighed happily as the water started relaxing her body but then again Derek hand on her body wasn't hurting either, they all sat there and talked for a little while before Sam said, ""I think I'll head in and start dinner". Derek and Penelope smiled up at him and he said, "I'll come and get you when it's ready", as he got out of the water, dried off and headed inside.

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "alone finally" before crashing his lips against hers, she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as he slid his tongue inside her willing mouth. As their tongues battled for control he slid his hand up her thigh causing her to moan against his mouth, he couldn't help but smile when he heard a moan of pleaure coming from his baby girls lips.

Sam was standing there just inside the door watching as the soup he was working on was cooking, he balled his hands into fists and watched as Dereks hand slid up and down her thigh. He watched the huge smile grace Penelopes lips as they pulled apart, she threw her head back and grinned before leaning in and gently pressing her lips against his again.

The time passed by to fast for Dereks liking and soon they heard Sam walking toward then saying, "dinner'sssss readyyyy" as he stepped out onto the patio, Derek and Penelope stood up and climed out. Derek climbed out first and then helped his baby girl out, they dried off and wrapped a towel around them as they headed through the double doors.

Once they stepped inside Derek said, "something sounds amazing", he said, "thank you, it's soup, I hope that you two like it", Penelope said, "I agree with Derek Sam it smells delicious and I can hardly wait to eat it". He grinned as he picked up the bowls one at a time and started putting soup into them, he handed Penelope a bowl first and then Derek before finally taking the third bowl for himself.

The three of them sat there smiling and talking as they ate their dinner, Derek said, "you are a good cook man", he said, "thank you, I can fix a few things but for the rest I am an order out kinda guy", earning giggles from Derek and Penelope. Derek said, "I'm the same way, there are a lot of things that I can fix but even more that I can't so I order out a lotttttttt", Penelope nodded her head in agreement as they continued eating their soup.


	57. Chapter 57

This chapter contains hints of sex

The Bachelorette-Ch 57

As the night continued Sam looked up and said, "well I'm gonna get this mess cleaned up", Penelope jumped up and said, "here Sam, I'll help you", Derek said, "we can both help". They were working on the dishes when his cell started ringing, he looked down at the ID and saw that it was his mom and said, "I need to take this, something could be wrong", Penelope nodded her head and then watched as he walked out onto the patio.

Derek said, "momma, what's wrong"?, she said, "nothings wrong sweetie, Tiffany just needed to hear your voice", he smiled and said, "hearing her voice would be great right now". A few seconds later he couldn't help but smile when he heard a small voice saying, "hi daddy", he said, "hi sweetie, is everything alright"?, she snuffed and said, "I miss you daddy".

Sam took complete and full advantage of Dereks absense and leaned in and pressed his lips against Penelopes, she started to pull away and he deepened the kiss by then thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. He backed her up against the wall and she moaned as she felt him grinding against her, he picked her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He said, "awwwww baby daddy misses you to", she said, "I had a bad dream", he said, "you did, what was your dream about"?, she said, "you got hurt daddy, you went to sleep and didn't wake up". He said, "baby daddy is alright I promise", she said, "you promise daddy"?, he said, "I promise baby, daddy is fine", as he peeped through the glass on the door.

Sam was all smiles as his hand cupped her breast and he started rubbing his thumb over her now erect nipple, he kissed his way from her lips down to her neck where he spent a little time kissing, sucking and nipping at her skin. Derek said, "daddy will be coming home soon", she said, "really"?, he said, "yes really and hopefully I will have somebody with me".

Tiffany said, "will I get to meet Penelepeeee daddy"?, he giggled and said, "I hope so honey", he glanced inside again and noticed that he could no longer see Sam and Penelope. Derek said, "baby you need to get to bed okay"?, she yawned and said, "okay daddy" and it wasn't long after that the call ended and he took a deep breath as he headed back toward the door.

Sam pulled away and started working on the dishes when he heard the door open, when Derek stepped inside he said, "sorry about that", Penelope said, "is anything wrong hotstuff"?, he said, "no Tiff just needed to hear my voice, she had a nightmare". Penelope said, "bless her little heart, is she okay now"?, he said, "yeah sweetness,  
she's fine" as they finished the last of the dishes.

About half an hour later Sam yawned and said, "I think I'm going to turn in", Penelope and Derek smiled and said, "goodnight Sam" as they watched him head across the room and get into his tent. Derek glanced over at Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeah handsome, I'm fine", he caressed her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful".

She smiled and said, "thank you hotstuff", he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and then pulled away and said, "good night", she leaned in and said, "give me a few minutes and then join me in my tent". He winked at her and said, "I'll be there", she smiled as she got up and headed into her tent, she glanced over her shoulder one final time before turning away from the door.

Derek waited patiently a few minutes before making his way inside Penelopes tent, she patted the floor beside her and he quickly crawled over and laid down beside her and propped up on his elbow. She caressed his cheek and said, "are you sure that everything is alright"?, he kissed the palm of her hand and said, "I'm positive baby girl" as she leaned in for a kiss.

Derek rolled her over onto her back and slid his hand down over her hip, she grinded up against him earning a low moan from Derek, he whispered, "you are so sexy in this light". She smiled and wrapped her hand around the back of his head pulling him closer, he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, as their tongues battled for control his hand slid between her legs.

She moaned against his lips as she felt his fingers at her entrance and as he slid one inside her she arched her back earning a smile fron Derek, he then added another finger and started sliding them in and out of her. Penelope wanted to let go and scream Dereks name but she didn't want to wake Sam, Derek could feel her starting to tighten against his fingers so he added a third and a few thrusts later she exploded around his fingers.

He kept thrusting his fingers until she collapsed against his chest, he smiled as he kissed her lips and said, "you are so beautiful when you let go", she blushed and said, "you are an amazing man Derek Morgan". He laid there and held her in his arms for a few more minutes and they exchanged several more kisses before he headed back to his tent so they could get some sleep.

As Penelope laid there in her tent he couldn't help but smile, there was no doubt about it now, she was definitley falling for her chocolate adonis and she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep dreaming about her interlude with Derek.


	58. Chapter 58

The Bachelorette-Ch 58

Penelope woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face, she crawled out of her tent and smiled when she looked up and saw Derek and Sam standing there looking down at her. She said, "morning", Derek helped her up out of the floor and said, "morning sweetness, how did you sleep"?, she took a deep breath and said, "like a baby handsome, I slept like a baby".

Sam said, "I slept like a log, was asleep a few minutes after I laid down", Derek said, "yeah me to Sam, me to" as he winked at Penelope, they headed through the house and into the dining room. Aaron looked up and said, "morning you three", Penelope said, "morning to you to Aaron", Reid said, "good morning guys, how did you all sleep lastnight"?, they all giggled and Penelope said, "great Spencer, we slept great".

They looked at the door when Dave came in and said, "morning everybodyyyyy", they laughed and in unison said, "morninggg", Dave said, "tonight is going to go down just like last Sunday night". Penelope smiled and nodded her head as Dave was repeating what he had told them the week before, Penelope said, "after breakfast I'm going to head to my room to think".

Dave said, "you have a big decision to make tonight Penelope are you ready to make it"?, she said, "not yet but I hope to be Dave", Derek smiled as he saw Emily and JJ walking into the room carrying breakfast. They put the plates in front of each person and smiled as they were uncovered, Penelope said, "ohhhhh this looks good girlies".

JJ smiled and said, "we hope that you all enjoy your meal", before JJ walked away Penelope said, "Jayje after breakfast I need to talk to you", he nodded her head and said, "okay Garcie" and then she walked out of the room so that they could continue their breakfast. Reid looked up at Penelope and smiled and she smiled back before taking a bite of her egg.

About half an hour later he got up from the table and headed upstairs with JJ right behind her, they walked into Penelopes room and after the door was shut Penelope sat down on the bed and motioned for JJ to join her. The nervous girl sat beside her friend and said, "G G Garcie is something wrong"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Jayje we need to talk about Spencer".

JJ nodded her head and said, "sure, what about him"?, she said, "I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes of course". Penelope said, "how do you feel about Spencer"?, JJ just sat there looking at her so Penelope said, "let me rephrase that for you, what are your feelings about Spencer"?, JJ covered her face with her hands and said, "ohhhh Garcie I'm so sorry".

Penelope said, "don't cry Jayje, don't cry, it's just that I saw you and Spencer kissing in the kitchen the other night and the night before that I saw you two in each others arms". JJ said, "I'm not going to lie to you Garcie, I care a lot about him", Penelope then sat and listened to her friend talk about how much Spencer truly meant to her.

Penelope smiled and said, "I want to thank you for being honest with me", she hugged her friend and said, "I would never willingly hurt you Penelope, you have to believe me". Penelope said, "I believe you Jayje but after seeing what I saw I had to talk to you", she nodded her head and said, "I know and I totally understand", and as JJ opened the door she said, "can you please tell Spencer to come up here"?, she nodded her head yes as she walked out of the room closing it behind her.

Reid was walking from the living room when JJ walked up to him and said, "Penelope wants to talk to you in her room" and before he could ask her any questions she turned and walked away. Reid headed up the stairs and he felt like a child being led to the principals office, he stopped outside her door and raised his hand to knock.

She said, "come in Spencer", he walked in and she said, "please close the door", he closed the door and slowly walked over and sat down beside her and said, "is their something wrong"?, she crossed her arms and said, "I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth from you". He said, "alright, what is your question"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "how do you truly feel about JJ"?, his mouth flew open and he said, "wh wh why"?, she said, "answer me Spencer", he said, "I care a lot about her, I don't know how it happened but I'm falling for her".

Penelope smiled and said, "I caught you two kissing the other night in the kitchen and the night before I saw you two wrapped in each others arms", he said, "I'm so torn Penelope or at least I was". She listened as he said, "you are an amazing woman and I care about you it's just" and she said, "you care about JJ more"?, he looked up and nodded his head and said, "yes".

She touched his cheek and said, "you are a special man Spencer Reid and I hope that JJ realizes just how lucky she is to have you", he smiled and said, "please don't hate me". She hugged him and said, "I could never hate you Spencer, never", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "you are quite an amazing woman yourself Penelope and I hope that you find your true soulmate because I think I've found mine".

As she watched Spencer walk out of the room she smiled knowing that hee decision on who to send home had already been made for her


	59. Chapter 59

The Bachelorette-Ch 59

As the day continued on the house was filled with preparations for the second elimination, Penelope spent the afternoon soaking and getting a mani/pedi from her friends JJ and Emily. The men spent the afternoon wondering who was going to go home at the end of the show, Derek hoped that he would still be there so that he could take Penelope home to meet his mom and sisters and the most important person in the world to him his daughter.

Sam took a sip of tea and said to himself, "you have to be here, you have to be here", Aaron sat down and said, "are you alright Sam"?, he looked up and said, "yeah sure, why wouldn't I be"?, he said, "well I figured that you were just nervous like the rest of us". He nodded his head and said, "I am, does it show"?, Aaron grinned and said, "trust me you aren't the only one that's nervous".

Soon it was time for everybody to gather on stage and Dave said, "alright now we are going to do this just like we did the last one, so everybody just sit back and smile and enjoy the evening. Penelope said, "so you are going to show scenes of our days in Mexico and our days camping here at the mansion"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "that is correct and then we will be announcing that next week you are going to visit the final 3 bachelors famalies".

She nodded her head and said, "how is that going to go down"?, he said, "you will leave early in the morning and you will stay Monday night and Tuesday night with one bachelor and then Wednseday night and Thursday night with one and then Friday night and Saturday night with the third one and you will both fly home early on Sunday morning so that you can prepare for another elimination", she nodded her head in agreement as she watched Dave heading over to talk to the cameraman.

A few minutes later Dave looked into the camera and said, "welcome to the next edition of Love American Style", the camera panned out and showed the 4 remaining bachelors and the bachelorette. Dave said, "tonight we are going to show some clips of what our bachelors and bachelorette experienced while in Mexico and then while they were camping".

He looked at the camera and said, "when we come back from this first commercial break we will show some of the exciting clips and let you people at home see what a fun time we had in Mexico" and then the screen went black. Penelope smiled at the bachelors and said, "I can't wait to watch the clips", Derek said, "me either bab girl,  
me either".

when they came back from the commercial break Dave said, "while we were in Mexico we experienced a lot of different and exciting things" and then the clips started to play. Derek glanced over at Penelope and said to himself, "you are so gorgeous, so gorgeous and I can't wait for you to meet my family, that is if I don't get kicked off tonight.

A few commercial breaks later Dave said, "alright when we come back from this break you are going to get to vote on who you think Penelope should send home this week"  
and then the final choice" as the screen went to black and the music started playing. When they came back a couple of minutes later Dave said, "we are going to put up a picture of each bachelor and we want you fans to vote on who you think Penelope should send home".

One by one the pictures flashed up, first Derek, next Aaron, third Reid and last Sam", Dave said, "while we are waiting on the results of your votes let me tell you what our bachelorette and remaining bachelors will be doing next week". The bachelors and Penelope listened as he said, "starting in the morning Penelope will be heading home with one of the bachelors to meet his family".

They listened as he said, "she will spent 2 nights there and then go to meet the second bachelors family for 2 days and then finally she will spend 2 days with the 3rd and final bachelor. He took a breath and said, "and then early Sunday morning Penelope and the third bachelor will fly home so that we can get ready for our next to the last elimination".

Dave looked at Penelope and said, "alright Penelope you had an amazing week with our bachelors, getting to know them but it's time now to say goodbye to one of these wonderful men". The camera panned from one end of the line to the other and Dave looked at her and said, "when we come back we will be outside for the presentation of the roses".

Sooooooo who do you think is going home this time?


	60. Chapter 60

The Bachelorette-Ch 60

As the picture turned to black Dave said, "alright we need to get everybody into their positions at the bottom of the stairs", they all stood up and quickly headed toward the door. They headed down the stairs and when the commercial break was over Penelope was standing beside Dave with the roses beside her on a table, Dave smiled and said, "alright Penelope I know you don't like the elimination part but it's time to pick a bachelor to give your first rose".

She took a deep breath and reached down on the table and said, "Derek", he walked over and she said, "Derek will you accept this rose"?, he kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "yes mam". Derek smiled and turned around and walked back over and stood beside Aaron, Dave said, "1 down and 2 to go Penelope", she picked up her next rose and took a deep breath.

She said, "Aaron", Hotch walked over and she said, "Aaron will you accept this rose"?, he said, "yes mam", after accepting the rose he walked over and once again stood beside Derek. Dave said, "alright Penlope you have 2 bachelors and 1 rose", she looked at both men standing there and then she closed her eyes and quickly opened them and said, "my final rose goes to".

Everybody stood there for what seemed like hours but it was only seconds and then she said, "Sam", he smiled as he walked over to Penelope, she said, "Sam will you accept this rose"?, he smiled and said, "yes mam". He then turned around and walked over and stood between Aaron and Spencer, Dave said, "Spencer you are the eliminated bachelor".

Penelope took a deep breath as he walked over, she hugged him and said, "you are an amazing man Spencer Reid and I hope that you find your true soulmate", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "thank you Penelope and I hope that you find the man that truly deserves you". He then shook hands with Dave and they all watched as he then headed up the stairs and disappeared into the house.

Dave said, "okay let's see who the fans thought should have gone home today" and when he opened the paper he said, "ohhhhh it was a tie", Penelope looked at him when he said, "it was a tie between Spencer and Sam". Derek inwardly smiled when the fans saw that Sam wasn't good enough for his baby girl, Dave said, "well America that ends yet another episode of Love American Style, please tune in next week to see who are the final 2 bachelors that are vying for Penelopes heart".

As the episode ended the director said, "that's a wrap", Dave hugged her and said, "you did a great job kitten", he then looked at the remaining bachelors and said,  
"okay who's ready to go up and celebrate"?, Sam smiled and said, "I am" as he walked by then and headed inside. As he walked up the steps he smiled knowing that he had at least another week to stay and try to make Penelope fall in love with him.

JJ had tears streaming down her cheeks as Spencer walked back down the stairs carrying his bags, she said, "I'll miss you Spence", he handed her a card and on it was his phone numbers and address. He quickly hugged her and whispered, "call me", then he pulled away and winked at her as he walked down the stairs and headed out the door.

Emily wrapped her arm around JJ and said, "I'm sorry Jayje" as they watched Spencer get into the limo and head down the driveway, she smiled and said, "he gave me his card Em and told me to call him". She said, "are you gonna call him"?, she said, "ohhhhhhh yeah" and wiped her eyes as she headed downstairs to join the rest of the celebration.

When the girls stepped into the room music was playing and Penelope was dancing with Aaron, Derek was standing over at the bar getting a drink but he was definitley keeping his eyes on Sam. Dave grinned and said, "it's a shame about the kid going home", Derek said, "yeah I hated to see him go', Dave said, "I was kinda thinking that Sam would be going home this time".

Derek laughed and said, "that would have been nice", Dave leaned in and said, "maybe next time" and then grabbed a drink and walked over and started talking to Emily and JJ. Penelope glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Derek who quickly winked at her before strolling across the floor, he tapped Aaron on the shoulder and said, "can I cut in"?, he kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "you sure can" before walking across the floor to get something to drink.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "2 down and 2 more to go", he laughed and said, "until what"?, he said, "until you end up with the man of your dreams,  
namely me" as they danced their way across the room.


	61. Chapter 61

The Bacheorette-Ch 61

The next morning Penelope woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door, she raised up and said, "come in", the door opened and JJ stepped inside and said, "sorry to wake you Garice but Dave needs you to get dressed and come downstairs". She threw back the cover and said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "ohhhh no nothings wrong he just wants you to draw the bachelors name out of the hat that you will be going with first".

She smiled as she grabbed some clothes and headed toward the bathroom, she stopped and said, "tell them I'll be right down", he nodded her head and said, "ok Garcie I will" as she shut the door behind her and headed downstairs. Penelope was excited to see who she would be spending the next 2 days with, she couldn't wait to get to know the bachelors famalies.

A few minutes later she walked into the dining room and grinned when Dave handed her the hat and said, "okay since you will be busy this week we are going to go ahead and draw to see who you are going with first, second and third". She looked at him as he said, "alright Penelope who is the first bachelor"?, he stuck her hand inside the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Dave said, "and the name on the paper isssssss"?, she unfolded it and said, "Aaron", he smiled at her and said, "so she is with me and my family, tonight and tomorrow night, right"?, Dave said, "that's correct and then you Penelope will fly out to spend the next 2 days withhhhhhh"?, and Penelope reached in and picked another name and looked up and after opening it said, "Sam".

Dave said, "so she will be with him and his family on Wednesday night and Thursday night but she will fly out early Friday morning and then she will spend Friday and Saturday nights with Derek and his family and then they will fly home early Sunday so that her and Derek will have some time to rest before the next elimination on Sunday.

Penelope said, "what time do Aaron and I take off"?, Dave looked at his watch and said, "in about 90 minutes so it might be a good idea for you to go ahead and pack all 3 bags that way the bachelor can take your bag with him when he flies home to meet you". She smiled and nodded her head and said, "Aaron have you already got your things packed"?, he said, "no but it won't take me long to get ready".

She said, "alright I'll be back down as soon as I can" and then she smiled as she practically ran out of the room heading toward the stairs with JJ and Emily right on her heels. Once they got into her room Penelope said, "I'll pack my bag for Aaron do you girlies think that you can help me pack the others"?, they looked at each other and then her and smiled as they started working on getting the 3 bags packed.

About 45 minutes later Penelope came downstairs and said, "I'm ready", Dave said, "did you get the other bags packed"?, she said, "yeah, with the help of JJ and Emily we've got them allllll ready". Penelope took a breath as Aaron said, "are you about ready to head out"?, she grinned and said, "I am Aaron", she then hugged Emily and JJ before turning to kiss the bachelors on the cheeks before heading out of the room arm in arm with Aaron.

Derek watched from the window as the limo carrying his baby girl out of sight down the driveway, he sighed and then turned to see Sam talking to Dave, he took a deep breath as he took a sip of coffee and prayed that the next four days would fly by so he would get to see his baby girl again. Once Sam was in his room a few minutes later he dialed a number and after several rings he got an answering machine.

He said, "hey it's me when you get this message call me we need to talk" then he put his cell in his pocket and headed back downstairs, he saw Derek talking to JJ, Emily and Dave and said, "so what are your plans for today Derek"?, he smiled and said, "I thought that I would have a little breakfast and then work out and have a swim and there is a game coming on that I want to watch later, what about you"?, Sam said, "I'm thinking that I'm going to grab some breakfast and then maybe watch some tv or a few movies", Derek then watched as Sam headed toward the kitchen.

Aaron intertwined fingers with Penelope almost immediately after they were both in the car, he loved to feel his skin against hers, he brought her hand up to his lip and kissed it and said, "my mom and brother are going to love you". She smiled and said, "do you really think so"?, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and said, "I know so" and they sat there wrapped in each others arms as they headed toward the landing strip.


	62. Chapter 62

The Bachelorette-Ch 62

Penelope sighed as she laid her head on Aarons shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and said, "what's on that mind of yours"?, she looked up and said, "what makes you think that so" and he said, "you don't need to worry my family are going to love you". She took a deep breath and smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

They were on the jet alone, well them and the pilot and co pilot, the camera crews didn't fly over with them but will be ready and waiting when they step off of the plane. When they pulled apart Aaron said, "I'm glad that I can have some time alone with you without those crazy cameras", she laughed and said, "yeah me to", he said,  
"they get to watch what we do through the day and evening but when we retire to our rooms they have to wait till the morning".

She looked up at him and said, "Aaron we need to talk about something", he looked at her and said, "we are staying in seperate rooms Penelope, there is going to be no pressure, no pressure what so ever". She winked at him and said, "I just don't think I could do anything like that with your family in the same house", he cupped her face and said, "I'm fine with that, I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do".

She laid her head back down on his chest and said, "I can't wait to get there", he laughed and said, "I can't wait to show you around, you are going to have a blast but I have to warn you about something". She said, "warn me about what"?, he said, "my sister in law already has a dinner planned for tonight, with you, me, her and my brother", she kissed him gently and said, "that sounds nice, that way I can get to know your family".

He said, "and they can get the chance to know you", she nervously nodded her head yes and said, "but what if they don't like me"?, he said, "they are going to love you Penelope, trust me". They spent the rest of the flight talking about some of the things he had planned for them to do while they were visiting with his family, by the time they landed she was more nervous than ever.

When they walked off the plane Aaron smiled and said, "Amanda, you didn't have to meet us here", she said, "I know I didn't Aaron but I couldn't wait to meet this wonderful young lady". Aaron smiled and said, "Amanda Hotchner this is Penelope Garcia", she held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope, I hope that you had an enjoyable flight".

She nodded her head and said, "yeah Amanda we did", Aaron said, "where's Shawn"?, Amanda said, "he's waiting for us at the house", she looked at Penelope and said, "has my son told you that I already have dinner planned for the 4 of us"?, she said, "yes, yes he has". Amanda said, "I hope that's alright with you"?, she smiled and said,  
"yes mam that's fine with me, this way I can get to know you and Shawn better".

The ride home was filled with Amanda talking about Aaron when he was younger, he said, "ohhhhhh come on you don't have to tell her that", she said, "ohhhh I think it's cute Aaron". He blushed as he shook his head as they continued to listen to her stories until they pulled up in front of her amazingly beautiful house, Aaron opened the door and helped her and his mom out of the car.

As they headed toward the house Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh Amanda you have a beautiful home", she said, "thank you and please call me Amanda", she said, "thank you Amanda". Aaron reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and she gently squeezed it as they stepped up onto the porch, Amanda put her hand on the knob and pushed the door open.

When they stepped inside Shawn was standing there and he said, "heyyyyyyyyyy Hotch", Aaron said, "hey Shawn, how are you"?, he said, "I'm great and by looking at the beautiful woman on your arm I would say that you are great to". He said, "Shane I would like you to meet Penelope and Penelope this is my brother Shawn", she said, "it is so nice to meet you".

He hugged her and said, "it's nice to meet you to Shawn", when they pulled apart she said, "what was it that you called Aaron"?, he said, "what, you mean Hotch"?, she said, "yeah". He said, "since our last name is Hotchner it's just easier for me to call him Hotch", Aaron said, "yeah unless he's mad at me and then it's Aaronnnnnnn isn't that right baby brother"?, he nodded his head in agreement and said, "sad but true Penelope, sad but true".

Amanda grinned and said, "I hope that everybody is hungry because I made us a light lunch", Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds great but first I need to freshen up a little". Aaron said, "come with me and I'll show you where it is", Amanda said, "we'll be waiting out on the patio ", he said, "okay Amanda we'll be there in just a few minutes" as they walked up the stairs.

When they got to the bathroom door he backed her up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, she then deepened the kiss earning a moan of pleasure from Hotch. When they pulled apart he said, "see I told you that they would love you", she blew out a deep breath and said,  
"yes you did handsome".

He tapped her on the end of the nose and said, "I'll meet you downstairs when you're done", she kissed his lips one final time before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.


	63. Chapter 63

The Bachelorette-Ch 63

The afternoon went great as Penelope, Aaron, Amanda and Shawn sat on the patio laughing and talking, Penelope smiled as she sat there watching the family as they were interacting. Shawn laughed and said, "do you remember Tonyaaaaa"?, he said, "let's not talk about her", Penelope said, "who's Tonya"?, Amanda said, "she was Aarons first girlfriend".

Shawn said, "I saw her the other day", Hotch said, "how is she"?, Shawn said, "she is amazinggggg Hotch, she's beautiful and she's married to your biggest rival from high school". Penelope watched as he said, "she married Terry Manahan"?, he said, "yepppppp and they have 3 going on 4 babies", he laughed and said, "I'm very happy for her".

After lunch was over Aaron said, "I have a few things I would like to show Penelope so we will be back later guys", she said, "okay have fun you two", the happy couple got up and intertwined fingers as they made their way across the yard to the car. Hotch opened her door and she said, "thank you kind sir", he kissed her lips and said,  
"you are very welcome mam".

Penelope was all smiles as Hotch took her all over town, he took her by his high school, his favorite pizza place from when he was in school and the final stop on their tour was a popular spot that he use to hang out at a lot. He stopped the car and walked over and opened the door and said, "allow me", she put her hand in his as they started walking.

When they stopped walking she said, "ohhhhh Aaron it's beautiful here", he said, "this was a famous place to hang out when I went to school", he wrapped his arm around her and she said, "what kind of place"?, he said, "wait right here, I'll be back". She watched as he ran back to the car and pulled a blanket out of the back end and ran back toward her.

He spread out the blanket on the ground and dropped down to his knees and held up his hand to help her down, she said, "Aaron is this a make out place"?, he laughed and said, "it is, I hope it's okay that I brought you here"?, she said, "of course it is I love seeing some of your favorite places". He leaned in and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope" and then claimed her lips with his.

Derek got up during a commercial break and headed to the kitchen for a beer and some popcorn and while he was putting salt on his popcorn he heard a cell ring, he took a bite of popcorn and then walked over to where he heard the phone ringing. He heard Sam say, "hello, yeah things are going great, she's going home with me Wednesday and Thrusday nights so I won't be able to contact you".

Derek stood there listening to Sams side of the conversation and he was getting madder when he heard Sam say, "don't worry our plan is working, yeah she's falling for me and soon she'll be mine". Sam grinned and said, "yeah everything is fine, yeah, okay I will and no you don't have to worry because Aaron and Derek are no threat to us getting what we want".

Sam looked around and said, "yeah I better get off here now but we'll talk tomorrow night because I leave early Wednesday morning", Derek turned and headed back to the kitchen and grabbed his popcorn and beer and practically ran back to the theatre. As he sat down he said, "I knew that you were up to something and I have to let Penelope know what's going on but how I won't see her until Friday".

He downed half of his beer and said, "I'll have to tell her while we are together this weekend and when I tell her I just hope that I don't lose every chance I had of making her mine". A few minutes later Sam walked into the room and he said, "hey man", Derek looked up and said, "hey, whatcha doing"?, Sam said, "I thought I would come in here and watch the game with ya, is that alright"?, he said, "yeah sure, the more the merrier" and Derek watched as Sam then sat down before turning his attention back to the game

Aaron slid his hand up Penelopes thigh as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, Penelope moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer, Aaron was falling and falling hard for the woman that he was kissing and from the way she was kissing him back she had strong feelings for him to. They laid there touching and kissing for a while before they pulled apart.

Hotch hovered over her and said "there is nothing more I would rather do than stay here with you and continue this but if we don't get back to the special dinner that Amanda has planned I will be in serious trouble". Penelope laughed as they got up off the blanket, Hotch picked it up and put it under his arm as they started making their way back to the car.

Penelope started laughing and he said, "what are you laughing about"?, she said, "well it's just you seem so laid back and free here and it's great to see that side of you". He opened her door and kissed her on the lips passionately and said, "just wait till you see what I have planned for tomorrow", she got into the car and as he was walking around to the drivers side she said, "I can hardly wait Aaron, I can hardly wait.


	64. Chapter 64

The Bachelorette-Ch 64

When Penelope and Aaron arrived back home he opened the door and they walked inside and Penelope said, "something smells delcious", Amanda walked into the room and said, "I hope that you like Chicken Alfredo". Penelope said, "that is one of my favorite dishes", she said, "good because we are having Chicken Alfredo, creamy potatoes,  
salad and for dessert chocolate mousse".

Shawn walked to the door and said, "ladies and gentleman dinner is served", they all made their way toward the dining room and Penelope saw the beautiful table setting and said, "ohhhhh Amanda this is exquisite". She said, "thank you so much they were my mothers and when she passed away me being the only daughter it was all given to me".

Hotch pulled out Penelopes chair and said, "here you go sweetie", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you handsome", he then sat down at the table as the family started enjoying their dinner. Sometime later dinner was finished and Penelope stood up and started helping Shawn and Amanda with the dishes and she said, "no no Penelope you aren't to be in here doing this, you are suppose to be spending time with Aaron.

He grinned and said, "how about you and I take a walk in the garden"?, she said, "that sounds nice", he held out his arm and sighed as she looped her arm through his as they headed on around the house toward the garden. Penelope said, "ohhhh that smells great, I love the smell of flowers", Hotch said, "yeah me to, it makes everything seem so much clearer".

He looked at her and said, "so how are you liking it here so far"?, she said, "I love it here and your mom and Shawn are amazing people", he said, "it was rough after dad, well after he". She put her finger over his lips and said, "you don't have to tell me" and then leaned in and pressed her lips against his, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Derek looked at Sam and said, "I think I'm gonna go grab another beer, you want one"?, he said, "no thanks, I'm good" and then he watched as Derek walked out of the room. He laid his head back and wondered what Penelope and Aaron were doing and then he just imagined what he would be doing with her hopefully Wednesday and Thrusday nights.

Penelope turned in his arms as they stood there looking out at the garden, everything seemed perfect, Hotch leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and whispered,  
"you are so beautiful" and then he started gently nipping on her creamy skin. Amanda looked out the kitchen window and smiled, Shawn said, "looks like big brother is doing pretty good doesn't it "?, she nodded her head yes and said, "it sure does Shawn, it sure does" as they continued washing the dishes.

The couple stood outside in the garden for a little while before it started getting a little cooler and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms and said, "why don't we head in"?, she nodded her head and said, "that sounds good". As they headed back toward the house he wrapped his arm around her and grinned as they stepped back into the house.

Penelope and Aaron walked into the living room and she sighed happily as she saw that the fireplace was on, Hotch rubbed his hands up and down her arms and said, "you should warm up soon". He then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, his arms wrapped around her as she practically melted in his arms, when they finally pulled apart she said, "I'm warm now" and started fanning her face".

Amanda and Shawn walked back into the room and Amanda said, "you two must be exhausted"?, Penelope said, "I am pretty tired", Amanda said, "she's in the room at the end of the hall Aaron". Penelope watched as his hand reached for hers as they started toward the stairs, as they started up the hall she said, "your home is so beautiful Aaron".

He stopped in front of her room and opened the door and said, "here you go beautiful", after she walked past him he claimed her lips in another kiss and when they pulled apart he said, "and thanks". She looked at him and he said, "for liking the house", she blushed and said, "anytime Aaron, anytime", he cupped her face and said, "sweet dreams".

She said, "good night to you to Aaron and sweet dreams", one minute he was staring into her eyes and the next minute they were kissing each other passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I better go before I can't". She said, "I'll see you in the morning", he winked at her and said, "that you will gorgeous, that you surely will".

Penelope then watched as he walked into his room and closed the door before heading into her room, after changing into her night clothes she pulled the covers back on the bed and crawled in. She rolled over onto her side and sighed happily as she humped up to one of the huge pillows and closed her eyes and as tired as she was it didn't take long before she had drifted off to sleep.


	65. Chapter 65

The Bachelorette-Ch 65

Penelope woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee, she opened her eyes and saw Aaron standing in the door, she raised up and said, "come in, come in",he walked over and handed her the coffee and kissed her on the lips and said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "ohhhhh it was great, I had wonderful dreams allllll night long".

She took a sip of coffee and then said, "what about you"?, he sat down on the bed and put his hand on her leg and said, "I to had wonderful dreams of a certain blonde bombshell". She winked at him and said, "you are quite the flatterer aren't you Mr. Hotchner"?, he said, "I can't help it, you look sooooo beautiful sitting right there in that bed".

She sighed and said, "soooooo what are we doing today"?, he said, "well Amanda and Shawn are working on breakfast and one of my friends called earlier and said that him,  
his wife and a few people that I went to school with are going out on a day cruise and I was hoping that you would want to go". She took a sip and said, "a day cruise sounds great and I can't wait to meet some of your friends.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and said, "I'll go downstairs so that you can get dressed", she said, "ohhhh what should I wear"?, he said, "well if it were up to me you could go naked". She said, "I don't think that your friends would like that", he said, "maybe not but I would" and he wiggled his eyebrows at her as he stood up and backed toward the door.

Penelope got up and opened her bag and looked through her clothes and decided on a peach and white shirt and skirt with her white flats since they would probably be walking a lot and with dancing later tonight she wanted to definitely be comfortable. She got dressed and headed downstairs just as Amanda was telling Hotch to go up and get her.

She said, "sorry I took so long", Amanda said, "ohhhhh you look beautiful", she said, "thank you Amanda", she sat down at the table with the family and they were all smiles as they started eating breakfast. After breakfast Aaron looked at his mom and said, "we're going on a day cruise with some old friends and then dinner and some dancing so it will be late when we get in tonight".

Amanda smiled and said, "just relax and have some fun", Penelope hugged her before the two happily walked out of the house heading toward his rental car, once they pulled away from the curb she said, "Aaron they are both so very sweet". He said, "and they love you to", she laughed and said, "yesterday was so much fun, thank you so much".

He said, "I'm glad that you are having a good time but just wait till we get to the boat", she smiled as she turned her head and watched out the window as the beautiful scenery went by her window. It wasn't long before they were pulling up at the docks, he got out and walked around the car and opened her door and held out his hand to help her out of the car.

They intertwined their fingers as they headed down the ramp, one of his friends turned around and said, "Aaronnnnnnnn how are ya"?, he got on the boat and then helped Penelope and then said, "Gregory how are you, it's been a while". The friends hugged and Aaron said, "Penelope let me introduce you to this mob of people, this is my best friend from school Gregory and his wife Grace", they both waved.

He then pointed to the next couple and said, "and this is Vance and his wife Kensi", they smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you", he them pointed to the final couple and said, "last but not least this is Chad and his wife Becky". She smiled and said, "it is so nice to meet all of you", they all looked at Aaron and Chad said, "you are a very lucky man Aaron", he wrapped his arm around her and said, "don't I know it" as he kissed her temple.

Gregory said, "since everybody is here it's time to push off", Aaron said, "here I'll help you" and Grace said, "why don't you come with us girls and let the me do whatever it is they do". Penelope and the other women laughed as they walked over to the other side of the boat to look at the scenery as the boat started pulling away from the dock.

Derek walked into the room and saw JJ, Emily and Sam sitting at the table, he walked over and said, "whatcha doin"?, JJ said, "making a list we are heading out to the store". He said, "ohhhhh can you grab something for me"?, Emily said, "sure what do you need"?, he said, "can you grab me some ice cream, chocolate chip if they have it"?, Emily grinned and said, "sure thing" as she wrote it down on the list.

He then looked at Sam and said, "I'm going to go workout and then hit the sauna for a while, you wanna come"?, Sam shook his head and said, "not right now, maybe I will later". Derek smiled and nodded his head as he headed out of the room to go workout, JJ looked at Sam and said "before we leave, do you want us to pick up anything for you"?, he said, "no thanks I'm good" they smiled as they walked out of the room.

Sam watched as the girls walked out and headed toward their car and he could hear music coming from the workout out room so he figured that Derek was up there working out a sweat. He pulled out his cell and dialed a famaliar number and after a few rings he heard, "I figured that you would wait till later tonight to call", Sam then looked around and didn't see anybody so he put his cell on speaker and said, "the girls are gone and Derek is upstairs working out.

What he didn't know was that Derek was standing on the other side of the wall listening to the entire conversation, he heard the man on the phone say, "so how are things going with you getting her to fall in love with you"?, he said, "ohhhh she's falling, she's falling and when I get her to my parents place I am going to wine and dine her and make her fall even more in love with me".

The man said, "well do whatever you have to do just remember that we have millions riding on you ending up with the bachelorette, millions Sam, so you had better win this". Sam said, "don't worry it's in the bag, I don't have any real competition", the man said, "just remember if you don't get her to fall for you we are going to lose all of those millions and the publicity that you would have gotten as the fiancee and then husband.

He sighed and said, "don't worry, now I gotta go and I'll call you when I get back and let you know how things went", the man said, "good luck and you need to do whatever it takes to win her heart and get her into bed". He said, "don't worry, this weekend she will be mine, heart, body and soul", as the call ended all Derek heard was laughter coming from the man that thought he had everybody fooled.

He heard Sam coming so he hid and watched him walk by before heading back to the exercise room to let off some steam beacause if he didn't he would end up killing that sick bastard Sam.


	66. Chapter 66

The Bachelorette-Ch 66

The afternoon and evening was amazing as Penelope, Aaron and his friends sailed around the city, he took great pleasure in pointing out several things out to Penelope  
as he held her in his arms. She sighed happily as he kissed her lips gently as the boat was pulling back in at the dock, when they pulled apart he said, "I hope that  
you're hungry because we have reservations in a few minutes".

She said, "I'm starving", he kissed her lips again and said, "and I was hoping that we could go dancing to, that is if you aren't to tired"?, he winked at him and said,  
"dancing sounds good to me Aaron. The couple turned to say goodbye to and thanking their friends for an amazing day, Penelope smiled and waved at everybody as they  
walked toward their car.

The ride to the resturaunt he would hold her hand and bring it to his lips and gently kiss it, she would smile but all to soon their ride was over and soon they were  
being led to their table. He pulled out her chair and she smiled as she sat down, he sat down beside her and said, "any idea what you want"?, she looked down at the  
menu and said, "ohhhhhh I don't know, everything looks and sounds so good".

He said, "I think I'm going to have the lasagna", she said, "ohhhh that sounds good I think I'll have the same", the waitress said, "and to drink"?, he said, "is white  
wine alright"?, she said, "that sounds lovely". After the waitress walked away he said, "I hope that you have enjoyed your day so far", she said, "today has been amazing  
so far Aaron".

He laughed and said, "and it's not over yet beautiful" as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, they looked up to see the waitress bringing their drinks  
over. Their meal was delicious and their dessert was mouth watering, Penelope had the chocolate truffle and Aaron the cherry cheesecake and they both smiled and talked  
until they pushed their plate away.

Penelope smiled when Aaron said, "how about we get out of here and go dancing"?, she laughed and said, "let's goooooo" as they intertwined their fingers as they then  
headed out of the resturaunt. A few minutes later he was holding her in his arms as they danced their way across the floor, he loved holding her in his arms and as his  
lips crashed against hers he could see himself spending the rest of his life with this amazing woman.

Derek was laying in his bed replaying the conversation Sam had with that man earlier and the more he thought about it the madder he was getting, how could he do that  
to her, to his baby girl, how could he use her like that. He threw back the cover and got up and walked out onto his balcony and sat there looking up at the stars, he  
knew that sleep would elude him this night.

Hotch and Penelope pulled up in front of his house and got out of the car and made their way toward the house, after going inside he locked the door and followed her  
up the stairs. They walked hand in hand down to her bedroom door, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart he said, "good night beautiful I  
will see you in the morning".

She said, "thank you for an amazing day", he said, "no thank you", she leaned in and kissed his lips ever so gently and said, "sweet dreams Aaron" and he said, "no worries  
there" as he watched her close her door. After getting ready for bed she laid there smiling as memories of the amazing day once again filled her mind, she sighed happily  
and then curled up under the covers and soon drifted off to sleep.

The night passed by quickly and soon it was time for her to go, she walked down the stairs carrying her bag and when she got to the bottom of the stairs Aaron took it  
and said, "here beautiful, let me carry that for you". She kissed him and said, "good morning to you", he laughed and said, "and good morning to you to", Amanda and  
Shawn walked out and she said, "I hate to see you go Penelope".

She said, "I want to thank you and Shawn for everything, I had an amazing time", she hugged both of them and Amanda said, "you are welcome here anytime Penelope and I  
mean that". She grinned and said, "thank you so much", Aaron intertwined fingers with her and said, "I'll walk you to the limo", as she walked out the door she was  
waving and smiling at Amanda and Shawn.

Aaron walked her to the waiting limo and said, "I hate to see you go", she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I hate to go but I will see you Sunday", he sighed  
happily and said, "that you will beautiful, that you will". He opened the door and then kissed her passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "be careful going  
back to the mansion".

He winked at her and said, "you be careful going to Wyoming", she brushed her lips against his and said, "always" and then she climed inside the limo, Aaron stood at  
the curb waving as her limo pulled away from the curb. She had only been gone a few seconds and he missed her so bad already, he slowly turned and headed inside to  
spend some time with his brother and mom before heading to the airport to head back to the mansion.

Sam was all smiles as he grabbed his bags and headed toward the door, JJ walked over and said, "Penelopes bag is already in the limo", he said, "thank you", he looked  
at Derek and said, "have a good day and I'll see you on Sunday". Derek said, "yeah, see you on Sunday" and he watched as a smug Sam climbed into the limo and as it  
pulled away.


	67. Chapter 67

The Bachelorette-Ch 67

Penelope sat with a huge smile on her face as she looked out the window of the plane, all she saw was blue skys and white puffy clouds, she had an amazing time with Aaron and his family was so great. She looked up when the pilot came over the intercom saying that they were getting ready to land, she took a deep breath and sighed as a few minutes later she felt the plane touching down.

When she got off the plane she smiled when she saw a limo waiting for her, she walked over and said, "is Sam here"?, the man shook his head and said, "no mam, he's waiting for you at his parents home". He then opened the door and slid inside, she laid her head back and closed her eyes as she felt the car moving, before she knew it she heard the driver say, "we're here mam".

She looked up when the door opened and she saw Sam standing there holding out his hand to her, she smiled as she put her hand in his as he helped her out of the back of the limo. He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips, when they pulled apart he said, "how was your flight"?, she said, "great, what about yours"?, he said, "I slept most of the way", they both laughed as they started up the path toward the huge house.

Sam said, "so what do you think of the house"?, she said, "it's amazing", he said, "mom and dad did all the work on this house themselves that way they would get it fixed the way they wanted it". She said, "ohhh that swing on the front porch is beautiful", he nodded his head and said, "that was one of the few things that mom made sure the house had".

As she looked around she saw beautiful flowers and the aroma was amazing, Sam grinned as he told her about the gazebo in the back yard, she said, "ohhhh I've always wanted one of those". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "and we will have one", he felt her tense up and he said, "only teasing beautiful, only teasing" and then they halfheartedly laughed as they walked upon the porch and headed into the house.

Sam watched as she looked around and then she said, "that fireplace is beautiful, look at all of the designs on it, I bet it took a long time", he said, "it took them I think 3 or 4 weeks to get the designs just the way they wanted them". Penelope looked toward the door when she heard a woman say, "hello Penelope, welcome to our home".

She walked over and said, "your home is beautiful", she said, "thank you, it took us quite a while to get it fixed how we wanted it but we did", Sam said, "Penelope this is my mom Barbara, mom this is Penelope". Penelope held her hand out and said, "it's nice to meet you mam", she said, "thank you dear and might I say that it is nice to finally meet you to".

Sam said, "dad will be here later, he had to work today", she said, "ohhh, where does he work"?, Barbara said, "he is the president of Gamble International", she said,  
"I've heard a lot of good things about that company". Barbara said, "they have a few new things coming up soon so be on the lookout", Penelope grinned and said, "I will mam".

Barbara said, "no mam stuff sweetie, please call me Barbara", Penelope said, "thank you Barbara, I will be looking", Sam said, "are you hungry"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, I didn't eat any breakfast this morning", Barbara said, "well I have some vegetarian Lasagne and salad with fresh bread". Penelope said, "ohhh that sounds amazing".

She said, "Sam told me that you didn't really care about meat so I was hoping that you would like it", she said, "I love vegetarian lasagna thank you", Sam intertwined their fingers as they followed his mom through the house toward the dining room. Sam pulled out her chair and said, "here you go sweetie", she sat down and said, "thank you".

He sat down beside them and smiled as they started enjoying their meal, Sam couldn't help but smile as he looked at Penelope, she was beautiful and after they were married that would be even more to love about his life. As he took a drink of his tea he couldn't wait to get Penelope in bed, he couldn't wait to feel her legs around his waist and hear her moaning his name.

Barbara looked at her son and said, "Sam are you listening to me"?, he shook his head and said, "I'm sorry what mom"? Barb said, "I was telling Penelope about the pond up above the house". Sam said, "ohhh yes it's beautiful, how about after lunch we go for a walk up to the pond"?, she wiped her mouth and said, "that sounds amazing Sam, I would love to".

He took a bite of his salad and smiled as he watched the woman he hoped would be his in everyway before their time together was over


	68. Chapter 68

The Bachelorette-Ch 68

A few minutes later Penelope and Sam were heading up the path toward the pond, he reached over and took her by the hand and said, "you look tired", she said, "I'm fine Sam, just a little tired". He stopped and cupped her face into his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, the kiss was soft and gentle at first until he responded and then he quickly deepened the kiss as his lips devoured hers.

Her hands fell against his chest as his hands slid down to cup her butt, she moaned against his lips as he started gently squeezing and massaging her butt, when they pulled apart he said, "you are so beautiful Penelope". She smiled as she looked up into his eyes and then before she could say anything his lips were on hers claiming them in kiss after kiss.

They were almost to the pond and Sam knew that they were hidden from his parents and the camera so he pulled her down on the ground, at first she allowed the kissing to continue but when his fingers started unbuttoning her shirt she pulled away. Sam said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "this isn't happening", he said, "I want you so much Penelope" as his lips crashed to hers.

She shook her head and said, "Sam you need to stop and listen to me", he looked down at her and listened as she said, "this isn't happening, we aren't having sex, not now, maybe not ever". He said, "I I I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I just let myself get carried away", he stood up and held out his hand and said, "can we start over and pretend that I wasn't an idiot"?, she grinned as she put her hand in his and said, "of course we can".

He said, "do you still want to see the pond, it is beautiful up there"?, she said, "I'd love to", he intertwined their fingers as they then continued their way up the path. When they got to the water a few minutes later she said, "ohhhhh Sam it's amazing here", he said, "this has always been one of my favorite places", she grinned and said, "I can see why it's so perfect here".

Penelope said, "your mom is so nice", he said, "thanks and she really likes you", she said, "and I like her", he said, "my dad will be home in about an hour and then you can meet the final part of the family". The sky was so beautiful and the sounds of hte birds chirping along with the aroma of the wild flowers was making the perfect romantic ora.

She gently squeezed his hand and said, "I care about you Sam but I'm not going to sleep with anybody, not until I'm sure that I'm in love", he turned to face her and said, "I completely understand, I do". She smiled and leaned in and pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart Sam said, "you should see it here when the area is covered with snow, it's beautiful".

She sighed and said, "I bet it is and who knows I might see it", he smiled and said, "I'd love that", she intertwined their fingers and stood there together as they looked out over the water. Derek was sitting on the patio when Aaron made it back to the mansion, he said, "hey Derek", Derek said, "hey man, how was the flight"?, he said, "good, tiring but good".

Derek said, "how was your time with Penelope"?, he grinned and said, "it was amazing, we had a great time, how was things here"?, he said, "they were good", Aaron then started to walk away and Derek said, "later can I talk to you about something"?, he said, "sure, just let me take my bag up to my room and then I'll grab a beer and we can talk".

Derek nodded his head and said, "thank Aaron, I appreciate it", Aaron said, "no problem" and then picked his bag up and disappeared into the mansion, as Derek sat there drinking his beer he sighed wondering just what was happening with Penelope. Sam smiled as they stepped back into the house Barbara said, "so what did you think of the view from the pond"?, Penelope said, "it was so beautiful".

Sam looked up and saw his dad walking into the room and said, "Penelope this is my father Phillip, dad this is Penelope", he smiled and said, "it's so nice to meet you Penelope". She said, "it's nice to meet you to sir", he said, "ahhhh please call me Phillip, sir was my father", she laughed and said, "okay, Phillip", he said, "would you two like some hot chocolate"?, Penelope said, "that sounds nice".

Barbara said, "I'll go and get it", Penelope smiled and said, "here I'll go with you", Sam stood there smiling as he watched his mother and the woman that was going to be his bride walking side by side into the kitchen. Aaron walked over and sat down at the table with Derek and took a sip of his beer and said, "okay so what did you want to talk about"?, Derek took a deep breath as he tried to figure out how to start the conversation.


	69. Chapter 69

The Bachelorette-Ch 69

Penelope sighed happily a few minutes later when she sat back beside Sam and took a sip of her cocoa, he kissed her temple and then took a sip of his cocoa, he took a deep breath and realized that he was going to have to cool it a little so he wouldn't scare off Penelope. Derek looked at Aaron and said, "what would you do if you overheard something that you shouldn't have and you now know that somebody could get hurt"?, he said, "do we know this somebody or is this a hypothetical"?, Derek said, "I was just wondering".

Aaron said, "well first you said that somebody could get hurt, are we talking mentally or physically"?, he said, "both", Aaron said, "ohhh I would definitley spill my'  
guts". Derek said, "really"?, he said, "yeah, I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt and if I overheard something eventhough I wasn't suppose to hear it I would still take my chance and warn that person", Derek smiled and said, "thank man" as he took a drink of his beer he realized that he needed to warn Penelope and hope and pray that he didn't lose her.

Sam looked at Penelope and said, "I hope it's alright if we just stay in with mom and dad tonight and then tomorrow I will take you out and show you alllllllll over the place I grew up". Penelope laughed and said, "that sounds good to me", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I promise that I'll make it up to you tomorrow", she grinned and said, "no problem" as she took another sip of her cocoa.

As the evening continued Sams mom and dad were in the kitchen working on dinner while Sam was showing Penelope family albums, Barbara smiled when she heard Penelope and Sam laughing as they looked at the pictures. Penelope pointed at a picture of Sam when he was a baby and said, "awwwwwww just look at you", he said, "I think that I was cute".

She grabbed his cheek and squeezed it and said, "you were adorable", seconds later she leaned in and gently kisses his lips, he winked at her and said, "you are so so gorgeous". She said, "flattery will get you everywhere", he laughed and said, "I'll hold you to that", they both laughed as they started looking at pictures in the albums again.

Around 6:00 dinner was served, Barbara said, "I hope that you like Shrimp Scampi"?, she said, "ohhhhh I love it", she smiled as she watched her husband pour everybody a glass of wine. As they sat there laughing and talking Sam put his hand on her knee and gently squeezed it, she smiled as she looked over at him, she then turned her attention back to the delicious dinner.

About an hour later Barbara stood up and started clearing the table and Penelope stood up and started helping and Sams father said, "here here honey I'll do that, now why don't the two of you go and spend some time together"?, she grinned as Sam stood up and took her by the hand and led her into the living room, they both then sat down on the couch.

While they were sitting on the couch she looked over at him and said, "thank you", he said, "for what"?, she said, "for understanding", he smiled and said, "of course I understand that beautiful, if we make love I will know that I am the man you have fallen in love with". He intertwined their fingers and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "how about we watch a movie, I think there are some old classics on tonight", he turned the tv on and sure enough one of her favorite movies was on. They sat there wrapped in each others arms and watched a couple of movies, Sams parents came in and saw that they were all cuddled up and said,  
"we're heading up to bed, see you two in the morning".

Penelope looked up long enough to say, "good night" before she once again turned her attention to the tv and the amazing movie, Sam sighed happily as Penelope said,  
"this is my favorite part". She then turned and looked at Sam and said the same words that the female lead did and it surprised her when he repeated the male lines perfectly.

Penelope smiled as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "we better turn in, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow", she kissed his lips again and said, "good idea, I want to be at my best tomorrow". They stood up and held hands as they headed up the stairs, they stopped outside her room and she wrapped her arms around him and said, "thanks for an amazing day".

He winked at her and said, "just wait till you see what I've got in store for us tomorrow", she laughed and said, "good night Sam", he kissed her lips and said, "good night Penelope, sweet dreams". He then turned and headed back to his room and when he heard her door closed he whispered, "you have no idea what I have in store for you tomorrow" and then as he flopped down on the bed he laughed and said, "no idea".


	70. Chapter 70

The Bachelorette-Ch 70

Penelope woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she stretched and then threw the cover back and jumped up and grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Barbara smiled and said, "good morning"?, she said, "good morning, was that Sam I just heard leaving"?, she said, "oh no dear that was my husband he had an early meeting but he wanted me to tell you that he would see you later".

Sam walked over and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "good, very good, what about you"?, he said, "I definitley had very very sweet dreams". Barbara said, "so what are your plans for today"?, Sam said, "well we are going to go around the city and I'm going to show her some special places and I have a picnic lunch planned and then more touring around the city and then dinner and dancing and maybe a walk in the park".

Penelope said, "that sounds great Sam, I can hardly wait", he smiled and said, "would you like some breakfast"?, she looked down at the fresh fruit and said, "this fruit looks amazing". She sat down and put some fruit in her plate and poured some coffee into her cup, Sam sat down beside her and the two laughed as they continued eating breakfast.

About an hour later Sam and Penelope head to the rental car hand in hand, he opens her door and grins as she sits down, he then carries the picnic basket around to the other side of the car and puts it in the back seat. He then gets behind the wheel and starts the car and smiles and says, "are you ready for some fun"?, she nods her head and says ,"ohhhhh yeah, let's have some fun".

As the ride continued he pointed out several places, his school, where he got his first job, he then took her on a tour of some great shops, as they were pulling up in front of one store she said, "are we going shopping"?, he said, "I figured that you would want to look around and who knows you might see something that you want to buy".

She grinned as he got out of the car and opened her door, they walked hand in hand into the store, they looked around for a few minutes before she saw a breath taking dress that she wanted to get. Sam was walking around in another part of the store looking for something that he could get as a surprise for his Penelope for later and as he paid for the gift he glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he imagined the look on her face as she is moaning his name beneath him.

Penelope walked over and said, "Sam, are you alright"?, he said, "sorry, what"?, she said, "are you alright"?, he said, "ohhhh yeah, sorry I was just thinking", he said,  
"what were you thinking about"?, he said, "I was just thinking about the perfect place for our picnic". She said, "ohhhh and where is that"?, he said, "there is a place a few minutes away and it is surrounded by trees and beautiful flowers".

She said, "ohhhh that sounds perfect", he looked in her hands and saw that she had a few packages and said, "I see that you found a few things that you liked"?, she said, "yeah I saw a few things for JJ and Emily". He grinned and said, "that's sweet", he held out his arm and said, "are you ready for our picnic"?, she said, "lead the way Sam, lead the way".

About 10 minutes later they were walking toward the picnic spot, Sam spread the blanket and then got down on his knees and helped her down on the blanket, she looked around and said, "ohhhhh it's beautiful here". He said, "this is a place where a lot of the tourists like to go, I think it's because of the beautiful tress and the smell of the flowers", she grinned and said, "I wouldn't doubt it".

The couple laughed and talked as they ate the meal that he had packed earlier, he brought chicken salad sandwiches, fruit, cheese, tea and for dessert he brought double chocolate chip brownies. It wasn't long before they were back touring the town, he took her to the zoo, she had a blast and he bought her a huge bear which made her smile and that made him think that his plan was working.

After the zoo he took her down by the water, she stood beside him as they looked out over the water, he said, "what do you think of that view"?, she said, "it's so amazing". He said, "you should see it at night with all the lights on it is breath taking", time past by fast and soon they were heading into the restuaraunt, he put his hand on the small of her back as they followed the waitress to their table.

After placing their order for drinks and their dinner Penelope said, "I'll be right back, I need to go and freshen up", he kissed her hand and said, "I'll be counting the minutes till you come back to me". She smiled as she turned and walked away from the table, the waitress brought the bottle of wine over and said, "your dinner will be right over", he nodded his head and said, "thank you" as he watched her walk away.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a vial and poured the contents into her glass, he then put the vial into his pocket and picked up the wine bottle when he saw her making her way toward the table. As she sat down at the table he was pouring the wine into the glasses, he handed her a glass and said, "here you go sweetie,  
try this".

She took a sip and said, "that's delicious", he smiled and said, "the waitress said that dinner would be here in a few minutes", he said, "while we wait would you like to dance"?, he took another sip and said, "I'd love to". He took her by the hand and led her to the center of the floor and pulled her into his arms, as they danced their way across the floor he knew that soon he was going to get what he wanted and that was Penlope.


	71. Chapter 71

The Bachelorette-Ch 71

Sam and Penelope danced through several songs before heading back to their table, she smiled as she drank more of her wine, by the time dinner was over they had almost finished the bottle. Penelope said, "that was delicious", her vision was starting to get blurry, she said, "I think I need some air", he said, "are you sick"?, she said, "I don't feel well Sam, maybe we should go home"?, after paying for the meal Sam lead her to the car.

He said, "don't worry Penelope I will take good care of you", she laid her head against the seat and before she knew it her eyes were closing, Sam smiled when he saw that she was sleeping. He reached over and put his hand on her thigh and as he slid her dress up he said, "soon I will get to see what's under this dress and then you are going to have sex with a real man Penelope".

He smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of a hotel, he took her all the way across town just a few blocks from the airport, he parked the car and went inside and paid for a room. He opened the door and then picked Penelope up and said, "here you go honey were here, let me get you inside and then you can sleep", he saw people out of the corner of his eye.

One lady said, "is she alright"?, he said, "she's exhausted, we've been up almost 48 hours, poor thing she fell asleep about 10 minutes ago", the woman said, "bless her heart. Sam kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "I'm going to lay my wife down, you nice people have a good night", the husband and wife said, "you to sir" as they got into their car and pulled away.

Sam walked into the room and laid Penelope down on the bed, he stood there looking at her, he walked back out to the car and got a CD player and brought it into the room. After turning it on he closed the curtains and started undressing himself, soon he was only in his underwear, he then unbuttoned the front of Penelopes dress and when he saw her huge breasts hanging over her bra he said, "ohhhhh I can't wait to bury my head between those beauties".

He then slid her skirt and slip up and licked his lips as he crawled between her thighs, he leaned down and started kissing the side of her neck, he smiled against her skin. He then kissed his way to her lips and as his hand slid down and started caressing her breast she started moving around on the bed, he said, "lay still honey,  
this is going to be good".

Her eyes flickered open and she said, "S S Sam what's happening"?, he said, "you were sleepy honey, I'm just tucking you in", he then squeezed her breast and she pushed him away. She looked down and saw that the front of her blouse was open and she said, "what are you doing"?, he said, "nothing that we both don't want", she said, "I don't want this".

He held her down against the bed and said, "but you do", she said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", he crashed his lips to hers, she struggled under him and the only thing that did was make him harder and harder. He said, "be still and let me have what I want and then we will go", she nodded her head yes and he said, "I will take my hand away and if you scream you will regret it".

He removed his hand and at first she just laid there but when he started sliding his hand between her legs she screamed, "HELPPPPPPPPPP" and he slapped her across the face. She grabbed her cheek and he grabbed her arms and she winced in pain, he said, "I said if you screamed that you would regret it", he then forced her legs open wider with his legs and said, "you are going to enjoy this I promise".

She quickly raised her legs up and he said, "OWWWWWWW" and then rolled off of her, she got up and wobbily ran out the door, she ran by the car and saw her purse in the front seat. She grabbed it as she held her shirt together, she waved a cab down and after wiping the tears from her eyes she said, "t t take me to the airport pl pl please".

The driver said, "are you alright mam"?, she said, "f f fine, p pl please take me to the airport", he said, "sure thing mam, sure thing", a few minutes later they were pulling up in front of the airport. She handed him the money for the fair and he said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she said, "I'm f f fine, thank you though".

She walked up to the counter and told them who she was and asked for an earlier flight, the woman said, "you are in luck mam we have a flight leaving in a few minutes",  
Penelope said, "I was suppose to go on a private plane but it won't be here until in the morning and I need to leave now". She did her magic on the computer and said,  
"don't worry mam, everything has been taken care of".

As she walked onto the plane she felt so dirty and violated, what if she hadn't woken up, would he have raped her, she wiped her eyes and said, "ohhhh my god he would have raped me". As the plane lifted off she sighed and closed her eyes, she was safe, he couldn't get her now, she was safe and soon she would be in Chicago with Dereks family.

Fran Morgan was in bed and she heard a constant knocking on her door, he got out of bed and put her robe on, she headed downstairs and turned her lights on, she opened the door and on the other side saw the bachelorette. Penelope said, "I know that I'm early but can I come in"?, she said, "come in honey, come in", Penelope walked inside and Fran said, "honey what's wrong"?, she said, "I I I had to get away".

Fran said, "are you hurt, did somebody hurt you"?, she nodded her head yes and then buried her head in the chest of Fran Morgan, she took a deep breath and thought to herself that Sam was going to pay for hurting this sweet child.


	72. Chapter 72

The Bachelorette-Ch 72

Fran listened as Penelope told her what had happened, she held the scared girl in her arms and said, "he can't hurt you now sweetie", she said, "what if he comes here  
to find me"?, she said, "don't worry he has to go back to the mansion doesn't he"?, she nodded her head and said, "he's suppose to". Fran pulled out her cell and started  
dialing a number from the card Penelope had given her and after a few rings she heard, "hello".

Fran said, "yes is this David Rossi"?, he said, "yes it is, who's speaking please"?, she said, "my name is Fran Morgan, I'm Dereks mother", he said, "ohhhh hello Mrs.  
Morgan, what can I do for you"?, Fran said, "I have someone here that wants to speak to you". Dave listened and a few seconds later he heard, "D D Dave it's me Penelope",  
he said, "honey what are you doing there, you aren't suppose to be there until tomorrow".

She then spent the next few minutes explaining everything she could remember, when she was finished he said, "I'll be on that plane with Derek in the morning and when  
we get there Sam will be a distant memory". Penelope said, "th thanks Dave", he said, "you don't have to thank me Penelope but just know that you are safe there and  
just to make sure I will call and order some guards to watch the house, okay"?, she sniffled and said, "thank you".

She then handed the phone back to Fran and she said, "Dave do me a favor", he said, "yeah sure, what"?, she said, "don't tell my son that something has happened to  
Penelope or Sam won't live to make it back to the mansion". He said, "don't worry he won't find out anything until we get to your place tomorrow, I promise", he said,  
"thank you".

After the call ended Dave sat there thinking about how famaliar that voice sounded, then he shook it off and picked up his cell and then started making a few calls,  
when he got to Chicago he was going to make Sam pay for what he did to Penelope and he was going to pay big time. Fran walked into the kitchen and fixed a pot of tea  
and carried it and 2 cups in and set them down on the table.

She poured the tea and then handed Penelope her cup and said, "here you go honey", she took the cup and nervously held it in her hands and slowly raised it up and took  
a sip. Fran said, "honey are you sure that you're alright'?, she nodded her head and said, "I just don't know what he would have done if I hadn't", she reached over  
and held Penelopes hand and said, "he can't hurt you now honey".

Penelopes dress slid up and Fran saw bruises on her thighs and said, "ohhhhh honey", Penelope tried to cover them and Fran said, "that sick bastard is going to pay for  
what he did to you". Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "maybe it was my fault, maybe I deserved it", she said, "no Penelope you didn't deserve it, this Sam was just  
a jerk that wanted to try to take what he wanted".

Sam plopped down on his bed and rubbed between his legs, as he laid there thinking he wondered how he was going to explain Penelope not being there, he had looked all  
over town for her and couldn't find hide or hair of her. He started to call Dave but he didn't want to do that so he just laid there for a few minutes and then he soon  
drifted off to sleep.

Penelope sat there looking down at her cup for a while and Fran said, "Penelope, would you like something to eat"?, she shook her head, Fran said, "why don't you lay  
down and get some rest because Derek and Dave will be here soon". Penelope said, "c c can I just sleep right here on the couch"?, she said, "you can sleep anywhere  
you want".

Penelope laid down on the couch and then gently rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, Fran then reached up on the back of the couch and grabbed the throw and then  
she gently spread it over Penelope. She then poured herself another cup of tea and sat across from Penelope and watched as she slept, as she watched Penelope she took  
a deep breath and wondered what Derek was going to say and do when he found out what Sam did.

After watching Penelope for a couple of hours Fran got up and headed into the kitchen to fix some breakfast, it wasn't long before she heard Penelope screaming in the  
other room. She ran into the other room and said, "Penelope honey it's alright, it's alright", Penelope said, "noooooo don't hurt me, nooooooo", Fran said, "Penelope  
I need you to wake up sweetie, you are safe here with me I promise"

Penelope opened her eyes and saw Fran and said, "I'm so so sorry", Fran wrapped her arms around the girl and said, "it's alright Penelope, you're safe, you're safe",  
she laid her head down on Frans shoulder as the older woman rocked her back and forth as she ran her hand gently up and down the frightened girls back. Meanwhile Sam  
wakes up and heads downstairs and smiles as he sees that his parents haven't gotten up yet.

He opens the door and when he hears them coming he is waving and turns around and says, "ohhhh hi, I hope that I didn't wake you", his mom said, "no honey, who are  
you waving at"?, he said, "Penelope". Barbara said, "ohhhh is she gone already"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah she is on her way to the airstrip to get on the  
plane as we speak" his mom smiled and said, "she was a sweet girl Sam you are a lucky man".

He nodded his head and said, "I agree momma" and as his parents walked into the dining room he wickedly grinned and said, "I just hope she keeps her mouth shut", he  
thought and said, "she will be to embarrased to say anything so I'm in the clear.


	73. Chapter 73

The Bachelorette-Ch 73

Fran pulled away from Penelope and said, "why don't you come with me and eat some breakfast"?, she said, "I'm not hungry", she said, "I made homemade waffles", she smiled and said, "that does sound good". Fran stood up and said, "come on honey let's get some food in us before Derek and Dave get here", she nodded her head yes in agreement as they headed into the kitchen.

Fran and Penelope were talking when they heard the front door open, Penelope jumped and Fran said, "it's alright Penelope it's either Derek and Dave or my girls", Fran said, "is that you baby boy"?, he walked into the kitchen and said, "yeah momma". Penelope stood up and ran into the living room and when Derek saw her he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

He held her tight and said, "baby what are you doing here, you aren't suppose to be here for a few more hours", she didn't say anything, she just clung to him and when he heard her crying his heart broke. He said, "baby what happened"?, he looked up at his mom and she said, "why don't we sit down and Penelope can explain everything to you two".

As they walked over to the couch Penelope wouldn't let go of Derek, when they sat down he said, "baby please tell me what happened"?, she looked at Derek and Dave and she took a deep breath as she started telling them what she remembered. Derek and Dave listened as she said, "we were having a great day, we had a picnic and we went shopping and he showed me around the town".

Derek squeezed her hand gently as she continued, she said, "we went to dinner and I had to go to the restroom and when I came back he was pouring the wine and we ate dinner and drank wine and danced". She said, "I started feeling funny", Fran said, "he's drugged the wine, he's had to", Dave said, "I agree with you Fran", Penelope said, "and then we left and I thought he was taking me back to his parents house but he wasn't".

Derek said, "where did he take you baby girl"?, she said, "I fell asleep and when I woke up he was, he was", Fran said, "just take your time honey", she said, "my my blouse was open and he was touching me". Derek bit down on his lip, he bit down so hard that he could taste blood", she continued by saying, "he was kissing me and sliding his hand between my legs".

Dave sat there listening and the entire time he wanted to chase Sam down like the dog he was and put him out of his misery, she said, "I started waking up and he told me that I was sleey so we were going to bed and then he tried to kiss me and I pushed him away". Derek said, "what happened then"?, she said, "he got violent, he slapped me and grabbed my arms".

He raised her sleeves and saw bruises on her arms, she said, "and then he forced my legs open", Fran said, "she has bruises on her thighs to", Derek said, "he's a dead man, I'll kill him with my bare hands". Fran said, "shhhhh you'll wake Tiffany", Penelope said, "I I I raised my knees and got him where it counts and as he rolled off of me I got up and ran, I grabbed my purse and caught a cab".

Dave said, "it's alright Penelope, you're safe now", Fran said, "we need to get you to the hospital", she said, "what, why"?, she said, "we need to make sure that you are alright and see what drug he gave you to make sure of the side effects". Derek said, "mommas right sweetness", Fran said, "I'll go wake up Sarah and let her know that I'm leaving and then we can go".

Dave watched her leave and said to himself, "could it be, is that" and then he decided that he would definitely ask her later what her maiden name was, Derek sat there holding Penelope and rocking her back and forth. A few minutes later they were all sitting in a small cubicle waiting on the doctor to come in, Penelope said, "I'm so sorry about this".

Derek said, "you don't have anything to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong, it was Sam that bastard, he did this not you", she said, "but I", he said, "no baby girl this isn't your fault and I'm not going to let you blame yourself. They looked up when the doctor walked into the room, the next few minutes were spent with Penelope telling the doctor what had happened.

He examined the bruises and said, "I'm going to order some bloodwork and when we get the results we will know more about what we're working with", Penelope nodded her head yes as she watched the doctor call in the nurse to draw the blood. He said, "I will put a rush on the results", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as the doctor said, "I'll be back in a few minutes".

He looked at Fran and said, "I'm leaving her in good hands with Fran, she is the best nurse I know", Fran smiled and said, "thanks Steven", he grinned and said, "you are very welcome". He said, "I'll be back in a few minutes" and then turned and walked out of the room leaving a very nervous Penelope, Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm right here sweetness, right here", she smiled as she laid her head down on his shoulder as the nurse started drawing the much needed blood.


	74. Chapter 74

The Bachelorette-Ch 74

About 45 minutes later the doctor walked into the room and said, "it was what I suspected", Fran said, "was it the date rape drug"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah  
and a very high amount". Penelope said, "am I going to be alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "you will be fine, you will be with Fran for the next few days so  
she can keep an eye on you".

Penelope smiled and said "she is an amazing woman that's for sure", Derek said, "my momma is one of a kind that's for sure", the doctor said, "I'll release you into  
Frans capable hands but if you need anything please don't hesitate to bring her back". Dave said, "don't worry doctor we will", Derek said, "come on sweetness let's  
get you back to mommas", she nodded her head in agreement as they headed out of the cubicle.

The ride back to Frans Derek kept his arms wrapped around her and she kept her head on his chest, she felt safe in his arms,so very very safe, when the car pulled up  
in Frans driveway she said, "I bet by now Tiffany is up", Derek said, "I've missed her so much", Penelope said, "I can hardly wait to meet her", Derek said, "she can't  
wait to meet you either" causing Penelope to smile.

As they walked into the house Sarah said, "Tiff there's daddy", she ran though the house and said, "DADDYYYYYYYYYYY", he picked her up and said, "hi baby girl, did you  
miss me"?, she said, "yep and I'm so glad that you are here". He kissed her cheek and said, "daddy is glad to be here with you", she smiled as Derek said, "Tiff this  
is Penelope and Penelope this is Tiffany".

Penelope said, "it's nice to finally meet you Tiffany", she grinned and said, "it's nice to meet you to Penelope", Derek said, "have you had breakfast"?, Sarah said,  
"she was getting ready to eat when we heard you coming in". He kissed her cheek and said, "go ahead in and eat okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay daddy", she  
smiled and said, "I'll see you soon Penelopeeeeeee", she giggled and said, "that you will sweetie, that you will".

Fran said, "would anybody like anything to eat or drink"?, Dave said, "coffee would be great", she said, "I'll be right back", he looked at her and said, "Fran what  
is your maiden name, if you don't mind me asking"?, she grinned and said, "I don't mind Dave and it was Foley". Dave grinned and said, "I knew it, I thought that you  
looked famaliar".

She said, "I was wondering if you were going to remember me", he said, "ohhhhhhh I would never forget you Fran, not ever", Derek said, "uhhhhh what's going on, do you  
two know each other"?, Fran said, "we knew each other a long time ago honey". Dave smiled and said, "a long long time ago", Fran said, "heyyyyyyy you are making us  
sound old Dave" and as they headed into the kitchen they were both laughing.

Derek said, "is there anything I can do for you or get you baby girl"?, she said, "can you just hold me"?, they walked over to the couch and sat down and he wrapped  
his arms around her and said, "gladly". Dave had talked to the camera crew and they were giving her some space, he didn't tell them why she needed space he just asked  
them to give her a little time and they happily agreed.

Derek gently ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "I'm so sorry this happened to you", she looked up and said, "it isn't your fault handsome", right now he wanted  
so badly to just lean in and kiss her but he was afraid that she wasn't ready, not after what Sam pulled. She cupped his face and leaned in and gently pressed her lips  
against his.

when they pulled apart she said, "you are all I need, you and your family", he winked at her and said, "and you and my family are all I need to sweetness" as they sat  
there cuddled up on the couch. After Tiffany finished her breakfast she ran into the living room and crawled up between Derek and Penelope and looked her up in the  
face and said, "do you love my daddy"?, Derek said, "Tiffany", Penelope said, "it's okay handsome".

She looked at Tiffany and said, "I care a lot about your dad, he is a very special man and he means a lot to me", she smiled and said, "you mean a lot to him to", Derek  
shook his head and said, "you are sooooooooo my daughter". The three of them sat there laughing and talking until Dave, Fran and the girls came into the room a few  
minutes later.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Derek there is something that I need to tell you and your family", he said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "oh no handsome,  
there is something or someone that I want you to know about". He looked at her and said, "I don't understand", Dave smiled as he realized what she was getting ready  
to do.

She took a deep breath and said, "I have a daughter, she's 4 years old and her name is Charlotte Renee Garcia", Dereks mouth flew open in shock at what his baby girl  
had just said.


	75. Chapter 75

The Bachelorette-Ch 75

She reached into her wallet and pulled out a picture and handed it to Derek and said, "please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner", he smiled as he looked down at her little mini me and said, "I'm not mad baby girl I'm honored that you would share this information with me". She said, "Charlotte is the reason that I am on this show, I want to give her a father, a loving father because she deserves that".

Fran said, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened to her father"?, she said, "when he found out that I was pregnant he left, he just left and I haven't heard another word from him". Sarah said, "awwww she's adorable", Desiree said, "she looks so much like her momma", Derek said, "you have done an amazing job raising her all alone".

Fran said, "I agree with my son, it takes a special type of person to raise a child alone", she said, "you've done a great job there youself Fran, you raised 3 amazing children on your own after their father passed away". She said, "my James was an amazing man and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of him and I can see him in all of my kids, I am a lucky lucky woman".

Dave smiled as he watched the amazing women in the room, he was completely smitten with Fran and he hoped that he would be able to get some time alone with her and soon. Derek said, "I can't wait to meet her", Penelope laughed and said, "she can't wait to to meet you either", Tiffany smiled as she watched her dad lean in and then kiss Penelope.

Derek said, "what would you like to do today"?, she said, "how about we spend the day together", he said, "what all of us"?, she said, "yep all of us", he said, "that's fine with me". Fran said, "are you sure that you don't want to spend some time alone with Derek"?, she said, "we've got tomorrow to spend time alone but today I need to be with all of you".

Tiffany said, "yayyyyyyy", Derek laughed and said, "sounds like she's excited", Derek said, "how about we have a bbq"?, Desiree said, "ohhhh yes that means mommas famous hotdog sauce". Penelope said, "sounds like a win win", Fran grinned and said, "a bbq it is then", Dave said, "if you will excuse me I need to make a call, I need to warn JJ and Emily about Sam".

Penelope tensed up and he said, "I won't tell them what happened to you Penelope, I'll leave it up to you", she smiled and said, "thank you, I appreciate that", he kissed her on the cheek as he pulled out his cell and headed outside. Tiffany looked up at Penelope and said, "does this mean that we can play dollies"?, Penelope grinned and tapped the little girl on the nose and said, "I would love to play dollies with you", Tiffany laid her head down on Penelopes chest and sighed happily as she felt Penelopes hand rubbing up and down on her arm.

Dave blew out a deep breath and readied to tell JJ what was going on when he heard, "Dave, is something wrong"?, he said, "where are you and who's around you"?, she said, "Em and I are in the car heading to the store". He said, "put the phone on speaker I need to talk to the two of you", JJ said, "alright you have us both", Dave said, "I need for you to keep an eye on Sam but do it from a safe distance".

Emily said, "what's going on Dave"?, he said, "let's just say that he's dangerous", JJ said, "dangerous how"?, Dave said, "I can't say to much but please be careful around him and don't go around him alone". Emily said, "do you want us to tell Aaron"?, Dave said, "NO" and Emily said, "is Penelope alright"?, he said, "I can't tell you guys anything".

JJ said, "we promise that we won't tell", Dave said, "she is wanting to tell you herself", Emily said, "we will act surprised when she tells us", he took a deep breath and said, "alright but just promise me". Before he could finish his sentence they said in unison, "WE PROMISE", he said, "lastnight Sam drugged Penelope and tried to rape her".

JJ said, "that bastard I'll kill him", Emily said, "you'll have to get in line behind me", Dave said, "you have to not treat him any differently", JJ said, "we know Dave and we will be careful". Emily said, "how is Penelope"?, Dave said, "right now she's broken but with all the love she's getting from Derek and his family she's going to be fine".

Dave said, "please keep in touch with me girls", JJ said, "don't worry we will and what are we suppose to tell him and Aaron if they ask where you are"?, he took a deep breath and said, "just tell them that I had a family emergency come up but that I will be back before the elimination". Emily said, "will do Dave, will do and please keep Garcie safe for us".

He grinned and said, "I will, see you girls Sunday", Emily and JJ in unison said, "SEE YOU SUNDAY" and after the call ended he put his cell into his pocket and headed back inside. When he opened the door he smiled as he saw Derek, Penelope and Tiffany snuggled together on the huge couch watching Tiffanys favorite movie of all time My Little Mermaid.

He grinned and walked into the kitchen to see what Fran and the girls were up to


	76. Chapter 76

The Bachelorette-Ch 76

While Fran, Dave and the girls were busy preparing the food Derek, Penelope and Tiffany headed into the back yard, the camera crew watched as the trio laughed and had a great time on the swingset. Penelope was pushing Tiffany on the swings and the little girl was cacking out and said, "higherrrrrrrr higherrrrrrr", Penelope laughed as she continued pushing the little girl.

They looked up some time later to see Dave and Desiree carrying some stuff out into the back yard, Derek rubbed his hands together and said, "ohhhhh is it time for me to fire up the grill"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "yep it's time". He walked over to the camera chief and said, "when we get back to the mansion and when this is airing for the elimination don't show any footage of me here, okay"?, he nodded his head yes in agreement and his assistant wrote it down so that they would be able to remember when they were getting the clips ready.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, she sighed and said, "thank you", he said, "for what"?, she said, "for making me feel safe", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "always". He said, "I'll be right over here getting the meat ready", Penelope said, "what would you like to do Tiffany"?, she said,  
"can you tell me a story"?, she said, "I sure can".

She held her hand out and smiled as Tiffany put her hand in Penelopes and they headed over to the huge swing that was under the oak tree in the back of the yard, the little girl cuddled up to Penelope and Derek smiled as he watched Penelopes arm wrap around the little girl. Tiffany listened as Penelope started telling the story of her she met her father.

Tiffany laid there listening and when Penelope stopped the little girl said, "does it end happily ever after"?, she said, "I hope so sweetie, I really hope so", Derek looked up in time to see Tiffany kissing Penelope on the cheek. Penelope then wrapped her arms around the little girl and smiled as she kissed the little girl on the top of the head when she pulled away.

Tiffany laughed and then ran over to Derek and whispered something into his ear, he grinned and said, "me to princess, me to", she then ran over to Penelope and said,  
"I'm gonna go and see if nana needs my help". She said, "okay sweetheart I'll just go over and talk to daddy", she nodded her head yes and squealed, "okayyyyyyyy" as she ran into the house.

Penelope walked over and said, "what did she whisper into your ear"?, he said, "she said that she wanted you to be her new mommy and I said me to princess me to", she kissed his lips gently and whispered, "I'm falling for you more and more each day Derek Morgan", he winked at her and said, "I've always had a day with the ladies",  
she laughed and said, "whatever helps you sleep handsome".

He kissed her lips again and said, "dreaming of you goddess that's what helps me sleep", she smiled and said, "you're family is so amazing", he said, "and they all think the same about you". She said, "is it wrong of me to still be scared"?, he said, "not at all but I promise you that you are completely safe", she kissed his cheek and said, "thanks hotstuff", he laughed and said, "anytime baby girl, anytime".

Derek and Penelope were kissing when everybody came out carrying the food, Tiffany said, "daddy and Penelope sitting in a tree, G", Derek laughed and said,  
"yeah she is soooooo my daughter". They walked over and sat down at the picnic tables and after everything was put on the table everybody started digging in and it wasn't long before the air was filled with the smell of the amazing food and the sounds of everybody laughing and having a good time.

Tiffany sat right beside Penelope and talked to her about anything and everything, Fran smiled and said, "she has really taken up with you, she usually doesn't talk to a lot of people". Penelope rubbed the little girls head and said, "she is such a sweet little girl", Derek laughed and said, "she is a lot like her daddy", Penelope,  
Sarah and Desi rolled their eyes causing Fran and Dave to laugh.

While Sarah and Desi started clearing the table Fran looked at Tiffany and said, "it's time for your bath little girl", she looked up at Penelope and grabbed her by the hand and said, "will you be here when I get back"?, she said, "I sure will, I will be here with you till Sunday morning". Tiffany then wrapped her arms around Penelopes legs and said, "see you in a few minutes".

Dave looked up and saw the camera man motioning for him to come over, he walked over and said, "what's wrong"?, the man said, "look what we found when we reviewed the footage from lastnight". The film caught the forcefullness of Sam on the path toward the pond, they saw him pull her down on the ground and saw her push him away, Dave watched and said, "that bastard".

As they continued watching Dave said, "rewind that, what was he doing"?, when the tape was rewinded again they could clearly see Sam putting something into Penelopes wine glass. Dave said, "ohhhhhhhh that sick sick freak", the producer said, "what do you want me to do"?, he said, "hang on a few minutes I want to show Derek, Fran and Penelope this footage", the man nodded his head yes as he watched Dave walk over to the others.

A few minutes later they walked over and stood with the producer, he said, "this is the footage I was telling you about" and as the footage started Penelope covered her face with her hands and tears started streaming down her face.


	77. Chapter 77

The Bachelorette-Ch 77

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "he's going to pay for that baby girl, I promise", he buried her head in his chest as she watched herself pushing him away,  
she then said, "this is all my fault, if I", Derek said, "none of this is your fault, this is all on Sam". Dave said, "he's right Penelope, this is all on Sam", she said, "I still can't believe this, I can't believe that this happened to me".

Fran said, "why don't you and I go inside and see if the girls need any help"?, Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "we will be in soon", she nodded her head and said, "okay" as she headed inside with Fran. Derek looked at Dave and said, "what are we going to do about this Dave"?, he said, "don't worry, I have an idea" and Derek and the cameraman and director listened as he filled them in on his idea.

The minute that Penelope stepped in the house Tiffany said, "can we watch a movie"?, she smiled and said, "we sure can, what do you want to watch"?, she said, "I love the disney princesses". Penelope grinned and said, "then the disney princesses it will be", Tiffany climbed up on the couch beside her and said, "you'll love this one Penelope".

She looked at the little girl and said, "I love movies", Tiffany said, "meeeeeee to", Penelope laughed as the little girl curled up beside her as the opening credits started rolling up the screen. Desiree walked over and stood with her mom and watched Penelope and Tiffany as they kept their attention on the movie, Penelope smiled as she felt Tiffany put her little hand inside hers.

Derek looked at Dave and said, "do you think that will work"?, he said, "ohhhhh I know it will, everything is already set up", the producer said, "and you can count on us to Dave". He put his hand on the mans shoulder and said, "thanks guys we appreciate it", the producer said, "he deserves to pay for what he did and tried to do to Penelope", Derek and Dave nodded their heads in agreement as they headed toward the house.

When Derek stepped inside the house he couldn't help but smile when he saw both of his baby girls peacefully sleeping on the couch as the movie played on, Fran walked over and said, "I thought that with everything she went through that sleep was good for her". Derek said, "I'll take Tiff up and tuck her in and then I'll come back and get my other baby girl and get her tucked in to".

Fran said, "you go ahead and take care of Penelope I've got Tiff", he said, "are you sure"?, she said, "I'm sure baby boy, now go", he laughed and said, "yes mam" as he then preeeced to gently pick Penelope up. He carried her up the stairs and down to her room, he took one hand and opened the door and pushed it open, after stepping inside he walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers.

He then slowly and gently laid her down and pulled the covers up over her, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and said, "good night baby girl, I hope that you have sweet dreams". He then walked over to the door and took one final glimpse of her before walking out and closing the door behind him, he blew out a deep breath as he made his way back downstairs to rejoin everybody.

Sarah handed Derek a cup of coffee and said, "is she still sleeping"?, he took a sip and said, "yeah she's sleeping peacefully thank God", Desi said, "this Sam guy needs to pay and pay big time for hurting her". Dave said, "ohhhh he's going to pay alright", Sarah and Desi said, "ohhhhhh have you got a plan"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhh yeah" and then leaned in and took great pleasure in filling the girls in on his plan.

Penelope woke up the next morning and sighed happily, she looked down and grinned as she saw Tiffany snuggled up to her side, she kissed the little girl on the top of the head and said, "you are so much like your daddy". She looked up when she saw Derek standing in the door, he said, "I figured that she was in here when I checked her room and she wasn't there".

Penelope said, "I just woke up and saw her laying there", Derek said, "she usually doesn't take up with people so fast, she really likes you", she smiled and said, "I like her a lot to, she is so sweet". Derek said, "everybody tells me that she is just like me", Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "sooooooooooo handsome, what is on our agenda for today".

He said, "well I was hoping that you would like to go to a game", she said, "what kind of game"?, he said, "basketball", she said, "sure sounds like fun", he said, "I was thinking a ball game and then maybe go out for lunch with everybody and then I have some special plans for you and me". She said, "ohhhh really now and just what are those special plans"?, he said, "now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it"?, she said, "well you got me there handsome".

He said, "the game starts at 11:00 and then after we go to lunch with the family you are mine for the rest of the day", she gently slid out from under Tiffany and she walked over to Derek and kissed his lips gently and said, "I can hardly wait". He said, "dress casual for the game and then after lunch we can both get changed into our other clothes".  
", She said, "handsome the only clothes I have are the ones in that bag", he winked at her and said, "don't worry it's covered" and then smiled as he walked to the bed when Tiffany started waking up. As she watched Derek with his daughter she couldn't help but smile wondering just what else this day held in store for her and her very hot stuff.


	78. Chapter 78

The Bachelorette-Ch 78

A few minutes later when Penelope walks downstairs Tiffany runs over to her and takes her by the hand, Penelope smiled and said, "hi princess", she said, "daddy said that we were going to a ball game and then to lunch". Penelope said, "yep that's right", Tiffany said, "will you sit next to me"?, she leaned down and said, "I would be honored to sit by you Tiffany" causing the little girl to beam with pride as they walked over to the kitchen table for a light breakfast.  
Fran smiled and said, "since we are going for lunch after the game I thought something light like fresh fruit and coffee would be good", Penelope said, "that sounds great to me Fran". Dave smiled and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "I'm doing good Dave, I'm not going to let what he did get me down, I didn't do anything wrong".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "that's my girl", Penelope took a sip of coffee and then a bite of fruit as everybody started talking about the ball game", Desi said, "is James playing in this one"?, Derek said, "yeah and he is so excited that we're going to be there for him". Fran said, "bless his heart, he's been through so much lately, he deserves a little happiness".

After breakfast they all loaded up in 2 cars as they headed toward the field, Derek, Penelope and Tiffany went in on car and the others went in Daves SUV, Fran grinned when Dave reached over and took her by the hand and gently squeezed it. Desi smiled and bumped shoulders with her sister to get her attention, Sarah looked at her and she motioned to her moms hand and the girls both smiled at seeing their mom so happy again.

When they arrived at the school Tiffany walked between Derek and Penelope holding both of their hands, Derek winked at Penelope and she smiled as they walked into the gym and headed to their seats. James looked up and saw Derek walking into the room and smiled and waved, Derek waved back as the young boy ran off to join the rest of the team.

The game was amazing and Penelope had a great time and as the game continued Derek was filling her in on the high points of the game, everytime that James would score a basket Penelope would cheer him on. As the time clock ticked on James team was losing by 3 points, Penelope said, "can they still win"?, Derek said, "yeah, if somebody can score 3 points".

The crowd started counting, 10, 9, 8 and James got hold of the ball and started running down the court, Penelope said, "come on James, come on" and the clock counted down 5, 4, 3 and he shot and right before the buzzer went off the ball went into the hoop. The crowd jumped to their feet and started clapping as the team picked James up and carried him off the court.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and kissed her lips gently and she said, "that was amazing", Derek said, "the game or the kiss"?, she giggled and said, "both", she said, "now go and congratulate James". He kissed her another time before running off the bleachers, Tiffany held on to her hand and said, "are you having fun"?, she looked down at the little girl and said, "I sure am sweetie, any time that I get to spend with you and your family is fun for me" causing the little girl to smile.

Derek hugged James and said, "congratulations James", he said, "thanks for being here D", he said, "anytime James, anytime", he looked over his shoulder and saw Tiffany smiling up at Penelope and said, "she's gorgeous D". Derek turned and looked at her and said, "tell me about it", James said, "me and all of my friends are rooting for you man so don't let us down".

Derek laughed and said, "I won't, I'm not giving up on her, not now, not ever", James smiled and said, "I want an invite to the wedding", he leaned in and said, "count on it". James grinned and said, "have a good day and tell Penelope thanks for coming to my game", he said, "I will, I will" as he watched a few team members drag James toward the locker room.

He turned and headed back to join his family who were now making their way toward him, Derek said, "he wanted me to thank everybody for coming to his game", Penelope said, "it was a lot of fun, I've never been to a game before". Desi said, "soooooooo big brother where are we going for lunch"?, he said, "I was thinking pizza", Tiff said, "yayyyyyyyy pizza, we love pizza don't we Penelope"?, she said, "we sure do" and in unison both Penelope and Tiffany said, "pepperoniiiii".

Derek shook his head and grinned as they all headed toward their cars.


	79. Chapter 79

The Bachelorette-Ch 79

The ride to the pizzeria didn't take long and soon they were all sliding into a huge booth in the corner, the waitress came over and after taking the order said, "I will bring your drinks right over" as she walked off. Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "you look so beautiful", she laughed and said, "no I don't, I look awlful".

He kissed her lips and said, "trust me you look beautiful", she giggled as she leaned in for another kiss, Tiffany said, "daddy and Penelope sitting in a tree", she turned and tickled the little girl and she laughed. Fran said, "so Penelope what did you think of your first ball game"?, she said, "it was awesome, I had a wonderful time".

It wasn't long before their food was put on the table in front of them, Penelope smiled as she reached out for a piece of pizza, Tiffany smiled as Penelope took a bite of pizza and said, "ohhhhh my god this is delicious". Derek said, "this is our favorite pizza place", she said, "I can see why, ohhhhhh this is just heavenly", Dave said, "I haven't had pizza like this in years" as he reached under the table and gently squeezed Frans hand.

They were all laughing and having a great time as they enjoyed their pizza together and before to long they were getting up and making their way toward the door and their cars. Tiffany hugged Derek and Penelope and said, "have fun, love you", Penelope hugged her and said, "I'll see you later", Tiffany held out her little finger and said, "promise"?, she linked their baby fingers together and said, "I promise".

Derek then hugged his daughter and said, "daddy loves you and we will see you later or maybe in the morning depending on if you are asleep when we get home", she kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "love you daddyyyyyyy" as she ran over and put her hand in Frans. Derek held out his arm and said, "are you ready to get out of her so we can get dressed"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way".

As they drove away Penelope said, "where are we going"?, he said, "we are going right up the road here to get changed", she said, "hotstuff are you sure" and he said,  
"I'm sure that I want to make tonight perfect for you baby girl". She grinned and said, "as long as I'm with you it will be perfect", he winked at her as they pulled into a parking lot.

He got out and walked over and opened her door, she put her hand in his as they walked toward the door, he smiled as he heard, "just follow me Ms. Garcia", she kissed Derek and said, "I'll see you soon". He said, "trust me you won't be able to miss me", she winked and said, "I'm counting on that" as she walked away following the older woman.

Derek smiled as he walked into the room to get changed, tonight had to be perfect, he wanted to make sure that his baby girl had the perfect night because after what Sam put her through she deserved only the best. Penelope walked into a room and saw a beautiful black dress hanging on the door, the assistant said, "here are your shoes to pick from".

Penelope said, "I think these with this dress, don't you"?, she said, "I agree with you", a few minutes later she was in her dress and sliding her shoes on, she was handed a box and said, "he said for me to tell you to read the card". She opened the box and saw a beautiful diamond necklace, she said, "ohhhhh it's beautiful", she then turned around as the woman fastened it around her neck.

She opened the card and smiled as she read, "the beauty in these diamonds don't compare to yours baby girl", she grinned and said, "ohhhh hotstuff, this is beautiful so so beautiful" as she ran her finger over it. The woman smiled and said, "he cares a lot about you", she looked up and said, "that he does and I care a lot about him to".

She said, "would you like to leave your hair up or down"?, she said, "I'm thinking down, what about you"?, she motioned for Penelope to turn around and she said, "yes yes I agree". As she stood there smiling she said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe that I look like a princess", the older woman grinned and said, "you look breathtaking sweetie, just breathtaking".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you for all of your help", she said, "you are very welcome", she took a deep breath and said, "well I guess it's time for me to get out there". The woman eagerly nodded her head yes as they headed out the door and back to the front door, when the door opened Derek smiled and said, "your chariot or carriage awaits beautiful".

Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhhhh Derek", he held out his hand and said, "only the best for you baby girl" as he helped her up into the horse drawn carriage and as the horse started prancing away Derek gently pressed his lips against Penelopes thus starting their night of romance.


	80. Chapter 80

The Bachelorette-Ch 80

Derek reached over and put her hand in his and said, "you look amazing", she said, "thank you kind sir", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and she said,  
"handome you didn't have to do this for me". He said, "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to sweetness", he relaxed and sighed happily as they looked around at all of  
the beautiful scenery.

As she looked around she couldn't believe how beautiful everthing was, Derek leaned in and said, "right there is my old high school", she said, "I bet you were a ball  
star weren't you"?, he said, "I played basketball, football and softball". She laughed and said, "I bet you were cute", he said, "were cute, what am I now baby girl  
chopped liver"?, she leaned in and crashed her lips to his and when they pulled apart she said, "you Derek Morgan are the sexiest man I have ever seen".

He smiled and said, "goddess are you trying to seduce me"?, she leaned in and whispered, "is it working"?, he felt himself getting hard and he said, "ohhhhh yeah baby  
it's working, it's working". A few minutes later he pointed to another area and said, "right there is where I broke many a heart", she said, "ohhhhh my poor poor little  
hottuff".

They snuggled closer and he kissed her lips gently and they pulled apart when the carriage stopped, she looked around and said, "where are we handsome"?, he said, "I  
have someone that I would like you to meet". He stepped down and held out his hand and grinned as she put her hand in his, he looked at the driver and said, "we will  
be right back", the man nodded his head as the couple walked away.

She held on to his hand as they walked over to a area surrounded by beautiful trees and sweet smelling flowers and he said, "baby girl I would like for you to meet my  
dad James Michael Morgan and dad thi is my baby girl". Penelope looked down at the tombstone and said, "you have an amazing son Mr. Morgan", he squeezed her hand and  
said, "you would have loved her dad, she is amazing just like momma".

Penelope looked up at him and said, "I would have loved to meet him", Derek squeezed her hand and said, "I wish you could have met him to sweetness", before they walked  
off Derek said, "I love you and miss you everyday dad". Penelope sighed and glanced over her shoulder as they started walking back toward the carriage, once they were  
moving toward another destination she cupped his face and gently pressed her lips against his.

Derek said, "I couldn't let you leave before you met the most important man in my life", she intertwined their fingers and said, "it was an honor to meet him", Derek  
grinned and said, "thank you sweetness". She said, "for what"?, he said, "for being here and for being you", he ran his finger down her cheek and said, "you are so so  
beautiful" before brushing his lips against hers.

The rest of the ride they stayed wrapped in each others arms exchanging soft gentle kisses until the carriage stopped again, Derek reluctantly pulled away and said,  
"we're here gorgeous". She said, "we're where"?, he laughed and said, "at the restuaraunt", he jumped down and held down his hand and helped her down, they quickly  
intertwined fingers as they made their way inside.

As they headed toward their table he put his hand possessively in the small of her back, he was letting every man that was watching her that she was his, when they  
got to the table he pulled out her chair and she kissed his lips and said, "thank you" before sitting down. He sat down across from her and said, "the food is amazing  
here".

She looked down at the menu and said, "I think I want the chicken alfredo", Derek said, "I'll have that to please", the waitress said, "and what would you like to drink  
sir"?, he looked at Penelope and said, "what would you like baby"?, she said, "red wine please", he said, "2 red wines please", she nodded her head and said, "I'll be  
right back with your drinks" as she turned around and headed back toward the kitchen.

She looked around and said, "everything here in Chicago is amazing", he ran his finger up her arm and said, "and you are amazing baby girl" as he kissed her shoulder  
causing her to tingle all over. He said, "are you cold baby girl"?, she said, "n n no handsome, I'm f fine", he grinned and said, "while we're waiting on our food would  
you like to dance"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I'd love to".

They walked hand in hand to the dancefloor and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently as they swayed across the floor, he held her close so so close  
and as the music played she grinned as he started sliding his hand up and down her back. She looked at him and felt her heart racing as she leaned in and once again  
pressed her lips against his.


	81. Chapter 81

The Bachelorette-Ch 81

When they pulled apart Derek smiled and said, "you deserve only the best", she looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "so do you", he laughed and said, "right now I have the best, I have everything I could ever want right here in my arms". As they were leaning in for another kiss the waitress came out of the kitchen and headed to their table with the food.

Derek smiled as he practically devoured her lips with his, when he reluctantly pulled away he said, "we better head back over to the table", she nodded her head yes in agreement as they intertwined their fingers and started walking back over to their table. He pulled out her chair and she grinned as she sat down, she looked down at the food and said, "this looks amazing".

He said, "this place makes the best chicken alfredo in the city", she took a bite and said, "ohhhhh I definitley agree handsome", they then sat and ate their food and talked for quite a while before he said, "are you ready to head out to our next stop"?, she said, "I'm ready when you are". He stood up and took her by the hand as they made their way outside to the carriage.

As they headed out to their next stop she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "everything is so perfect", he put his finger under her chin and said, "you're perfect" and then claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart she whispered, "you aren't so bad yourself hotstuff" causing him to laugh, she took a deep breath and said, "you and your family are doing a great job with Tiffany".

He nodded his head and said, "thank you, when Grace died it was very sudden", Penelope said, "what that you're wifes name"?, he nodded his head and said, "we hadn't been married long when she went into labor and everything seemed fine and then after Tiff was born she was, she was just gone". Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "I am so sorry hotstuff", he winked at her as the carriage stopped.

Hotch smiled as he walked into the kitchen and ran into JJ and Emily, he said, "what are you girls up to tonight"?, Emily said, "we were getting some popcorn and drinks so that we could head into the theatre to watch some movies". He said, "that sounds nice", JJ said, "would you like to join us"?, he said, "are you sure that it would be alright"?, the laughed and said in unison, "more than sure" as they grabbed their things and the trio headed out of the room.

Penelope sighed as Derek helped her out of the carriage and led her over to a marked off area, she said, "what are we going to do now hotstuff"?, music started playing and he pulled her into his arms and said, "I was thinking that we could do a little more dancing before we headed back to casa Morgan". She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "dancing is good" as she laid her head down on his chest.

They held each other close and danced for a long while before he looked down into her eyes and said, "I could get use to this", she smiled and said, "me to hotstuff,  
me to" as they leaned in as their lips met. When they pulled apart he said, "well Cinderella are you ready to head back home"?, she said, "yeah I think I am, tonight has been amazing but we need to head home and spend a little time with Tiffany before she conks out for the night".

He nods his head in agreement as they head back over to the carriage, the ride back to Frans house was once again filled with loving touches and soft, gentle kisses and when the carriage stopped they pulled apart and he said, "we're here princess". She said, "already"?, he laughed and said, "yep already", she said, "I guess time flies when you're having fun".

He stepped down and said, "that it does" as she put her hand in his", they headed up the path toward Frans door and when they stepped inside Tiffany smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh you look like Cinderella". She picked up the little girl and said, "I do huh"?, she nodded her head and said, "does that mean that daddy is your prince"?,  
Penelope nodded her head and said, "I guess it does".

The happy couple didn't even take the time to change clothes they just wanted to spend time together with Tiffany and they laughed, talked and played for almost an hour before the little girl conked out. Penelope smiled and said, "have a good night sweetie" as she kissed the little girl on the top of the head, she then walked over and hugged Fran and the girls and thanked them for an amazing day before following Derek and Tiffany up the stairs.

After tucking Tiffany in they stood in the door watching her sleep, Derek turned and said, "today has been amazing", she said, "it sure has and I hate to see it end hotstuff". He cupped her face in his hands and said, "good night baby girl", she said, "good night handsome" and then their lip touched and when they pulled apart she winked at him and said, "sweet dreams".

He said, "and sweet dreams to you to sweetness", he watched as she then turned and headed toward her room, when she turned around she said, "see you in the morning",  
Derek grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh count on it beautiful, count on it". After the door closed she leaned against the door and said, "you're falling Garcie, ohhhhhh are you falling" and then she happily changed into her night clothes and hopped into bed.

As she laid in bed smiling she soon drifted off to sleep with memories of the days events fillng her mind


	82. Chapter 82

The Bachelorette-Ch 82

Penelope opened her eyes the next morning to the sight of Tiffany standing over her smiling, she said, "hi baby", Tiffany said, "hiiiiiii", Penelope said, "how are you this morning"?, she said, "saddddd". She scooted over and bed and patted it for Tiff to lay with her and she asked, "why are you so sad"?, she said, "cause you and daddy are leaving today".

Penelope hugged the little girl and said, "awwww sweetie, I'll miss you to", she laid her head on Penelope shoulder and said, "can we still talk on the phone"?, she nodded her head and said, "I would love that". Tiffany smiled and said, "me to", they looked up when they heard a knock on the door, Penelope said, "come in" and when the door opened Derek smiled and said, "there are my baby girls".

Tiffany said, "hiiiiiiiii daddy", he said, "hi princess", Penelope grinned and said, "how are you hotstuff"?, he said, "I'm good sweetness, very good", she giggled and said, "sooooo what time do we have to leave'?, Derek said, "not for a while". She smiled as she stretched on the bed, he said, "guess what"?, she laughed and said, "it's hard to tell handsome".

Derek said, "wellll lastnight after you went to bed I laid down and couldn't sleep so I went downstairs and caught my momma and Dave making out on the couch", she said,  
"reallyyyyyyyy"?, he said, "yeah really and it turns out that they were close like really really close a long time ago and then momma met my dad and Dave moved away but now that they are together they are rekindling their romance it seems".

She laughed and said, "that's great, I'm happy for them", he said, "yeah me to, as long as everybody is happy I'm happy", she took a deep breath and said, "something smells delicious". Derek said, "momma has fixed chocolate chip pancakes". Tiffany said, "yummyyyyyyy" and jumped out of bed and said "I'll see you in the kitchen okay Penelope"?, she laughed and said, "okay baby".

Derek hopped in bed with Penelope and said, "I can't believe we have to go back today" and then kissed her lips gently, she said, "me either, do you really think that Daves plan is going to work"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do, I really do". He ran his hand across the bruise on her arm and said, "I'm so sorry that he hurt you sweetness".

She caressed his cheek and said, "it isn't your fault handsome, this is all on Sam", he kissed her lips one final time and said, "that it is", he jumped up out of bed and said, "I'll go downstairs so you can get dressed". She sighed and said, "I'll be down in a few minutes", he winked at her and said, "see ya soon gorgeous", she laughed and said, "that you will" as he turned and walked out of her bedroom.

When she walked downstairs she smiled when she saw Fran and Dave kissing, she said, "I hear that congratulations are in order for you two"?, Dave smiled and said, "ohhh thank you Penelope". She hugged Fran and said, "I'm so happy for you Fran", she said, "thank you honey, how are you feeling today"?, she said, "I'm good, lastnight was,  
well it was amazing".

Sarah and Desi laughed and Desi said, "did you like the carriage ride"?, she said, "ohhhhhhh it was so romantic and I loved every minute of it", Sarah said, "we're all glad that you had fun and we definitely hate to see you leave". She said, "I hate to leave to, I would rather stay here and spend some more time with hotstuff and his amazing family".

While they walked into the dining room Sarah said, "Tiff has definitley taken up with you and that doesn't happen often", as Fran put pancakes on Penelopes plate she said, "she is an amazing little girl and I will definitley miss her". They all sat and laughed and talked as they ate breakfast, time passed by way to fast and soon the trio was making their way toward the limo with their bags in their hands.

Derek hugged his mom and sisters and then picked up his daughter and said, "daddy loves you and I will see you soon, I promise", she hugged him tight and said "I love you daddy". He said, "you be good for nana okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "I will daddy", Penelope smiled as she hugged Fran and the girls before dropping onto her knees in front of Tiffany".

She said, "I had a great weekend", Tiffany said, "me to Penelope, me to", she then threw her arms around Penelopes neck and siad, "I love you", Penelope said, "I love you to princess". Tiffany said, "take care of daddy for me okay"?, she looked up at Derek and said, "I will, I promise", the little girl hugged her one final time before walking back over to Fran.

Dave kissed Fran passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I'll call you soon", she said, "you better", he said, "yesssss mammmmm" as he climbed into the back of the limo. As the limo pulled away Fran, Tiffany and the girls waved and they waved until the car disappeared out of sight, Fran said, "alright who wants to help me make chocolate cookies for later"?, Tiffany said, "meeeeeeeee" and they were all laughing as they headed into the house.


	83. Chapter 83

The Bachelorette-Ch 83

When the plane landed at the air strip Derek and Penelope got into one limo and Dave into another one, Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "yesterday was so amazing". She smiled and said, "I would totally agree with you", he touched her face and said, "you are an amazing woman Penelope Garcia", she laughed and said, "and you are quite an amazing man yourself hotstuff".

He leaned in and kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he said, "I just hope that I can keep it together and not kill Sam", she squeezed his hand and said, "don't worry sug Daves plan is going to work and soon Sam will be out of our hair".He said, "when I think about what he did to you Penelope I could rip his head off with my bare hands".

She said, "it's over Derek, I'm here and I'm safe and soon he will be nothing but a distant memory", he kissed her lips and then wiggled his eyebrows as he kissed his way down to the curve of her neck. She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt his lips on her neck, she moved her head to the side and whispered his name over and over as he gently bit down on her skin.

The entire ride back to the mansion Dave stayed on his cell talking to Fran, he missed her and now that he had her back in his life he planned on keeping her there for many years to come, forever if he could. He watched as the limo headed up the hill he got the driver to stop for a few minutes so that Sam wouldn't be suspicious of them all arriving at the same time.

Sam was looking out the front door when he saw the limo pull up, he walked over to Aaron and said, "they're back", JJ and Emily walked into the room and stood by Aaron as the front door opened and the happy couple strolled inside. JJ and Emily ran over to her hand hugged her tight, Aaron was next and he kissed her cheek and then said,  
"welcome home beautiful, did you have fun"?, she said, "the last 2 days have been amazing".

Sam took a deep breath and walked over and hugged her, she tensed instantly and he quickly pulled away, Derek said, "here sweetness let me help you pack your bag up to your room". She smiled and said, "why thank you" as they made their way upstairs followed closely by JJ and Emily, once they walked into her room the door was shut and JJ and Emily waited patiently to make sure that their friend was alright.

Penelope sighed and said, "so how was everything here"?, Emily said, "we watched movies with Aaron and then the 4 of us went swimming, so what did you do while you were at Dereks"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhh it was amazing, he treated my like cinderalla and lastnight he took me on the town in a horse drawn carriage no less and we had an amazing dinner and dancing".

Emily said, "wowwwwww are there anymore like you at home"?, he said, "sadly no I am one of a kind", Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "truer words have never been spoken". JJ said, "we're going to head downstairs Dave called a few minutes before you got here and said that he needed to talk to everybody about the show later tonight".

Penelope and Derek watched as the girls headed out of the room closing the door behind them, Derek said, "when he touched you Penelope I wanted to kill him", she rested her head against his and said, "I know handsome, I know". He said, "I can't stand it that he hurt you", she caressed his cheek and said, "it won't be long now and then we won't have to worry about him again".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "we better get back downstairs so Dave can tell us about tonight" he winked as they walked out into the hall, as they walked into the living room Dave looked up and said, "well Penelope did you have fun this week"?, she smiled at Aaron and Derek and said, "I sure have", Dave said, "alright tonight is going to go pretty much the same way the others have but instead of 4 bachelors we have 3".

Penelope said, "sounds good Dave", he said, "alright Penelope you have had a busy week and now you have a big decision to make", she nodded her head and said, "I sure do Dave". He said, "alright we have a few hours before we need to start getting ready for tonight how about we have some pizza and relax"?, Aaron said, "sounds good to me" as he walked over and sat down at the table beside Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, she was watching Sam out of the corner of her eye and said, "yeah Aaron I'm fine, I've got a lot on my mind today that's all".

He reached over and took her by the hand and said, "okay beautiful, okay", he then got up and smiled as JJ and Emily walked into the room carrying pizzas, Sam said,  
"how did they get here so fast"?, he said, "well I ordered them while I was on my way here". Derek said, "cool" as he took a bite of the pepperoni and sausage pizza sitting in front of him.

After they finished with the pizza and drinks Penelope said, "okay I have a big decision to make so I'm going to head up to my room", she looked at JJ and Emily and said, "can you girlies come with me"?, the nodded their heads and in unison said, "sure thing" as they got up and followed her out of the room.


	84. Chapter 84

The Bachelorette-Ch 84

When they all got into her room they sat down on the bed and Penelope said, "something happened while I was with Sam", Emily and JJ then listened as she filled them in on what had happened to her". Emily said, "oh God PG", JJ said, "ohhhhhh Garcie", she said, "but I was able to get away and I went straight to Dereks moms house and she took care of me until Derek and Dave got there".

JJ said, "we were wondering what the family emergency was about", she said, "that emergency would be me", JJ said, "I'm so sorry that he did that to you", she said,  
"me to girlies me to". Emily said, "we need to call the police", she said, "don't worry girlies he's going to pay for what he's done and he's going to pay biggggggg time", they smiled as Penelope filled them in on Daves plan".

The next couple of hours flew by and now it was time for the elimination show to start, Penelope nervously sat on the stage and glanced up at Sam, he walked over and said, "you look beautiful". She felt her skin crawling as she said, "thank you", he said, "listen I" and Dave said, "alright everybody places we go live in less than a minute".

Derek winked at her and she smiled as Dave said, "and welcome ladies and gentlemen to the next installment of Love American Style", he motioned to the stage and said, "and here are our 3 remaining bachelors, Derek, Aaron and Sam". The camera panned down the list so that the fans could see the three remaining bachelors, Dave said, "alright first you are going to get to see what Penelopes time with Aaron and his family were like" and then clips of her time with Aaron and his brother and sister in law started covering the screen.

Dave took a deep breath and smiled as the last of the clips ended, he looked at Penelope and said, "it looks like you and Aaron had an amazing time", she smiled and said, "we did Dave, we had an awesome time". Aaron smiled and said, "I would definitley agree with that, everything was so perfect with Penelope there with us", Dave looked out at the camera and said, "after we get back from our commercial break you are going to get to see how Penelopes 2 days with Sam went" and then the picture slowly faded to black.

As the commercial break ended Dave said, "now here are the clips we promised of Penelopes time with Sam" and Derek balled his hands up into fists as Sam leaned forward and smiled. Penelope felt her heart racing as she watched the happy times with Sam fill the screen, she watched as they walked up toward the pond and the view over the water was breathtaking.

Thankfully the clips were over pretty fast and Dave said, "and now for our final clips of her time with Derek, let's see how much fun she had in Chicago" and then she was all smiles as her memories of her time with Derek and his family filled her memory and the tv screen. She saw her times with Tiffany, the ball game and when they showed the clips with the pizza she laughed out loud.

Finally the scenes where they were riding around town in a horse drawn carriage, she looked up and smiled at Derek as the clips of them dancing filled the screen, the way he held her close was proof of his feelings for her. When the last of the clips ended Dave said, "alright america you have gotten to see how her time with all of the remaining bachelors went and now we want your opinion again on who Penelope should send home" and the camera panned up and down the row of bachelors again.

Dave said, "when we come back we will be outside for the giving of roses" and then the screen went black, Dave said, "alright boys lets get outside for the giving out of the 2 roses". They quickly made their way outside and were standing at the bottom of the stairs, Penelope looked down at the table and saw the 2 roses laying there she took a deep breath and knew what she had to do.

Dave said, "alright Penelope it's time for you to pick the 2 bachelors that you want to spend more time with, the 2 that are going to go home with you next week to meet your family". Penelope smiled and picked up a rose as Dave said, "alright Penelope who is the first bachelor"?, she took a deep breath and said, "Derek", he happily walked over and she said, "Derek will you take this rose"?, he said, "definitley".

He kissed her cheek as he took the rose, he then walked over and stood beside Aaron, Dave said, "alright Penelope one down and one to go, who is the next bachelor that you want to spend more time with"?, she swallowed hard and then smiled. Sam smiled the entire time just knowing that he was going to be the final bachelor, Penelope grinned and said, "Aaron".

He walked over and she said, "Aaron will you accept this rose"?, he said, "yes", he winked at her as he took the rose and then walked over and stood beside Derek, Dave then said, "alright Sam you are the bachelor that wasn't picked so that means that it's time for you to leave". He nodded his head and started toward the stairs when he was grabbed by 2 police officers.

He said, "wha what's going on here"?, one officer said, "Sam Davis you are under arrest for assault and battery and attempted battery" as the screen went black one of the last thing the audience heard was Dave saying, "america agreed that it should have been Sam leaving tonight" and then they heard the officer in the back ground saying "you have the right to remain silent" as they dragged him toward the police car.


	85. Chapter 85

The Bachelorette-Ch 85

Aaron stood there with his mouth open not knowing what to think, Sam smirked and screamed from the car, "you wanted it, you know you did" and Penelope buried her head in Dereks chest and the tears flowed down her face as he ran his hand up and down her back. Dave said, "why don't we take this inside", Aaron nodded his head yes in agreement as they all headed inside.

Once they were inside he looked at the camera man and nodded his head and he turned the camera off and worked getting the footage ready, Penelope looked up and said, "Aaron there are somethings that we need to show you and something very important that I need to tell you". He looked up and said, "are you alright, did he, did he rape you"?, she shook her head and said, "no he didn't but he tried".

Dave said, "I got a call Friday Morning from Penelope and Fran Morgan", Aaron listened as Dave, Penelope and Derek spent the next few minutes filling him in on what had happened. He got up and wrapped his arms around her and said, "ohhhh Penelope, I'm so sorry", she said, "it wasn't your fault, as you will see it was all on him and nobody else".

The cameraman leaned in and said, "it's ready", Dave said, "this footage was brought to my attention at Dereks moms house on Friday evening" and Aaron watched the two incidents. He shook his head and said, "please tell me that he isn't going to get away with this", Dave said, "don't worry Aaron he isn't getting away with anything that he's done, I promise you that".

Aaron gently squeezed her hand and said, "what you must have felt when that happened, nobody should have to feel that, especially not you", she smiled and kissed his cheek and said "thank you Aaron". JJ said, "I still can't believe that he did that", Aaron said, "I'll make a few calls and see what I can do to expedite his appearance in court".

Penelope said, "Aaron there is something that I need to tell you", he sat down in front of her and watched her and listened as she said, "I have a daughter, a beautiful little 4 year old named Charlotte". She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture and when he saw a picture he said, "awwww Penelope, she's beautiful just like her mommy".

Penelope said, "the only reason that I am in this show is to find a father for my daughter, the kind of father that she deserves", he nodded his head and said, "that is totally understandable". She said, "I didn't want to keep this from any of you but I wanted to make sure that the men that I told were definitely 2 that I have a strong connection with and that is you and Derek".

Aaron gently squeezed her hand and said, "I'm honored that you told me and I can't wait to meet your little Charlotte", Derek said, "me either baby girl", she smiled as she wiped away the tears and said, "my baby is my world and if anything like this happened to her I don't know what I'd do". Derek and Aaron put their hands on her shoulders and Derek said, "neither of us would let anything happen to you or Charlotte".

She took a deep breath and said, "okay enough of this, we are down to the two best men so how about we celebrate"?, Dave said, "now don't forget tomorrow we start the final week". Aaron said, "so what will happen this week"?, he said, "you will both go to get to know Penelopes family", he said, "she will for the final time reach into the black hat and pick a name and that bachelor will get to spend Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday night getting to know Penelopes family and the other bachelor will get to spend Thursday, Friday and Saturday night getting to know them and then the bachelor and bachelorette will fly home early Sunday Morning and then Penelope will spend the afternoon trying to decide who her soulmate is".

Penelope listened as Derek said, "how will the final choice go down"?, he said, "each bachelor will pick an engagment ring out and if they are so inclined on Sunday they can propose and it will be up to the bachelorette if she accepts or not". Aaron said, "sounds like we are in for a long and exciting week", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "that it does Aaron, that it does" as JJ handed them a drink and said, "I'd like to make a toast".

Everybody raised their glasses as she said, "here's to Garcie finding the love of her life, her one true soulmate", everybody said, "to Garcieeeeeeee" as they all then took a sip of their drinks. Dave said, "okay Penelope the only thing left is for you to pick the first bachelor to get to meet your family", she stuck her hand into the black hat for the final time and pulled out a piece of folded paper.

She took a deep breath and then opened the paper and said, "Aaron", Dave said, "alright let's celebrate tonight and then early in the morning Aaron and Penelope will fly out for their meet and greet with Penelopes family". Derek smiled and winked at Penelope as she took a drink, he knew that this was the final stretch and he was going to have to make sure that he pulled out all the stops to show his baby girl just how much he truly cared.


	86. Chapter 86

The Bachelorette-Ch 86

The next morning Penelope woke up and smiled as she threw back the covers, she was going to get to see her baby today and it would be the first time in several weeks and she couldn't wait. She had called her brother lastnight and told them about what time her and Aaron would be there and she talked to Charlotte for a long time before the little girl fell asleep in Paytons arms.

Penelope got up and got dressed and quickly made her way downstairs, she walked into the kitchen for some much needed coffee, she was pouring herself a cup of coffee when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She relaxed into the embrace of her hotstuff, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "uummmmm morning beautiful", she giggled and said, "good morning to you to handsome".

She turned in his arms and kissed his lips gently and said, "I'll miss you", he grinned and said, "I'll miss you to but don't worry I'll see you Thrusday morning and I can hardly wait". Aaron walked into the room and said, "gooddddddddd morning", Derek laughed and said, "good morning man, how are you today"?, he said, "I'm great,  
today I get to meet Penelopes family and I can't wait".

JJ and Emily walked into the room and smiled as they saw their friend sandwiched in between the two sexy men, JJ said, "are you guys ready to head out, the limo just pulled up out front". Penelope said, "I'm definitley ready, I haven't got to see my baby in several weeks and I can't wait to hug her again", Emily said, "tell her that aunt JJ and Em love her and miss her", she nodded her head and said, "will do Em, will do".

Aaron looped his arm around her as they headed out the door, Derek watched as they climbed into the limo, he sighed and waved as the limo headed back down the driveway before heading back inside. JJ said, "don't worry, you'll see her Thrusday", he sighed and said, "I know it's just that I miss her", Emily grinned and said, "sooooooo what's on your agenda for today"?, he said, "not sure, probably some swimming, sauna, working out".

Emily said, "sounds like you have a full day planned, just let us know if you need anything", he said, "I will, thanks girls", as they walked off he took a deep breath and hoped that time would pass by quickly and that he would get to see his baby girl soon. He then headed up the stairs and into the exercise room, he turned the music on and then started lifting weights trying to burn off some of that excess energy.

Aaron kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "I'm so glad that you are alright", he looked up at him and said, "I'm right as rain", he touched her cheek and she closed her eyes and then seconds later she felt lips on her neck. She bit down on her bottom lip and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her skin, he ever so slowly started kissing his way back to her lips.

When they pulled apart he said, "I want you to know that I would never push you into doing something that you weren't ready for or didn't want to do", she smiled and said, "thank you Aaron it means a lot to to know that". He wrapped his arms tighter around her and held her close as the ride to the airstrip continued, she laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily as she closed her eyes.

Once they got onto the plane they were wrapped in each others arms again, the entire flight they exchanged gentle kisses and loving touches and all to soon the flight was over and the plane was landing. As they walked off the plane Aaron said, "what if they don't like me"?, she laughed and said, "what's not to like, you are an amazing man, you are strong, loving and ohhhhh so sexy".

He laughed and said, "you might be a little biased though", she shook her head and said, "biased no, honest yes and my family are going to love you", he smiled as they climbed into the waiting rental car. As they pulled away from the airstrip he reached over and intertwined their fingers, she smiled as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

The ride to Paytons house took a few minutes and in that time Aaron learned that the only brother that was married was Payton and him and Shelly have a 5 year old little girl named Cindy. Aaron grinned and said, "the person I'm most nervous to meet is Charlotte", Penelope siad, "don't worry she is going to love you", he said, "I hope so Penelope".

When they pulled up in front of Paytons house Penelope said, "I know so Aaron", as they got out of the car she smiled as she heard the door open and then seconds later she saw her daughter running down the walk toward her squealing, "mommyyyyyyyyyyyyy".


	87. Chapter 87

The Bachelorette-Ch 87

Penelope pulled away and said, "how is mommys baby"?, she smiled and said, "me misseded you", she said, "and mommy missed you to honey", he looked up at Aaron and said,  
"hiiiiiiiiii". Aaron got down in front of her and said, "hi Charlotte my name is Aaron", he giggled and said, "hiiiiii Aawon", he said, "it's nice to meet you", she said, "weally"?, he said, "yes really".

Payton walked out and said, "hi Aaron I'm Payton I'm Penelopes oldest brother, won't you two come on in"?, Penelope said, "come on Aaron it's time to meet the rest of my family". She picked up Charlotte as they all headed up the sidewalk heading toward the house, when they stepped inside Penelope said, "Aaron this is Shelly she is Paytons wife".

Shelly said, "it's nice to finally meet you in person Aaron", he said, "it's nice to meet you to", she pointed to another brother and said, "this is Patrick and this is Paul and this is my baby brother Peter". He smiled as he shook hands with them all and said, "it's nice to meet you", Shelly said, "how was your flight"?, Penelope said, "it was great Shelly".

Aaron looked up when their 5 year old daughter ran into the room, she said, "hiiiiiiii", he said, "hi you must be Cindy", she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", he said, "my name is Aaron and it's nice to meet you". She laughed as she clung to her mommys leg, Shelly said, "this is a good friend of your auntie Penelopes", she then waved as she stayed hidden behind Shelly".

Payton said, "she's a little shy don't worry she'll warm up to you in no time", Charlotte said, "mommy how wong tan to tay"?, she said, "mommy is here for 3 days", she said, "wowwwwww free days". She said, "yeah and mommy can't wait to spend some time with you", she wrapped her arms around Penelopes neck and squeezed tight as Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed having her daughter in her arms again.

Patrick smiled at Aaron and said, "I understand that you are with the FBI"?, he said, "yeah that's right", he said, "do you like that kind of work"?, he said, "ohhhhh I love my job". The other brothers watched as Aaron stood there nervously, Paul said, "are you guys hungry"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I could definitley eat, what about you Aaron"?, he nodded his head yes.

Shelly said, "Penelope can you help me in the kitchen"?, she said, "sure Shell", he kissed Aaron on the cheek and said, "don't worry they won't hurt you", he then took a deep breath as she walked out of the room. Peter said, "how about after lunch we show you around"?, he said, "I'd like that", thankfully a few seconds later Penelope came into the room and said, "lunch is ready".

They walked into the dining room and he pulled out her chair and said, "here you go sweetie", she smiled and said, "thank you" as she sat down and Charlotte smiled and said, "dis wooks yummy mommy". She tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "it sure does sweetie", Shelly looked at Aaron and said, "so what does the FBI think about you being on the show"?, he laughed and said, "at first they weren't liking the idea but now they are behind me all the way".

Peter grinned and said, "what do you like most about the type of work you do"?, he said, "being able to make the unsubs uhhhh the criminals pay for what they do", he nodded his head and said, "I bet you see all kinds don't you"?, Aaron said, "you have no idea Peter". Penelope smiled as she cut up her daughters food and then kissed her on the top of the head and smiled as she watched her start eating.

They were all laughing and talking as they ate and Aaron was finally relaxing, Penelope reached under the table and put her hand on his and gently squeezed it, he the winked at her as he continued his conversation with Payton. Shelly looked at Penelope and said, "so what are your plans"?, she said, "well today is all about Aaron getting to know everybody and everybody getting to know him".

Shelly leaned in and said, "he's cute Penelope", she looked over her shoulder and said, "that he is Shelly, he's so sweet, kind and loving and I care a lot about him Shell I really do". Shelly said, "it's obvious that you care about him and Derek", she nodded her head yes and said, "that I do Shell, that I do" as she looked down at her daughter she couldn't help but imagine a life with Derek and Tiffany.

She took a deep breath and started helping Shelly with the dishes as Aaron and her brothers headed outside, Shelly said, "you two seem like a good fit", she nodded her head and said, "we get along great and after what happened with Sam feeling safe is very important". Shelly hugged her sister in law and said, "how are you holding up after that"?, she said, "when I think about what he almost did, all the things he would have taken away from me, it makes me so, it makes me so".

Shelly stood there holding her sister law as the tears slid down both of their cheeks


	88. Chapter 88

The Bachelorette-Ch 88

As the day continued on Aaron was constantly holding Penelope in his arms, they looked so perfect together, they were out in the yard walking around when Payton looked out the window and said, "she cares a lot about him but I don't know if it's love". Shelly kissed his cheek and said, "she's happy Pay and after everything she's been through that's a good thing", he nodded his head yes and said, "you're right Shelly it's just that somethings missing, I can't put my finger on it but something is definitley missing".

Shelly grinned as she glanced up and saw Aaron caressed her cheek and then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, Charlotte tugged on Paytons leg and said, "where momma"?, he said, "she's outside with Aaron". The little girl smiled and said, "tan we watch a mobie"?, he said, "we sure can what would you like to watch"?,  
she giggled and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy" as she ran outside to get her mommy and Aaron so they could watch a movie together.

Payton grinned as he poured the popcorn into several bowls, Shelly grabbed Penelope and Charlottes favorite twizzlers and Paul grabbed the soda as they all headed into the living room. Cindy looked up and said, "can we watch Nemoooooooo"?, Charlotte ran into the room with her mom and Aaron and said, "yayyyyyyyyy Memooooo". Payton said, "the first movie tonight is going to be the girls favorite and that's Nemo".

Shelly leaned in and said, "don't worry they will be asleep before the movie is half over and then we can switch to something else", Penelope snuggled up to Aaron and Charlotte and said, "movie night ohhhhhhh how I've missed them". Charlotte laid her head on her moms stomach as the credits started rolling up the screen and sure enough Shelly was right and both girls had drifted off to sleep.

Payton stopped the movie and said, "we'll get them upstairs and you two can get back to some alone time", Penelope said, "are you sure Pay"?, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'm sure P". The other brothers smiled and Peter said, "it was nice to meet you Aaron and maybe tomorrow we can all head to the beach"?, he looked at her and she nodded her head in agreement and he said, "the beach sounds good".

The couple watched as everybody headed upstairs leaving them alone, Aaron leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she slid her hand around his neck and pulled him closer. His hand slid down her side and pulled her under him as she deepened the kiss, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they both pullled apart gasping for air.

He said, "you are so beautiful, so very very beautiful", she looked up into his eyes and he said, "I'm not pushing you to do anything more than what we are doing, I know that when you are ready that you will let me know". She grinned and said, "you are so good to me", he kissed her lips and said, "I'm happy just holding you in my arms and kissing you".

She took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to make love to you or Derek until I'm sure who I want to spend the rest of my life with", he brought her hand up to his lips and said, "completely understandable". She said, "I want you to get to know my family, especially Charlotte, she is my life and nothing else matters to me except her happiness and safety".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "how about we watch another movie"?, she said, "a movie sounds good" and they put another movie into the player and Penelope put a bowl of popcorn in his lap and then took a bite of her twizzler as the movie started playing. A couple of hours later Penelope said, "if we are heading out to the beach in the morning trust me Charlotte and Cindy will be up and ready to go early".

He said, "where am I staying"?, she said, "you are in the room across the hall from me", they stood up and smiled as they headed up the stairs hand in hand, she walked him to his door and stopped. She leaned in and said, "thank you for today", he said, "I didn't do anything", she touched his cheek and said, "but you did, you did more than you will ever know".

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she whispered, "good night Aaron", he said, "good night gorgeous, sweet dreams", she ran her finger down his chest and said, "no worries there, no worries there" and then she walked across the hall to her room. He stood there smiling until she closed the door before stepping inside and closing the door.


	89. Chapter 89

The Bachelorette-Ch 89

The morning came wayyyyy to soon for Penelope who was still sleeping when Charlotte and Cindy came into her room and climbed into bed with her, Charlotte then put her little hands on Penelopes face and said, "wakey wakeyyyyyy". Penelope opened her eyes and said, "hello girls", they laughed and Cindy said, "it's time to go playyyyy auntie P".

Penelope said, "alright alright butttttt I need coffee before we go to the beach", Penelope said, "can you tell your daddy that I will be down in a few minutes please Cindy"?, she took Charlotte by the hand and said, "okayyyyyy" as the two headed out of the room. She threw the covers back and smiled as she got up and grabbed her suit and slid into it.

She put her shirt and shorts on over top of her suit before heading out of her room, she headed downstairs and she smiled as she saw Aaron standing at the bottom of the stairs holding a cup of coffee. She took the coffee and kissed his lips and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you", he smiled and said, "good morning to you to beautiful".

Peter grinned as he stepped into the room and said "be sure to grab your sunscreen P you know how easily you burn", she said, "I'll go grab it now" and then she kissed Aaron on the lips and said, "I'll be right back". He said, "I'll be waiting right here" and as she walked off Peter said, "my sister is something else isn't she"?, he nodded his head and said, "that she is".

Penelope walked back down and said, "got it", Peter grinned and said, "I don't know how much longer the girls are going to wait so you might want to hurry with that coffee". She grinned and said, "so true Peter" as she finished the rest of her coffee as she headed into the kitchen, she put her cup in the sink and then intertwined fingers with Aaron as they headed outside.

Charlotte looked up and said, "mommaaaa" as she ran over to her, Penelope said, "are you ready to go play sweetie"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh momma, me weady". Penelope smiled as she saw Charlotte taking Aaron by the hand, they were then all smiles as they headed down to the beach, once they got to where they wanted to go Aaron grabbed one of the blankets and spread it on the sand.

Penelope took her shirt off and slid her shorts onto the sand and Aaron said, "here let me help you with your sunscreen", she smiled as she turned around, he squirted the sunscreen into her hand and closed her eyes as she felt Aarons hands on her naked back. He leaned forward and said, "you are looking reallllllll good", she looked over her shoulder and said, "you aren't looking so bad yourself".

He kissed her lips and whispered, "today is going to be fun", she said, "how about later you and I go out to dinner, just the two of us"?, he smiled and said, "that sounds good". She sighed happily as they headed out into the water, Charlotte and Cindy both had life jackets on as they waded out into the water, Penelope laughed as she felt Aarons arms wrap around her.

He said, "you just look so gorgeous that I can't keep my hands off of you", she said, "you don't hear me complaining", she turned in his arms and kissed his lips and when they pulled apart he sighed happily. Everybody was laughing and having fun as the day quickly passed, Penelope was making sure to keep a close eye on Charlotte to make sure that she didn't get out to far in the water.

Penelope walked over to Payton as they were gathering everything up to head home and said, "can you watch Charlotte tonight so Aaron and I can go out"?, he said, "sure thing sis, just have fun". She kissed him on the cheek and said, "thanks big brother", she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight before taking Charlotte by the hands and headed back toward the house.

Charlotte said, "where you going momma"?, she said, "Aaron and I are going out to dinner", she stuck out her bottom lip and Penelope said, "tomorrow you and momma will spend the day together with Aaron okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy" as she ran over to join Cindy playing with their dollies. Penelope and Aaron headed upstairs to get dressed for their date.

About half an hour later Penelope and Aaron left the house hand in hand as they headed toward the rental car


	90. Chapter 90

The Bachelorette-Ch 90

Penelope smiled as they pulled away from Paytons house, she said, "where are we going"?, he said, "your brother Payton suggested a restuaraunt named Emelios", she said,  
"ohhhhh that is a great place but you have to have reservations for like weeks in ahead of time". He smiled and said, "not when your friend is one of the owners you  
don't".

She gently squeezed his hand and said, "well Mr. Hotchner you are a sneaky one aren't you"?, he said, "not me gorgeous I just wanted to take you somewhere that was  
going to be special". She smiled as she looked out the window, Aaron said, "your family is amazing and Charlotte is so much like you that it isn't funny", she sighed  
and said, "her father, well the sperm donor was a real jerk and I wanted her to have an amazing father, one that liked doing things with her and one that would love  
her and me the way we deserve".

He brought her hand up to his lips and said, "I'm glad that I'm in the running for that", and then he kissed her hand, she said, "me to Aaron, me to", the rest of the  
ride was filled with them laughing and talking until they pulled up in front of the resturaunt. He got out of the car and walked around and opened her door and she put  
her hand in his as she got out of the car.

He intertwined their fingers as they made their way inside, they both smiled as one of the owners came over and said, "Aaron, Aaron, how have you been"?, he hugged the  
man and said, "I'm good Emelio and what about you and your family"?, he said, "we're great my daughter just celebrated her 16th birthday". He said, "she's growing up  
fast isn't she"?, he nodded his head and said, "sad but true".

Emelio looked at Penelope and said, "and hello Penelope", she said, "hello Emelio", he said, "I have given the orders that you are to be put at the best table in the  
restuaraunt". She shook his hand and said, "thank you", he winked at them and said, "have a good night" and before leaving he shook hands with Aaron and said, "I'll  
see you again soon old friend", Aaron nodded his head in agreement as they watched their friend head out toward his car.

The waitress looked at the happy couple and said, "please follow me" and as they made their way across the room he put his hand in the small of her back, once they got  
to their table he pulled out her chair. She said "thank you", he kissed the top of her head and then made his way to the seat across from her and after sitting down he  
said, "soooooo what sounds good"?, they picked up their menus and she said, "I think I want the shrimp scampi please".

Aaron said, "ohhhhh I think that I'll have the prime rib and baked potato please", she nodded her head and said, "and what to drink"?, he said, "2 red wines please",  
she smiled and said, "I'll bring it right back" and then turned nad headed across the room to the bar. Penelope said, "ohhhhh I love this song", he said, "Ms. Garcia  
would you like to dance"?, she said, "why Mr. Hotchner that sounds like a great idea" as she slid her hand in his.

They walked to the center of the dancefloor and he pulled her into his arms and slid his hand down to the curve of her butt, she smiled and said, "so tell me something  
Aaron". He said, "anything", she said, "have you heard anything about Sam"?, he said, "as a matter of fact I have", she said, "please tell me that he isn't getting out  
of jail"?, he kissed her lips and said, "no he definitley isn't, the judge refused bail and right now he is awating sentencing".

She said, "will I have to testify"?, he said, "I don't think so, Dave had all the evidence on tape so I don't think you will have to go and see him again", she smiled  
and leaned in and kissed his lips and when they pulled apart she said "thank you so much". He said, "you are very welcome" and then he kissed the end of her nose as  
they dance across the floor.

A few minutes later they walked back over to their table and just as they were sitting down the waitress delivered the food, she put them down in front of the happy  
couple and said, "if you need anything please let me know". Aaron said, "thank you" and they watched as she walked away, Penelope picked up her fork and took a bite  
and said, "still delicious".

Aaron said, "this is the best steak I've had in a long time", they ate, laughed and talked as they spent the next couple of hours together, he smiled and said, "well  
Ms. Garcia I better get you home". She put her hand in his as they headed out of the restuaraunt and toward the car, the drive back to Paytons didn't take long and  
soon they were pulling up in front of the house.

Aaron got out and opened her door and said, "allow me beautiful", she smiled as they intertwined their fingers as they headed up the sidewalk, they stopped at the door  
and he said, "I can't believe that I have to leave tomorrow". She said, "me either, the time has passed by so quickly", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers  
in a soft and gentle kiss.

When they pulled apart they walked inside and after locking the door they headed upstairs, he walked her to her door and said, "thank you for an amazing night", she  
grinned and said, "no thank you" as she leaned in and claimed her lips with his. She reluctantly pulled away and said, "good night Aaron", he winked at her and said,  
"good night and sweet dreams".

She sighed and said, "sweet dreams" and then backed into her room and closed the door behind her, he blew out a breath and said, "what a woman" and then headed across  
the hall to his room.


	91. Chapter 91

The Bachelorette-Ch 91

The next morning Penelope woke up with a huge smile on her face, she had promised Charlotte that Aarons last full day that they would spend it just the three of them so she got up and got dressed and made her way downstairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened as she heard Aaron say, "how about you, me and mommy go to the carnival"?, she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyy".

He said, "I take it you like that idea"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huhhhhh", he said, "good, now we need to tell mommy what are plans are and see what she thinks about them". Penelope walked into the kitchen and said, "good morning you two", Aaron kissed her on the lips and said, "good morning beautiful", Charlotte said, "guess what momma"?, she said, "what baby"? she excitedly said, "Aawon is gona take us to da carnibal".

Penelope looked at Aaron and said, "that sounds like fun doesn't it"?, the little girl smiled and nodded her head and said, "yeahhhhhhh", Aaron said, "we better get going then so that we can beat the lines". Penelope grabbed some money and put it in her pocket and slipped her cell in another pocket before they headed out of the house and to the rental car.

Charlotte was so excited as they pulled up at the carnival, she could see the rides and all of the stuffed animals and she couldn't wait to get out there and have some fun. As they got out of the car Penelope said, "now you have to stay with me and Aaron, no running off", she said, "me won't momma, me pomise", she reached up and put one hand in Penelopes and one in Aarons as they made their way toward the gate.

Aaron said, "what do you want to do first"?, she said, "tan we wide that"? and pointed to the carousel and he said, "of course we can but you have to hold on tight for me okay"?, she said, "otayyyyyyy". They headed over to the carousel and they stood beside her as it started going around, she said, "weeeeeee" as it went around for the first time.

After they got off the carousel they headed to the flying animal ride and she got on the giant panda and waved as she flew over her mom and Aaron, next she wanted to ride the princess ride. Penelope said, "hold on sweetie" and the little girl grabbed on to the pole and said, "tayyyyyyy" as it started moving, Aaron and Penelope were all smiles as they watched the little girl having so much fun.

It wasn't long before she said, "momma me hungwy", Aaron said, "and what would you like to have"?, she said, "tan me hab a torndog"?, he looked up at Penelope and she nodded her head yes and he said, "alright let's go get some corndogsssssss" as they made their way over to the corndog stand. Penelope helped Charlotte hold her corndog as she took bite after bite.

After eating Aaron and Penelope were afraid that if she rode any more rides right now that she might get sick so they took her to some of the games and by the time they were heading back to the car Aaron had both arms filled with toys. Charlotte was holding a stuffed panda in her arms and she looked up as her mommy said, "now what are you suppose to say to Aaron for taking you to the carnival today and winning oyu alllllll those animals"?, she smiled and said, "fank you Aawonnnnnn".

He said, "you are very welcome sweetie", when they got into the car Charlotte started yawning, Penelope said, "she'll be asleep before we get home", Aaron said, "I think she had fun today". She kissed him gently and said, "she did, she had a blast, we both did", he said, "I'm glad, I wanted to make sure that you all had fun while I was here with you".

She reached over and intertwined their fingers as they made their way back to the house, when they pulled up she looked over her shoulder and said, "she's sound asleep already". He said, "you carry the animals and I'll carry her", she said, "are you sure"?, he said, "positive" as he opened the door and unbuckled Charlotte from her booster seat.

After making their way inside Penelope got her tucked into bed and said, "good night princess mommy loves you", the little girl rolled over and hugged the bear up and sighed. Aaron and Penelope stood there for a few minutes just watching her sleep, when they stepped out into the hall he said, "today was amazing", she said, "that is the most fun she has had in a long time, thank you".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "goodnight Penelope, sleep tight and sweet dreams", she said, "good night Aaron and I hope that you have sweet dreams", he then kissed her lips gently. She pushed him against the wall as she practically attacked his mouth with hers, when they pulled apart she said, "thanks again for the amazing day".

He said, "you are very welcome", she walked him to his door and said, "I'll see you in the morning", he winked and said, "count on it beautiful", he then stepped inside his room and leaned in and kissed her lips one final time before she stepped away and walked across the hall to her room. All three of them were worn out from spending the entire day at the carnival so it didn't take long before they were all three sound asleep.


	92. Chapter 92

The Bachelorette-Ch 92

Aaron woke up and sighed knowing that he was heading home in a few hours, he got up and got dressed and packed his bag and made his way downstairs, when he walked into the kitchen everybody looked up and said, "morning" in unison". He laughed and said, "good morning to you to", Charlotte said, "hiiiiiiii Aawon", he said, "hi sweetie,  
how are you"?, she said, "me good".

He said, "well that's good", Payton said, "we wanted to send you off with a big family breakfast", he said, "everything looks great", he sat down beside Penelope and smiled as she leaned in and kissed his lips. Aaron looked at Charlotte and said, "how about after breakfast we go watch Nemo before I leave"?, she clapped her hands and said, "weally"?, he laughed and said, "yes really".

She said, "me wikey dat", Penelope said, "then be a good girl and eat your breakfast, okay"?, she said, "otay mommaaaaa" as she picked up her fork and took a bite of her food Penelope brushed her bangs out of her face and said, "she really likes you". He said, "I really like her and her mommy to", it wasn't long before breakfast was over and the trio was cuddled up on the couch watching Nemo.

As the ending credits rolled up he said, "well it's time for me to head out", Charlotte hugged him and said, "byeeeeeeee Aawonnnnn", he said, "bye Charlotte, take care of mommy for me okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "I pomise" and then she ran across the room to join her aunt in the kitchen. Penelope stood up and watched as he walked upstairs to get his bag.

She couldn't believe that the time had passed by so fast and it was already time for him to leave, when Aaron came back downstairs the entire family was standing there waiting to say their goodbyes. He hugged Shelly and shook hands with all the brothers before getting on the floor and hugged Charlotte and Cindy, Penelope said, "I'll be right back I'm going to walk him to the car".

They intertwined fingers as they headed outside, he handed his bag in the driver and then he turned and pulled her into his arms and said, "I'll see you Sunday"?, he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he deepened the kiss, as they stood there in each others arms her entire body was tingling.

When he pulled apart he said, "take care of yourself gorgeous", she said, "right back at ya Mr. Hotchner", he walked around and slid into the back of the limo and said,  
"I'll see ya Sunday". She waved and said, "that you will, that you will" and she stood there waving as the limo pulled away from the curb, it wasn't long before she felt an arm around her she looked up to see Payton standing there.

He said, "what happened to the rental car"?, she said, "they came and picked it up this morning", he hugged her and said, "Aaron is a good man P", she looked up and smiled and said, "so you like him"?, he nodded his head and said, "we all think he is a great man". They turned around and headed back inside the house and sensing that her mommy was sad Charlotte climed up into her lap and hugged her tight and said, "I lub you momma".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "mommy loves you to", Shelly said, "come on P, we have some things to do before Derek gets here", she jumped up and said, "come on Charlotte we've got to get ready for another visitor". She said, "weally"?, she tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "yes really", she said, "what he name momma"?, she said, "his name is Derek and he has a little girl to".

She smiled and said, "what her name"?, Penelope said, "her name is Tiffany", the little girl clapped her hands as she headed through the house with Penelope and Shelly to get things ready for Derek. Penelope and Shelly ?worked changing the sheets on the bed Derek would be sleeping in, they then headed to the store to pick up a few of Dereks favorite things to pass the rest of Wednesday.

On the way home Penelopes mind went back to the last time she was with Derek in Chicago, everything felt so perfect, so right and she couldn't wait to see what happeneed when Derek met her family. Shelly said, "Penelope", she said, "huh, what"?, she said, "I asked if you were ready for the boys to meet Derek"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, I think they are going to like him to".

Shelly said, "so how do you feel about Aaron, I mean really feel"?, she said, "he is an amazing man and I care a lot for him", Shelly said, "and what about Derek"?, a smile instantly graced her face and she said, "he is an amazing man and he makes me feel things that I haven't felt in like years". Shelly said, "sounds like you are smitten with Derek".

Thursday morning the house was filled with activity as Penelope was busy getting herself and Charlotte ready for the arrival of Derek, Penelope was standing there looking at herself in the mirror and she remembered that she needed to get ice cream for the cookout, Shelly and Charlotte happily went with her and all the way home Charlotte was singing and talking which kept Penelopes mind occupied

She sighed happily as they pulled into the driveway and said, "I can't wait for Derek to get here", they got out of the car and headed inside when a strange car pulled up in front of the house. Penelope looked and saw Derek getting out of the car, he opened his arms and said, "baby girlllllllll" and she ran right into his loving arms and said, "welcome to Casa Garcia".

He cupped her face and leaned in and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart he said, "ohhhhhh how I've missed you", she said, "I've missed you to", he looked up to see a mini version of Penelope running toward them. She said, "come on handsome, it's time for you to meet Charlotte", she ran over and said, "hiiiiiiii are you Dewek"?, he got down in front of her and said, "I am".

She giggled as she threw her arms around him and he said, "can you do me a favor"?, she nodded her head yes and he said, "can you hold my hand when I meet you aunt and uncles"?, she said, "why fowwwwwr"?, he said, "because I'm scared". She smiled and put her tiny hand in his as they made their way up the walk and finally into the Garcia home.


	93. Chapter 93

The Bachelorette-Ch 93

As they stepped inside he noticed several sets of eyes on him, Penelope said, "hotstuff this is Payton and his wife Shelly", he smiled and said, "it's nice to finally meet you". She said, "these are my other brothers, Peter, Paul and Patrick", he shook hands with them and said, "it's nice to meet you all, I've heard so much about you".

Payton said. "and we've heard a lot about you to Derek", Cindy ran into the room and she said, "hiiiiiii", he grinned and said, "and you must be Cindy"?, she nodded her head and said "yep that's me". He shook hands with her and said, "it's nice to meet you my name is Derek", she looked up at Penelope and said, "auntie Ps Derek"?,  
she blushed as he said, "yeah that's me".

Shelly said, "my daughter takes after her father Derek, I'm sorry if she embarrased you", he said, "she didn't embarrase me at all" as he wrapped his arm around his baby girl. Charlotte smiled and said, "dis is Dewek", Cindy smiled as Derek said, "she's beautiful just like her mommy", Shelly said, "thank you Derek", Paul grinned and said, "so P tells us that you are with the bomb squad"?, he nodded his head and said, "I am but I'm trying to get a desk job right now, I'm waiting on the paper work to come through".

Peter said, "I bet that job is scarey"?, he said, "it definitely keeps you on your toes", Shelly said, "P tells us that you have a daughter"?, he smiled and said, "I sure do, she's 6 years old and her name is Tiffany". Charlotte said, "tan I meet heww"?, Derek said, "I hope you can sweetie", she smiled as she started playing in the floor with Cindy.

Derek pulled his wallet out and took out a picture of him and Tiffany and handed it to Shelly, she said, "ohhhhh Derek she's beautiful", he said, "thank you", as she passed the picture around to the brothers they all smiled down at the little girl and agreed with Shelly. Charlotte and Cindy walked over to see the picture, Charlotte said, "is dis Tippany"?, he grinned and said, "it sure is".

Charlotte said, "her pweetyful", he said, "thank you Charlotte", she grinned and said, "you welkome Dewekkkk", Patrick said, "I imagine that its' hard to raise a little girl alone". He said, "ohhhh I'm not raising her alone, my momma and sisters help me", Payton said, "sounds like you have an amazing family", he nodded his head yes and said, "my mom raised me and my two sisters alone after my dad was killed so she insisted on helping me with Tiff after my wife died".

Shelly said, "if you don't mind me asking what happened to your wife"?, he said, "she died right after Tiffany was born, they said an anysuresum", Peter said, "we're all sorry to hear that Derek". He said, "thank you, Grace and I were only married a few months when she died", Payton said, "sounds like you were thrown into the fire so to speak pretty fast"?, he said, "yeah I guess I just hit the floor running and haven't stopped".

Patrick said, "sounds like you and P have a lot in common", he said, "we do, we are both looking for someone to share the rest of our lives with and someone that will love our children as much as we do". Shelly stood up and said, "would anybody like anything to eat or drink"?, Derek said, "coffee would be great", Penelope said, "come with me hotstuff and I'll get you some coffee".

She reached out and intertwined their fingers as they headed through the house to the kitchen, Penelope reached up in the cabinet to get a cup and when she turned back around she was face to face with Derek. She grinned and said, "hiya handsome", he touched the side of her face and said, "I have missed doing this", she said, "you've missed doing wh" and he silenced her by crashing his lips against hers.

She laid the coffee cup on the counter and quickly wrapped her arms around him, he quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, Penelope then started digging her nails into his back as he moaned in pleasure against her lips. When they pulled apart he winked at her and said, "that, I've missed that", she blew out a deep breath and said "me to sugar shack, me to".

She poured him a cup of coffee and said, "after you finish drinking your coffee we'll go get your bags and I'll show you where you will be staying", he said, "am I close to you"?, she giggled and said, "right across the hall from me". He sighed as he pulled her into his arms and said, "good, because the closer I am to you the better I like it" he then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Shelly was headed into the kitchen but stopped when she saw the happy couple making out in the kitchen, she turned around and headed back to the living room and sat down beside Payton. He said, "what are you smiling about"?, she said, "your sister and the man I'm thinking is gonna end up being our brother in law are currently making out in the kitchen".

Peter laughed and said, "good, good for her", Paul said, "sounds like it's good for both of them" causing everybody to laugh


	94. Chapter 94

The Bachelorette-Ch 94

As Derek looked out the window he said, "that back yard is amazing", she said, "my brothers did all of the work themselves, well them and Shelly and me", he said, "that gazabo is beautiful". She said, "Shelly had always wanted one so Pay built her one for their anniversary a few years ago", he snuggled up close to Penelope and said,  
"now that I'm here with you everything seems, well it seems".

She turned around in his arms and pressed her lips against his and said, "perfect"?, he said, "that was the word I was looking for, perfect", she laughed and said, "we better go get your things because Charlotte is wanting us to play with her and Cindy in the back yard". He laughed and said, "sounds like fun" as they walked out of the kitchen hand in hand and walked out to his rental car.

He grabbed his bags and then they headed back inside, they stopped and she said, "I'm going to show Derek to his room", Charlotte said, "me tome momma, me tome"?, Derek held out his hand and said, "come on princess, you can come to". She squealed out as she ran over and put her tiny hand in his, Paul smiled as he watched them heading up the stairs.

As they walked got to the top of the stairs, she said, "there is a bathroom right here, and right there beside my room and there is one downstairs beside the kitchen and one off from the living room". He said, "this house is beautiful", she said, "everything that is done here we do it ourselves", he said, "I'm the same way, I want to do everything myself.

Charlotte pushed the door open and said, "dis is youwe woom Dewek", he put his bag up on the bed and said, "it's beautiful", Penelope said, "Pay tried to have all of the bedrooms a pretty good size". She hugged him and he said, "Charlotte are you ready to go outside and play"?, she said, "weally"?, he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "yes really".

Penelope grinned as said, "tan we pway in da sandddd"?, he said, "we sure can, we can make a sand fort", she looked up at her mom and said, "did you hewe dat momma we tan mate a fowt". She tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "I heard that sweetpea", Derek picked the little girl up as they headed out of the room and down the stairs.

When they stepped into the living room they heard laughter coming from the back yard and when they walked through the kitchen they saw that everybody was already out back. Penelope watched as Charlotte pulled Derek toward the sand box, she laughed and thought, "they are adorable", Shelly walked over and said, "it's been a long time since I've seen that look".

She turned to face her sister in law and said, "what look Shell"?, she said, "awwww honey that look has been around since the dawn of time, you Penelope Garcia are in love with Derek Morgan". She sighed and said, "when I see him or think about him my heart races, my mouth gets dry and my hands sweat", Shelly laughed and said, "yep that's love alright".

Paul walked over and said, "hey P we were wondering what you guys were doing for dinner"?, she said, "I don't know, why"?, he said, "we were thinking about maybe having either a cookout or pizza". She grinned and said, "let me go ask Derek and Charlotte" and then started walking to the center of the yard to the sandbox, she got down on the ground and said, "so guys Paul wants to know if you would rather have a cookout for dinner or pizza"?, Derek and Charlotte looked at each other and in unison say, "PIZZAAAAAAA".

She looked over her shoulder and saw her brother laughing, he gave her two thumbs up and said, "pizza it is then" and then he walked back over to join the other brothers at the gazebo. Cindy walked over and said, "can I play to uncle Derek"?, Derek looked up and said, "sure sweetie", Penelope leaned down and whispered, "did she just call you uncle Derek"?, he nodded his head and said, "she sure did".

Penelope said, "well you've always had a way with the ladies", he kissed her lips and said, "that I have baby girl, that I have", they then spent the next few hours playing in the sand. When they were done with their fort Charlotte said, "tan we hwing now"?, Derek said, "we can do whatever you want to do", both girls squealed as they ran over to the huge swingset.

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they started making their way over to the girls


	95. Chapter 95

The Bachelorette-Ch 95

As the afternoon continued Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and gently kissed her lips, when they pulled apart he said, "you look so beautiful", she said, "you are looking pretty good yourself there handsome". He kissed her lips again and said, "and there is your reward for saying that", she laughed as his lips then kissed their way down to the curve of her neck.

Shelly stuck her head out the door and said, "alright girls pizza will be here soon you need to get in here and get cleaned up", Derek and Penelope helped the girls down and as they watched them run across the yard they intertwined fingers and walked over to the huge swing under the tree. Derek pulled her into his arms and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "I can't believe that I get to spend 3 whole days here with you".

She laid her head down on his chest and said, "neither can I Derek, neither can I", as she looked out over the yard she knew it was true, she knew that what Shelly said was true there was no doubt about it she was head over heels in love with Derek. She intertwined their fingers and said, "so what did you do while Aaron was here with us"?, he said, "excersing, swimming, sauna, watched movies".

She looked up and said, "so what is the plan for today"?, he said, "I thought that we could spend the day here with your family and then play it by ear after that"?,  
she nodded her head and said "that sounds good to me handsome". He wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "as long as I'm with you baby girl, I don't care what we do or where we go".

She raised up and kissed him on the lips and said, "good answer hotstuff, very good answer", he cupped her face in his hands and then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she said, "Derek I" and it was cut off by a loud scream coming from inside the house, Derek and Penelope got up and ran across the yard.

When they stepped inside they saw Charlotte on the floor with blood running down her knee, Shelly said, "it's okay sweetie, we'll get you cleaned up", the little girl held her hands up and said, "mommaaaaaaaaaaaa". Penelope picked up the little girl and said, "what happened baby"?, she said, "me falleded momma", she put her up on the counter and said, "mommy will go get the first aid kit, okay"?, she nodded her head yes as she watched her mom head toward the bathroom.

Derek took a papertowel and said, "how about we clean this up for mommy"?, she said, "owwie Dewek it owwies", he said, "just watch me okay"?, she watched as he took the papertowel and gently wiped the blood off of her knee. When Penelope got back to the kitchen she smiled as she heard her daughter laughing, Derek had told her a story while he cleaned her knee.

She handed Derek the peroxide, antiobitic salve and a band aid, Derek said, "we'll just do this and this and boom we're done", the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "fanks Dewek". He kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "you are very welcome, are you okay now"?, she nodded her head and said, "meeeeeee is okayyyyyyy".

Derek helped her down and smiled as they watched Charlotte and Cindy go running off through the house, Shelly said, "nicely done", he said, "trust me I know what that's like and I've found that the secret is to keep them calm and keep their mind off of the blood". Shelly said, "you did a great job with her", Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "you sure did hotstuff, thank you so much".

He smiled and said, "what can I say I've always had a way with the ladies", she laughed and said, "that would be true", Payton said, "well Garcia crisis adverted thanks to the quick thinking of Derek". Penelope wrapped her arms around him and said, "myyyyy hero", he said, "I'm just glad that she's alright", Penelope said, "she's a tough little girl that's for sure".

Derek said, "she's just like her mom", Penelope said, "and Tiffany is just like her dad", he grinned as he leaned in for another kiss, they pulled apart when they heard a knock at the door. Payton said, "pizzas here", Penelope said, "I gather the clan while your getting the door", Payton nodded his head yes in agreement as Penelope headed through the house to round up the rest of the family so they could enjoy their pizza while it's hot.


	96. Chapter 96

The Bachelorette-Ch 96

After dinner was over Derek said, "that was awesome pizza", Penelope wiped her mouth and said, "it's almost as good as the pizza I had in Chicago", Peter said, "ohhhh yeah those deep dish pizzas are amazinggg". Derek said, "I would have to agree with ya Peter", Shelly said, "we get deep dish pizzas here all the time", Peter said,  
"trust me when I say it isn't the same thing".

Derek laughed and said, "he's right Shelly, this pizza is amazing but the deep dish pizzas from Chicago are, well they are", Peter said, "they practically melt in your mouth". He nodded his head in agreement and said, "right on my man" as they high fived over Penelopes head, she laughed and shook her head as the boys all laughed as they took a drink of their beer.

Patrick said, "Penelope I hope that you haven't forgotten that the square dance is tomorrow night", she said, "ohhhhh I totally had forgotten", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "would you mind if we go tomorrow night and then I promise that I'm alllll yours Friday night". Derek kissed her lips and said, "you my gorgeous baby girl have a deal".

Charlotte climbed into Dereks lap and said, "tan you tell me a twory"?, he said, "do you want me to tell you a story"?, she said, "pweaseeeeee Dewek", he laughed and said, "of course I will". Penelope said, "first let's get you and your cousin bathed and then Derek can tell you a story", she hugged Dereks neck and said, "me be back soon, kayyyyy"?, he said, "I'll be here".

Penelope stood up and took her daughter and neice by the hands and led them up the stairs, Shelly smiled and said, "the square dance will be over by 6:00 if you wanted to make plans for you and Penelope". He grinned and said, "do you have any ideas"?, she grinned and said, "ohhhhh yeah" and then she leaned in and gave Derek some amazing ideas on what he could do for his baby girl.

When Penelope dried her daughter and neice off they headed out of the bathroom but they stopped when they went by Dereks room, Derek said, "daddy misses you to baby girl but I will see you soon". Charlotte walked into the room and said, "is dat Tippany"?, Derek laughed and said, "it sure is", Tiffany said, "is that Charlotte"?,  
he nodded his head and said, "the one and only".

Charlotte and Cindy jumped up in his lap and Charlotte waved and said, "hiiiiiiiii", Tiffany said, "hiiiiii", Cindy said, "hi Tiffany my name is Cindy, Penelope is my auntie". Tiffany laughed and said, "how old are you"?, Charlotte said, "me fowe and Cindy is almost 6", Tiffany said, "I'm 6 to", Derek said, "how about I get up and go stand at the door with Penelope and let you three talk"?, Tiffany said, "pleaseeeeee daddy".

Derek winked at her and said, "anything for my baby girls" and then stood up giving Charlotte and Cindy the chair, he then walked over to the door and stood with his other baby girl. Penelope grinned and said, "our babies are getting along it seems", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "that they are", she relaxed into his embrace and said, "thank you for earlier".

He said, "that was no biggie, I just handled the situation like I would if it happened to Tiff", she kissed him on the lips and said, "you Derek Morgan are an amazing man". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "and you are my beautiful blonde angel" as he leaned in and pressed a kiss on her lips, they pulled apart when they heard the girls all saying, "awwwwwwww".

Derek said, "alright you three munchkins", Charlotte said, "5 more minutes pweaseeeeeeee" and to bring home her point she put her little hands together and stuck out her little lip. He said, "ahhhhhhh I am such a sucker, alright 5 more minutes and then it's bed time", Tiffany said, "thank you daddy", he winked at her and said, "you are very welcome princess.

Penelope leaned in and said, "so are you really sure that you are okay with us going to the square dance tomorrow"?, he said, "I'm more than sure and besides Shelly told me that it will be over by 6 soooooo I was hoping that you and I could spend some time alone after the dance". She intertwined their fingers and said, "alone time sounds great to me" as she leaned in and he practically growled as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.


	97. Chapter 97

The Bachelorette-Ch 97

Derek smiled as they pulled apart he said, "it's time to get the munchkins in the bed", she nodded her head and said, "I couldn't agree more", she looked over at her daughter and said, "alright Charlotte it's time to tell Tiffany goodnight". She said, "tayyyyyyy momma", she looked at Tiffany and said, "night night Tippany", Cindy said, "good night Tiffany, maybe we can talk again tomorrow night"?, Cindy looked over her shoulder and said, "can we aunt P"?, she said, "you have to ask Derek, it's up to him".

Cindy said, "can we talk again tomorrow night after the square dance uncle Derek"?, hearing the little girl call him uncle melted his heart and he said, "if you be good and all go to bed". They all three said, "yayyyyyyyyy", Derek walked over and said, "good night baby", she said, "good night daddy", she waved and said, "good night Penelopeeeeeee".

Penelope laughed and said, "good night sweetie", the last thing they saw was everybody waving as the screen went black, Derek said, "alright it's story timeeeee", Cindy said, "can I listen to the story to"?, Penelope said, "I don't think your mom and dad will care but you have to get in bed and lay still". She nodded her head as they jumped down out of the chair and headed to Charlottes room.

Both girls climbed into the bed and laid there while Derek opened the book and said, "once upon a time" and Penelope stood there watching with her arms crossed as both girls closed their eyes. Derek kept reading the story and when he was finished he tucked both girls in and kissed the top of their heads and whispered, "good night and sweet dreams" before he got up and headed to the door.

Penelope turned the night light on before her and Derek walked out into the hall, Derek backed her into her room and closed the door, she wrapped her arms around him as he crashed his lips against hers. Derek slid his hands down her body and lifted her up thus bracing her against the wall, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as she moaned against his mouth.

Derek then deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, Derek said, "as much as I would like to stay here and do this with you if I don't leave now I won't be able to". She grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him into another kiss.

Derek practically growled as he grinded against her hot center, he reluctantly pulled apart and said, "good night baby girl, sweet dreams and I'll see you early in the morning". She blew out a deep breath and said, "that you will" as she kissed his lips one final time before he put her back down on the ground, he said, "nighty night goddess" and then headed out the door.

She stood there watching as he backed into his room and slowly closed the door, he then toed off his shoes and removed his shirt and pants, he slept in his boxers most of the time but since there was 2 little girls in the house he decided to put on jogging pants to sleep in. After plopping down on the bed he said, "that woman is going to be the death of you Morgan", he blew out a deep breath and said, "but what a way to gooooo".

Penelope laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling, she touched her lips and said, "today was amazing and I agree with Shell, I am definitley falling in love with you,  
ohhhhhhh who am I kidding I am already in love with you". As she bit down on her lip she said, "now I just need to tell you", she ran her hand over her head and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow, I'll tell you tomorrow how I truly feel and we will see what happens".

The next morning came fast and when Derek woke up the house was filled with the smell of chocolate and cinnamon, he got up and grabbed some clothes and quickly put them on before heading downstairs. When he stepped into the kitchen Shelly said, "morning Derek, how did you sleep"?, he said, "amazingly, how about you"?, she said, "good,  
very good".

He said, "are we the only 2 up"?, she said, "no the girls are in the living room watching a movie and the boys are gone to help take some things down for the dance but they should be back any time". He said, "so that means that Penelope is", she nodded her head and said, "still asleep", he said, "that coffee smells delicious", she poured him a cup and said, "would you like some chocolate chip pancakes or cinnamon toast"?, he said, "ohhhhh a couple of pancakes please".

When Penelope came downstairs a few minutes later she wrapped her arms around Derek and kissed the side of his neck and said, "morning hotstuff", he smiled and said,  
"right back atcha beautiful". Shelly put the cinnamon toast on the table and said, "here you go P", she poured some syrup on them and said, "ohhhhh thank you soooooo much Shell" as she took a bite of her breakfast.

Penelope said, "where are the girls"?, Derek said, "they are watching a movie", she winked at him and said, "soooo what are you wearing to the square dance"?, he said, "well I don't have anything with me". Shelly said, "don't worry we have something that will fit", he said, "are you sure"?, she said, "ohhhhh yeah trust me we've got you covered".


	98. Chapter 98

The Bachelorette-Ch 98

After breakfast the boys came back to the house and got dressed, Derek stood looking at himself in the mirror, he said, "I don't know about his", Penelope whistled and said, "looking good cowboy, looking realllllll good". He turned around to see her in a a beautiful country style strapless dress, he said, "and might I say that you baby girl look good enough to eat".

He then walked over and kissed the side of her neck, she inwardly gasped as he gently bit down, she felt her body tingling all over, all she wanted to do was push him down on the bed and make love to him all day. They pulled apart when they heard Shelly clearing her throat at the door, Derek said, "well Shelly what do you think"?,  
she said, "you are looking mighty fine there cowboy" causing him to laugh.

Penelope said, "just wait till you see Charlotte and Cindy", they walked hand in hand out of the room and headed down the stairs, when they got into the living room he said, "well look at you two, you look beautiful ladies". Charlotte had her hair up in pig tales and was wearing a blue jean skirt with the shirt to match, Cindy was wearing a white shirt with a blue jean skirt and of course they had their dancing shoes on.

Peter walked into the room and said, "we are a mighty fine looking bunch today", Paul said, "that we are brother", Derek smiled as Payton held out his arm for Shelly and she quickly looped her arm through his. Derek held out his arm and said, "mam", she looped her arm through his and said, "kind sir" as they started toward the front door.

Charlotte giggled as she grabbed on to Dereks fingers as they made their way down the steps, a few minutes later everybody was loaded into the cars and ready to head out for an evening of fun and dancing. When they arrived at the dance Shelly leaned in and whispered something into Dereks ear, he grinned and said, "thank you" before they all headed up to join the rest of the crowd.

Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek as the single women started circling around, Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "that should take care of anybody that thought I was a free agent, don't ya think"?, she said, "I think they need more persuading" and then she claimed his lips with hers.

Payton looked at them and shook his head, Shelly said, "awwwww look at em Pay, don't they look so cute"?, he said, "they do make a cute couple and it's obvious that he is head over heals in love with her". Shelly said, "and she feels the same way", Payton said, "did you give him the ideas for tonight"?, she winked at him and then said,  
"of course I did and everything is taken care of, tonight they will be alllllll alone".  
Charlotte tugged on Dereks legs, he looked down and said, "what's wrong princess"?, Penelope said, "I think she wants to dance with us", Derek said, "is that what you want"?, she nodded her head yes and he said, "well then a dance you shall have". He wrapped his arm around Penelope and held Charlotte on his side as they danced their way across the floor.

She threw back her head and giggled out as they danced, Penelope loved seeing her daughter happy, she hadn't been this happy in years, as they twirled across the floor Derek couldn't help but smile because he was where he belonged and that was with Penelope and Charlotte. Penelope said, "whats on that mind of yours"?, he said, "this would be perfect if Tiff was here".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I agree with you, our family would be complete with her here", he leaned in and kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he said,  
"did you really mean that"?, she said, "more than anything". After the dance was over Charlotte kissed him on the cheek and said, "fank you", he tipped his hat and said,  
"you are very welcome little lady" she was all smiles as she headed back over to her aunt and uncle.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "now I get to dance with my baby girl", she laid her head down on his chest as they moved to the beat of the music, he kissed the top of her head and thought how he wanted her and only her for the rest of their lives. She looked up at him and smiled, he ran his finger down the side of her face and said "you are perfection baby girl".

She smiled and said, "I'm afraid that it is you that is perfection here handsome", the beat of the music changed and somebody called for a square dance, she looked at him and said, "can you do this"?, he said, "ohhhhhh yeah". For the next few hours she laughed and danced and danced and laughed, she was having a great time and way to soon the dance was over.

Payton carried a sleeping Charlotte to the car while Peter carried Cindy, Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "mommy loves you", Derek smiled and kissed the top of her head and said, "sweet dreams princess". Payton said, "you guys go and have fun, we got this", Penelope said, "are you sure bec" Shelly said, "go on P we've got this, now go and have some fun".

Derek wrapped his arm around his baby girl and said, "come on gorgeous let's go have some funnnnn", they headed toward the car hand in hand and as they pulled away Penelope wondered what else the night held in store.


	99. Chapter 99

This chapter contains lead up to sex

The Bachelorette-Ch 99

They drove around for a few minutes before Penelope said, "where are we going"?, he said, "I rented us a room where we could be alone for a little while but if you don't want". She said, "sounds good, we need some time alone", he grinned and said, "I completely agree with you little momma", she laughed and said, "did you have fun today at the dance"?, he said, "any time that I get to spend with my baby girl in my arms is a good day".

A few minutes later they were pulling in the parking garage of the hotel, they got out and made their way toward the side door, they walked inside and the clerk looked up and said "may I help you"?, Derek said, "yes I have a reservation for Morgan, Derek Morgan". She looked at the computer screen and said, "ahhhhh yes, here it is you are in room 404 Mr. Morgan".

She handed Derek his keys and said, "have a good night and we hope that you enjoy your stay", as they walked away the clerk said, "everything is as you requested", he smiled and said, "thank you" as they headed for the elevator. Once they stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed she said, "so Mr. Morgan, just what are your plans for tonight"?, he said, "I just want us to have some time alone, that's all".

She ran her hand up his chest and said, "you are looking might fine tonight sir", he laughed and said, "and might I say that you are looking might fiesty yourself there goddess". The doors opened and they stepped off and headed toward their room, he put the keycard in the lock and opened the door, he stepped aside and said, "after you sweetness".

Penelope stepped inside and said, "this is beautiful handsome", he said, "the view from where I am isn't so bad either", she playfully slapped him on the chest and said,  
"I'm serious". He said, "so am I" as he wrapped his arms around her and brushed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "how about some champagne"?, she said, "you are going all out aren't you"?, he said, "I can send it back and order something else if you prefer".

She said, "no handsome, champagne is fine", he popped the cork and poured 2 glasses and then walked over to her and handed her one of the glasses, she took a sip and said, "ohhhh this is good". She kissed his lips and said, "but that was better", he laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you silly girl"?, she said, "well I have a few ideas about that".

He grinned and said, "I bet you do gorgeous, I just bet you do", Derek said, "would you like to dance"?, she said, "didn't you get enough of that earlier"?, he said,  
"as long as I can hold you in my arms I'm good". She said, "dancing sounds good to me", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I'll be right back", he turned the music on and started making his way toward her.

He pulled her into his arms and said, "now this is perfection", she laid her head on his chest and said, "ohhhhh we forgot something", he said, "what did we forget"?,  
she said, "the girls were suppose to skype tonight". He said, "it's already handled sweetness", she said, "welllllll it seems that you've thought of everything there handsome".

Derek took both glasses of champagne and put them on the table and then gently pulled Penelope into his arms, she said, "it feels so right being here with you", he smiled at her and said, "it sure does baby". Derek slid his hands down her back and over the swell of her butt, she inwardly moaned as he gently squeezed her butt, he said,  
"Charlotte is adorable".

Penelope said, "and she obviously likes you", he said, "she is so much like you", she laughed and said, "that she is", Derek kissed her lips and then slowly kissed his way down her neck. She turned her head to the side and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt him licking and sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck, she said, "ohhhh handsome that feels so good".

Derek smiled againt her neck and said, "does my baby like that"?, she said, "ohhhhhh she does, she definitley does", Derek said, "you are the most amazing woman I have ever seen". She said, "you might be a little biased", he said, "maybe about some things but not this", she kissed his lips and then kissed her way down his neck, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his skin.

When she started sucking on his neck he felt himself getting hard, painfully hard, he slid his hands down under her butt and picked her up, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist. He braced her against the wall as his hand slid up and started caressing her breast, she moaned into his mouth as she felt the top of her dress sliding down over her breast.

Derek latched on to her nipple causing her to moaned out his name, he then switched to the other one and said, "you are perfection, pure perfection Penelope", he then kissed his way back up to her lips. She reached for the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it over his head and tossed it across the room, he smiled as he claimed her love kissed lips again.

Penelope started working on his belt, he felt the belt open and then he heard the zipper of his pants going down, he pulled away and said, "I better get you back home",  
he then put her feet back on the floor and turned to grab his shirt. Penelope said, "we don't have to go", he said, "trust me it's best if we do", she said, "I don't want to go".

Derek said, "baby I", she put her finger over his lips and said, "make love to me Derek", he said, "ar are you sure about this"?, she slid her dress down over her body and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life". Derek leaned in and captured her lips with his, he then reached down and picked her up again and carried her over to the bed.


	100. Chapter 100

This chapter contains sexual content

The Bachelorette-Ch 100

Derek laid her down on the bed and smiled down at her, she was gorgeous laying there in nothing but her panties, her body was perfect, she was curvy in alllll of the right places. She rared up on her elbows and said, "we have a problem", he said, "and what would that be"?, she said, "you're still wearing clothes", he said, "well I can take care of that" and quickly shed his clothes until all that was remaining was his boxers.

He climbed upon the bed and hovered over her and said, "you are everything I could ever want", she looped her hand behind his head and said, "I feel the same way Derek,  
there is nobody else for me". He quickly got between her creamy thighs and slid his hand down to her hips and said, "uppppp" and she raised her hips up and he moaned in appreciation as he slid them down her legs and tossed them on the floor.

Penelope reached for his boxers and ever so slowly slid them down over his hips and when his erection flew free she licked her lips and said, "is that all for me"?, he grinned and said, "every inch". He kicked his boxers the rest of the way off and lined himself up at her entrance, he leaned down and claimed her lips with his and a few seconds later she moaned his name as he started sliding inside her for the first time.

Penelope wasn't a virgin, not by a longshot but Derek was a lot bigger than any of the other men she had been with, once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing her to adjust to his girth. She wrapped her legs around his waist making him slide even deeper inside her hot wet center, when he was sure she was ready he then started to slowly move in and out of her.

He kissed every inch that he could reach as he slid in and out of her, it was like she was made for him, they fit perfectly together, they moved together as one both working to build the other up to an explosive release. Derek kissed his way down to her firm breasts where he took one of her nipples into his mouth, the feeling of his tongue swirling around her nipple was bringing her closer and closer to release.

He felt her tightening up around him so he slid his hand down between them and gently pushed on the bundle of nerves and she came screaming his name, he slowed down his thrusts until she pulled him down into another kiss. He then flipped them over without losing their connection and smiled as she was now hovering over him, he loved this position because he could look at her body as she rode him.

Derek put his hands on her hips and helped her get the perfect rhythm before his hands found their way up to her breasts, she threw back her head as he started tugging on both of her nipples. She had just orgasmed a couple of minutes ago and she was already on the brink again, Derek smiled as he felt her starting to tighten up around him again.

He flipped them over so that he was on top and he said, "you are so beautiful Penelope and all mine", she kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "all your's Derek, all yours, now and forever". Derek put his hand under her hips as he pounded into her over and over, she said, "oh yes Derek, ohhhh my god yesssss".

A few hard deep thrusts later they both came screaming the others names, Derek kissed her lips one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her, she rolled over laying her head on his chest as they both laid there gasping for air. He kissed her head and said, "that was amazing", she looked up and touched his cheek and said,  
"Derek there is something that I need to tell you".

He said, "did I do something wrong, did I hurt you"?, she laughed and said, "no sugar shack you didn't hurt me", he said, "but", she put her finger over his lips and said, "I love you Derek". He smiled up at her and said, "what did you say"?, she said, "I love you", he rolled her under him and said, "I love you to baby girl, so so much".

She pulled him into a kiss as he quickly got between her creamy thighs and seconds later they were on their second of many rounds of passionate love making that the couple would experience before the night was over.


	101. Chapter 101

The Bachelorette-Ch 101

Derek woke up early the next morning and just laid there watching the woman that would now and forever own his heart, she looked so peaceful as she slept, he smiled as  
he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. When he pulled away he whispered, "I love you", her eyes started flickering open and she smiled and said, "I love you to", he  
said, "so it wasn't a dream, you said that you loved me lastnight"?, she kissed his lips and said, "it wasn't a dream".

He said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "sore, sore but amazing, what about you"?, he said, "I was afraid to wake up this morning because I was afraid  
that lastnight was all a dream". She ran her hand down his chest and said, "trust me handsome it wasn't a dream", they had made love 5 times lastnight and a couple of  
times this morning before they finally conked out for a few hours of sleep.

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that you love me as much as I love you", she kissed his lips gently and said, "believe  
it handsome because I do'. They laid there wrapped in each others arms for a few more minutes before she said, "we need to call and check on Charlotte", he took a deep  
breath and said, "I already did and she was enjoying breakfast".

Penelope said, "well Mr. Morgan you took care of everything", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "well not everything" as he rolled her under him, she wrapped her arms  
around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss". When they pulled apart she said, "how about we take a shower before we head back to Paytons"?, he said, "why  
Ms. Garcia I do believe that you are trying to seduce me".

She covered her chest with her hand and said, "who me"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yes you", she jumped out of bed and shook her butt in his face and said, "welll  
are you coming"?, he jumped up and chased her into the bathroom and said, "not yet but soon". She turned the water on and then seconds later she squealed as he picked  
her up and carried her into the shower.

Shelly smiled as she looked down at her daughter and niece coloring in the floor, Charlotte looked up and said, "when momma toming home"?, Shelly took a deep breath and  
said, "mommy should be here very soon". Payton walked into the room and said, "what are you to girls doing"?, Charlotte laughed and said "we cowoloin", Payton got down  
on the floor and said, "you are, can I color to"?, Charlotte said, "suwe" and handed him some crayons.

About an hour later Derek and Penelope finally walk out of the bathroom fully dressed, she turns in his arms and said, "I am so happy", he kisses her lips and said,  
"me to sweetness, I've not been this happy in like forever". She laid her head on his chest and said, "so what are the plans for today"?, he said, "well I was thinking  
that since we have to leave early in the morning that we could spend the day with your family".

She looked up at him and said, "really"?, he laughed and said, "yeah really", she said, "Shelly and I had a talk about you", he wrapped his arms tighter around her and  
said, "oh you have huh"?, she said, "yep". Derek said, "and what did you say"?, she said, "Shell told me that it was so obvious that we were in love and that you were  
a great man".

Derek said, "I like her", she playfully slapped him on the chest and said, "Derekkkkkk", he said, "Penelopeeeeee", she kissed his lips passionately as her hands started  
to roam all over his body. He instantly deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, he slid his hands down her body and rested them on her butt, when  
they pulled apart he said, "woman we better get out of here before I take you against this wall".

She caressed his cheek and said, "I wouldn't complain one bit", he kissed her lips and playfully swatted her butt and said, "womannnnnnn you are killing your man", she  
said, "is that what you are, are you my man"?, he said, "yours and only yours, now and forever". She rested her forehead against his and said, "you're right we better  
get out of here and get back to Charlotte".

He intertwined their fingers as they quickly made their way out of the room, when they stepped onto the elevator he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips on  
hers. They pulled apart when the door opened, they stepped off and headed toward the side door, they walked out to their rental car where he opened her door and kissed  
her lips and said, "mam".

She giggled as she slid into the car and said, "kind sir", he closed the door and a few minutes later they were pulling out of the parking lot heading back to Payton  
and the rest of the Garcia clan.


	102. Chapter 102

The Bachelorette-Ch 102

Charlotte looked up when she heard, "where is my princess"?, she got up and ran across the room squealing, "mommaaaaaaaaa", she picked up the little girl and said, "hi baby". The little girl said, "me misseded you", Penelope said, "and I missed you to", she looked over at Derek and said, "hiiiii Dewek", he said, "hi sweetie", Penelope said, "were you a good girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh".

Derek said, "well me and mommy have something for you and Cindy", she said, "fow us"?, he said, "yep but only if you were good", she put her little hands together and said, "we was good, we was good". He handed Charlotte a box and then he handed Cindy a box, Penelope put Charlotte down on the floor beside Cindy so that they could open their gifts together.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope as they stood there watching the girls, Cindy opened her box first and said, "ohhhh I love it", she stood up and pulled the gift out of the box and said, "I've been wanting this". Penelope said, "do you like it"?, she hugged Penelope and then Derek and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you" as she ran out of the room to show her mommy and daddy the present.

Penelope said, "she doesn't know that it was her mom and dad that let it slip to me that she had been wanting that, Derek and Penelope had bought the girls matching tablets and they already had several of their favorite games put on it for them. Charlotte looked up at her mommy and said, "fank you momma, fank you Dewek", Derek then picked her up and said, "do you like it"?, she nodded her head and said, "me lub it" as she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

Derek said, "how about if you, me, mommy and everybody spends the day together"?, she said, "me would lub dat", he hugged her tight and said, "me to princess, me to",  
Charlotte grinned as she laid her head down on his shoulder. Penelope smiled and said, "what do you think Tiff is gonna say about her tablet"?, he said, "ohhhh she is going to love it, she's been wanting one for a long time".

Shelly walked into the room and said, "well it seems that you have another adoring fan", he laughed and said, "Cindy is adorable", Shelly said, "and she is in the other room showing her dad and uncles how her tablet works". Penelope said, "since Derek and I have to leave early in the morning we were hoping that we could all spend the day together, maybe at the park or the beach"?, she said, "that sounds like a great idea P".

Patrick walked into the room and said, "what sounds like a gread idea"?, she said, "us spending the day either at the beach or at the park", he said, "that does sound like a good idea". Shelly said, "we could pack the big picnic basket and spend the day together having fun", Patrick said, "sounds good, I'll go fill the rest of the gang in on the plan" as he walked out of the room.

Derek put Charlotte down so that she could play with her tablet, he said, "she's adorable just like her mommy", Penelope looked up at him and said, "I've defintely been lucky that's for sure". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "we both have gorgeous, we both have" as he kissed the side of her neck, she sighed happily and relaxed even more into his embrace.

Penelope said, "well if you will excuse me I will go freshen up before we head out", she kissed his lips before heading up the stairs, Shelly waited until she was out of sight and handed him a box. He smiled and said, "thank you for picking this up for me", she smiled and said, "she's going to love that, it's gorgeous", he opened the box and said, "do you really think she's going to like it"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know so".

Inside the box was a 2 karat diamond and ruby engagement ring", Derek said, "I just hope that she says yes", Shelly hugged him and said, "don't worry she will", she then looked over her shoulder and said, "so how was lastnight"?, he said, "amazinggggggg, everything was perfect". She smiled and said, "that's great, you and P belong together".

Derek gave her his famous smile and said, "thanks Shelly that means a lot", she said, "hey I only call them like I see them", he heard her coming and closed the box and put it in his pocket. She walked down and hugged him tight and said, "so are we ready to go"?, he said, "yep but I just need to run up to my room for a second before we get started".

She grinned as she watched the man she was head over heels in love with walking up the stairs


	103. Chapter 103

The Bachelorette-Ch 103

Derek walked into his room and put the ring into his bag and after zipping the bag back up he laid it on the end of his bed before turning around and heading back down to rejoin what he hoped would soon be his family. When he stepped into the living room he saw Penelope bent over picking something up off of the floor, he walked over and said, "ummmm baby girl, looking goodddddd".

She laughed and said, "are you ready to go"?, he said, "yep but where are we going, to the beach or the park"?, she said, "is the park okay with you"?, he said, "as long as I get to spend time with you anything is fine with me". She wrapped her arms around him and leaned in and kissed his lips, when they pulled apart she whispered,  
"I love you", he grinned and said, "I love you to baby girl" as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Payton cleared his throat and said, "are you two ready to go"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "yeah we're ready" as he took her by the hand and smiled as they then followed Payton out the door. The park was only a few minutes away and soon they were getting the things out of the back of cars and carrying them over to several of the tables.

Charlotte looked up at Derek and said, "Dewek"?, he said, "yeah sweetheart", she said, "tan you push me on da hwings"?, he said, "I sure can" and she slid her little hand inside his and they headed over to the swings with Cindy right beside them. Shelly said, "it looks like he has a way with all of the Garcia women", Penelope looked up and said, "yeah I guess so".

She put the plates out on the picnic table and said, "soooooo", Penelope laughed and said, "sooooo what"?, she said, "ohhhhhh come on P, how was it"?, she blushed and said, "ohhhhh Shell it was amazingggggg". She hugged her sister in law and said, "I'm so happy for you honey", she said, "he is the kindest, most loving and gentle man I have ever met".

Shelly said, "as long as you are happy and in love that's all that matters", Penelope said, "I would totally agree Shell and he does make me happy and I definitley love him". She looked over her shoulder and saw the cameras setting up and said, "don't say anything else, we don't want to spoil anything", Shelly nodded her head in agreement as they finished putting the stuff out on the table.

Derek laughed as he pushed the girls on the swings, he was having so much fun with the family and as he looked over at the woman he hoped would one day soon be his wife he couldn't help but smile. Penelope started making her way toward Derek and the girls she didn't have much time left to get to spend with everybody so she was going to make the most of today and tonight.

Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed his lips and when they pulled apart he whispered, "how are you doing sweetness"?, she said, "fineeee, tired but fine", he winked at her and said, "did I wear you out lastnight"?, she nodded her head yes and said "yep and then again this morning". He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and whispered, "I just can't keep my hands or any other part of my anatomy away from you any longer".

She giggled and said, "good because I don't want you to go anywhere", she then claimed his lips with hers, he deepened the kiss earning a moan of pleasure from his baby girl. When they pulled apart he said, "how about we go have some fun"?, she threw her head back and laughed and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way" and as they headed across to the tables.

Penelope pulled out her camera and snapped picture after picture of their day out, she snapped pictures of Derek with the girls and some of her brothers with Derek and then she took some selfies of her, Derek and Charlotte. The day was perfect, they held each other, exchanged sweet, gentle kisses and enjoyed the company of Penelopes family.

As the sun started going down they packed up their things and started heading to the cars, Charlotte yawned as Derek carried her to the car, he buckled her into her booster seat and by the time he walked around the car and got behind the steering wheel she was asleep. Cindy was peacefully sleeping beside her with her head laying against the seat.

As they pulled out heading toward Casa Garcia Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "I can't believe that we head back to the mansion early in the morning". She sighed and said, "yeah me either butttttt we still have the ride home in the plane", he said, "will the camera crew be with us"?, she nodded her head and said, "unfortunately butttttttt we can still cuddle on the plane", he nodded his head yes in agreement.

Aaron looked at JJ and Emily as he picked out the ring he wanted to give Penelope, JJ said, "that ring is amazing", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm getting so nervous". Emily said, "just imagine how PG is gonna be tomorrow when she has to decide between you and Derek", he nodded his head and said, "soooooo JJ have you heard from Spencer"?, she grinned and said, "as a matter of fact I have and we are going to go out on our first date next week".

He smiled and said, "that's great news, I'm so happy for you", she said, "if there is one thing that I've learned it's that everything happens for a reason" as the 3 friends headed out to the waiting limo he nodded his head in agreement.


	104. Chapter 104

The Bachelorette-Ch 104

As Derek carried Charlotte up the stairs he couldn't help but smile as the memories of the fun they had that day came flooding back to his mind, he walked into the little girls bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. Penelope covered her up and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "mommy loves you", Derek stood behind her and smiled after watching her tenderly kiss Charlotte.

She then walked to the door and kissed Derek on the lips and said, "today was perfect", he winked at her and said, "lastnight wasn't so bad either", she blushed and said,  
"no, no it wasn't, it wasn't bad at all". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "I love you to handsome" and then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart she said, "this momma is exhausted", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I have to admit it you wore me out lastnight", she said, "is The Derek Morgan complaining"?, he kissed her lips and said, "nopeeeeee not at all, I've been in love with you practically since we met and I was so afraid that you would never feel the same way about me".

She caressed his cheek and said, "of course I feel the same way", he smiled and said, "I still can't believe that we head back in the morning", she sighed and said, "me either and then there is the elimination that we have to get ready for". He kissed her lips and said, "we better head to bed because we have a longgggg day ahead of us tomorrow".

He then walked her to her door and kissed her lips gently and said, "good night baby girl, sweet dreams and remember that I love you", she smiled and said, "good night sugar shack, I love you to and I'll be dreaming of you tonight". He gave her his thousand watt smile and said, "ohhhh yeah sweet dreams of you are a given sweetness,  
a given" as he turned around and walked across the hall to his bedroom.

Before he closed the door he winked at her and said, "see ya soon gorgeous", she said, "ohhhhhhhh that you will handsome, that you will" and then they both closed their doors. After changing into their night clothes they hopped into bed and pulled the covers up and rolled onto their sides and with huge smiles on their faces they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Penelope got up and quickly got dressed, she only had a little while to spend with her family and she was going to enjoy every minute of it, as she stepped into the kitchen she couldn't help but smile when she saw Charlotte in Dereks lap as she ate her eggies. Charlotte looked up and said, "hiiiii momma", she said,  
"well good morning sweetie, how are you"?, she said, "me good mommaa, me good".

Derek looked up and said, "the girls have already skyped with Tiff this morning so they are all good", Charlotte took a bite of egg and grinned as she watched her mom pour a cup of coffee and join them at the table. Payton wrapped his arms around his wife and sighed happily as he watched his sister, she was finally happy and totally in love with someone that felt the same way about her.

As he watched her he knew that Penelope had finally found the person that loved her and her daughter the way they deserved, Shelly looked up and said, "it's so good to see them both so happy". Payton kissed her lips and said, "it sure is", the rest of the brothers walked into the kitchen and joined the happy couple at the huge table.

Patrick said, "so what's on your agenda today"?, Penelope said, "well we head back to the mansion so that we can get ready for the finale tonight", Shelly said, "we will all be watching P". She said, "does it make sense that I'm nervous, sooooo nervous"?, Paul said, "of course it's normal", she blew out a deep breath and said, "we are suppose to be at the landing strip in like 90 minutes".

Charlotte looked up and said, "me will miss you momma", she said, "don't worry baby, mommy will see you very soon, I promise", she smiled and said, "yayyyyyyy", Derek smiled and kissed the top of Charlottes head. The time flew by and soon Derek and Penelope were saying their goodbyes, Charlotte hugged Derek and said, "byeeeee Dewek me will miss you".

Penelope smiled as Derek said, "I'll miss you to sweetie", Penelope then picked up her daughter and whispered something into her ear causing the little girl to smile and said, "weally"?, Penelope nodded her head yes and said, "really". After hugging the rest of her family she intertwined fingers with Derek as they made their way out the door.

As they got into the waiting limo Penelope turned and waved one final time before they pulled away from the curb, Shelly said, "what did mommy whisper into your ear sweetie"?, she grinned and said, "her say for me not to be sad cause Dewek will be back wif her soon". Payton picked Charlotte up and said, "how about we go spend some time on the beach"?, she said, "pweaseeeeeeeee"?, he said, "let's go get your floaties" and then the air was filled with squeals of happiness as they headed into the house to get ready for some beach time before the finale later tonight.


	105. Chapter 105

The Bachelorette-Ch 105

Aaron was all smiles at the thoughts of Penlope coming home, he couldn't wait to see her again and hold her in his arms, he had strong feelings for her, very strong and he could tell that she cared for him to. JJ sat down at the table and said, "has Dave told you how todays finale is going to go down"?, he shook his head and said, "he is suppose to be here soon, he said that he wanted to tell us all at the same time".

Emily nodded her head and said, "are you nervous"?, he took a deep breath said, "very very nervous", JJ grinned and said, "I'm sure that Garcie is just as nervous as you are", he nodded his head yes in agreement. It wasn't long before the door to the mansion opened and the happy couple walked inside, JJ looked up and saw them and said, "welcome back, how was your flight"?, Derek said, "it flew by, no pun intended" causing them all to laugh.

Penelope said, "where's Dave he said that he wanted to talk to us"?, Aaron opened his mouth to tell them that he should be there soon when he walked into the room and said, "did somebody mention my name"?, Penelope said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "no, nothing is wrong, I wanted to talk to you about how the finale was going to go".

They all sat at the table and listened as he said, "the finale won't be like the other eliminations", he looked at the people at the table and said, "Penelope will go see you one at a time". Aaron nodded his head and took a deep breath as Dave said, "each of you will get the chance to tell Penelope how you feel about her, you will get the chance to spill your heart out to her in one final attempt to get her to pick you as her soulmate".

He then said, "when her decision is made the bachelor not picked will go back to the limo and you will be taken back to the mansion so that you can gather your things and leave the grounds". Both men looked at him and nodded his head in agreement, he then looked at Penelope and said, "you have a big decision to make Penelope, so rest and think about which one of these men you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with".

He looked down at his watch and said, "it's 1:00 now I will see you all at 6:00 for the finale", they all nodded their heads in agreement as he stood up and hugged the bachelorette and said, "good luck Penelope and I'll see you soon". She smiled and said, "thank you Dave", she looked at JJ and Emily and said, "can I see you two in my room please"?, they stood up and said, "yes" in unison as they followed her out of the room.

Aaron said, "so how was your trip"?, Derek smiled and said, "it was amazing, her family is awesome", Aaron nodded his head in agreement and said, "that they are, they definitely make you feel welcome". Derek said, "Charlotte is so adorable, she reminds me so much of Penelope", Aaron said, "she is a cutie isn't she"?, he said, "when she gets older she is going to be a heartbreaker" Aaron nodded his head and said, "definitley".

Derek rubbed his stomach and said, "I think that I'm going to go grab something to eat would you like to come"?, he said, "sounds good, I've been to nervous to eat, well till now". Both men laughed as they headed into the kitchen, they decided on sandwiches, chips and a beer, they grabbed their things and headed out onto the patio for their last meal at the mansion.

Penelope plopped down on her bed and JJ said, "alright girlie spill it", she sighed and said, "ohhhh girls I'm in love, I'm in love", Emily laughed and said, "we can tell by the look on your face". Penelope said, "the last 3 days were amazingggg", JJ said, "sooooo how did things go with Derek"?, she said, "he told me he loved me girlies".

Emily said, "ohhhhh did you say it back"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did because I've never met a man that makes me feel like he does", Emily said, "we're both so happy for you". JJ put her hand in Penelopes and said, "you are practically glowing soooooooo", Penelope said, "ohhhh it was perfect, he rented a hotel room so that we could spend some time alone together".

Emily and JJ listened as she said, "we were getting soooooo close and he felt sooooo good and then he tells me that maybe he should take me home", JJ said, "what did you say"?, she said, "I told him that I didn't want to go home". Emily said, "then what happened"?, she sighed and said, "I asked him to make love to me", JJ giggled and said, "andddddddd"?, Penelope blushed and said, "he definitely knows how to satisfy a woman".

emily said, "so it was good huh"?, she said, "good isn't the word I would use, it was mindblowing, each time was", JJ said, "each time, exactly how many times did you to make love"?, she said, "6 or 7 I think, no it was definitley 7 because the last time was in the shower right before we headed back to spend yesterday with the family at the park".

JJ said, "what does your family think about Derek"?, she said, "ohhhh they all love him, especially Charlotte", Emily said, "it sounds like your decision has already been made"?, she nodded her head and said, "it has, I know who I'm going to pick" and as memories of the night of passionate lovemaking with Derek came back to her mind she couldn't help but smile.


	106. Chapter 106

The Bachelorette-Ch 106

The rest of the day flew by and soon JJ and Emily were helping a very nervous Penelope get ready for the finale, she said, "I am soooooo nervous", she held out her hand and it was shaking. Emily said, "being nervous is normal, very normal and I bet the boys are just as nervous as you are", she took a sip of water and said, "how much longer before I go"?, Emily said, "we need to make our way down to the limo now".

She said, "okay girlies, wish me luck", they both hugged her and said, "good luck Garcieeeeee", after she pulled away she took a deep breath and headed down the stairs with her friends right behind her. She waked out to the limo and the driver smiled as he opened the door for her, she slid inside and as soon as the car started moving the memories of her time with both men filled her mind.

Dave smiled as the finale started and he said, "welcome to the finale of Love American Style", he said, "today is going to go down a little differently, you are going to get to see both bachelors try one last time to make the bachelorette see how much the care for her". He said, "you will find out who she picks as her soulmate and we will soon learn if she is going to leave the show a bachelorette or an engaged woman".

The camera then panned in on Penelopes limo, they could see it coming up the long driveway as it carried her to the overlook, the view from there was amazing, you could see the amazing scenery of the water and the blue sky with white clouds in the background. Aaron watched from the overlook as the limo finally stopped and as the driver walked around and opened her door.

Penelope climbed out of the limo and walked over to the waiting Aaron, he watched as she slowly made her way over to him, she looked so beautiful in her black strapless dress. She walked over to him and said, "hello Aaron", he said, "hello yourself gorgeous", she took a deep breath as he said, "Penelope you are an amazing woman, you are beautiful, smart, kind and loving and any man would be lucky to have you in his life".

He took her by the hand and said, "Penelope Garcia the time we have spent together was amazing, I have grown to care a lot about you, you are a very important part of my life". He squeezed her hand and said, "the time I have spent getting to know you and your family was one of the most amazing I've ever had, your daughter is adorable and she is so much like her mommy and it would be a great honor to spend the rest of my life loving you and her".

Penelope felt her heart racing as she watched Aaron pull a black box out of his pocket, he then opened it and dropped to one knee and said, "Penelope Garcia, there is nothing more for me to say except I love you and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you". Penelope looked down at the amazing ring and said, "Aaron, you are an amazing man".

He smiled up at her as she said, "I don't regret one minute of time that we've spent together, getting to know you and your family was an amazing thing and I wouldn't take anything for our time together". She squeezed his hand and said, "you are a special man, you are so kind, loving, patient and any woman would be lucky to have a man like you".

she said, "I care a lot about you and you will always have a special place in my heart but I can't marry you, I'm so sorry", he closed the box and stood up, she said,  
"I know that one day you will find the woman that you are meant to spend the rest of your life with, a woman that deserves your love, who deserves an amazing man like you".

Aaron hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Penelope I wish you only the best of everything in life", she said, "I wish you only the best of everything to Aaron". He squeezed her hand one final time before turning around and heading back toward the limo, Penelope took a deep breath as she turned to look out at the beautiful scenery in front of her.

She looked over her shoulder and watched as Aaron climbed into the back of the limo, she then watched as the limo pulled away and started making it's way back down the long driveway. The picture then panned to Dave who said, "our bachelorette is going through a lot of emotions right now, she cares about both bachelors and right now her heart is breaking, breaking because she had to hurt a sweet and loving man".

The limo carrying Derek then started making its way toward the lookout, Dave said, "alright it's time to see if Penelope will pick Derek or is she will leave here still a single woman". Penelope took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Aaron but even though she had strong feelings for him the feelings she felt were nothing compared to what she felt for Derek.

The camera then panned to the limo door, when it opened Dave said, "alright when we come back from our commercial break we will have an answer to the question, will she pick Derek or send him away thus remaining the bachelorette" and as the picture faded to black the last thing the fans got to see was the handsome Derek Morgan making his way across to his baby girl.


	107. Chapter 107

The Bachelorette-Ch 107

When the commercial break ended Derek walked up to Penelope and said, "hello gorgeous", she smiled and said, "hello yourself handsome", he took her by the hand and said,  
"baby girl, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you are so kind, loving, sweet and I would be ohhhh so lucky to have you in my life". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "getting to know you, your family and especially your daughter has been so amazing and I thank you for letting me be part of your life".

He then said, "your little girl, your Charlotte is such an amazing child and there is nothing more that I want than to be the man in your life and in hers", she felt her heart racing as he pulled a black box out of his pocket. He slowly opened it and dropped to one knee and said, "Penelope, baby girl, there is nothing that I want more than to be a permanent part of your life and Charlottes".

Penelope felt her heart racing as he said, "I love you baby girl and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you and your family mean to me", she bit down on her lip as he said, "Penelope Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, she looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "Derek, you are an amazing man,  
you are a kind and loving man and any woman would be lucky to have you in her life".

She said "I have loved getting to know you and your family, your daughter is such an amazing little girl and she is lucky to have you for a daddy", she said, "my feelings for you are those of love, pure love and YES DEREK MORGAN I WILL MARRY YOU". Derek pulled the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto her finger, he then stood up and kissed her lips gently.

when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", he reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I can't wait to show you everyday for the rest of our lives how much I love you and how much you mean to me". He then pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers again.

Dave started making his way over to the happy couple, once he got there he said, "congratulations Derek and Penelope", they pulled apart and Penelope said, "thank you Dave, thank you". Derek said, "Derek Morgan is a lucky man, I have found a woman that completes me in every way and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her and our family".

Dave laughed and said, "alright it's time to find out before you leave who the fans picked for you as your soulmate", he opened the paper and said, "and the man they picked for you wasssssssss Derek". Derek smiled as Penelope leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart Dave said, "I want to thank each and every one of you for tuning in each week".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as Dave said, "Penelope I wish you and Derek only the best", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Dave, I believe that I have finally found my other half". As the credits started rolling up the screen Dave, Derek and Penelope were all smiles as they started waving to the fans, when the screen turned black the producer said, "THAT'S A WRAP, EXCELLENT JOB".

Penelope smiled and said, "I have a good idea", Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "and what is your idea"?, she said, "why don't we head back to the mansion and skype with the girls"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "awesome idea gorgeous, awesome". Dave said, "alright everybody it's time to head back to the mansion for the wrap/congratulations party".

A few minutes later they were heading into the mansion, JJ and Emily met Penelope and hugged her tight, she laughed and said, "thanks girlies, thank you so much, I've haven't been this happy since Charlotte was born". Derek said, "speaking of Charlotte", she said, "right, right" and then she said, "we will be right back, we're just going to go call the girls" and JJ and Emily were all smiles as Derek and Penelope walked hand in hand out of the room.

Penelope stood beside Derek as the connection at Frans house came through, Fran said, "congratulations you two", Derek said, "thanks momma, where's Tiffany"?, Fran said,  
"she's right here" and then Tiffany stepped into the picture. Derek said, "hi sweetie", she waved and said, "hiiiiiii daddy, hiiiiii Penelope", Penelope said, "hi honey how are you"?, she said, "I'm good, I'm so happy".

Derek said, "us to" as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it", Tiffany said, "Penelope can I ask you something"?, she said, "you can ask me anything", she said, "can I call you mommy"?, Penelope reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "I would be honored to be your mommy". Fran smiled and said, "she has been dancing around her saying yes yes yes since the show went off".

Derek said, "baby I will call you back soon but right now we need to call and talk to Charlotte", Tiffany said, "if you marry Penelope won't that make Charlotte my baby sister"?, Derek smiled and said, "that it will princess". Tiffany ran across the room saying, "I'm getting a momma and a sister yesssss", Derek said, "we'll call back soon momma", she said, "talk to you soon and congratulations again" before the screen went black.

Penelope asked for the skype conversation and it took a couple of minutes before Shelly and Payton appeared on the screen, Payton said, "congrats you two", Shelly said,  
"ohhhhh we're all so happy for you". The happy couple said, "thank you", Derek said, "where's Charlotte"?, before Payton could open his mouth they could hear Charlotte saying, "yayyyyyyyy me has a daddy, me has a daddyyyyyyy".

Shelly said, "she's been like that for the past few minutes", Penelope said, "tell her to come and talk to mommy and daddy", Charlotte ran over and said, "hiiiiiiii",  
they smiled and said, "hi baby". Charlotte said, "me so happy, me so happy", Derek said, "we love you Charlotte", she smiled and said, "me lubs you to", Penelope said,  
"what do you think about me marrying Derek"?, she said, "me has daddy and siser".

Penelope said, "we'll see you soon sweetie", she waved and said, "byeeeeeeee momma, byeeeeee daddyddddy" and as the screen went black Derek wrapped his arms around his soon to be bride and said, "the best is yet to come"


	108. Chapter 108

The Bachelorette-Ch 108

The Epilogue- 1 Year Later

A very nervous bride to be walks back and forth across the floor in the bridal chambers, JJ said, "calm down Garcie", she said, "sorry Jayje it's just today is my wedding day and I'm so nervous". Emily laughed and said, "we totally understand and soon we will be in your shoes", Penelope said, "you mean, you both are" and the girls held out their hands and said, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED".

A few months after the show was over Emily had run into Aaron on the street and one thing led to another and they started dating, that dating turned serious and he asked her to marry him the night before Derek and Penelopes weddding. Penelope knew that Emily and Aaron were dating but she had been so caught up with her own wedding that she hadn't thought to ask about their relationship.

JJ and Reid had their first date about a week after the finale, the sparks flew instantly, they had dated for almost 7 months when Reid asked her to move in with him and she happily accepted. Reid had taken her for a ride lastnight, they parked at a very romantic spot, they got out of the car and he took her over and sat her down on a bench, he spilled out his heart and told of his undying love to her and then asked her to marry him.

She accepted and threw her arms around his neck and they both slid down to the ground and they ended up making love right there on the spot, Penelope pulled her best friends into her arms and hugged them and said, "some best friend I am I didn't know just how serious you were". Emily said, "PG you've had a lot on your mind and we wanted to wait till the time was right to tell you".

There was a knock at the door and JJ opened the door and smiled as she stepped aside to let Spencer and Aaron into the room, she hugged them both and said, "awwww I am so happy for you, congratulations guys". Aaron said, "thanks Penelope and you were right"?, she said, "right, right about what"?, he said, "when you said that I would find the other part of me, a woman that deserved my love and my heart, you were right and she's right here".

Reid said, "JJ is like the other part of my heart, she is the peanut butter to my jelly", they all laughed and Penelope said, "I can't tell you how happy I am for all of you". She said, "I have some news to", everybody looked at her and JJ said, "don't keep us in suspense", she said, "I found out yesterday that Derek and I are going to have a baby".

They all hugged her and congratulated her on the good news, she said, "I'm so happy and nervous", Emily said, "you are going to be fine PG, you have Derek, Charlotte,  
Tiffany and your entire combined family". She nodded her head in agreement, Emily was wiping her eyes when there was a knock at the door, she walked over and said, "hi Payton come on in".

Fran slipped in behind Payton and said, "ohhhh Penelope you look amazing", she said, "thank you and might I say that you look beautiful yourself Mrs. Rossi"?, Fran grinned and said, "thank you". Fran and Dave had gotten married in a private cermony and they had enjoyed a 4 week honeymoon in Hawaii, Fran hadn't been this happy since she was with Dereks dad and as long as she was happy Derek was happy for her.

Payton said, "ohhhh sis you look amazing", she said, "thanks Pay", he said, "are you ready"?, she said, "I'm more than ready", Aaron and Reid kissed her cheek and said,  
"we'll see you out front". She nodded her head and said, "see you out there" and then watched as they headed out of the room, she then saw her daughters and neice walk into the room.

Penelope said, "are you girls ready"?, all three girls nodded their heads in agreement, Penelope wanted to include all three girls in the wedding so she is going to have 3 flower girls, Cindy will go up first and then JJ and then Tiffany followed by Emily and then the final flower girl would be Charlotte followed very closely by the blushing bride.

Derek took a deep breath as the music started and Cindy started making her way up Derek, JJ then slowly started making her way up the aisle and she was being closely watched by her future husband Spencer. Tiffany was the next to head up the aisle, she smiled at her dad and he beamed wtih pride as she walked up and stood beside JJ.

Next was Emily, she started making her way up to join the others and her future husband couldn't keep his eyes off of her, after Emily made it to the front the final flower girl started making her way up toward the front. Penelope stood watching as her daughter dropped the flower petals on the runner and then stood up beside Emily and the others.

Derek felt his heart racing as he watched his baby girl, the love of his life, the other part of his heart started making her way up the aisle, she looked so beautiful in her wedding dress and he could see just a hint of a baby bump which made him smile more. When they made it to the front of the aisle Payton put his sisters hand in Dereks and said, "we love you P" before walking over to join Shelly.

The minister said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia", He smiled and said, "I understand that you have written your own vows is that correct"?, they both nodded their heads in agreement, the minister then asked for the rings.

Patrick and Emily handed the rings over to the minister and after a short prayer he said, "Derek I need you to slid the ring onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her". He took the ring and slid it onto her finger and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the love of my life, you are my guiding light and I vow here in front of our family and friends to spend the rest of my life showing you and our family how much I love them".

She reached up under her veil and wiped away a tear as he said, "I have been in love with you since the first day I met you at the bottom of those stairs and my heart will always belong to you, now and forever". The minister then said, "Penelope I need you to take the ring and slid it onto his finger and then recite your wovs to him".

She nervously took the ring and slid it onto his finger and said, "hotstuff, you Derek Morgan are the man I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with, you are my friend, my lover, the father of our children and today you become my husband". she gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "I have no problem here in front of all of our family and friends telling you just how much I love you and my heart will belong to you now and forever".

The minister said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two people can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace", after a few seconds he smiled at the couple and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife". Derek smiled when the minister said,  
"Derek you can now kiss your bride".

Derek raised her veil and cupped her face in his hands, he then leaned in and kissed her lips gently, when they pulled apart they heard the excited voices of Tiffany,  
Charlotte and Cindy as the minister said, "IT GIVES ME GREAT PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME MR. AND MRS. DEREK MORGAN" and as they leaned in for another kiss Penelope knew that she was where she wanted to be and that was with the love of her life and their loving family. 


End file.
